The Mane 6 goes Disney
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: When the mane six are getting bored of doing the same things everyday, Princess Celestia gave them a book which they get sucked into. It's called the Book of Disney. There, they meet princesses, villains, and a lot of magic. Disney never makes us bored. If you want to request me, you can.
1. The Book of Disney

Once upon a time in Equestria lived six of the most famous ponies that represent the magic of friendship.

Fluttershy- a shy and innocent pony who represents the element of kindness. She's kind and caring to animals and all of her friends alike.

Pinkie Pie- a loud party planner who represents the element of laughter. She loves to smile wherever she goes and loves to eat sweets everyday.

Applejack- a cowgirl who represents the element of honesty. She and her family owns a apple farm and sells them for stuff she needs.

Rarity- a glamorous pony who represents the element of generosity. She loves fashion and even owns a boutique so she can make the most dresses for her and her friends.

Rainbow Dash- a tomboyish pony who represents the element of loyalty. She loves to do sports and dreams of becoming one of the Wonderbolts.

And last, but certainly not least.

Twilight Sparkle- one of the princesses of Equestria and represents the element of magic. She loves studying and hanging out with her friends. That's the most important part of all.

These six girls have been making peace and defeating all of evil in Equestria. Since there is no evil around and nothing to do, the girls have been getting very bored and see nothing new. Everyday is just the same and do stuff very predictable.

Princess Celestia sees this and gave herself an idea. She opened her closet and pulls out a mysterious item she had for many years.

...

One day, at Twilight's castle, the girls are sitting on their thrones in boredom. Ever since the castle had been created, they all moved in to help Twilight with her duties and so many things. They liked the castle and all, but there's nothing to do. Spike was bored too.

"So, girls. Anything special you want to do today besides sitting around and doing nothing?" Twilight asked. "Well, what about your princess duties? You like doing them for the other princesses." said Rainbow Dash. "I know. It's just that since Ponyville is so peaceful around, they don't need me around." said Twilight.

"Oh! Oh! I know what we can do! We'll throw a party!" Pinkie Pie yelled in excitement. "No, I want to do something else than an ordinary party." said Twilight. Pinkie thought of an unpredictable party just for Twilight and asked, "How about a tea party?" Twilight shook her head no on that. "How about a princess party where all of us dress up as princesses?" Pinkie asked. "No. No. No. I don't a party right now, Pinkie." said Twilight.

"Come on, Twilight. We gotta do something around here. I know we do a lot of picnics, parties, adventures, impressing Princess Celestia, and all of that. Perhaps we should try something new. Something no pony has ever done before. But what?" said Applejack. "Applejack's right. And I know just the thing. Make a very large beautiful sparkling dress!" Rarity suggested. But, her friends didn't approve. Rarity groaned in annoyance.

"I know what we can do!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flies up in the air and makes zooming here and there, causing her friends to have bad mane days. "Rainbow Dash! Stop! It's not helping!" Twilight yelled. Rainbow Dash immediately stopped her tracks. "Sorry."

"I know that all of you are bored. I am too. It's just that, there's nothing special going on in Equestria right now." said Twilight.

"Then, maybe I can help you with that." said a familiar voice coming from a huge light. That light was Princess Celestia. And it looks like she's holding a present. "Princess Celestia!" The girls shouted out as they ran toward her. "Hello, girls. I've heard you've been having a lot of boredom lately." she said.

"Oh, it was horrible. All we do is the same things we always do, which is getting boring really fast." said Rarity. "Well, that's why I'm giving you six this." said Celestia as she gently sets down her present in front of the girls. "Ooh, a present! Princess, you shouldn't have. But, what is it?" Pinkie asked in curiosity.

Spike went to it and said, "I'll open it for you all." And tears it up to bits. When he opens up the lid of the box, he picked up a very large book with an unfamiliar title. "A book? You gave us a book?!" Spike asked in disappointment.

"It's not just any book, Spike. It's called The Book of Disney. True, you can read it, but you go inside the book and the characters will be right in front of you. This used to be mine, but now I'm giving to you so you can discover new things and learn from the characters. That way, you won't get bored at all. Don't worry about the people, girls. My sister and I will handle that." Princess Celestia explained.

"Book of Disney?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiosity. "That sounds like fun. What stories are we going to read?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh, any kind of story. You're going to encounter princesses, heroes, villains, wizards, kingdoms, and a lot of magic spells." Princess Celestia explained. "That sounds wonderful, Celestia. We'll start our adventures as soon as possible." said Twilight as she was about to open the book, but was stopped by Celestia. "Now, hold on Twilight. You're getting a little anxious on this. The book won't open till I raise the sun in the morning." she said.

The girls groaned in grief as they have to wait till tomorrow. "That's a shame. We've been waiting for something new all day." said Fluttershy. "I know, but tonight, you'll need some rest before your big event." said Celestia.

"Okay, fine. We'll wait. After all, it's just one night." said Rainbow Dash. "Good. Oh, one more thing. For all of you to write your lesson of your adventures." said Celestia as she gave the girls a journal right next to the Book of Disney.

"Thank you, Celestia. I'm sure we will learn everything." Twilight promised. "I knew you would, Twilight. Now, I'll see you all later. Farewell." said Celestia as she leaves with her magic.

The girls were so shocked and amazed by the book like they wanted wanted this for a really long time. "The Book of Disney. I can't wait to enter this tomorrow. Who knows where it could take us. Probably some far away kingdom with a fair princess longing for a Prince to come." said Twilight. "I would love to see a beautiful princess in this book." said Rarity. "Me too. I'll bet she loves animals like I do. Very kind and gentle and speaks in a soft voice." said Fluttershy.

"Now, girls. Let's not get our anxiousness get us all over the walls. You heard what Princess Celestia said. We have to what till morning." said Twilight.

She uses he magic to lift the book and the journal in front of their thrones.

"And waiting do we go."


	2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

The next morning, the Book of Disney begins to glow as the sun begins to rise in front of it. The glow made some sparkling noises which wakes everybody up.

"Ugh. What in the hay is that noise? It better not be the oven again." said Applejack as she opened her bedroom door. "It doesn't sound like an animal, is it?" asked Fluttershy. "Don't look at me because I'm not putting up a party again." said Pinkie. "Is the weather going to be terrible again?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Could someone please turn it off? I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here." Rarity complained as she rubs her eyes. "What's going on, girls?" asked Twilight.

"There's some noise that's coming from our throne room! I don't know what it is, but it's kinda bright." said Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked closely and said, "That's strange. I've never seen anything like it. Come on, we better check it out." She walked to the throne room as her friends followed her. Except for Fluttershy.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll stay here." she said. Rainbow Dash grabs her tail and takes her along with her.

...

When they got there, they discover the thing that's glowing and making weird noise is the Book of Disney.

"Hey, it's the Book of Disney! But, why is it glowing?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiosity. Twilight thought about it for a moment and said, "I get it. This must mean the book is ready to be open. Remember Princess Celestia telling us that we have to wait till morning for this to be open?" The girls nodded yes. "Well, it's now morning and our wait is over." said Twilight.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's open it!" said Spike as he opens the first page of the book. The book begins to glow brighter than before, but it fades away after that. Spike blinked his eyes and read what the first page says.

"Whoever is reading this, this book is the most magical of all. If you read a story in here, you'll be part of the story. You get to help the hero defeat the villain or help him/her reach their main goals. But beware, the villains in the stories you go into are very dangerous and powerful. You will learn from these characters once you meet them and they will learn from you. When you read the introduction, you go into the story. Good luck."

The girls gasped at this. "Wow. I guess Princess Celestia was right. This book won't get us bored at all. And we go inside the book? That's so cool!" said Twilight. "Yeah, it's like we accidentally got sucked inside my comic book. Remember that?" asked Spike.

Twilight nodded her head yes. "That sounds fantastic. I guess we are going to see these princesses in person." said Rarity. "Right you are, Rarity. Now, let's read the first story in this book." said Twilight as she turns the next page to the first story. The first story is 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'.

"Once upon a time, lived a Queen. The Queen was selfish and vain and thinks about nothing but her beauty. Everyday, she goes to her magic mirror and asks it, "Magic mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" She always gets the same answer. She's the fairest of the land. One day, things have changed. When she asked the mirror, the mirror replied with a different answer. He said, "Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow." By those words, he means the Queen's stepdaughter, Snow White. Filled with jealousy, the Queen ordered her huntsman to kill her and bring back her heart in a box. So, he took Snow White to the woods so she can pick wildflowers and tried to kill her. But with a good heart, he didn't. He did warn Snow White about the dangers of her stepmother and tells her to run to the forest." Twilight read.

"Oh my. Why would someone do a terrible thing to a princess like Snow White?" asked Applejack. "It's all about the beauty, isn't it? I think about my beauty, but not like that. I make other ponies look beautiful with my dresses." said Rarity. "But, who's going to help Snow White?" asked Fluttershy.

"All of us. Now, the book should suck us in any minute now." said Twilight. But all of the sudden, the book unleashed a huge bubble that surrounded the girls and Spike. Then, the bubble goes into the book and sucks it in.

...

When it did, the girls magically appears in a forest and dress up as dwarfs. But, without the beards.

"Whoa, what just happened. First, there was some type of bubble. And then, we're in a forest with these weird clothes on us." said Rainbow Dash. "I agree. These clothes are absolutely dreadful." said Rarity. "Is this a costume or something?" asked Pinkie Pie. "I think we're doing role models of the dwarfs." Twilight explained.

"WHAT?!" the girls yelled at once. "Dwarfs. We are the dwarfs? I thought we're going to see them since the story title says 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." said Applejack. "I know that, Applejack. Maybe we're dressed up as dwarfs is because we are supposed to protect Snow White from the Queen." Twilight explained.

"Protecting Snow White? Oh my goodness! Where could she be?! Last time we heard about her is when she ran into the forest." Fluttershy yelled. "The forest? Oh, that one! I'll bet Snow White is in this forest somewhere. Come on!" said Twilight as she picks up Spike and heads to the forest.

...

There, the forest was dark and spooky. The girls looked around in fear as they look at the trees with scary faces.

"Snow White!" Twilight called. "Snow White, where are you?" Applejack called. "Dear princess, where could you be?" Rarity called. "Snow White! Come out. Come out, wherever you are." Rainbow Dash called. "Hello? HELLO?" Pinkie called. "Keep it down, Pinkie. Who knows who lives in this forest." said Fluttershy.

Then all of the sudden, a large owl screeched at them. The girls gasped at it and backs away, but accidentally bumps into a tree that looks like a monster. They screamed at it. "EVERY PONY RUN!" Pinkie yelled as she runs for the hills. "You heard Pinkie. Let's get outta here!" Twilight yelled as she runs for her life along with her friends.

Rainbow Dash tried to fly her way out of here, but got blinded by a swarm of bats. She tried to swat them away, but she accidentally fell to the ground. Luckily, she didn't get hurt. "Ow." she groaned. "You okay, Rainbow?" asked Applejack. "Yeah, I'm fine. Gosh, that was a pretty nasty fall." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. Come on, we have to get out of this forest." said Applejack as she runs with her friend to find a way out.

Rarity tried to find a way out, but got scared by another tree. It scared her so much as she accidentally fell. But, manages to hang onto a vine until it broke. Rarity fell into the pond where she's encountered by crocodile rocks. She screamed and got out of the water as soon as possible.

Pinkie tried to laugh at the trees, but they didn't of away like last time. Instead, the trees roared at her, which scares her to death. "Nope. Not funny!" she said.

Fluttershy was shivering from her fright as she try's to be brave. "Some pony please make this go away." she said in tears. "Fluttershy. There you are. Where are the others?" asked Twilight. "I don't know. It's a good thing you're here, Twilight." said Fluttershy. "Me too. Come on, let's go and find the others." said Twilight as she runs with her friend.

In the center of the forest, all of the girls accidentally bump into each other. "Is every pony alright?" Twilight asked. "I just got attacked by a swarm of bats, but Applejack saved me." said Rainbow Dash. "I fell into a pond and got attacked by those crocodile like rocks." said Rarity. "The trees never smiled when I laughed at them!" Pinkie yelled. "And I'm too scared to make a move." said Fluttershy. "I'm scared, too. There's gotta be a way out. Come on!" said Twilight as she and her friends keep running.

The more they run, the trees get worse by the minute. One tree stares at Pinkie and into her soul. The girls kept their frightened faces on as they looked at the trees. When all of the trees stared at them all at once, they all screamed and fell to the ground.

...

The girls and Spike covered their faces because they don't want to see anymore scary trees. They were muttering words and shaking.

The big eyes coming from the trees turn to be little animals who are surrounding the mane six in curiosity. Rabbits, squirrels, raccoons, opossums, chipmunks, deer, and even a turtle looked at them.

A little rabbit went closer and closer to Applejack as he sniffs her. Applejack notices this and looks up. She gasped at the rabbit as it runs away. Then, the rest of the animals went into hiding. "What in the hay is going on here?" she asked.

Fluttershy looked up and saw the animals running away. "Please, don't run away. We won't hurt you." she told them. The rest began to raise their heads to see what's going on. "Hey, how did it get so bright all of the sudden?" Pinkie asked.

"Little creatures. Please come out so I can apologize to you. My friends and I were very scared of the forest. You see, we wanted to find a princess named Snow White. Have you seen her? She's in great danger. And we were sent to protect her." Fluttershy explained. The animals payed attention to her.

"What are you doing, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "I'm trying to tell the animals that we mean no harm and they might help us find Snow White." Fluttershy explained. "Are you sure the animals will help?" asked Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy nodded yes and begins to sing.

When she started singing, a baby bird sang to her back. He flew to Fluttershy's hoof and nuzzled with her. "Come on, girls. Sing to the animals. It comforts them." she said.

Rainbow Dash flew up to the deer and sings, "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." The deer went close to her and licks her cheek. Rainbow Dash giggles at this.

Pinkie Pie went to the squirrels and sings, "Goo goo ga ga. Goo goo ga ga. Goo goo ga ga." All of the squirrels jumped on her and hugged her. "Wow. You're like my biggest fans." she said.

Twilight went it the chipmunks and sings, "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah." The chipmunks squeaked to her like they're saying they liked her singing. "Hey, Fluttershy. I think this is working." she said.

Applejack went to the rabbits and sings, "Yodel adle edle idle. Yodel adle edle idle. Yodel adle edle idle." The rabbits went closer to her and just stared at her. Applejack reached her hoof and pets one. The rabbit was scared at first, but ends up enjoying it.

Rarity nervously walked to the raccoons and sings in opera. The raccoons covered their ears at her singing, but Fluttershy stopped her. "Rarity, stop. Your singing is too loud for them. Try singing to them slowly and softly." she said. "But, I'm still scared on what happened." said Rarity. "It's okay. Just try." said Fluttershy. Rarity gulped and begins to sing softly like her friend told her too. The raccoons stopped covering her ears and listens to her singing. They went up to her and hugs her. "I guess they like me." she said. "That's because you sang to them. They love it when they hear people sing." said Fluttershy.

"Spike, you should do it too." said Twilight. When Spike opens his mouth to talk, nothing came out. The girls gasped at this. "Spike, what happened? Why aren't you talking?" Twilight asked. Spike gave her an 'I don't know' pose. "Did the book do something to him?" asked Rarity.

"It must be, Rarity. Since the animals here don't talk, it means Spike cannot talk as well. But, he's in a dwarf costume. I guess one of the dwarfs from the story is mute." Twilight explained. Spike looked at her sadly. "Oh, it's okay, Spike. At least you can still be apart of the adventure." said Twilight. Spike smiled at her and then hugs her.

"That's good. Now, we better hurry on. It's getting close to sunset. I'm sure the animals know where Snow White is." said Applejack. "I'll ask them." said Fluttershy. "Do you know where Snow White is?" The bids replied by showing the mane six the direction. "Oh, wonderful. Could you take us there?" Fluttershy asked.

The animals nodded and tells the girls to follow them. And they're off to find Snow White.

...

It was nighttime when they reached their destination. The animals lead them to a small cottage where the lights are on and there's smoke coming up from the chimneys.

"That's where Snow White is?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Must be. Or is it someone else." said Applejack. "Well, let's go in and find out!" Pinkie yelled as she ran towards the cottage, but Twilight stopped her with her magic and said, "Not so fast, Pinkie. We can't go in there like we're breaking in. We have to go in slowly." Pinkie agrees with that.

So, the mane six slowly opened the door which is already opened a little bit. They all peeked in the house to see what it looks like. "Hmm, looks clear to me." Applejack whispered. "Whoever lives in this house must be sleeping. So, stay quiet." said Twilight as she was the first one to enter the house. Then, she let's her friends in. They all snuck into the house slowly and quietly.

When Pinkie closes the door, she accidentally slammed it loud. It spooks her friends and they all hushed at her. "Are you insane, Pinkie? Don't you want to get caught?" Rainbow Dash whispered loudly. Pinkie shook her head no. "Good. Now, let's keep moving." said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, every pony. Let's split up and find the person who lives in this house." said Twilight as she and her friends split up and begins their search.

Pinkie hops through the house and spots a pot in a fire place. "Ooh, what is it?" she asked herself as she sniffs it. "Smells good." "Don't touch that, Pinkie! Who knows what's in that thing." Applejack whispered loudly. Then, the steam from the pot come out which scares both of them. "See? Must be witchcraft." she said.

Twilight looks at the table and said, "Nothing special here. It just looks nice." Fluttershy looks at the flowers and sniffs them. "Flowers. Look, golden poppyseed." she said as she puts them in Rarity's face. "No, don't put it in my face. You know I'm allergic to poppyseed." said Rarity as she was about to sneeze, but Rainbow Dash covered her nose.

Rarity sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, Rainbow Dash." But, she ended sneezing real loud. "AHHHH CHOOOOOO!" Her sneeze was so loud and so powerful that it blew away her friends into the wall. "Shhh!" All of them said. "Jeez. Why are we getting so loud around here?" asked Applejack. "Sorry." Rarity whispered.

...

Then, the girls went to the main bedroom upstairs. That must be where the person who lives here sleeps.

"Okay, girls. We searched the entire house and this is the only room we didn't look at. I believe this is where the person is. Who wants to look first?" said Twilight. Everyone backed up except for Pinkie. "Thank you, Pinkie. Just take this candle and see who's up there." said Twilight as she gives her friend the candle and pushes her upstairs.

Once Pinkie is upstairs, she tries to stay quiet by tip toeing upstairs. She looks at her friends in fear. "It's okay, Pinkie. We'll be right behind you." Twilight whispered. "Yes. Right behind you." everyone said. Pinkie gulped and went in.

Once she opens the bedroom door, she sees nothing in the room. She looked closer and hears a yawn. The yawn is coming from someone in the bed sheets. It was a monster!

Pinkie screamed and went back downstairs to her friends. They screamed too as they ran to the door, accidentally leaving Pinkie behind. Pinkie tried to get the door opened, but it wouldn't open. "Come on, guys. Let me out! Let me ouuuuuuuu!" she yelled as she accidentally broke the doorknob and crashes into a pile of pots and pans.

Panicked, she ran towards outside and went to her friends. But, she didn't know that her friends are attacking her, thinking that she's a monster. "We got em." said Applejack. "Don't let him get away!" said Rainbow Dash as she keeps hitting.

"Guys. It's me! ITS ME!" Pinkie yelled from the pot as she takes it off. The girls sighed in relief. "Oh, it's only Pinkie." said Rarity. "Don't scare us like that! We thought you were the monster." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, what did you see in there?" asked Twilight.

"You would not believe it. I saw a huge monster with horns and claws. It was like roaring in its bed." Pinkie explained as she gestures it. "What was it doing?" asked Twilight. "Sleeping." Pinkie answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get the monster." said Applejack.

...

So, the girls went back to the house to see the monster. They get in the bedroom and sneak into the monster's bed.

"Ready, girls? On a count of three. One. Two. Three." said Twilight as she and her friends opened the covers to reveal the monster.

But, it wasn't a monster. Instead, it was a beautiful young woman sleeping in bed. "That's no monster. It's a girl." said Twilight. "Oh my. She's beautiful. Could this be Snow White?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know if she is or not, Fluttershy. We'll find out if we ask her." said Applejack. "Shh. You don't want to wake her up." said Twilight.

Then, they see the girl waking up. The mane six hid behind the bed. "Oh dear. I thought I heard some noises in here." she said as she wakes up. The girls look up to see her, but she screamed at them. They looked at her again, and she's not scared of them.

"Why, you're ponies." she said. The mane six lift their heads to see the girl who just woke up. "How do you do?" she asked. The girls stayed silent. "I said, how do you do?" she asked again impatiently. "Uh, hello." Twilight said.

"Oh. You talk." she said. "Yes, we do. What's your name?" Twilight asked. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Snow White." she introduced herself. "Snow White?! The princess?!" everyone asked. Snow White nodded her head yes.

"Oh, thank goodness we found you. We were sent here to find you and protect you from the Queen." Rainbow Dash explained. "Oh, you heard? I just don't know why she's so jealous of me. All I did was being kind to everyone." said Snow White. "It's okay. At least you get to stay with us for a while." said Twilight. "Wonderful. So, can you tell me your names?" Snow White said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Friendship." said Twilight. "I'm Applejack." Applejack introduced herself. "They call me Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash introduced. "I am Rarity." Rarity introduced. "I'm Pinkie Pie. Can I throw a party for you?" Pinkie introduced. "Oh. Um. I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy introduced silently. "Well, it's nice to meet you all. But, who's that little guy." Snow White asked.

"Well, that's Spike. He's my dragon. He used to talk a lot at home. Now, he doesn't. He's silent as a mouse." Twilight explained. "You mean he can't talk?" Snow White asked. "Nope." Twilight answered.

...

Pinkie sniffs the air and asked, "Say, is something burning?" Snow White noticed her question and forgot about her soup in the pot. So, she rushed downstairs to check on it to see if it's okay.

The girls smelled the air in delight and were ready to eat. But before they could dig in, Snow White told them, "Hold on. Soup's not ready yet. So, you have the perfect time to wash." "Wash?" Applejack asked. "I never wash before dinner." said Pinkie Pie.

"Well, you can do that now." said Snow White. "You can't tell me what to do." said Rainbow Dash. "Don't talk back to me, young lady. Now, do as I say." Snow White ordered. "Better do what she says." said Rarity. Rainbow Dash groaned and said, "Fine. I'll wash."

...

The girls went to the bathroom where they have to wash. There, they sit in front of the huge sink with a bar of soap.

"Well, girls. I guess we have to wash our hooves and make them squeaky clean for dinner." said Twilight. Rainbow Dash huffed and said, "Yeah, right." "Come on, Rainbow. It's not that bad. My family does this all the time before supper. They were completely aware of germs and bad manners." said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash groaned and said, "Alright, let's get this over with." Everyone grabbed their bar of soap next to them and starts rubbing. Then, they used the water to make bubbles and rinse out. "Make sure you wash your face, too." said Twilight as she rubs her face with water. The girls did the same thing.

Then, they hear Snow White call them. "Supper!" she called. "Alright. I'm starved!" said Applejack. "Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy." said Pinkie. "Well, it's a good thing we washed for her." said Twilight.

...

After dinner, Pinkie Pie threw out a party for her friends and Snow White. It's like at home for her. Having a good time, eating cake and ice cream, dancing, singing, and laughter. A ton of laughter.

"Thanks for throwing a party for me, Pinkie. This is really fun." said Snow White as she dances with the party planner. "No problem, Snow. Partying is my favorite thing to do. I do this every day at home." said Pinkie as she tap dances in front of the princess. Snow White claps for her.

"Who knew hanging out with a princess could be so much fun." said Rarity. "I know, right. Shes so sweet to us. I hope there's something we can do for her." said Rainbow Dash. Then, Rarity had an idea. She left Rainbow Dash and went to Spike. "Psst. Spike. I have an idea for Snow White." she said as she whispers in his ear. Spike immediately agrees with her idea.

So, the plan was Spike was dressed up as a tall man with the help of Rarity to his height. They went up to Snow White and offered her to dance. Snow White accepts and dances with Spike. Rarity tried to follow her steps so she won't trip and fall.

But suddenly, something is tickling her nose. Rarity tried to get out of her nose, but it's no use. She starts to go 'ah ah ah' as her friends hide from her powerful sneeze. "Take cover, every pony!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "AHHHH CHOOOOO!" Rarity sneezed as she accidentally made Spike fly off the ceiling. "Excuse me." she said.

Everyone laughed at this moment as Spike slides down gently. Snow White sat down on a chair as she continues laughing. The girls went to her. "That was fun." said Snow White. "Yep. Every party I held is so much fun." said Pinkie. "So, what now y'all?" Applejack asked.

"Well. How about a bedtime story?" asked Snow White. "A bedtime story? Yeah!" said Rainbow Dash. "Ooh, I love stories." said Twilight. "What story are you going to tell us, Snow White?" asked Fluttershy.

"Hmm. Let's see. Once, there was a princess." Snow White began. "Was the princess you?" Rarity asked. "And she fell in love." said Snow White. "With who? Someone nice?" Pinkie asked. "He was the nicest Prince I've ever met." said Snow White. "Was he very handsome?" Twilight asked. "And was he big and tall?" Rainbow Dash asked. Snow White begins to sing,

(He was so romantic

I could not resist

Someday my Prince will come

Someday, we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever I know

Someday when spring is here

We'll find a love anew

And the birds will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Someday when my dreams come true)

Once she's done singing, the girls sighed. Then, they hear the clock go off and tells the time that it's almost midnight. "Oh my goodness. Guess it's time for us to go to bed." said Snow White as she gets up and went upstairs. "Can we sleep with you?" asked Fluttershy. "Of course you can. There's always room." said Snow White.

The girls went upstairs to Snow White, said their goodnights, and went to sleep.

...

The next day, Twilight decides to hatch a plan for Snow White to have her happily ever after. She and the rest of the girls huddle up at the table to set it up.

"Okay, girls. I know we can't stay here forever. So, I was thinking we should go find Snow White's Prince and bring him here in the cottage." Twilight explained.

"I like the idea, Twilight. But, what about the Queen though? Shouldn't we worry about her too since she's after Snow White?" Rainbow Dash said. That immediately clicked in Twilight's mind. "You're right, Rainbow Dash. We have to think of something about that. I know. Why don't we split into two groups." said Twilight. "But, who will watch over Snow White while we're away?" asked Applejack. "Good question, Applejack. Fluttershy, can you stay here and watch over Snow White for us?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I would. She and I will get along very well." Fluttershy replied. "It's settled then. Rainbow Dash and Applejack, you go find the Queen and make sure she doesn't get to Snow White. Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rarity, you will come with me to find the Prince and bring him here." Twilight ordered. The girls nodded in agreement.

So, the girls head on out to complete their missions. Snow White and Fluttershy bid them farwell and wish them luck.

...

After that, both of them made gooseberry pie while singing the song Snow White was singing last night. Someday when my dreams come true." They both sang in delight.

They both giggled at this until an old ugly lady showed up who scared them. "All alone, my pet?" she asked. "Well, no. I have my friend here with me to keep me company." Snow White said, gesturing Fluttershy. The old lady sniffs the air and asks, "Making pies, I presume?" "Why, yes. We're making gooseberry pies. That's her favorite." said Fluttershy.

"Apple pies are the best one for me. Well, speaking of apples. I'm here to offer this. Go on. Go on and have a bite." said the old lady as she was about to give Snow White the apple. Fluttershy felt uncomfortable about this and said, "No thank you. We don't want apples today. Just go on and give your apple to someone else."

The old lady growled at this and thought of an idea that'll trick Fluttershy and Snow White. "Oh. My heart. Please, help me. I need fresh water." she acted. Snow White immediately rushed to her and took her inside. "Fluttershy, get some water for the old lady." Snow White ordered. Fluttershy immediately got a glass and fills it up with water. She gives it to the old lady and drinks it.

"Thank you, girls. As an act of kindness, I want to give you an apple. But, this isn't an ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple." said the old lady as she offers the apple. "A wishing apple?" Snow White asked in excitement. "Yes. One bite and all of your dreams come true." the old lady explained. "I don't believe this stuff. It's just an ordinary apple." said Fluttershy.

The old lady growled at the pony as she thinks her plan is getting ruined because of her. She had to think of an idea and fast. "Pony, can you do me a favor and get some wild flowers for me?" she asked. "What do you need them for?" Fluttershy asked. "For my trip. I what to decorate my house with nice beautiful flowers." said the old lady.

"Ok." said Fluttershy as she went outside to get some wildflowers.

...

When Fluttershy was picking a ton of flowers in her basket, Rainbow Dash and Applejack spotted her.

"Fluttershy?! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to watch over Snow White!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Well, I'm just helping her out with the old lady she's taking care of." Fluttershy explained. "OLD LADY?! Girl, what if that old lady is the Queen?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy gasped in fear and said, "Oh goodness. That'll be awful. We have to head over there now!"

"Then, let's go." said Rainbow Dash as she calls Twilight to tell her that Snow White is in danger.

...

When everybody got into the cottage as soon as possible, they were in shock to see what they have found. Snow White was lying on the ground unmoving with a poisoned apple by her side.

Fluttershy gasped and went towards her. "No. Why would someone do this?" she cried as she hugs Snow White. Then, they hear an evil cackle coming from outside. Rainbow Dash looked outside and saw the old lady laughing. She gasped and yelled, "It's the Queen! She's right outside!"

"After her, girls!" Twilight yelled as she and her friends head out to chase the Queen. They chased her till they trapped her to the cliff full of rocks.

"I'm trapped. What do I do? I know what I'll do. I'll use this rock to crush them and kill them." the Queen said to herself as she uses a huge stick to move the huge rock towards the mane six. "That'll teach ya. I'll crush your bones!" she cackled.

Pinkie screamed in terror. "Look out!" Applejack yelled. "Take cover every pony!" Twilight yelled as she uses her magic to shield her and her friends.

But before the rock could crush them, lightning struck in front of the Queen as she and the rock fell of the cliff. The rock crushes her and kills her.

The mane six watched below on what happened.

...

When they got back, they mourn for Snow White, thinking she was dead. The seasons went by quickly and they keep mourning for the princess and waits for her Prince to come.

One day, it was spring and the mane six and the animals brought flowers to Snow White's coffin. Rainbow Dash was off to find the Prince.

Luckily, she did. "There she is, your highness. She's been dreaming about you ever since she met you." she said to him. The Prince walked towards the coffin, then leaned down and kissed Snow White on the lips.

But all of the sudden, Snow White begins to wake. The mane six had their smiles open wide in joy. When she saw her Prince, the Prince lifted her and carries her off to his horse.

"Goodbye, girls. Thank you all for what you done for me." said Snow White as she leaves with her Prince. "Goodbye, Snow White!" the girls said.

The girls waved goodbye as the bubble comes back and sends them back home.

...

Back at home, the Book of Disney released the girls and fell to the ground.

"Woo, what an adventure. Haven't felt that on days." said Applejack. "I'll say. That was awesome! I can't wait for another adventure." said Rainbow Dash. "Hey, I can talk again." said Spike finally. "Oh, Spike. I'm so happy for you. Let's just hope you won't go through this again." said Twilight.

That night, Fluttershy was the first one to write her lesson on the Disney journal.

"What I learned today was an act of kindness. Just like my element. And Snow White taught me everything about kindness. When someone is being kind to you, you do something special for them because they really deserve it. And Snow White deserves a happily ever after with her Prince."


	3. Alice in Wonderland

One day, the mane six are having lunch together and were talking about what their new adventure might be.

When Applejack brings in the gooseberry pie she made for her friends, all she heard was a lot of chatter. "All right, y'all. Here's some delicious gooseberry pie." she said as she puts them on the table. "Thanks, Applejack. It's weird that you made us gooseberry pie instead of apple pie." said Twilight as she took a slice and puts it on her plate. "Well, ever since we met Snow White, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Fluttershy taught me how to make gooseberry pie and I kinda did good on it. I didn't burn it or anything." Applejack explained.

Rarity took a slice of gooseberry pie and takes a bite. "Mmm. This is delicious. I've never had gooseberry pie before." she said as she keeps eating it. Pinkie Pie sniffs at the pie and gobbles it up with one big gulp. "Pinkie! You're supposed to share it with us!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Pinkie belched loud and said, "Sorry. You know how much I love sweets." Applejack laughed and said, "You know Pinkie. She loves to eat sweets and there's nothing to stop her from it."

...

Suddenly, the Book of Disney starts to glow again. This time, not from the sun, but a sign that it's ready for the mane six to start their new adventure.

"Say, is the Book of Disney glowing again? It can't be from the sun, is it?" Rarity asked. "I don't know, Rarity. Let's find out." said Twilight as she gets off of her chair and heads to the main throne room. The girls followed her.

When they got there, the Book of Disney was really bright and opened itself to the next chapter. The next story is Alice in Wonderland. Twilight begins to read the introduction in order to be sucked in.

"There is a little girl named Alice. She loves to use her imagination and wishes to have her own world where everything is nonsense. One day, she saw a white rabbit in a waist coat and begins to follow him. When she goes to the rabbit hole, she ends up in a place called Wonderland. Things were so weird that it's unexplainable. When Alive wants to go home and asks the Queen of Hearts to help her, she gets captured and throws her in the dungeon. Now, it's up to you to save Alice and bring her back home."

"Wait. Alice gets kidnapped? I don't remember that." said Rainbow Dash.

But all of the sudden, the huge bubble came out from the book and sucked all of the girls in again.

...

When they got dropped off by the bubble, they looked around to see if they're in Wonderland or not.

"Wait a minute. This isn't Wonderland." said Twilight. "Yeah. Where are all of the weirdness and the wonders?" Pinkie asked. "I think we're in the wrong story." said Rainbow Dash. "Are you sure, Rainbow Dash? Maybe we should find some clues to prove we're in Wonderland." said Fluttershy. "She's right. Maybe we should find the white rabbit and follow him. That way we'll find Alice in a licitly split." said Applejack. "That's a great idea, Applejack. But, where is the white rabbit? I don't think we should find him in an ordinary place like this." said Rarity.

The girls kept thinking and thinking about where the white rabbit might be. Pinkie went to the river to drink some water, but she suddenly saw the white rabbit walking by. She spits out her water and yells, "Girls! Girls! I found him!" "Found who?" asked Twilight. "THE WHITE RABBIT! He went this way! Come on!" Pinkie yelled as she went after the rabbit. "Pinkie, wait up!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she and her friends follows the rabbit.

"I'm late. I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello. Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" the white rabbit said as he keeps running. "Mr. Rabbit. Can you tell us where you're heading? My friends and I are curious to know!" Twilight asked. "No no no no no! I'm overdue! I'm over in the stew! No time to say goodbye! Hello! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" he said as he goes into the rabbit hole.

The mane six stopped their tracks and took a peek inside. "Oh my. Is this where Wonderland is?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know. There's only one way to find out." Applejack replied as she gets into the rabbit hole and crawls in. "Come on, girls. If you want to follow the white rabbit, you have to go into this hole."

"Applejack, wait for us!" said Twilight as she crawls into the rabbit hole. The rest followed her on at a time, but ends up getting squeezed into each other anyway. "Ouch! Rainbow Dash! That was my tail!" Rarity complained. "I'm sorry, Rarity. But, your horn is in the way and I'm afraid I'll get accidentally stabbed by that thing!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Every pony, move over! I'm getting squeezed to death here!" Pinkie screamed.

But before they can get some space, the girls accidentally pushes Applejack to the end of the line and she falls. "APPLEJACK!" they all cried out. Rainbow Dash quickly got out of the tight squeeze and flew down to save Applejack. "Hang on, Applejack! I'm coming!" she said as she caught her friend by the tail. Applejack stopped falling and hangs on to her hat. "Thanks, Rainbow!" she said. "No problem. Whenever you need help, I'm always right here to help." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight flew down with them to see if they're ok. "Are you ok, Applejack?" she asked. "I'm fine. Thanks to Rainbow Dash here. I think it's best if we fly down there slowly. Why don't you get the others?" Applejack replied. "Good idea." said Twilight.

She flew up with her friends and takes Pinkie with her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Just to make things easier going down." Twilight explained. "Fluttershy. You do the sane thing too." "Oh. I'm not sure I'm gonna do this right." said Fluttershy. "Just do it already, Fluttershy! We need to catch up!" Rarity yelled. "Ok. Eep." Fluttershy squeaked as she takes Rarity down where her friends are waiting. "See? That wasn't so bad." said Twilight.

Slowly and softly, they all flew down and it got pretty dark quick. Pinkie Pie sees a lamp next to her and turns it on. Then, the whole place was in light. It looks like a nice looking house with books, furniture, a grandfather clock, a fireplace, lamps, flower vases, picture frames, and rugs. The lights were changing colors as the girls went deeper and deeper into the hole. "Uh, is it just me or is it that this place looks weird?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I agree with you, Rainbow. This is weird. I've never seen anything like this." Twilight said in agreement.

Finally, the mane six reached the bottom safe and sound without a scratch. "That was an interesting flight. Weird and creepy, but intresting." Rarity commented. "Yeah. But, where's the rabbit?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly, they hear a loud clang coming from the white rabbit. "THERE HE IS!" Pinkie yelled as she chased after him. "Oh dear." the white rabbit said as he begins to make a run for it. Pinkie chased him till she crashes to the door. She shakes her head from her dizziness and asked herself, "What the?"

The girls went to her and Twilight asked, "You okay?" "Yeah. I just got blocked by this door." said Pinkie. Twilight uses her magic to open the door. But, there was another door. Then another one. Each door gets smaller as the last door opened to a different room. They got in one at a time and looked at the room in curiosity.

...

"This place is getting weirder and weirder by the second!" said Rainbow Dash. They hear a door slam and the curtains closing. "What was that?" Applejack asked. "It came from there! Let's check it out!" said Rarity as she uses her magic to open the curtains and open the door.

But, she didn't expect it to talk. "D'ow!" the door yelled in pain. Rarity screamed and went to her friends. "What happened?" Twilight asked. "The door! The door just talked to me!" Rarity screamed. "Indeed, I did." said the door. The girls gasped at him. "What? Don't stare at me like I'm a ghost. You should see that one. She's as pale as a ghost." The door was gesturing Rarity and made fun of her appearance. "I am not pale! It's my fur color. You should keep your comments to yourself." Rarity scolded.

"Okay, enough. Can you open the door for us so we can follow the white rabbit? He's leading us to a girl named Alice." Twilight asked politely. "You can see him through my keyhole. See for yourself." the door said as he opens his mouth for her. Pinkie looked inside as well and sees the rabbit. "There he is. And he's not far." she said. "That's very cool that you could do that. But, we really need to get in." said Twilight as she was about to touch the handle, but the door turned away. "Not yet. You must try this bottle and read the directions." he said as a little bottle on a table magically appears.

Applejack picks it up from the table and read, "Drink me. What's that supposed to mean? It better not be poison or doesn't have an awful taste." "Beg your pardon?" the door asked in concern. "I'm just giving advice to my friends. Perhaps I should give it a taste first. Just to test it." said Applejack as she takes a sip of the bottle. She pecked her lips and didn't feel anything at all. "It's fine. Here Twilight. Taste it for yourself. Tastes like custard." Twilight sniffed it and took a sip. "I don't know. It tastes like cherry pie. Try it and see if I'm right." she said as she gives the bottle to Rarity. She immediately takes a sip and said, "Ooh, I haven't eaten anything since Applejack's gooseberry pie. And it kinda tastes like one. Wanna taste, Fluttershy?" "Oh, ok. Hope it won't do any damage to me." said Fluttershy as she takes a sip of it. "Tastes like gumdrops." "Gumdrops?! I love gumdrops! Can I have some?" Pinkie asked. "Sure, but be careful Pinkie. Who knows what could happen." said Fluttershy as she gives her friend the bottle. Pinkie gave the bottle one big gulp, and was disappointed that it didn't taste like gumdrops. "Hey, this doesn't taste like gumdrops. It tastes like a triple chocolate cake with raspberry icing. Even better." said Pinkie. "Try this Rainbow Dash. I wonder what kind of flavor you'll get." "Okay. But, I don't trust that doorknob over here." said Rainbow Dash as she takes a sip out of it and somehow likes it. "Hey, this is good. Tastes like apple cider." she said.

Then suddenly, the girls began to shrink and are getting smaller and smaller until they're the size of Thumbilina. "Whoa, what just happened? The room just got bigger!" Pinkie said out loud. "Is this some type of trick?" asked Rainbow Dash. "No, I didn't trick you at all. The bottle you six drank made you small so you can fit in my door." the door explained. "That's amazing! And look, we're just the right size to get in." said Twilight as she was about to use her magic to open the door, but he stopped her. "Oh, one more thing, wingicorn. I forgot to tell you this. I'm locked." he said laughing. "Oh, come on. We shrunk ourselves by accident just to get through and now you're saying you're locked?!" Twilight growled. "You should've told us sooner!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she smacks him in the knob.

"Lose that temper, will ya Buttercup?" the door asked sarcastically. Rainbow Dash huffed at him. "Now now. Take it easy, Rainbow. I know this guy is giving us a hard time, but we have to do this so we can get in." Applejack comforted her friend by holding her down.

"Do you have a key since you're locked?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course I have a key. It's up there. Why don't you get it if you can." the door answered. The key popped up on the table like the bottle was. "Oh dear." Fluttershy groaned as she flies up to get the key. She tried to lift it, but due to her size, it's too heavy for her. She panted as she tries to lift the key up high, but accidentally dropped it back on the table. "Rats." she muttered.

"Well, that's disappointing. Maybe I should let someone else get the key. How about you, pink fuzz ball?" the door asked Pinkie. "Me? You want me to get the key? But, I don't have any wings for have a horn. But, I'll do it." Pinkie accepted. "Excellent. Now, before you do anything. I want to have one of these." the door said as a little box appeared in front of Pinkie. She opened it up and saw cookies that each of them says 'Eat me'. "Eat me! Cookies want to get eaten. I should make these when I get back home." said Pinkie as she eats the whole cookie in one gulp.

After that, she grew twice her size as before and her hoof blocked the door's face. He was muttering something on her foot. "What did you say?" Pinkie asked. "I said you took this a long way." the door said laughing. Pinkie didn't like the joke at all. Her friends notice that her feeling just got hurt by the door. "That's not funny. That's the worst joke I've ever heard in my life. Now, I can't get back to my normal size and be with my friends. Why did you made me do this?!" Pinkie yelled as she begins to cry and her tears turn into puddles. "Are you okay, Pinkie?" Rarity asked. "Pinkie, stop crying. It's okay. You're gonna fix you." said Twilight.

But, Pinkie didn't listen. She's still crying and more tears came out of her eyes. Her tears made the room became flooded and her friends tried to get something to hang on to. "Quick, girls. Get to the bottle and let Pinkie drink it." said Rainbow Dash as she and her friends swam to the bottle. "Pinkie! The bottle! Drink the bottle!" Applejack yelled. Pinkie hears her and picks it up. Then, she takes a sip and immediately shrinks into the same size as her friends. "You alright, dear?" Pinkie sniffed and said, "Oh my. I haven't cried that much since I don't know, years ago." said Pinkie.

The water causes the door to drink it all and swallows the mane six inside. "Well, we're not going to that doorknob again." said Rainbow Dash.

...

When the girls see the view of an ocean, they see a dodo bird singing and smoking a pipe. "Ahoy! Land ho! Head this way." the dodo said. "Righty ho, dodo." the bird replied. "Dodo?" Fluttershy asked. "I thought those birds were extinct." said Twilight.

"Let's get his help. Hey! Yoo hoo! Mr. Dodo. Can you help us outta here? Please?" Applejack called. But, the dodo didn't answer them back. Instead, he kept going. "Okay, time for plan b. "said Rainbow Dash as she gets out of the bottle and pulls Pinkie Pie out. "Every pony, hang on to each other. Twilight, Fluttershy. Help me out." she ordered. They all got out of the bottle as it began to sink. "Good thinking, Rainbow Dash." said Twiloght as she has Applejack on her back. "Thanks. Now, let's head to shore and find that rabbit." said Rainbow Dash and she leads the way to the shore.

When they got there, they landed near a forest where they spotted the white rabbit near the beach. "There's the rabbit again!" Fluttershy yelled. "He better not run away from us this time." said Applejack as she and the girls chase after him again.

...

When they reached to the forest, the rabbit is gone. "Mr. Rabbit. Oh, Mr. Rabbit. Where are you?" Twilight called.

"Shoot, we lost him again. And we don't know where we are." said Rarity. "We'll find someone who knows this place and will show us directions." said Twilight.

While the girls were too busy looking for someone, Pinkie saw two flags coming from a bush. "What is that?" she asked herself. The little flags turn out to be two round shaped boys with names on their tags. "Yikes! I've never seen you guys before. Hmm. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." she said as she read their name tags.

They bumped to each other and made honk noises. "Who're you talking to? Me?" Tweedle Dee asked. "No. She was talking to me." Tweedle Dum said as he makes honk noises with his twin.

Twilight and her friends hear honking noises and saw Pinkie talking to the weird boys who made the sound. "Pinkie, what in the name of is making that noise?" she asked. "Oh, Twilight. I would like to introduce you to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. My new friends." Pinkie introduced. "Guys, I want you to meet my best friends in the while world. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity. I'm Pinkie Pie."

"How do you do? We shake hands. How do you do? We shake hands. That's manners." they both said as they each gave the mane six handshakes. "Well, that's very polite of you two. We better get going." said Rarity. "Where are you six going?" Tweedle Dum asked. "We're following the white rabbit." Fluttershy explained. "Why?" Tweedle Dee asked. "Because we're curious if he's leading us to Alice." Twilight explained as she uses her magic to get the two idiots out of her way.

"Oh, they're all curious. Tsk tsk tsk. The oysters were curious, too. Oh, those poor things." they both said, acting sad. Rainbow Dash walked up to them and asked, "What about the oysters? Did something happen to them?" "Oh, no. You don't want to hear that story because all of you are curious on where the white rabbit is going." said Tweedle Dee as he and his twin were walking away.

"Well, we have some time to hear the story about the oysters." said Rainbow Dash. The Tweedles were so happy that they sat all of the girls down on a log as they begin their their story.

"The story of the curious oysters or the Walrus and the Carpenter. The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking on the beach, getting sand in their shoes. The Walrus was getting hungry, so he sent the Carpenter to find something in the ocean. The Carpenter saw a dozen of oysters and tells his boss that he found them. The Walrus was pleased about this and went into the water to talk to the oysters. He told them that he is inviting them to do a little walking. The little oysters were happy about it, but their mother told them to stay here. But, the Walrus shuts her clam and leads the little oysters to the beach. Meanwhile, the Carpenter was making a little shack for them to eat. When they got there, the Walrus looked at the menu and saw the oysters are the special meals for the day. The Carpenter was too busy to notice what's going on because he was cutting up some bread and oil dip. When he got back, he saw the Walrus hiccuping and wiping his face. The Carpenter was curious on where the oysters are. But when he lifted up the menu, he saw only oyster clams. It means they've been eaten. Every one. The Carpenter was so furious at the Walrus that he chased him till nighttime. And that's the story of The Walrus and the Carpenter. The End."

When they finished their story, the girls were in shock about what happened to the oysters. "That was a very sad story." Twilight commented. "Ha, it is." Tweedle Dum said. "It's not to a pony, but to an oyster. That's a different story." Applejack said. "We know. Want to hear another one about Old Father William?" Tweedle Dum asked.

"We loved to, but can't because we have to go." said Twilight as she and her friends were about to leave. "Alright, fine. We'll tell the story by ourselves." they both said as they danced and honked at each other.

And the girls are off to find the white rabbit.

...

Somehow, they ended up finding a nice looking house with a nice yard and plants. "Ooh, that's a pretty looking house. "said Rarity. "Now, I wonder who lives here." said Twilight. "Well, there's only one way to find out." said Rainbow Dash as she was about to open the gate, but she stopped.

She stopped because someone calling, "Mary Ann! Oh, where is that girl? She could be anywhere by now. Mary Ann! MARY ANN!" It was the white rabbit. "The white rabbit." Fluttershy muttered. The rabbit ran downstairs and went outside to find this Mary Ann.

He went up to Rarity and said to her loudly, "Why, Mary Ann. What are you doing out here?" "Mary Ann? I'm not Mary Ann. I'm Rarity. I think you got the wrong person." Rarity tried to explain, but the rabbit wouldn't listen. "Look, I'm late. I'm late. Get me my white pair of gloves at once! Do you hear?" he yelled as he blows his horn at her. "Okay. Okay. I'll go and find those gloves." said Rarity.

She went inside the house and into his bedroom to find his gloves. "Hmm. Does have a drawer that has gloves inside them. If he does, where could it be?" she asked herself. She finds a box and has cookies in them. Rarity takes one and takes a bite out of it. "MMm. Don't mind if I do." she said as she eats the cookie.

While she's looking for gloves, she unexpectedly grows really humongous like Pinkie did earlier. "Oh no. What's happening to me? Girls, help!" she cried out as she gets bigger and bigger until she gets stuck in the house. "RARITY!" the girls yelled as they witness her growing into a giant. "Ahhhh! Help. Monster! Help! Assitance!" the rabbit yelled as he ran to get help, but Rainbow Dash stopped him and takes him back to the house.

"Oh no you don't. You have the help right here!" she said as she puts him down roughly. "Next time, put me down gently." the rabbit muttered. "Rarity, are you okay? How did you get so big all go the sudden?" Twilight asked in panic. "I ate one the rabbit's cookies and now I'm this." Rarity answered. "You did? Did the cookies say 'eat me' on it?" Pinkie asked. Rarity thought for a moment and said, "Yes. Oh dear."

"My poor house and my furniture and all of my stuff are getting ruined." the rabbit complained. "Now now, Mr. Rabbit. Let's just calm down and take deep breaths. My friends and I are here to take care of this mess." said Fluttershy. "Any pony got ideas?" asked Applejack. "I got it! Why don't I go into the chimney and pull Rarity out of there?" said Rainbow Dash. "That sounds good. They it and see how it goes." said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash flew to the house and into the chimney. But, when she got inside though, the ashes from the chimney got into the house and is causing Rarity to sneeze. "AHHHH CHOOOO!" Her sneeze causes Rainbow Dash to pop out of the chimney and falls to the ground. "Oh. Ok, any other ideas?" she asked as she dusted off the ashes.

The girls keep thinking about that until they hear Pinkie chewing on something. She was chewing on a carrot from the rabbit's garden. Once she's chewing, she suddenly shrinks to a bug size. "Oh my goodness, Pinkie. How'd you get so small?" Twilight asked. "All I did was chewing on this carrot." Pinkie explained.

This gave Twilight an idea. "That's it. Rarity, you need to eat a carrot." she said. "What for?" Rarity asked. "It'll make you shrink and will help you get out of that house. Pinkie just gave us an example." Twilight explained. She flies to the garden and tries to pick up the carrot, but the rabbit stopped her. "Oh no you don't. This is my property and you can't have it." he said as he guards his carrots. " I'm sorry. My friend needs it more than you do." said Twilight as she uses her magic to lift one of the carrots and gives it to Rarity, but the rabbit grabs it and hangs onto it.

Rarity used her magic to take the carrot to her and shakes it so the rabbit can let go. "Please, Mr. Rabbit. I need to eat this." she said. "Oh no you don't. Barbarian." said the rabbit. But, Rarity took a huge bite of the carrot and immediately shrunk into a bug size. The rabbit falls to the ground after Rarity let's go of him.

He got up and looks at his clock. "Ah! I'm late!" he yelled as he immediately left the house and makes a run for it. "Hey, come back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Oh, that's just great! We came all this way to talk to the white rabbit and now he just left all because he's late for something. Let's hope it's not wasting time for us to find Alice." Applejack complained. "Well, I think it's best to forget about the rabbit and let's pay attention to find Alice." said Fluttershy. "Good idea, Fluttershy. Now, where are Pinkie and Rarity?" Twilight asked.

They are at the footsteps to the house. "Oh no. I am now the size of a bug. Why did this happen to me?" Rarity cried. "Well, look at me. I'm really tiny too." said Pinkie. "You too okay?" Applejack asked. "No. I feel miserable." Rarity complained. "Don't worry, Rarity. I'm sure we'll find a cure for you and Pinkie so you can be big again." said Twilight as she picks them up and puts them on her mane.

"So, where do we find the cure? Don't you have a growing spell?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, no. I'm not supposed to have that kind of spells." Twilight answered. "Hey, why don't we look for a cure somewhere in the garden?" Fluttershy asked. "Good idea. Since this place is full of weird stuff, why don't find a weird looking plant that could help us?" Applejack suggested. "Perfect. Now, let's get going." said Twilight.

...

The girls searched and searched for the cure, but found nothing.

"There's gotta be some cure around here. I just know it." said Applejack. "Maybe the cure is like a mushroom, or a polka dotted flower, or how about a striped pear?" Pinkie guessed. "We don't know what the cure the cure looks like, Pinkie. Let's just find someone who knows." said Rarity.

But then, they hear someone singing and sees weird looking smoke shapes. "What in the hay is that?" Applejack asked. "Must be a voodoo witch doctor." Rainbow Dash guessed. "Well, there's only one way to find out." said Twilight as she follows the voice and the smoke. The girls followed her.

The singing came from a blue caterpillar smoking a pipe. When Pinkie and Rarity hit off of Twilight to see him, he stopped singing and looks at them in concern. "Who? Are? You?" he asked slowly. "Oh, please sir. I am Rarity and this is Pinkie Pie and we need your help to find a cure." said Rarity. "Why?" the caterpiller asked. "Because we want to big again like our friends." Pinkie explained. "Oh, I see. Well, the on,y cure I can give you two is that mushroom over there. One side can make you big. The other side makes you small." the caterpillar explained as he suddenly disappeared with his smoke pipe.

"What? Where'd he go?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What did the caterpillar say to you two?" Twilight asked. "He said one side can make us big and the other one makes us small. But, we don't know which is which." Rarity explained as she takes two pieces of mushroom, one from each side.

"Allow me to demonstrate. I'll see if which side makes you big. How about the left side first." said Applejack. Rarity gave her the piece on the left. "Ok. Here goes." said Applejack as she takes a bite out of the mushroom. She puckered her lips and said, "Nothing's happening."

Suddenly, Applejack began to grow and grow until she's taller than the trees. "Uh oh." she muttered. But, she didn't know she has a mother bird with her eggs on her head. "A serpent! Help! Help! Serpent! Serpent!" she screamed. "I'm not a serpent. I'm just a pony." Applejack tried to explain, but the mother bird didn't listen. "A pony? A pony? If you're a pony, do you eat eggs?" she asked. "Well, not really. But, I use them for ingredients like apple pie." Applejack answered. "Ha! I knew it! Serpent! Serpent! SERPENT!" the mother bird screamed. "Oh, for Celestia's sake! Some pony give me the other side of the mushroom!" Applejack yelled as she covers her ears from the bird's screaming.

Twilight grabbed the right side of the mushroom and throws it into Applejack's hoof. Applejack saw it and bites it. Then, she immediately shrunk into the same size of Rarity and Pinkie. The mother bird went back to her nest with her eggs and scolded at Applejack. "Goodness gracious." Applejack muttered.

"Well, I guess the left side makes us bigger." said Rarity as she was about to take a bite, but Applejack stopped her. "Hold on. I think it's best if you guys lick it instead of biting it." she suggested. Rarity and Pinkie agreed with her as they both lick the mushroom. And then, they went back to their normal size. "That's better." said Rarity. "Yay! I'm back to my normal size!" Pinkie yelled. Applejack licked the mushroom and joined the group. "Woo. That was harsh." she said.

"Great. Now, let's go and find Alice." said Twilight as she leads her friends to a forest.

...

While there, all they see is weird signs that makes them confused on where to go.

"These signs are so hard to read. I don't know where to go because of this." Rainbow Dash complained. "I agree. And there's no one around to ask for directions." said Twilight.

Then all of the sudden, they hear someone singing a riddle. "Did you guys hear that?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah, I hear it too. But, where's it comin from?" Applejack asked. "I don't see anyone. They must be playing hide and seek." said Pinkie.

Twilight was busy looking at her friends when she accidentally bumps into a striped pink cat. "Lose something?' he asked. Twilight screamed and backed away. "A cat that talks!" she yelled. "Of course I'm a cat and I can talk. Why, am I Cheshire Cat. And I can tell you six mini horses are lost. Where are you heading?" the cat said.

"Well, my friends and I are rescuing a girl named Alice. We heard she was taken by the Queen of Hearts. Can you show us the way?" Twilight asked. The Cheshire Cat thought about that and said, "I know where it is. But, I can't show you the way. I see you have unicorn magic. Why don't you use that instead? It'll be quicker and easier." That gave Twilight an idea. "That's it. Thank you, Cheshire Cat. I should've thought about that earlier." she said.

Twilight used her magic around her and her friends to reach their destination.

...

After that, they found themselves at a nice garden filled with heart shaped plants and red roses.

"Is this where the Queen of Hearts is?" Pinkie asked in curiosity. "Looks like it, since everything is hearts." Applejack said. "You're right, girls. This must be the right place. We'll see if the Queen of Hearts is really here." said Twilight.

When they see an opening, they see the Queen of Hearts with her card like guards executing a card. Behind her, was Alice in a gold cage. Rarity gasped and asked, "Is that Alice? In that golden cage?" "And is that the Queen of Hearts?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's them alright. We have to find a way to get to them without losing our heads." Twilight said.

So, the girls hatched a plan and did it fast. They all walked up to the Queen of Hearts and stood on front of her in pride. She noticed them and asked loudly, "AND WHO ARE THEY?" "We are the Mane Six and we're here to rescue this girl from her prison." Twilight explained. "And we demand you to release her immediately!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The Queen of Hearts thought about it and yelled, "NEVER! NEVER AND EVER! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" But before the guards could reach them, Twilight used her magic to swipe them out. "That was a stupid decision. I know a better way to handle this. How about a challenge?" Twilight suggested. "Twilight, what are you doing? This isn't a good idea." said Fluttershy. "DO YOU PLAY CROQUET?" The Queen of Hearts asked. But before Twilight could answer, Pinkie went to her and yelled, "Croquet?! Oh, I love croquet! Lets play! Lets play!" "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" The Queen of Hearts yelled as the crowds cheer for her. The girls glared at Pinkie for that as she blushes nervously.

The girls and Alice watch Pinkie and the Queen of Hearts compete each other at the game of croquet. The Queen of Hearts gets her flamingo and a hedgehog. Pinkie did the same thing. They stared at each other like they both wanted to win.

"Ready?" Pinkie asked. "GET READY TO LOSE YOUR HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts said as she hits the ball, but misses. The hedgehog ball immediately rolled to the tunnels and made it safely. The crowds cheered for that, except for Pinkie. "Hey, that's cheating!" she yelled. The audience gasped at her for saying that. The Queen of Hearts turned around and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Pinkie shakes in fear and said, "Nothing. I just said it to myself." The Queen of Hearts gave her a strict look and turned around.

Before Pinkie can hit the hedgehog ball, the Cheshire Cat appeared out of nowhere and was on The Queen of Hearts' butt. "Hello there. Having a good time?" he asked. "Not at all." Pinkie answered. "Perhaps, I can help you with that. You know, we can make her really angry." The Cheshire Cat said as he puts the flamingo underneath the Queen of Hearts' dress. "Uh, I'm not sure we're supposed to do that. She will take my head!" Pinkie warned.

But, it was too late. The flamingo pulled her dress and she flipped over. Pinkie and her friends gasped at this. The Queen of Hearts was turning red and turns to Pinkie. "SOMEONES HEAD WILL ROLL FOR THIS! YOURS! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" she screamed as she and the guards chase after her. Pinkie screamed and ran towards her friends. "Games over. Let's get outta here!" she yelled as she released Alice from her cage and they all ran for their lives.

...

When they all ran as fast as they can, the girls suddenly disappeared without Alice.

And then, they are back home. The girls moaned as they get up and were concerned what happened to Alice. "Wheres Alice? She was here with us not too long ago." Rainbow Dash asked in panic. Twilight immediately checked on the Book of Disney to see what happened to her.

She sighed in relief and said, "No need to worry about her, girls. She was just dreaming. All this time." "Wait? All this time? It was just a dream?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes. Even we were in her head. She doesn't know we're real." Twilight answered. "Well, that explains why Wonderland is so weird." said Applejack.

...

That night, Pinkie writes to the Disney journal about her lesson.

"What I learned today is really weird. That's because most weirdness can come from your mind. You can make yourself big or small, whatever you'd like. I know I haven't met Alice for real, but at least she remembers me and my friends in her mind. Dreams are like adventures, in my opinion. As long as you don't make it weird."


	4. Peter Pan

One night, the girls were sleeping except for Rainbow Dash and Applejack. They were too busy playing pirates with each other.

"Give it up, Captain Dash. Your pirate days are over!" said Applejack as she sword fights Rainbow Dash with fake swords made of wood. "Is that so, Commander Apple? Well, we'll see about that when you walk the plank." said Rainbow Dash. Applejack gasped and said, "No. There's gotta be another way." "Oh, there's no other way to surrender, Commander Apple. You will get eaten by the crocodile." said Rainbow Dash as she points her sword at the commander. "Oh yeah? That's what you think!" Applejack said as she smacks Rainbow Dash's sword and fakes stabs her. Rainbow Dash fake yells in pain and pretends to be dead.

Applejack cheered for her victory and said, "Take that, Rainbow Dash. I finally beat you this time." Rainbow Dash got up and said, "Yeah, you win this round, Applejack. But next time, I'm going to beat you when we play pirates." Applejack laughed and said, "You wish."

...

Then all of the sudden, they see a glowing bright light coming from outside. Applejack opened the door to see what's going on. "It's the Book of Disney again." she said. "But, what's it doing glowing in the middle of the night?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Who knows. We gotta tell every pony that we have another adventure." said Applejack as she knocks on every door and waking her friends up.

Twilight opens her door and asks, "Rainbow Dash? Applejack? Why are you waking me up?" "The Book of Disney is glowing again!" Applejack explained as she and Rainbow Dash ran towards the throne room. "In the middle of the night? That's strange. Oh, well. Better see what's going on." said Twilight as she tells her other friends to follow her to the throne room.

When everyone gets there, they were yawning and stretching their legs.

"Can the Book of Disney give us some more sleep? I was having a nice dream about a Prince." Rarity complained. "Oh my. Even the book was much louder than you two playing." said Fluttershy. "I wonder who are we going to see next. It better not be another screaming Queen. Boy, the Queen of Hearts was so mean. She doesn't even play right." said Pinkie. "Well, since Applejack and I were playing pirates, maybe we're having an adventure with pirates. That'll be cool." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Twilight said as she went closer to the book.

When she opens the book to the third chapter and discovers the next story she's going to be into. The next story is Peter Pan. Twilight begins to read,

"One night in London, lived three children named Wendy, John and Michael. Since Wendy is the oldest, her father wants her to have her own room and thinks she's too old to be in a nursery. When the parents are out for a party, a boy named Peter Pan went to the room in order to find his shadow. When he did, he accidentally wakes up Wendy. She told him that she's growing up tomorrow, Peter immediately takes her and her brothers to his home called Neverland. A place where you never grow up. He takes them to his hideout where they meet the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell. Wendy, John, and Michael were taken home by Peter after a nice day with him. Now, it's your turn to have an adventure with Peter Pan and help him defeat the villainous Captain Hook."

After Twilight is done reading, the girls get sucked into the Book of Disney.

...

When they got there, the mane six landed on a huge cloud where they can see the view of Neverland.

"Woo, have to say this. That was the softest landing I've ever felt." Applejack commented as she enjoys the feeling of the cloud. "Yeah. It's like the clouds I sit on in Equestria." said Rainbow Dash. "Hey, girls. Do you know where we are?" Fluttershy asked.

They all looked at the island not far from here and it is beautiful. "Oh my Celestia. This must be Neverland. I never knew how beautiful this place is." said Twilight in awe. "I know. Look at this. Hey, there's a mermaid lagoon. And over there is an indians village. Also, there's a skull island and a pirate ship?" said Pinkie as she looks around the island. "Pirate ship? Did you just say pirate ship?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie nodded yes. "Uh oh. If there's a pirate ship over there and the Book of Disney told us that we must help Peter defeat Captain Hook and he's a pirate. It must mean that pirate ship belongs to..." said Applejack before the pirates shot a cannon ball right at them.

The girls screamed and ducked their heads. "Look out!" Twilight shouted. The cannon ball went passed them and into the clouds. The girls peeked up to see what happened. "What was that? It wasn't the pirates, is it?" Rarity asked. "It's not just any pirate, Rarity. It's..." Applejack tried to explain, but she hears Captain Hook yelling,

"Blast! We missed them! Keep firing at them, you fools! They'll be perfect bait for Peter Pan and this time we'll capture him for sure! Now, keep firing! I can tell they're ponies and they are mighty cute. Oh, I know Peter Pan likes things that are cute and cuddly."

"CAPTAIN HOOK!" the girls yelled as another cannon ball shoots at them. "We gotta get outta here!" Applejack yelled. "Is there a good place to hide? Please tell me you do." Fluttershy cried. "We better make a good getaway and fast." said Twilight. "Don't worry, Twilight. I'll distract Captain Hook while you guys go into hiding. I'll catch up with you." said Rainbow Dash. "Perfect. Come on, girls. Let's get outta here!" Twilight shouted as she leads her friends to Neverland.

Rainbow Dash watched Captain Hook below and is ready to do her stuff. She whistled out loud and shouted out, "Hey, Captain Hook! You want me so badly?! Well, I'm right here! Come and get me! Here! Here!" The cannon balls shoot at her one on one, but they keep missing her. That's because she uses her cool moves to get out of their way. She gave him a raspberry and yells, "Ha! Is that the best you got?! Well, sorry Captain Loser. I'm outta here! Hope we get to play again some other time!" And then flies away.

Captain Hook watches her leave and growls in frustration. "That pony is just like Peter Pan. Very mischievous, smart, and quite athletic. She should be the real bait for him since they are alike." he said. "Um, what about the Indian princess Tiger Lily sir?" asked Mr. Smee. Captain Hook thought about it and said, "Good thinking, Mr. Smee. We'll capture the princess and use her as bait to capture Peter Pan and the ponies. Oh, that plan will do the trick. Don't you think, Mr. Smee?" "Oh, yes captain. That plan will so the trick. So, when do we start doing it?" Mr. Smee asked.

"Right now." Captain Hook grinned.

...

The girls flew fast as they can get away from Captain Hook.

When they were about to land, Applejack got hit by a tree branch and falls down. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "APPLEJACK!" the girls yelled as they were about to save their friend. As Applejack keeps falling into the pointy rocks, someone with human arms caught her into his arms.

The person who saved her was Peter Pan himself.

Applejack noticed that she got rescued and asked herself, "What in the hay just happened?" She looked up and saw Peter Pan holding her. "Are you okay, pony? That was quite a fall." he asked. "I'm fine. By the way, my names not pony. Its Applejack. And thanks for saving me." said Applejack. "No problem. My name is Peter Pan. I'm sure you heard of me in stories, right." Peter introduced. Applejack could not believe it. The boy who saved her from falling is Peter Pan? "You're Peter Pan? No way. That's so cool. My friends and I were looking for you." said Applejack.

While talking, the girls made it to the ground and rushed towards Applejack. "Are you okay, Applejack?" Twilight asked. "Good heavens, you gave us one heck of a scare." Fluttershy said. "How did you fall off of Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked. "I was worried a cannon ball from Captain Hook made you fall." said Rarity. Rainbow Dash flew down safely and asked, "Hey girls, what's going on? Who is that holding Applejack?" "Don't worry, girls. I'm fine. I just got knocked over by a tree branch and fell off. But, thanks to Peter Pan here, I'm okay." Applejack explained.

The girls had their jaws open. "Is it really? How could it be?" Twilight asked. "Surprised? Your friend, Applejack told me that you guys are looking for me." said Peter. "Why yes. Thats true. You see, the Book of Disney told us that we should help you defeat Captain Hook. We encountered him right when we got here and tried to kill us." Twilight explained. "Oh! Oh! And I also heard he's after us and Peter. He wants to capture all of us!" Pinkie yelled.

Peter gave the girls a concerned look on his face and said, "So, you guys came here because of some book telling you that I need help defeating Captain Hook? Well, I never had any help defeating him since we had many fights on each other. One time, I chopped off his hand and fed it to the crocodile. That's why he has a hook to replace it. The on,y person who helps me is Tinker Bell."

"Who's Tinker Bell?" Fluttershy asked. "She's my best friend and is a fairy. Don't worry, she's really friendly, but gets jealous when I'm with other girls like you. At least you six are ponies instead of human beings. That'll make her happy." Peter explained. "Come on out, Tink. I want you to meet our new friends."

After he called her, Tinker Bell appears and flies down to him. The girls gasped in awe at her appearance. "Oh my. She's lovely." said Fluttershy. Tinker Bell hears her say that and went to her. "It's very nice to meet you, Tinker Bell. I've never met a fairy before in my life." Tinker Bell landed on her nose and looks at her in concern. But, ended up liking her because she's not like Wendy who has a crush on Peter. "I think she likes me." said Fluttershy. "She likes everyone. Oh, that reminds me. You didn't tell me your names. Other than Applejack who I just rescued." Peter said as he puts Applejack down.

"Oh, that's right. Allow us to introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. I already know you met Applejack." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you all. Now, since you guys just got here. How about a nice tour to Neverland?" Peter asked. The girls agreed with him on that.

"A tour to Neverland? Wouldn't that be wonderful." Twilight said. "I know, right. Heard there's a mermaid lagoon there. Should we head there first?" said Pinkie. "Thats a wonderful idea, Pinkie. I would love to see those beautiful mermaids with their gorgeous hair and sparkling eyes." said Rarity. "They're as beautiful as fairies." said Fluttershy. Tinker Bell blushes. "I agree. Everything's beautiful in Neverland. Just like our hometown." said Applejack. "So, Peter. Can you take us to see the mermaids?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, if that's what you six wanted to go first. Yeah." said Peter.

The girls cheered on that until Peter says, "But first. Some of you need to fly." "But, we don't know how to fly. I don't have any wings like Twilight or Rainbow Dash does." said Pinkie. "That's okay. You don't need any wings to fly. Because I got pixie dust for you to help you fly. Just think of the happiest things and then you fly. Try it for yourself." Peter explained as he shakes Tinker Bell to get pixie dust out of her. It sprinkles on Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack. "You sure this will work?" Rainbow Dash watched. "Just watch." said Peter.

Then suddenly, they begin to fly. "Oh my goodness. I'm flying. Without a hot air balloon or riding on someone's back." said Rarity. "Wee! This is fun!" Pinkie shouted. "Whoa. This is so cool. I'm flying solo like a pegasus." said Applejack. The rest watches happily.

"Oh, wow. That pixie dust really helps." said Twilight. "Come on, girls. Let's go see the mermaids." said Peter as he leads the mane six to mermaid lagoon. "You can fly without pixie dust? That's so cool!" said Rainbow Dash.

...

When they got there, they watch the mermaids playing, splashing water at each other, brushing their hair, and bathing.

"Wow. Look at that. It's so beautiful." Twilight commented. "I love this place already. But, do you think the mermaids will like us?" Rarity asked nervously. "Oh, don't worry. They'll like you. I just have to introduce them to you first." said Peter as he flies towards the mermaids.

He flies down towards the mermaids and whistles at them to get their attention. "It's Peter!" a mermaid said. "Hello Peter!" the rest said at the same time. Peter lands on a rock and said, "Hi, girls. It's good to see you all." "What were you doing, Peter?" a black-haired mermaid asked. "Aren't you going to tell us a story, Peter?" a blonde mermaid asked.

"Well, I'm not here to tell you girls a story. But, I got some friends I want you to meet. Alright, girls. Come on out!" Peter called the mane six. Rarity took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing." They all flew down where Peter and the mermaids are. "Mermaids, I would like you meet my new pony friends. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy." Peter introduced.

"Hi there, mermaids. It's very nice to meet you." said Twilight. Instead of getting a hello back, one of the mermaids dunks water on her head. Twilight growled at them for what they did.

"Say, do you know to swim?" a red haired mermaid asked. "You bet I do. I swim all the time. Watch this!" said Pinkie as she jumps into the water. The red haired mermaid was surprised at this, but she dunks her into the deep water below. Pinkie panicked on what she was doing and got out of the water. "What are trying to do? Drown me?" she yelled.

Two mermaids were surrounding Fluttershy, trying to drown her and she didn't like it. They grabbed her on each hoof and moved her side to side. "Oh, please. Make it stop! Make it stop!" Rainbow Dash see this and defends her friend from them. The mermaids groaned at her as they ruined their 'fun'. "What are you two doing to my friend?!" she yelled. "Nothing. We were only trying to drown her." a red haired with a ponytail mermaid said. Rainbow Dash growled at them and gave them dust. "There! That's what you get for being bullies." she said as she and Fluttershy fly away from them.

Peter walked up to them and asked, "Hey, what seems to be the problem? I saw you yelling at the mermaids." "They were pulling Fluttershy and tried to drown her! I think we should go now!" Rainbow Dash explained. "I agree, Rainbow Dash. One of them tried to drown me, too." said Pinkie. "I can tell they're very rude." said Rarity. "Peter, have to say this. We better get going and see what Captain Hook is up to." said Applejack.

After Applejack mentioned him, the mermaids quickly dived into the water to hide. "What are they scared of?" Pinkie asked. "The mermaids are very scared of Captain Hook. Whether they see him or someone mentioning him, they immediately hide in fear." Peter explained.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't." said Rainbow Dash.

...

The mane six and Peter went to the beach to find Captain Hook. Luckily, they found him with Mr. Smee and an Indian princess tied up.

"He captured Tiger Lily." Peter whispered. "Who?" Twilight asked. "That girl you just saw is the chiefs daughter, Tiger Lily. They must've captured her just to find me and using her as bait." Peter explained. "I can tell he's after us too." Fluttershy whispered. "That's right. I forgot about that. Now, we just need to figure out how to save Tiger Lily without getting kidnapped." said Peter.

Everyone thought about that for a moment.

They tracked Captain Hook to an island called Skull Island where he is threatening Tiger Lily to tell him where Peter Pan is.

"Alright, princess. You better tell us where Peter Pan is or else you'll be thrown to the crocodile. Also, you better tell me where those ponies are too. I really want them!" he said. Tiger Lily said nothing. She sit remained silent. This made Captain Hook furious and said. "Well, I guess we should do something else to make you talk."

"There they are. What do we do now, Peter?" Twilight asked. "I know what to do. We'll make scary noises that'll scare away Hook and Mr. Smee. Then, we'll snatch Tiger Lily from the boat and take her back to her village." Peter whispered. "Sounds good to me." said Applejack. "Let's do it!" said Rainbow Dash.

Peter clears his throat and echoes the word, "Beware!" many times just to scare off the pirates. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy made wind sounds with their winds.

"Did you hear that, Smee?" Captain Hook asked. "It sounds like a ghost, sir. A very scary one." Mr. Smee replied. "Stand by Smee while I take a good look around." said Captain Hook as he searches for the 'ghost'.

"He's coming. We better do something." Rarity whispered. "Time for plan b." said Peter as he uses his hat to make his voice sound like Captain Hook. "Mr. Smee. Take the princess back to her people." "Oh, why yes sir. Right away sir." said Mr. Smee as he rows the boat and heads out of Skull Island. Captain Hook saw him and stops the boat. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Smee?" he asked. "Taking the princess back. Just like you said." said Mr. Smee. "Well, here are my new orders for you. STAY IN THERE UNTIL SHE TALKS!" Captain Hook yelled as he pushes Mr. Smee back to Skull Island.

"Ooh. That didn't do so well." said Fluttershy. "Don't worry. I'll held Captain Hook off while you guys save Tiger Lily." said Applejack as she gets out of her hiding spot. "I'm coming to, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she follows her.

They both stood in front of Captain Hook like guards. "What the? Oh, wait a minute. You two are the ponies I had encountered earlier today. Where are the others?" said Captain Hook. "They're in there, alright. Ruining your nice plan to capture us." said Applejack. "That's right. For many years, I've been after this Peter Pan for what he did to my hand. Now, I'm finally gonna get him and all of you." Captain Hook explained. "Oh no, you don't!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she was about to attack, but hears a booming sound. "Oh no. What happened?" Applejack asked. "Let's check it out." said Rainbow Dash as she follows her friend. While she runs, Captain Hook picks her wing and takes one of her feathers.

In there, Mr. Smee is using his gun to shoot Peter and the other ponies. Twilight shoots her magic at him, turning him into a goose. Mr. Smee quacked, but turns back eventually. Captain Hook gasped and said, "It's Peter Pan!" "Hang on, girls. I got this." said Peter as he brings his dagger and fights him.

"Fluttershy, you have to take Tiger Lily back to her village. Tinker Bell will come with you for safety." Twilight ordered. "I'm on it. Come on, Tinker Bell." said Fluttershy as she picks up Tiger Lily and flies off with Tinker Bell.

While Peter and Hook were fighting, the girls hear a tick tock noise coming from underwater. "Um, what's that noise?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah, I hear it too. But, where's it coming from?" Rarity asked. "It sounds like a clock to me." said Applejack. "Whatever it is, it's coming from underwater." said Rainbow Dash as she watches the figure making the noise rising up from the water. The girls gasped at this. "It's a crocodile! Peter!" Twilight yelled.

Peter looked at the crocodile and asked Hook, "Say, Captain. Did you hear something?" Captain Hook hears it too and got scared to death. Peter pushed him into the water and gets swallowed whole. "SMEEEEE!" Captain Hook yelled as he tries to escape from the crocodile. "I'm coming, captain. I'm coming!" Mr. Smee yelled. "Yeah, you better hurry!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she shoves his boat out of the island. "SMEEEEEEE!" Captain Hook yelled as he was being chased by the crocodile.

They all looked at the running away as Peter let's out a crow. "Alright, we defeated him!" Twilight said. "Well, not yet. We need to make sure he's really out of Neverland. He maybe still after us." Peter warned. "Oh, right. It's getting late, anyway. We better head back and rest." said Twilight.

...

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Tinker Bell are heading back from the Indian village, but they got kidnapped by Captain Hook and Mr. Smee who escaped from the crocodile. He takes them to his ship where he asks questions for them.

"Alright then, pony. I finally got you and your little fairy friend. Now, I have to get the rest of your friends and Peter Pan. Tell me where they are." Captain Hook said. "I don't know where they are. Maybe they went back home or something." Fluttershy lied. "Oh, my dear. I know you're lying. You better tell me the truth or else." Captain Hook warned. "Or else what?" Fluttershy asked. "I'll feed you and the fairy to the crocodile." he said. Fluttershy screamed and Tinker Bell immediately went to his map to save her.

She tinkles to get his attention. "Oh, you know where they are?" Captain Hook asked. Tinker Bell nodded yes and made tracks to the map with ink. She made an x as a sign of where the destination is. "Yes. That's where he is. Excellent work, Ms. Bell." said Captain Hook as he locks her in a glass cage. Tinker Bell bangs on it as she wants out. "I don't think so. You stay here with your pony friend while I get your other friends." said Captain Hook as he leaves the room to set sail.

"Oh, Tinker Bell. What are we gonna do? I know you didn't to do it. But, you did it to save me. I guess its too late to warn my friends. They are know that we're missing." said Fluttershy.

...

That night, the girls and Peter went into the tree and waits for Fluttershy to come back. Peter was asleep while the girls were thinking.

Twilight walked back and forth in frustration. "Gosh, where are they?" she asked. "Oh, I just wish there was some pony to go with her to the Indian village and she'll be alright." said Rarity. "Well, we can't just sit there. We gotta find Fluttershy and Tinker Bell. I have a feeling they've been kidnapped by Captain Hook." said Applejack. The girls gasped on what she said. "I think you're right, Applejack. Captain Hook's been on our hooves since we got here. We just have to find him and defeat him." said Twilight. The girls agreed on that and went outside of the hideout.

But when they got outside though, Twilight saw Fluttershy and the rest of her friends tied up and surrounded by pirates. She screamed, but her mouth was covered by a pirate behind her. "Alright men, take them away." Captain Hook ordered. The pirates take the mane six back to their ship.

Captain Hook and Mr. Smee placed a bomb inside the hideout disguised as a present. "Alright, Smee. This is it. This will finally get rid of Peter Pan once and for all." Hook whispered as he puts the bomb in there.

...

The next morning, the mane six were tied up to a pole while Captain Hook is forcing them to join him and his crew.

"Ok, my dears. I would like all of you to join our crew. That's why I've been after you ever since you got here. But, if you don't join me and my crew, you'll walk the plank. The choice is up to you. So, what do you say?" Would you like to join me?" Captain Hook asked.

"NEVER!" Twilight yelled. "For what you've been doing to Peter for years? No! The answer is no!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I would never join with a terrible crew who likes to do bad things!" Applejack yelled. "By the way, you guys smell like you haven't bathed in days." Rarity complained. "You guys are too mean to be around!" Pinkie said. "I'm never going to forgive for making Tinker Bell telling you where Peter is." said Fluttershy.

Captain Hook bursted red and yells, "THATS IT! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU ALL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The girls gasped at this. "But, first. I going to kill Peter Pan before you." "What do you mean by that?" Fluttershy asked. "Well last night, I placed a bomb in his hideout and will explode when he opens it. The bomb will explode at six o clock and it's almost time to. When it does, Peter will be blasted out of Neverland forever." Captain Hook explained. The girls gasped at this.

"No! You wouldn't!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Oh, yes I did." said Captain Hook. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew fast to get to Peter. "Well, I guess she'll be blown up as well." said Captain Hook as he watches his pocket watch.

...

Rainbow Dash flies faster than ever before until she finally reaches her destination.

She flew down in the hideout and shouts, "Peter, stop! Don't open the present!" Peter saw her and said, "There you are, Rainbow Dash. I've been looking for you and your friends. By the way, thanks for the gift."

"Peter, listen to me. I didn't give you the present. And it's not just any present. ITS A BOMB!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous. How can a bomb be in a present?" asked Peter as he opens the gift.

Suddenly, the present began to shake and was ready to explode. Rainbow Dash gets it away from Peter and it explodes. The explosion causes smoke everywhere and destroys everything. Peter coughed and got up. "Man, it was a bomb." He looked around and didn't see Rainbow Dash anywhere.

"Rainbow? Rainbow Dash? Where are you? Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the bomb!" he called. Rainbow Dash slowly wakes up and hears Peter's voice. "Peter? Is that you?" she asked in a weak voice. Peter hears her voice and spots her covered in dirt. "Rainbow Dash! Thank goodness you're okay! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Don't you worry." he said as he digs her out and holds her in his arms.

"Thanks for saving me, Rainbow Dash. Now, we gotta save your friends." said Peter as he flies out of the hideout and heads to Captain Hook's ship.

...

Meanwhile, a pirate is tying up Twilight's wings so she wouldn't escape by flying.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Well, that's what you get for refusing to join your crew. Now, you must walk the plank to pay your consequences." said Captain Hook as he drags her to the plank while her friends beg him to let her go. "Silence! You'll get your turn right after her!" he yelled.

Once Twilight is on the plank, she walks to the end and jumps into the water below. But, there's no splash. Captain Hook waited for the sound to come, but nothing. "Sir, I don't hear any splash." said Mr. Smee. "Yes, I know. But, why? She didn't escape, didn't she?" Captain Hook asked.

Underneath, there was Peter holding Twilight with Tinker Bell and Rainbow Dash who had just been released. "Thank you, Peter." Twilight whispered. They all flew up the pole and gets ready to attack. The girls watch their shadow figures go up.

Peter unleashed his mighty crow as he appears from a sail by cutting it with his knife. "Guess again, Hook. There's no way you can defeat me! And don't you ever try to kill my friends again!" he yelled. "You're lucky Twilight and I survived your traps!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Now, you're going to pay the price!" Twilight yelled as she charges at the pirates. Rainbow Dash released her friends with a pirate dagger and they joined the fight.

While they're fighting the pirates, Peter is fighting Captain Hook solo and is on top. "There's no way you can defeat me Peter Pan. You'll fly away like a coward!" said Captain Hook as he climbs the ladder to get to his enemy. "Nobody calls Pan a coward. I'll not fly and will fight with one arm behind my back." said Peter as Captain Hook fights him. "You mean, you won't fly?" he asked.

After the pirates were defeated, the mane six watches Peter Pan fighting with Captain Hook. When they hear Peter won't fly, Rainbow Dash yelled, "Fly, Peter! Fly!" "No, I gave my word." said Peter. "And I won't let you do this!" said Rainbow Dash as she grabs the pirate flag and ties up Hook with it." "Nice work!" Peter said as he gave her a knuckle bump and grabs Captain Hook's sword.

"No. No. Please, don't kill me. I'll do anything. I'll do anything you say." Captain Hook pleaded. Peter points the sword at him and said, "Well, alright. But, say you're a codfish!" Captain Hook gulped and said, "I'm a codfish." "LOUDER!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"IM A CODFISH!" Captain Hook shouted out. The girls cheered and chanted, "Hooray! Hook is a codfish! A codfish! A codfish! A codfish!" "And don't ever return." said Peter as he let's out a mighty crow.

Captain Hook finally has a chance to kill Peter, but he got out of the way and Rainbow Dash pushed him into the water where the crocodile is waiting for him. "SMEEEE!" he yelled as got swallowed by the crocodile, but escaped. He keeps swimming and swimming as he tries to get away. "SMEEEEEEEEEE!" Hook yelled in fright as he keeps getting chased by the crocodile.

...

Peter Pan and the mane six celebrate their victory by taking Hook's ship.

"We did it! Wasn't that fun?" Pinkie asked. "It sure was, Pinkie. But, we have to leave now." said Twilight. "Already?" Pinkie asked. "If you guys want to go home, you can. Thanks for helping me defeat Captain Hook. Now, that I will never see him again thanks to you. I'm gonna miss you all." said Peter.

"We'll miss you too, Peter. I promise we wont forget each other." said Twilight as she uses her magic to transport her and her friends to head back home.

...

When they got home, it was still nighttime and still the same time they left.

"Hey, it's still nighttime? That's weird." said Rarity. "That was an amazing adventure. Don't you think!" Applejack asked. The girls agreed with her on that.

...

Later that night, Rainbow Dash wrote her lesson on the Disney journal.

"What I leaned today is something I've never learned in my life. Peter Pan taught me what it is to be brave and strong. But, a little mischievous too. What's the best thing he taught me was to think of the happiest things while flying. Without the pixie dust though."


	5. The Little Mermaid

On a hot summer day, the mane six are hanging out at their pool to relax and cool off. Rarity and Rainbow Dash are getting their sun, Pinkie is splashing around the pool, and Twilight and Fluttershy are on their floats.

"Ahh, this is the perfect day to relax. Doesn't it, girls?" Twilight asked. "It sure is, darling. It's been a while since we took a break from the Book of Disney. And we need it a lot." said Rarity as she puts sunscreen on her arms. "I agree. Having adventures are fun, but they can make us very tired." said Fluttershy. "They don't tire me! I'm always up and about!" said Pinkie as she keeps splashing in the water. "Yeah. I know it's been like three weeks since the Book of Disney call us for an adventure. I wonder when it's going to." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, that's why we're relaxing today. Say, where's Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Right here, y'all. Better stand back!" Applejack yelled as she runs towards the pool to make a jump. Rarity panicked and hides behind a tree. "Here she goes again!" Twilight yelled as she tries to swim to the shore, but it was too late. Applejack already jumped into the water and made a huge splash, causing every pony to get wet. She pops up from the water and shouted out, "Woo hoo! Got myself a new record!" The girls laughed with her.

...

Suddenly, they hear the Book of Disney making noises and glowing.

"Did you hear that?" Twilight asked. Pinkie pops out of the water and said, "No. Wait, I do. It sounds like it's coming from our throne room." "You're right. That must mean we have another adventure in our hands." said Twilight. "Alright!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew to the throne room. "Well, it's about time we had an adventure." said Applejack as she follows Rainbow Dash to the throne room. The rest went with them.

When they got there, the Book of Disney was glowing and readied to be opened. Twilight went to it and opened the book. The book reached its fourth chapter. The next story is The Little Mermaid.

Twilight began to read,

"Once upon a time, lived a mermaid named Ariel. She was very curious about the human world and wishes to go to their land. But her father, King Triton forbids her. He thinks humans are nothing but barbarians and kills everything in the sea. Ariel refuses to believe in stuff like that and will never stop her dreams about going to the human world. She loves to collect human stuff from shipwrecks and keeps them in her grotto. One day, she will explore the human world and be part of it."

Once she finishes reading, the Book of Disney unleashes a bubble that surrounds the girls and sucks them in.

...

When they got into the book, the girls were in the ocean and discovers they have mermaid tails.

"Whoa, where are we and what are these things attached to our bodies?" Pinkie asked as she plays with her fin. The girls notice about this and looked at their tail fins as well. "Oh my! How did we get them?" Fluttershy asked. "AHHHH! This is really creeping me out!" Rarity screamed. "I don't know about this, but this is making me hard on swimming properly." said Applejack as she tries to swim with her new tail. "What is this anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I have to say this, girls. The Book of Disney is preparing us for our next adventure. That's why we have tail fins. I know, I'm as panicked as you are." said Twilight.

The girls tried to swim properly with their new tail fins, but it's pretty hard to. "Hey, girls. Try moving your tail up and down." Rainbow Dash advised. The girls did what she told them to do. "Oh, that feels good. Much better than last time." said Rarity. "That's good. Why don't you try moving a little bit." said Rainbow Dash as she examples them on how to do it and did it just fine. The girls did the same thing she did and succeeded. "That's it! You've done it! Now, we can swim wherever we want to go!" said Rainbow Dash. "Thanks for teaching us, Rainbow Dash. We really need it." said Twilight.

Now, they're having fun swimming and enjoying the sea as mermaids.

...

While swimming and having fun, Twilight noticed a grotto nearby.

"Hey girls. You know that the mermaid we were supposed to see has a grotto? Right?" she asked. The girls nodded yes at the question. "Well, I think we found her grotto." said Twilight as she went to the entrance and pushes a huge rock aside. "Are you sure this is the place?" Fluttershy asked. "I think so, Fluttershy. We just have to take a peek and find out." Twilight answered as she went in. "Come on. This is gonna be fun!" said Pinkie as she follows her friend. "Oh. Okay. Let's hope it won't be scary." said Fluttershy as she follows the rest of her friends.

When they got in, it was very beautiful and sees every human thing inside. "Wow. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've never seen anything like this before in my life. Look at all of this human stuff." said Pinkie as she swims here and there to look at the human stuff.

"I guess this is the right grotto, Twilight. By the way, we haven't seen Ariel around ever since we got here." said Applejack. "Hey, you're right. Where is she anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

But then, they hear someone coming in the grotto. It's Ariel with her best friend Flounder. "Hmm, it looks like someone got into the grotto. It better not be my father." Ariel said. "Don't worry. He doesn't know any of this stuff." said Flounder as he accidentally bumps into Rarity. He screamed and ran towards Ariel. "What is it, Flounder?" she asked as she saw the mane six right in front of her. "Oh my goodness. Who are you and how did you get into my grotto?" she asked.

"Hi there. Sorry to intrude your grotto, but my friends and I are here to help you make your dreams come true." said Twilight. "What do you know about my dreams?" Ariel asked in concern. "You see, we were sent here by the Book of Disney and it told us that you've been dreaming about going to the human world." Applejack explained. Ariel was shocked at this.

"Why are you guys helping me? No one in the sea has ever helped me make my dreams come true. My father and Sebastian hates my dreams because they hate humans." Ariel explained. "I'm very sorry to hear that, my dear. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll change his mind." Rarity promised. "Well, ok. But, can you tell me your names?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Ariel and this is my best friend Flounder." Ariel introduced. "Hi." Flounder said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ariel. Now, when do we get started on going to the human world?" Twilight asked.

...

Suddenly, darkness was all around them and some figure was blocking the moon.

"What do you suppose?" Ariel asked in curiosity as she swims up to the shore. "What's going on, Ariel?" Flounder asked. "Is something up there?" Rarity asked. "It must be a ship. Let's hope its not a pirate ship." Rainbow Dash guessed as she swims up with Ariel.

They all popped up of the water and saw a ship with fireworks next to it. Ariel giggled at this and the mane six watched in awe. "Oh my. Looks like someones celebrating." said Applejack. "Well, let's go find out." said Ariel as she swims to the ship. "Ariel, wait for us!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she and her friends follow her.

When they got to the ship, they see a bunch of sailors dancing and playing music. Pinkie taps her hooves a little bit to the beat. "I guess they're not as bad as what your father said." said Applejack. "I know, aren't they wonderful?" Ariel asked. "They are. We met a lot of humans before we got here. I know what they are and they do amazing things. Some of them are bad, you know." said Twilight. "Wow." said Ariel.

While they look at the sailors, there was someone who caught Ariel's eye. He had black hair and was very handsome. He was in the corner, playing with his dog Max. His name was Prince Eric and it was his birthday today. Ariel sighed in awe as she watches the Prince play the flute to his dog.

"I've never seen a human this close before. He's very handsome, isn't he?" said Ariel. "I'll say he is, Ariel. He might be the perfect man for you. And he's a prince." said Rarity. "You think so?" Ariel asked. Rarity nodded yes. "You're right. He is perfect for me."

They all watch Eric getting his birthday present which is a huge statue of himself. He's not crazy about the gift, but he wishes to find a girl perfect for him and will marry her. The mane six and Ariel hears him talking about it, much to their curiosity. "Don't worry, Grim. I will find her. I know she's out there somewhere and when she's the right one for me. It'll bam, hit me. Like lightning." he said.

When Eric mentioned lightning, they hear a storm coming in and starts to rain. "Hurricane coming!" a sailor shouted. It started to rain so hard and thunder keeps roaring. The winds grew stronger as it blows away the mane six and Ariel off the ship.

The girls screamed when they fall back into the ocean. "That's one powerful storm, if you ask me." said Applejack. "What about Eric? He needs help!" Rarity asked in panic. "We'll think of something, Rarity. And fast." said Twilight.

But before they do, the ship exploded caused by the lightning making fire to the ship and went near the fireworks. "Oh no!" Pinkie yelled. "Is everyone okay up there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know. We just have to find out." said Twilight as she and her friends went back up there to see if they're any survivors. They keep looking until Fluttershy saw Eric unconscious and hanging on a piece of wood. He fell over and sinks into the water.

"Girls! I just saw the Prince going underwater! He's drowning!" she yelled. Ariel noticed this and dived in to save him. Rainbow Dash and Twilight helped her lift him to make him easy to pull up. "Did you get him?" Applejack asked. "Is he breathing?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. Let's get him to shore." said Twilight as she and Ariel drag him to the shore.

...

It was morning when they reached the shore. Ariel and the mane six kept a close eye on Eric to see if he's still alive. Pinkie looked for hints to find out if he's breathing or not.

"Is he. Dead?" Ariel asked in concern. "I don't know. I'm trying very hard to find out if he is." said Pinkie as she pressed her ear to his chest. But then, she feels the chest going up and down. "Hey, I feel something. Feels like a trampoline." "No, look. He's breathing." said Ariel, correcting her. "Oh, thank goodness he made it." said Rarity.

"He's so beautiful." Ariel muttered as she touches Eric's face and hair. Then, she begins to sing,

(What would I give

To live where you are

What would I pay

To stay here here beside you

What would I do to see you smiling at me

Where would we walk

Where would we run

If we could stay all day in the sun

Just you and me

and I could be

Part of your world)

Once Ariel's done singing, she sees Eric opening his eyes until she hears someone coming. "Uh oh. Time to go!" Fluttershy yelled as she dives into the ocean. "You're right. Let's get outta here!" said Twilight as she follows her friend. "Come on, Ariel. We have to go!" said Rainbow Dash as she grabs her arm and drags her into the ocean.

They watch as Eric's advisor, Grimsby helping him out and checking if he's alright. "A girl rescued me. And she was singing. She had the most beautiful voice. She also had friends with her and felt one on my chest." he said as he feels tired and was about to collapse. Grimsby helps him up and takes him back to his castle.

"Wow, he remembers you, Ariel. But, doesn't know your name. But, what if your dad knows about this?" said Twilight. Ariel wasn't listening to her. She was busy looking at Eric lovingly. She began to sing,

(I don't know when

I don't know how

But, I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Someday I'll be

Part of your world)

...

Later on, Ariel couldn't stop thinking about Prince Eric ever since she saved him from drowning. She was picking flowers and saying he loves me he loves me not over and over again.

"Isn't that amazing? Ariel is falling in love with a human! Not just any human, a Prince!" Rarity yelled in excitement. "I know, I'm excited as you are!" said Pinkie. "Ariel's been like this all day. Do you think we should talk to her about the Prince?" Fluttershy asked.

"No one is going anywhere!" said a voice. The voice came from a red crab named Sebastian. Ariel gasped and said, "Sebastian!" "So, that's Sebastian! Ha ha ha! You've got to be kidding me! A crab?" Rainbow Dash laughed. "Yes, I'm a crab and I've been looking for this young lady over here because her father told me to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble." Sebastian explained. "She's not getting into trouble. She just wants her dreams to come true and we're helping her." said Fluttershy.

"Oh, I see. You pony fish are here to help Ariel making her dreams come true. If your father knows this, I'll..." said Sebastian before he got interrupted by Applejack. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" "Oh, please Sebastian. He'll never understand." Ariel pleaded. "Ariel, I think it's time for you to come home and have something nice to drink." said Sebastian as he takes Ariel in the hand and was about to take her home, but she refuses.

"No, Sebastian. I don't want to go home with you. I want to explore the world and I don't care if you or my father can stop me! Now, if you'll excuse me!" Ariel yelled as she swims away from the crab. "Ariel! Wait up!" Twilight yelled as she and her friends follow the frustrated mermaid.

"Ugh. Somebody's gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor." said Sebastian in grief.

...

Back in the grotto, Flounder is giving Ariel the surprise of her life.

"What are you holding up for, Flounder?" Ariel asked. "Can't tell you. It's a surprise." Flounder answered. "Surprises? I love surprises! What did you get her?" Pinkie asked in excitement.

The surprise was the statue of Prince Eric. The one Eric got for his birthday and was sunken into the ocean last night.

The girls gasped and Ariel was in awe. "Flounder, you're the best! It looks just like him!" she said as she leans against the shoulder of the statue. "Well, I'm glad you like it. But, it just needs a little color. Then, it'll look like him." said Rarity. "That's very nice of you, Flounder. Where did you get the statue?" Twilight asked. "I found it near the ship that sunk last night. So, I decided to give it to Ariel because I know she's in love with the Prince." Flounder explained.

While Ariel is having fun with the statue, she stopped when she saw her father right at the entrance. "Daddy." she gasped. The mane six noticed this and stood beside Ariel. "So, this is your father? He looks. Scary." said Applejack. They saw Sebastian beside him. Rainbow Dash gave him a death stare.

"I'm desired to be a reasonable merman. I set those rules and want those rules to be obeyed. Did you really save a human from drowning?" King Triton asked furiously. "But, Daddy. He would've died." Ariel tried to explain. "And who are you weird creatures? I've never seen you before in my ocean." King Triton asked the mane six. "Well. We are the mane six and we are here to help your daughter make your dreams come true." Twilight stammered. "Oh, you know about this? All of you know about her obsession of going to the surface? Were you there when she saved a human?" he asked. They all nodded yes in fear.

King Triton growled at them and yelled, "You all could've been killed! I can't believe my own daughter would want to kill herself by those humans!" "But, daddy. I love him!" Ariel yelled. The girls gasped at that right in front of her father. "Busted." Rainbow Dash muttered. "No. Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human and you're a mermaid!" King Triton yelled. "I don't care." said Ariel as she clutched the statue.

"So help me, Ariel. If this is the only way, so be it." said King Triton as he uses his trident to destroy every human thing in the grotto, including the statue. "Your majesty, stop!" Twilight pleaded. "You're only making it worse!" Rarity yelled. "Daddy, no!" Ariel yelled.

Once he's done destroying everything, Ariel bursted into tears and starts crying. The mane six were shocked on what happened and saw King Triton leave the grotto, feeling guilty on himself. Fluttershy went up to her and tried to calm her down. "Just go away." Ariel cried. "But, Ariel." said Fluttershy. "Come on, Fluttershy. She needs some time alone." said Twilight as she leads her friends outside the grotto.

...

Outside, Rainbow Dash was furious at Sebastian for what he did.

"I knew you did something, Sebastian! You told King Triton about Ariel falling in love with the Prince? Did you?" she yelled. Sebastian was shaking and he cried, "Yes! Yes, I told him! He's was getting on my nerves! He was suspicious about Ariel's behavior this morning. He told me she was in love with someone!" "Well, you have to be more stubborn then. And quit being full of yourself." Rainbow Dash scolded.

"What's going on, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked. "Sebastian told on Ariel about what happened last night." Rainbow Dash explained. "What? Sebastian, how could you?" Twilight asked in disappointment. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Sebastian said.

After scolding at Sebastian, they notice Ariel swimming with two eels.

"Ariel, where are you going? And who are these two?" Twilight gasped. "I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel answered. Sebastian gasped at this and grabs her tail. "Ariel, no. Don't do this. Do not trust Ursula. She's full of wicked spells." he pleaded. "Well, why don't you tell my father then? You're good at that." Ariel said as she flicks him off of her tail and keeps swimming.

Sebastian was stammering about this. "So, who's Ursula?" Applejack asked. "You don't know who Ursula is?" Sebastian asked. The girls nodded no. "Well, Ursula is one of the most dangerous beings in the ocean. She caused many spells on innocent merfolk and got banished by King Triton because of it. Now, Ariel's going to her and I have a bad feeling something going to happen to her." Sebastian explained.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's save her!" said Rainbow Dash. "Come on!" Sebastian yelled.

...

The mane six and Sebastian made it to Ursula's lair and went inside in fear because of the creatures she's keeping.

One of them grabbed Fluttershy in the hoof and cries for help. Rainbow Dash and Applejack saves her from it and kicks it. "You okay, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked. Flutterhsy nodded yes.

They saw Ariel making a deal with Ursula as she explains about turning her into a human.

"Now, listen closely. You only got three days of being human. Got that? Three days. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get princey to kiss you. Not just any kiss. A kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently. But, if he doesn't. You'll turn back into a mermaid. You belong to me." Ursula explaiend.

"NO ARIEL!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she runs to them. "Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here?" Ariel asked. "Saving you, of course. You can't trust this witch. She's evil." Rainbow Dash said. Ursula grabs her by the tail and said, "I know who you are. I've been watching you and your friends ever since you got here. So, I suggest you should be part of the show." She throws Rainbow Dash into her friends and traps them in a bubble.

"You have to sign this contract so you can be human and set your friends free." said Ursula as she magically made the contract appear with a pen. Ariel gulped and signed her name without looking. Ursula smilies evilly and readies the spell.

When she does, it surrounded Ariel and the mane six. "Now, sing!" Ursula ordered. Ariel begins to sing beautifully as her throat starts glowing. "Keep singing!" Ursula yelled as large hands reach for Ariel and went into her throat. It pulled out her voice and went into Ursula's necklace. Ariel clutched her throat as she saw her voice came out.

After that, she unleashes her potion and transforms Ariel into a human. The mane six and Sebastian watched in horror as Ursula's spell gets in her. The same thing happens to the mane six, but they don't have three days like Ariel does.

When the spell is done, Ariel could not breath and swim. The mane six and Sebastian rushed to her and swims up to get some air. Ursula was laughing the whole time.

They all made it to the top in time as everyone took a deep breath of fresh air. "Oh my Celestia. What did Ursula do to us? I thought the spell was only on Ariel." Twilight asked. "I don't know, sugar cube. But, come on. We gotta get to shore. Ariel's getting tired." said Applejack as she holds Ariel and swims up to shore.

...

The mane six were all tired when they reached land at last.

Ariel wakes up and finds out that she has legs. She lifts one up and moves her little toes. She smiled. "Is every pony okay? No pony got hurt?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We're all fine. Just concerned on why Ursula turned us back." Twilight explained. They all looked at their bottoms and discovered they don't have tail fins anymore. "Uh oh." Applejack muttered. "Don't worry. Maybe its a good thing because we have to help Ariel connect with Prince Eric." Twilight explained.

"There's no way this is happening. On legs. On human legs! What would her father say? I'll know what he'll say! He's gonna kill himself a crab! That's what he'll do. You know what? I'm gonna tell him right now!" Sebastian panicked as he was about to go underwater before Rainbow Dash scoops him out of the water. "I don't think so! You need to help us and I don't want you to tell on Ariel again!" she yelled. "But, she belongs to the sea with me and her family. She'll be much happier down there." said Sebastian.

Ariel pouts at him for saying that. "Come on, Sebastian. Have a heart." said Rainbow Dash. Sebastian sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I'll help you girls find the Prince." "Really? You mean it?" Rainbow Dash asked in excitement. Sebastian nodded yes. "Alright!"

"Now, before we go find him. Ariel has to wear a beautiful dress. Every human girl wears one. I'll make one for her with this ugly looking sail because it's the only thing I can find." said Rarity as she picks up a sail and makes a dress out of it. When she's finished, she puts it on Ariel to see what she looks like with it. "Oh, wow. You look outstanding. Sort of. But, at least the Prince will like you. No matter what you wear." said Rarity as she watches Ariel showing off her first dress.

Then all of the sudden, Max the dog came in and starts chasing Pinkie Pie. "AHHHH! This dog is after me!" she cried out. Ariel ran to the rock and sat there. Fluttershy went in front of Max to stop him, but he tackles her and licks her in the face many times. "Stop it. That tickles." she said.

Eric saw this and stops Max from licking her. "Max, where are your manners? Don't you know that it's rude to tackle people." he said as he pushes Max away from Fluttershy. "Are you okay? I'm sorry this little rascal attacked you." "I'm fine. He didn't mean to hurt me. He's just very friendly towards the people he meets." said Fluttershy. "Wait, are you a pony and can talk?" Eric asked.

The girls went to Fluttershy and checked if she's okay. "Oh, are those your friends? They're cute." Eric said. "Why, thank you. It's very nice to meet you, Prince Eric." said Twilight. "How'd you know my name?" Eric asked. "We've heard about you many times." Applejack answered. "What are your names?" Eric asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Twilight introduced.

"And we would like to introduce a beautiful young woman who wants to see you." said Rarity. "Really? Where is she?" Eric asked in excitement. "She's over there. By the rock. Doesn't she look pretty?" Pinkie answered as Eric rushed to her and see who she really is.

Eric saw her like she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Ariel brushed her hair when he went closer to her. "Hello there. It nice to see you. Wait, have we ever met before? Because you look familiar. Are you the one who rescued me?" he asked. Ariel nodded yes many times in excitement. "I knew it! You're the one! What's your name?" Ariel mouthed her name, but no sound came out. "What's wrong? You can't speak?" Eric asked. Ariel nodded no at the question. "I guess I was thinking of somebody else." he said.

"Wait! This is her! We can prove it to you." Twilight said. "How are you going to do that? You can tell me when we get to my castle. Come on." said Eric as he picks up Ariel and leads the mane six to his castle.

...

There, Eric has given the mane six some seats for dinner and waits for Ariel to come out.

"I know that girl is out there. I just know it. When I find her, I'm gonna marry her." he said to the girls. "That sounds romantic. I'm sure you will marry Ariel." said Rarity. "Ariel? Is that the girl's name?" "Yes, it is. Isn't she beautiful?" said Pinkie. "Her name's kinda pretty. You're right, she is beautiful. But, I'm not sure she's the one though. The girl who saved me has a beautiful singing voice." Eric explained. The girls groaned in annoyance.

But then, Ariel came out of the hallway wearing a beautiful pink ball gown. "Oh, Ariel. You look so beautiful. I can tell Eric has his jaw open." said Twilight. "You. You look wonderful." said Eric as he guided Ariel to the table.

When they sat down, Eric decided to invite the girls to the town so he can get to know them. "So, Ariel. I was thinking that you should come to the town with me. You six can come with us too." he said. Ariel nodded yes to that. "Oh, wouldn't that be fun? We'd love to go to the town with you and Ariel." said Twilight. "Yeah, hope you guys have some apples in town." said Applejack. "Aren't you guys going to have a romantic day tomorrow?" Rarity asked. "I don't know, but I do think she's amazing." Eric replied.

Ariel blushed deeply.

...

The next day, Eric takes Ariel and the mane six to his town.

They had a great time there, especially Ariel. She got into everything. The best part was her dancing with Prince Eric at a dance section. The mane six were as curious as Ariel was. But, there's one problem. Ariel and Eric haven't kissed yet.

...

Later that night, Eric takes Ariel to a boat ride which is romantic. The mane six has their own boat and watches them having a romantic moment, but haven't kissed yet.

"Nothing's happening. Only one day left and they haven't even kissed yet. Girls, time for us to give them to the beat." said Twilight. "What does that mean?" Pinkie asked. "I means we have to sing them a song that'll sound romantic and make them kiss." Twilight explained. "That sounds like a good idea. We are going to sing like chorus, but softer. Ready, girls? A one two three." said Sebastian as he readies them to sing.

The girls begin to sing all at once beautifully which amazes Sebastian. Ariel and Eric were watching them sing. Twilight noticed they're not kissing, so she puts her two hooves together like she's saying you two have to kiss. Eric gets it on what she's trying to tell him and looks at Ariel in the eyes.

They stared at each other and closes their eyes to kiss each other. Eric was getting closer to Ariel in order to kiss her. The mane six watches them and waits anxiously for their kiss. "Go on. Kiss her. Kiss her." Pinkie whispered. But, just before they're lips get together, their boat got knocked over and the two lovers fell into the water. The girls groaned in annoyance as the plan on getting them together failed. "Aww, we were so close!" Pinkie complained. "Just one inch on the kiss. Just. One. Little. Kiss. And nothing. Nothing!" said Rarity. "Well, there's just one more thing we gotta do. Save Ariel and Eric from the water." said Rainbow Dash as she and Twilight pick up the couple and takes them to shore.

"Thanks, girls. Gee, I don't know what happened back there. But, at least we made it safe and sound." said Eric as he helps Ariel up to her feet.

...

When they got back to the castle, Ariel and the mane six were getting ready for bed except for Pinkie.

She knows that Ariel and Eric have to get together by tomorrow's sunset. But how? Her friends tried everything to get them kissing each other. Well, I guess it's time to tell him the truth about what happened that day. The day Ariel saved him from drowning.

So, Pinkie goes down to the field where Eric is playing with his flute, hoping to find the girl who sings that beautiful song. She walks up to him and taps his shoulder to get his attention. Eric got startled by her tap and turns around to see who it was. "Oh, Pinkie. You scared me. What are you doing up so late? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Eric, there's something I wanted to tell you ever since you saw Ariel for the first time." Pinkie said. "Yes, what is it? What do you want to tell me?" Eric asked. "Ariel is the girl who saved you from drowning that day. She was the one who was singing to you before you woke up. Before we got here, she was a mermaid. So, she went to see the sea witch and helped her get legs. But, she lost her voice in the process. That's why she can't talk and you don't know who she is until now." Pinkie explained.

Eric was shocked to hear that from Pinkie Pie. "Is it really her? The girl who saved me?" he asked. "Yeah, I just told you that." she answered. "This is wonderful. I can't believe this. Now, I understand why I love her so much. I have to go to her and kiss her for the first time." said Eric as he was about to go inside. "Alright! Meet you inside." said Pinkie as she zoomed inside.

But before Eric follows her, he hears someone singing from a distance. Curious, he follows the voice and finds a beautiful woman singing with a glowing necklace around her neck. The yellow steam gets into Eric's eyes and he soon forgot everything about Ariel.

...

The next day, Rarity ran towards the girl's bedroom to tell them the biggest news.

"Girls! Girls, wake up! Something wonderful is happening! Ariel's getting married this afternoon with the Prince!" she shouted out as she shakes Ariel to get up. Ariel wakes up and was curious why Rarity is so excited this afternoon.

"What's going on this afternoon?" Applejack asked as she gets up. "The wedding! Ariel is getting married this afternoon. Congratulations!" Rarity squealed. Ariel was so happy about this and gets ready to see him. "Wow. Eric must've loved her that fast." said Twilight. "Thats because I told him the truth." said Pinkie.

The girls stared at her for that. "You. Told Eric about everything that happened? Including who Ariel really is?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie nodded her head yes. "Oh my Celestia. That's very nice of you, Pinkie. Now, they're going to kiss sometime today at the wedding." said Twilight. Ariel brushes her hair and went downstairs to see Eric.

But when they went to the stairs, they saw something in shock and surprise. Eric is with another woman who is as beautiful as Ariel. The mane six gasped at this as they couldn't believe it. "What? Why is this happening? I thought Pinkie told Eric the truth." Twilight whispered. "I thought I did, but why is he with another woman instead of Ariel?" Pinkie asked.

Ariel could not believe this either. She started to burst tears and runs to the other room. "Ariel!" Rarity yelled as she and her friends follow the crying girl.

...

Later that day, Ariel and the mane six watch the wedding ship goes to the sea, leaving them behind.

Ariel couldn't stop crying for what happened. Applejack and Fluttershy tried to comfort her by staying by her side and rubbing her back. Flounder and Sebastian were sad about it, too. "I don't understand. Eric's been waiting for Ariel for I don't know how long, and now he's with this lady he doesn't even know." said Twilight.

"Hmm, something's going on that's suspicious. We need to find out what's going on for real." said Rainbow Dash. "You sure about that?" Rarity asked. "I'm sure. I'll be right back to tell you what's what." said Rainbow Dash as she flies to the wedding ship.

When she got there, she sees the girl who Eric is marrying and looks very aggressive. "Soon, I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine." the girl cackled as she looks herself in the mirror. The mirror reveals to be Ursula. The girl has been Ursula this whole time. "The sea witch? I can't believe this! I gotta tell the others!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she zooms back to her friends.

She crash lands and dusted herself. "Well, what's really going on?" Twilight asked. "The girl who Eric is getting married to is really Ursula. She was talking to the mirror and there was Ursula herself." Rainbow Dash explained. The girls and Ariel gasped at this. "No way." said Applejack. "We gotta crash that wedding!" Pinkie yelled.

"You're right, Pinkie. We have to crash the wedding and we better hurry because the sun is almost setting." said Twilight. "I know what to do. Fluttershy and I will get some sea critters to help us out." Applejack suggested. "Good idea, Applejack. Rainbow Dash and I will take Ariel to the wedding ship. Rarity and Pinkie, you help out crash the wedding." said Twilight. "We're on it." said Rarity as she and Pinkie disappeared thanks to her magic. "Hang on, Ariel. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." said Rainbow Dash as she let's Ariel grab hers and Twilight's hoof and takes her to the boat. "Come on, Fluttershy. Let's get some critters." said Applejack as she gets on her friend'a back and went off.

To call the animals, Fluttershy made some animal sounds and Applejack did the same. "Come on, y'all. We need your help to crash a wedding!" Applejack shouted out. All of the sea creatures like seals, lobsters, starfish, dolphins, and crabs followed the two ponies to help them.

...

When Pinkie and Rarity appeared on the boat out of nowhere, Pinkie shouted out, "WEDDING CRASHERS!" and throws the sweets at the girl. Rarity went up to Eric and tries to get him out of his spell. "Come on, Eric. Snap out of it!" she said.

Then, Applejack and Fluttershy came back with the animals and starts wrecking everything. Applejack went to the girl and kicked her in the butt. She flies over as the seals catch her one on one. The dolphins squirted water at her and Pinkie screamed at her face.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Ariel made it to the boat in time. They all watched the wedding go terrible just as they planned. Rainbow Dash saw the girl and snatches her necklace. Then, she smashes it to a million pieces as Ariel's voice came out and went into her throat. Ariel can talk and sing again. Once the necklace broke, Eric was released from the spell.

"Ariel?" Eric asked. "Eric!" Ariel said finally. "You can talk. I knew it. Pinkie was right all along. It is you." said Eric as he rushed to her and hugs her. "Way to go, girls. The plan worked." said Twilight. "Oh, Eric. I wanted to tell you." said Ariel as she and Eric were about to kiss, but it was too late.

The sun had already set and Ariel immediately turned back into a mermaid. The transformation was so painful to her that she fell to the floor. "ARIEL!" the mane six shouted as they rushed to her side. "You're too late! YOURE TOO LATE!" Ursula shouted as she turns back into herself and grabs Ariel. "So long, mane six!" Ursula drags Ariel back into the ocean while she screams for help. "Ariel!" Eric shouted. "Oh no! Another chance ruined and it's the last one too!" Rarity yelled.

"We have to go after her! We can't let Ursula get away that easily!" said Twilight as she went into the lifeboat and her friends climbed aboard. "Come on, Eric!" Pinkie shouted. Eric jumped on and they went into the ocean. He began to row faster in order to save Ariel.

...

They don't know what's going on down there, so Twilight used her magic to turn her and her friends into mermaids again. "Good thinking, Twilight. Now, let's go save Ariel!" said Applejack as she and her friends dived into the ocean.

When they reached Ariel and Ursula, they saw that King Triton had turned into a a creature from Ursula's garden. "Is that the King?" Rarity asked. "It is. And Ursula's taking the crown." said Twilight as she charges at her. "At last. It's mine." said Ursula as she puts the crown on her head and takes the trident.

"I don't think so!" Twilight yelled as she attacks the sea witch. The rest followed her footsteps. Ursula threw the mane six in the corner and aims the trident at them. "No, don't hurt them!" Ariel cried as she attacks her too. "I had enough of all of you. Now, you should pay for this!" Ursula yelled as she readies to strike them.

But suddenly, a spear slashed her in the arm. It was Eric coming to the rescue. "Eric, look out!" Ariel shouted as she was held back by Ursula. "After him!" Ursula ordered her two eels to attack Eric. The eels grabbed Eric and tried to drown him. The mane six were unexpectedly released and helps the Prince from the eels. Rainbow Dash punched one many times while Applejack does the kicking. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to make one release him from the grasp.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." said Ursula as she readies to strike Eric and the mane six. But, Ariel and Pinkie blocks her sight as she accidentally hits her two eels, killing them. "Thanks, Pinkie." Ariel said. "Your welcome. Now, let's get outta here!" said Pinkie as she takes Ariel up the surface where her friends and Eric are.

"Babies! My little poopsies!" Ursula cried as she holds the tiny pieces of her eels. She saw her victims escape and she was filled in rage. She has black ink all over her as she gets bigger and bigger.

...

When everyone gathered together just to be safe, Ursula crashed into them and grew into a huge monster.

The mane six, Ariel and Eric jumped into the ocean and watched in horror on what Ursula has become. "You pitiful insignificant fools!" Ursula said in a deep voice as she unlashes a powerful storm and the waves were separating the mane six away from Ariel and Eric.

"NOOOO!" Pinkie screamed. "Hang on tight, girls!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Twilight immediately used her magic to make a boat for her and her friends. "We gotta help Ariel and Eric. They're in danger!" Fluttershy shouted. "Don't worry. I'm on it!" said Twilight as she steers the boat towards Ariel and tries to grab her hand.

But, Ursula saw them and zaps the rock where Ariel is as she falls into the pit of the whirlpool. "Ariel!" Pinkie shouted as she was about to fall in, but Applejack stopped her. The whirlpool caused all of the sunken ships to rise up to the surface. Rarity saw Eric climb into one and begins to steer. "Eric's in one of them!" she shouted. "At least he's safe. Come on, we need to find a way to save Ariel." said Twilight.

Before they try to, they saw Ursula trying to kill Ariel with the trident. Twilight zaps her with her magic in order to save Ariel. Ursula yelped as she accidentally drops the trident. And then Eric came in and stabs her in the stomach. Ursula screamed as she sinks along with the ship and Eric made it to the surface just in time before he passed out.

...

After Ursula's death, the storm begins to clear and the waves begin to calm down. The mane six jumps into the ocean to check if Ariel is alright.

Luckily, she is as she hugs them all. "Thank you girls so much." she said. "Oh, Ariel. I thought you were going to get zapped by the sea witch." said Twilight as she keeps hugging Ariel.

Then, they saw King Triton appear back to normal. "Hello, girls." he said. "King Triton. We're very sorry for what we did to Ariel." said Twilight. "We were just trying to make Ariel happy with the Prince." said Rarity. "Oh, there's no need to apologize. You were doing the same thing I was doing for Ariel when she was little. Making her happy. I'm the one who should be sorry for misunderstanding you six. And I want to thank you for defeating Ursula." King Triton said.

"Well, apology accepted." said Rainbow Dash.

...

The next morning, the mane six and King Triton watch Ariel looking at Eric.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Twilight?" King Triton asked. "She does with all of her heart. This is her dream come true. She wants to be with him after all." Twilight answered. "Well, there's one more problem left." said King Triton. "And what's that?" the girls asked. "How much I'm going to miss her." said King Triton as he uses his trident to turn Ariel back into a human.

Ariel smiles happily as she walks towards Eric. Eric wakes up and see her wearing a purple dress. He went to her and lifts her up in the air. Then, he finally kissed her.

The girls changed back into theirselves again.

...

After that, the mane six were all invited to the wedding. The real one this time. They watched as Ariel and Eric say their wedding vows and giving them kisses.

Ariel walks up to the mane six and gave of them each a hug. "Thank you, girls. For everything." she said." Your welcome, Ariel. Your dreams have come true and now, you're with the Prince of your dreams." said Twilight. Eric walks up to them and said, "Thank you for helping me save her. You know what would I be without her." "Anytime, Eric." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to head home." Applejack said. "You're leaving already? Well, ok. I'm gonna miss you all very much." said Ariel.

"Bye, Ariel! Bye, Eric!" the girls said as they disappeared. "Bye, girls." Both Ariel and Eric said as they kiss once more.

...

When the girls got back home, they got themselves all wet.

"Oh my goodness. That was the most romantic adventure I've ever had. I think I'm gonna cry." said Rarity as she begins to bawl really loud. "I can't believe that we gotten so wet because we were in the ocean most of the time." Applejack complained. "Well, I'm glad Areil and Eric get to live happily ever after." said Twilight.

...

That night, Twilight writes in the Disney journal. She wrote,

"What I learned today is romance under the sea. Ariel taught me how to find romance without explaining to the one she loves. It's pretty hard, sure. But, it all matters is when the lover looks at her in the eyes and tells himself she's the one."


	6. Beauty and the Beast

On a nice morning in Ponyville, Twilight is going to the bookstore to buy the new book that just cane out. Her friends are buying other things in town.

When she got in, she was greeted by the librarian. "Ah, Twilight. Good to see you again." she said. "Good morning. I've heard there's a new book that just came out today." said Twilight. "Well, here it is. I put it right here in my desk just so anyone can see it." the librarian said as she picks up the book and gives it to Twilight.

"How to Train Your Dragon." she read. "Keep it." said the librarian. "What?" Twilight asked. "I said, keep it. It's yours." said the librarian. "Really? But, am I supposed to pay for it?" Twilight asked. "No no. Since you're a bookworm like myself, you get it for free." the librarian explained. "Why, thank you. Thank you so much." Twilight said as she leaves the bookstore and heads out to meet up with her freinds.

Applejack is getting some sugar and cinnamon at the bakery with Pinkie Pie. "Alright, that's all I need for some tasty apple pastries. You getting something, Pinkie?" she said. "I'm always looking into sweets. Say, since you're making apple pastries tonight, why don't we decorate them with sprinkles and icing?" said Pinkie. "No, that doesn't follow the recipe. Besides, it does have decoration on the pastries. Cinnamon. Plus, it'll make it taste better. You can get some sprinkles and icing if you want to for another night." Applejack explained. So, Pinkie bought the sprinkles and icing she wants to buy.

...

When the girls got back to their castle, they hear that same noise coming from the Book of Disney.

"Hey, is that the sound of the Book of Disney I hear?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I hear it too, Rainbow Dash. Come on, girls." said Twilight as she leads her friends to the throne room.

When they got there, they saw the Book of Disney glow very brightly. Twilight went close to it and opened the next chapter. The next story is Beauty and the Beast. Twilight began to read,

"Once upon a time, lived a Prince who was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. One winters night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter. She offered him a single rose as a gift. But, by her appearance and the rose, he turned her away. The woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances. But when he dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away and transformed into a beautiful enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but was too late. The enchantress saw that he has no good in his heart or has any lack of kindness. As punishment, she transformed into a hideous beast and cast a powerful spell on the castle. She did give him an enchanted mirror so he can see the outside world. Also, she gave him the rose that will only bloom on his twenty first year. If he could learn to love another and will get love in return, the spell will be broken. If not when the last petal falls, he'll remain a beast forever. But, who could ever love a beast?

At a village, there lived a beautiful young woman named Belle. People in her village think she's weird because she reads books all day. But, a rude and so called towns hero named Gaston wants to marry her, but she refuses because of his behavior. One day, her father was away to show the world his invention and she's on her own. When she was at the field after rejecting Gaston's hand on marriage, her horse appeared and saw her father missing. So, she went to the castle where he was held prisoner. He was getting sick because of the cold. The beast saw her and she begs for her fathers release. But, she has to take his place. The beast offered her request and releases her father, without saying goodbye. Now, Belle is living on the castle and lost everything. You must help them fall in love with each other and break the spell."

Once Twilight's done reading, the girls get sucked into the book by the bubble.

...

The bubble puts them in a dark and creepy castle.

The girls looked around in curiosity to see if we're in the right place. "Oh my Celestia. Where are we?" Applejack asked. "I don't think I like this place. It's so scary and someone scary is living here." said Fluttershy.

"Well, the book did say that the beast is really hideous and the spell he had make this place look dreadful." said Rarity. "Does the beast know we're here? I hope not." said Pinkie. "He wont. This isn't the perfect time to encounter the Beast just yet, Pinkie. Maybe we should find Belle first." said Twilight. Her friends agreed with her on that.

They were exploring the castle a little bit and were curious to find out where Belle is. Once they were in the hallway, Rainbow Dash hears someone crying in one of the rooms. She moved her ear closer to the door and the person crying was a girl. "Hey, girls. You might wanna check out this room over here. I hear a girl crying." she said. "Is it Belle?" Twilight asked. "I don't know, let's find out." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight knocks on the door gently and hears someone getting it. The person who opened the door was Belle who was crying. She gasped at the sight of the mane six. "Ponies? I must be dreaming." she said. "Well, you're not. We're real. And we are here to help." said Twilight. "Oh, theres no need to help me. All of my dreams and freedom are ruined." said Belle. "And that's why we're here. Helping you and the Beast." said Twilight as she and the girls went inside the bedroom.

"What about the Beast? He's nothing but a cold blooded monster with no heart." said Belle. "Don't worry. You'll be fine once you get to know him. All he needs is a second chance and he'll be a better person in no time." said Fluttershy. "That's very kind of you, but I don't know any of your names." said Belle.

"Oh, why do I always forget that? Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you. I'm Belle. Thanks for comforting me after a terrible day. I'm sure you'll help me get to know the Beast." Belle introduced. "Don't worry, Belle. Once you and the Beast get to know each other, you'll be the best lovers on the planet." Applejack promised.

Then, the girls see the door open and is revealed to be a moving clock named Cogsworth. "What the heck is that thing?" Rarity asked. "I believe that's a clock." said Rainbow Dash. Cogsworth clears his throat and said, "Dinner is served." Belle said nothing and turned away.

Twilight went up to her and asked, "Belle, what's wrong? Don't you want to go to dinner? It'll really help you get to know the Beast." "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm not in the mood right now. I just need to get to know this place and get over on how I feel." Belle explained. "I understand that Belle. Maybe you should calm down a little bit and spend some time with us." said Twilight. Belle nods in agreement and said, "Okay."

Applejack hears the conversation and went up to Cogsworth. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Belle doesn't feel like going to dinner. You can tell the Beast that when you head back." she said. Cogsworth shakes in fright and heads back to the hallway. "Hmm, he looks nervous." Applejack said. "Probably because you scared him, Applejack." said Rainbow Dash. "I did not. He's nervous about something, that's what." said Applejack.

A few moments later, the girls hear huge banging on the door. It was the Beast full of anger because a Belle didn't come to dinner like he asked her to. "Please don't tell me that's the Beast." Twilight whispered. "Yep, that's him." Fluttershy whispered.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!" he roared. "I'm not coming!" Belle yelled back. "YOU COME OUT OF THERE OR ILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Beast yelled. "Gee, no wonder why you don't want to go to dinner with him." said Rarity. "WHO WAS THAT? I HEARD ANOTHER VOICE! DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" Beast yelled. "They're just my friends. By the way, I still don't want to go!" Belle yelled.

"Please?" Beast asked politely, but in an unpleasant voice. "No thank you!" Belle yelled. "Hey, he's trying to be nice." Rarity scolded. "I don't know about that, Rarity. He's just doing that just to see her." said Rainbow Dash. "It would give me great pleasure to come to dinner with me." said Beast, getting impatient.

"The answer is no!" Belle yelled. "You can't stay in there!" Beast yelled. "Yes I can!" Belle yelled. "Fine! Go ahead and STAAAAAAARRRVE!" Beast roared as he ran to his room. The girls were covering their ears by Beast's roar. "Gosh, that was loud. Can he just keep it down?" Pinkie complained. "What's even better is that he need to control that temper of his. Otherwise, he'll scare us to death." said Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry you girls have to witness that. I just don't want anything to do with him." said Belle. "It's okay, Belle. I know how you feel. It takes a while to get to know someone you just met." said Twilight.

...

Later on when everything turns quiet, the girls and Belle are starting to get hungry. So, they decided to head to the kitchen so they can have something to eat.

When they got to the kitchen, they saw a living clock, a candelabra, a teapot, and a teacup cleaning up. "Unbelievable." Applejack muttered. "I've never seen living objects before. It's so unique." Twilight whispered. "That's impossible." Belle whispered. Pinkie immediately went into the kitchen to say hi to the living objects. "Pinkie, wait!" Twilight yelled as she and her friends went straight in.

Cogsworth sees them and said, "Splendid to see you, my dear. And also your friends who just got here." "Hey there, Mr. Clock. Sorry to interrupt, but me and my friends are getting hungry." said Twilight. "My name is not Mr. Clock. It's Cogsworth." Cogsworth introduced as a candelabra appeared in front of them. "This is Lumiere."

"Ashsonte, mademoiselles. How are you on this fine evening?" he asked. "Starving." said Applejack. "Recovering from the beast's anger management." said Fluttershy. A teapot named Mrs. Potts came into them and said, "I'm glad you all are hungry. We'll start your meals in no time." "Thank you. Say, you guys are a lot nicer than the Beast." said Rainbow Dash. "That's because we're servants. It's our job to be nicer than our master." said Lumiere as he leads the girls to their tables.

"Not there! What will the master say?" Cogsworth asked in panic as he accidentally falls into a bowl of pudding.

The dinner they had was delicious. The girls loved the food, the drinks, and even a little show Lumiere put on with his tricks and singing.

"Bravo. That was wonderful!" said Belle. "That was the best dinner ever! The dessert was the best part!" said Pinkie. "Ahh, that feels good after having a nice meal in your tummy." said Applejack as she rubs her belly. "Do you guys do this often?" Rarity asked. "Well, not when the masters around." Lumiere answered. "So, now that the Beast is gone, can we have a tour to the castle?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's not a bad idea. Why don't we do that? Then, it's off to bed." said Cogsworth.

...

During the tour, Belle and Twilight are curious about the dark room upstairs while the others follow Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"What's up there?" Belle asked. "I don't know. Let's find out and see. It'll be interesting." said Twilight. The girls noticed this and Rarity asked, "Where are you guys going?" "Just looking at this room upstairs. By the looks of it, it looks pretty creepy." Twilight answered. "Really? Cool, let's check it out!" said Rainbow Dash as she follows them to the room.

But before the girls unleashed their curiosity, Lumiere and Cogsworth blocked their path. "Hey! We're trying to see what's up there! Now, can you please move aside?" Applejack. "No can do, mademoiselles. This is the most private room of the castle. Only the Beast can go in there. He calls it the West Wing." Lumiere explained. "Oh, so that's the West Wing?" Belle asked in curiosity. "Is that what it's called? It should've been called Spooky Beast Room." said Pinkie. "That does not make any sense at all." said Fluttershy.

"Can we just move on to the next part of the castle? We don't want the master to lose his temper again." said Cogsworth. That gave Belle an idea. "Well, do you guys have a library?" she asked. "A library? Well, why don't you say so? Let's go." Lumiere said as he and Cogsworth went to the hallway in order to head to the library.

When the two leave, Belle and the mane six sneaks upstairs to check out the West Wing. There it's very dark and everything around is ripped or destroyed. "Goodness. Who would want to live in a place like this?" Rarity asked. "I can tell Beast like to break things." Pinkie said. "Now, why would Beast ban us from coming here? Is he keeping something important?" Twilight asked. "You know, Twilight? I'm thinking the same thing." said Belle as she opens the door.

The room was a lot more worse than the hallway. It's got more curtains that are shredded, the bed was wrecked, and there was a picture of a young man that was scratched.

Belle was curious at the picture. She took a good look at it and looked into his eyes. "What is it?" Twilight asked. "Say, that guy has the same eyes the Beast does. It must be what he looks like before he was cursed." said Applejack. "Hmm, I don't know who he is." said Belle.

Then, something bright caught their eye. It was a magic rose that's losing it's petals. "A rose? Is that what he's keeping from us? It's very beautiful." said Fluttershy as she went closer to it. "Oh my, it is beautiful. I wonder if the petals are soft." said Rarity as she uses her magic to lift the vase and put it down gently. Belle looked at it too and was about to touch it.

Suddenly, Beast got in front of them and growled at them. He puts the vase back where it was. Belle and the mane six were horrified at him. "Why did you come here?" he asked in anger. "Bu. We were just curious." Twilight tried to explain. "I warned you to not come here!" Beast growled. "We're sorry. We didn't know that the rose is very important to you." Rarity said. "Do you realize what you could've done?!" Beast roared as he destroys a nearby table. "Get out!" He destroys more things and roars at Belle's face.

"GET OUT!" Beast roared as the mane six and Belle ran out of the room in fear.

...

Frightened, Belle got her cloak as Twilight opens the door for her.

"Where are you going?" Lumiere asked. "Promise or no promise. I can't stay here any minute!" Bell shouted as she leaves the castle and into the snowy forest. "I hope you guys are ashamed of yourselves for having a master that roars at everyone!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she and her friends follow Belle out of the castle.

They ran as fast as they can to get away from the castle. "Why would the Book of Disney sent us to a terrible place?" said Applejack.

Suddenly, they hear howling and growling coming from the hills. The sounds came from hungry wolves that are hunting for food. "WOLVES!" Pinkie screamed. The girls turned around and saw them running towards them. "Run for it, girls!" Twilight yelled as everyone runs for their lives. She zaps one in the chest. The rest just keeps going.

Belle grabs a huge stick and whacks the wolf, but it chews it to bits. Rainbow Dash helps her by kicking it in the face. Applejack kicks three wolves at once. Twilight keeps zapping them. Rarity smacks one. Fluttershy hides from them, but Pinkie saves her by kicking them.

When they kept running from the wolves, they ended up trapped by a tree. The wolves keep getting closer to them as they're about to eat them. Belle screamed as she covers herself from them. As one wolf was about to attack her, it was grabbed by the Beast and he roars at it. The girls were in shock as they saw Beast coming to their rescue.

"Beast?" Fluttershy asked. Beast covered the girls like he's protecting them and attacks very wolf around. One scratched him and the other one bites him. But that didn't stop him there, he keeps attacking them until they give up and run off. After they leave, Beast stares at them and then collapses into the snow.

Belle was about to leave, but Fluttershy stopped her. "Wait, we can't leave him here. He saved us." she said. Belle understood on what she said.

So, the mane six and Belle takes the wounded Beast back to the castle to get him healed.

...

Back at the castle, Belle and Twilight were healing the Beast's wound on his arm.

Beast was licking his wound, which is not good for him. "No, don't do that." said Belle. The Beast growled at her for that. The objects and the girls were standing back. The Beast tries to avoid the hot wash cloth that's helping him because he doesn't want to be healed by a woman. "Just hold still!" said Belle as she pressed the cloth into his wound.

Beast roared in pain as the cloth was pressed into his wound. The mane six and the objects hid from him in fear. "THAT HURT!" he roared at Belle's face. "If you would've hold still, it wouldn't hurt much." Belle scolded. "If you hadn't ran away, this wouldn't happen." Beast said, gesturing his wound. "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't run away." said Belle. "Well, you shouldn't have been to the West Wing." said the Beast. "Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Belle yelled. The mane six could not believe on what Belle just said.

"Well, she's right. You do need to control that temper. It's scaring everyone and it might be scaring you. You need to learn how people feel when you do stuff like that. Do you understand?" Fluttershy explained. Beast was moved by her words and stayed silent.

"Now, hold still. This might sting a little." said Belle as she pressed the cloth into the wound again. Beast groaned in pain. "By the way, thank you. For saving my life." said Belle. Beast was surprised on what she said to him. "Your welcome." he said softly.

...

The next day, Belle and the mane six are playing in the snow while Beast watches them. Since he never felt this way before, he decided to surprise her and the mane six.

He lead the girls to a special room. "Ooh, where are you taking us, Beast?" Pinkie asked. " I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Beast answered. "Oh boy! I love surprises!" Pinkie shouted. "Alright, girls. I want you all to close your eyes and no peeking." said Beast. The mane six and Belle close their eyes like Beast told them to.

Beast opens the door and leads them in. Then, he opens the curtains to get sunlight. "Now, can we open them?" Belle asked. "Alright. Now." said Beast. The girls and Belle opened their eyes and saw the most beautiful place in the castle.

The room was a library with thousands of books. "I can't believe it. I've never seen that many books in my life." said Belle. "Do you like it?" Beast asked. "It's wonderful." said Belle. "I really like the design of this place." said Rarity. "It could take me hours to finish every book on the shelf." said Rainbow Dash. "Then, it's yours." Beast said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." said Belle.

So, Belle and Beast were spending some time together like playing in the snow, feeding the birds, reading books to each other, talking about things, and more.

...

Now, it's the perfect time for Belle and Beast to have a perfect date.

Rarity and Fluttershy helped out Belle with her ball gown while Applejack and Rainbow Dash help out the Beast get ready with his nice suit. Twilight and Pinkie sets up the ballroom to make sparkle and make it just right.

When they're ready for their date, everything was as perfect as it was planned. Rarity and Fluttershy presents Belle with a beautiful yellow ball gown. Rainbow Dash and Applejack presents Beast with a nice blue and yellow suit. They smiled at each other and bowed to each other.

The couple had a nice dinner together and it worked perfectly. Then, they went to the ball room to dance. The mane six watched them dance and enjoyed it a lot. Twilight begins to sing,

(_Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Then somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the Beast)_

As Twilight sings, Belle and Beast dances throughout the entire ballroom. They danced till they went outside to talk.

"Wow, that's so romantic. By the way, you're a very good singer." said Fluttershy. "Thank you. I'll bet it really helps with the romance." said Twilight. The mane six watch Belle and Beast talking to each other. They see her looking sad and Beast trying to cheer her up by taking her somewhere. The girls followed them.

When they got there, they saw Belle looking in a mirror and said, "Papa! He's sick. He may be dying." Beast had no choice but to set her free. "Then, you may go to him." he said. The mane six gasped on what he said. "What did you say?" Belle asked. "I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." Beast said. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Belle said. "Take the mirror with you. So you can remember me." said Beast as he stroked her hair. Belle stroked his cheek and smiles at him before she leaves.

The mane six caught up to her and Twilight asked, "What happened back there?" "My father is sick and he's letting me go so I can get to him." Belle explained sadly. "That's terrible. We gotta get to your papa ASAP." said Applejack.

...

So, the mane six and Belle went to the forest in order to find Belle's father, Maurice.

They found him lying in the ground unconscious. His skin was pale white from his sickness. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pick him up and takes him to his cottage.

When he wakes up, he saw his beautiful daughter once again. "Belle?" he said in a weak voice. "It's alright, papa. I'm home." said Belle as she puts a cloth on his face. "I thought I would never see you again." Maurice said as he hugs her. "I missed you so much." said Belle as she hugs him back.

"How is he, Belle?" Twilight asked as she and her friends enter the room. "Oh my word. Talking ponies with colors? I must be dreaming." said Maurice as he puts his hand on his head. "No, you're not. We are real. And we helped Belle get to know the Beast." Rainbow Dash explained. "The beast? Did he do something terrible to you? How did you escape?" Maurice asked. "He didn't do anything bad. He changed. He let me go just so I can help you." Belle explained.

"It's true, sir. We were with her this whole time." Twilight said. "Yeah, including the time Beast changed his personality!" Pinkie said. "Because of this, he is now a nice gentleman." Fluttershy said. "He saved us from hungry wolves. That's how he changed." Rainbow Dash said. "We also helped them get to know each other and fall in love." said Rarity. "Yup. Everything we just said is absolutely true." Applejack said.

...

Then all of the sudden, they all hear knocking on the door.

Belle went to get it and it's revealed to be a man. "May I help you?" she asked. "I'm looking for your father. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." the man said. Belle saw a carriage for people who have mental issues and asked in anger, "You think my father is crazy?!"

The mane six went outside and Twilight asked, "What's going on?" "Who is this and where did all these people come from?" Applejack asked. Maurice went out to see what's going on and the two men grabbed him to take him away. "What are you doing? Let go of him!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

There was a man who was near them. He is very muscular and handsome too. His name is Gaston. The one who tries to get Belle to be his wife. "Poor Belle. Having to suffer watching her father being sent away." he said. "Who are you?" Twilight asked. "I'm Gaston and I'm here to take Belle as my bride." "What?" Belle asked in anger.

"Say one little word and you'll be mine forever." Gaston said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Never!" Belle yelled. "Have it your way!" said Gaston. "That's right. You can't have her. She already has someone she truly loves and you can't have her because of it! By the way, you're too muscular and too bitter for her taste." said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were trying to rescue Maurice from going to a mental hospital. Belle had no choice but to tell the truth and show them that he's right. "My father'a not crazy! I'll prove it to you! Show me the beast!" she said as she uses the mirror Beast gave her and Beast showed up on the mirror. The crowd gasped at the sight of this. It made Gaston having another plan to get to Belle.

"Shes as crazy as the old man. I say we kill the Beast!" he yelled as she snatches the mirror from Belle and the mob cheered for him. "No, we won't you do this!" Twilight yelled as she tried to take the mirror from him, but Gaston picks her up and throws her into the basement. "You are nothing but a monster!" Belle yelled. "You're not with us, you're against us!" said Gaston as he grabs her wrist and throws her into the basement with Twilight.

Then, he throws Maurice and the girls with them and locks the door. "Let us out!" Rainbow Dash yelled. They saw Gaston leading the mob to the Beast's castle in order to kill him.

...

Everyone tried everything to get out, but nothing worked. Well, almost nothing.

"Oh, this is hopeless. This is all my fault. We'll never get to him soon. I should've warned him." said Belle. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of something." said Maurice. Then, Twilight had an idea.

"Stand back." she said. They all stood back like she told them to. Twilight uses her magic to destroy the door in front of her. "Woo hoo! Way to go, Twilight!" Pinkie said. "Thank you for releasing us." said Belle. "Now, let's get to Beast ASAP." said Twilight as she and friends take Belle and Maurice to the castle.

...

When they got there, they saw the objects fighting with the mob. But, theres no sign of Gaston anywhere.

Twilight gets suspicious about this and searches to find him. The rest helped out the objects fight off the mob.

Applejack saw Lumiere getting melted by a huge torch of fire. She rushed towards the person holding the torch and kicked far away from here. "Lumiere. Are you alright?" she asked. "Applejack. Thanks for saving me." Lumiere said as he gaves her two kisses on each cheek.

After that, they defeated the mob as they cowardly went home in shame.

...

Twilight finally finds Gaston beating up Beast on the roof.

"Whats the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Gaston said. Twilight immediately used her magic to lift Gaston away from Beast and sent him on the other side of the castle. Beast saw her and smiled happily.

"Twilight. You came back." he said. "I had to. My friends and I just found out you were in trouble." Twilight explained. "That's great. Thank you. But, where's Belle? Is she still with her father?" Beast asked. "Actually, she's with us. She wants to see you." said Twilight.

But, before they can do anything, Gaston appeared out of nowhere and grabs Twilight. "Let me go!" she said. "If you want your friend back, you have to go through me." said Gaston. Beast scratched him as he lets go of Twilight and fights him.

He grabs him by the neck and was about to drop him to his doom. "Let me go. Please, I'll do anything. Anything!" Gaston pleaded. Beast brought him to his face and whispered, "Get out." Then, he drops him. "Way to go, Beast." Twilight said.

"Beast!" Belles shouted from the balcony. Beast turns around and said, "Belle." Twilight flew up to her and sees her friends with Belle. "Thank Celestia you found him ok." Applejack said. Beast climbed to the roves to reach Belle and held her hand. "You came back." he said. Belle nuzzles his paw.

But suddenly, Gaston appeared and stabbed Beast in the back. Beast roared in pain as he almost falls off the balcony. Twilight catches him with her magic as Pinkie and Rainbow Dash help him up. As for Gaston, he lost his balance and falls to his death.

The girls brought Beast back to the balcony and lays him down. "You came back." he said. "Of course I came back. How could I? Oh, this is all my fault. If only I got here soon." said Belle. "It's better. It's better this way." said Beast. "Beast, don't say stuff like that. You'll be alright. You'll see. We just have to fix you up and you'll be good as new." said Twilight.

Beast reaches his paw to Belle's face and said, "At least I get to see you. One last time. And thank you girls for helping have the love of my life." Then, he closes his eyes and is now more. The mane six gasped at this and starts to shed tears. "No. No. Please. Please don't leave me." Belle cried as she sobs into his chest. "I love you."

Rarity saw the rose losing it's last petal. "Oh no. We're too late. The last petal fell and nothing happened." she said.

...

While mourning for the Beast, bright lights surrounded him and lifted him up in the air.

Belle noticed this and stood back. The mane six watched in awe as something is happening to Beast. His paws turn into hands and feet. His face turns into the face of a man.

After the transformation is done, he was settled down gently to the ground. Then, he started to wake up. He stood up and noticed he has hands now. He turns around and sees the mane six and Belle. "Beast? Is that you?" Twilight asked. "Yes, Twilight. It's me. This is my human form. My real name is Prince Adam." he answered.

He went up to Belle and takes her hands. Belle looks at him in the eye and said, "It is you." Then, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Their kiss causes the while castle to restore as the spell is finally broken.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts all turn back into humans. "Alright. We broke the spell." Rainbow Dash shouted in glee. "Thanks to you, girls. I've never felt this better in my life." said Adam. "Your welcome, Adam. I'm glad you and Belle are together. That means you're going to live happily ever after with her." said Twilight. "And that's what I'm gonna do." said Adam.

"Well, that the spell is broken. I guess we have to head on to our next adventure." said Rainbow Dash. "You're leaving already? Okay then. I'm going to miss you, girls. And thank you for everything you did to us." said Belle as she hugs each of them.

"Bye, Belle! Bye, Adam! Bye, Lumiere! Bye, Cogsworth! Bye, Mrs. Potts!" the girls said as they disappeared. "Bye, girls!" Belle and Adam said.

...

When they got back home, they were dropped to the ground.

"Oh my. That was even more romantic than Ariel and Eric." said Rarity. "Well, they're still as cool as Belle and Adam." said Rainbow Dash. "The main reason why is because he changed his heart for her." said Fluttershy.

...

Later that night, Twilight writes in the Disney journal. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about beauty on the inside. Belle and I have so much in common that I can't name a few. She taught the Beast on how to be a better gentleman and became a better person he is today. He's been waiting for a girl to love him so long and now he's got one. It doesn't matter about the looks. What really matters is on the inside."


	7. Cinderella

It was bright early in the morning and Applejack is working her butt off.

Its the thing her family does all the time. All Applejack did was picking some apples, get some eggs from the chickens, plowing the fields, feeding the piglets and cows, and made breakfast for her friends. She's making some nice waffles with blueberries and syrup.

Twilight and the others saw her making breakfast and she said, "Morning, Applejack. My, you were up early this morning. I've been hearing you working at the barn." "Good morning, my fellow best friends. Ready to start a new day? Probably a new adventure?" Applejack greeted as she brings up the plates and gives each of them to her friends. "Im not sure if we are, Applejack. We just have to wait and see." Fluttershy said.

While eating breakfast, they hear the Book of Disney glowing again. "What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie listens to it very closely and said, "It's the Book of Disney. You know what that means." "Another Disney adventure! Awesome! Let's go!" said Applejack as she and her friends immediately went to the throne room.

When they got there, they saw the Book of Disney glowing bright as Twilight went up to read it. She opened it with her magic and turns to the next chapter. The next story is Cinderella. She read,

"Once upon a time, in a far away land lived a tiny kingdom. In a mansion not far from the castle lived a widowed man who cares for his daughter Cinderella very much. She has everything her heart desired. But, there's one thing missing in her life. A mother. So, he married again. The woman he married was called Lady Tremaine with her two daughters that's about Cinderella's age. Their names were Anastasia and Drizella. By the time of Cinderella's father's death, Lady Tremaine unleashed her true nature. Cold and cruel. And very jealous of Cinderella's kindness and beauty. Thus, years have passed and Cinderella has been enslaved by her stepmother and her stepsisters. All she wears were rags, cleans the house every day, and was treated harshly. The only friends she ever had are mice and birds. One day, something will change her life forever. Something she's been dreaming of for a long time."

Once Twilight's done reading, the Book of Disney made a pink bubble for them and sucks them in.

...

The bubble leads them to a very fancy mansion where it may be nice on the outside, but on the inside is filled with torture.

"Whoa, where are we?" Applejack asked. Rarity gasped at what she's looking at and said, "Girls, we are at a mansion. It's so beautiful. I wonder who lives there." "Wait a minute. Didn't the Book of Disney say that Lady Tremaine and her daughters live here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You're right! And they've been treating Cinderella like a maid instead of being part of their family!" said Pinkie. "Oh my. That's terrible. Why would someone do that to a nice woman like her?" Fluttershy asked. "Hmm. I do believe that this is the mansion of Lady Tremaine, but we have to be careful when we get in. Who knows how would they react when they see us." Twilight explained.

She walked to the door and knocks on it gently. No one answered. But the door mysteriously opened and they went in. "That's weird. I didn't see anyone open the door. Not even a shadow." she said. "Do you think Lady Tremaine is a witch?" Pinkie asked. "No, she's not. Maybe we should find Cinderella first. I'll bet she's cleaning someplace." said Twilight.

...

Nearby, the mane six hears a beautiful young maiden humming to herself while scrubbing the floors.

"Oh my. She sings so beautifully." Rarity whispered. "Is that Cinderella? Since she is treated like a slave." Fluttershy asked. "I don't know. Let's ask her." Applejack said as she went close to the maid and pats her shoulder to get her attention.

She jumped up and turned around to see who it was. "Oh my goodness. You startled me. Wait, are you ponies? I've never seen you before. It's very nice to meet you." she said. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. My friends and I are looking for Cinderella. Have you seen her?" Twilight asked. "Well, I am Cinderella. And what are your names?" "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight introduced. Cinderella giggled.

Suddenly, they hear knocking on the door. Cinderella went to get it and it's revealed to be a mailman. "An urgent message from his majesty." he said as he gave Cinderella the letter. "Thank you." Cinderella said as she closes the door. "What does it say? Are you invited to a party?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. He said it's urgent." said Cinderella. "Whatever it is, it must be special since it's from the king." said Rainbow Dash. "Why don't you open it and find out?" Applejack asked.

Before she could, she hears her stepsisters singing awfully. The mane six were covering their ears so they won't hear that terrible noise. "Maybe I should interrupt their music lesson." Cinderella said as she went upstairs. "Oh Celestia. Please do!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she keeps covering her ears.

Once Cinderella knocks, the bad music stops and hears Lady Tremaine shouting out, "Yes?!" She opens it and tells her stepmother that she has a letter for her. "Sorry to disturb you stepmother. But, there's a letter from the king." she said.

The mane six appeared right behind them. Lady Tremaine gasped out loud and asked, "Who are they? Wait a minute, are they ponies?" "Yes, we are. And we talk to." Twilight said. "How very peculiar. Perhaps we should sell them to some farmers and put them to work." Lady Tremaine said. The mane six screamed at her comment.

"I don't want to be enslaved!" Rarity cried. "Why would you say that?" Cinderella asked. "Just give me that letter, Cinderella." said Lady Tremaine. But before she could do it, her stepsisters snatched it from her and begins to fight over it. Twilight used her magic to get it out of their grips and hands it over to Lady Tremaine. "Thank you, pony." she said. "It's Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight yelled.

"Whatever." Lady Tremaine said as she reads the letter. "It says there is a ball tonight. The king has ordered every eligible maiden." "A ball?" The stepsisters said at once. "Oh, I would love to marry the Prince." Drizella said. "And I'm so eligible." Anastasia said. "Well, not really. Your noses are too big and your butts will squish a dog." said Pinkie. Lady Tremaine gasped at her words. "Never say that in front of my daughters. They are the most beautiful girls in all of the land. You however, are nothing but disgusting mules." she said.

"Enough! We have a ball that's coming and we better get ready. After all, the letter did say every maiden." Twilight said, calming down Pinkie and Lady Tremaine. "That means I can come too." said Cinderella. "All of us can go." said Rarity. But, the stepsisters laughed at their idea of going.

"Hi, your highness. Mind if you hold onto my broom?" Anastasia teased with her sister. "Hey! What's your problem? We can go if we want to!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Yeah, that's right! The letter said every single maiden in the kingdom is invited. Including us and Cinderella!" Applejack yelled. "Why are you so rude and obnoxious? Can't you give us a chance or two?" Rarity asked. "We'll promise to be good. We don't want to be enslaved." Fluttershy said. "Wanna do a deal, Lady Tremaine?" Twilight asked.

Lady Tremaine thought for a moment and said to the mane six and Cinderella, "Here's what I've been thinking you should all do. If you get all of your chores done, you get to get to go to the ball with us. As for the ponies, I suggest they should stay here." Cinderella was thrilled about this and immediately left the room to get ready. "You won't regret it, ma'am." Applejack said as she left the room with her friends.

After they left, the stepsisters went to their mother in anger. "Mother. Did you hear what you just said?" Drizella asked. "Yes. I said 'if' she gets her chores done." Lady Tremaine explained. "Oh. If." Drizella cackled. Lady Tremaine laughed too.

...

In Cinderella's room, she pulls out her mother's dress she used to wear, showing it to the mane six.

"Do you like it, girls? It was my mother's." she asked. "It's pretty." said Pinkie. "I agree with Pinkie, but it need some more details. Like, it needs more stuff on it like ribbons and bows." said Rarity. "Well, I agree on that. The dress does need to be redesigned. And I know just what I want it to look like." Cinderella said as she pulls out a book and the page of the design of the dress she wanted to look like. The mane six were amazed at it, even Rarity.

"Ooh, good choice Cinderella. That'll be perfect for you." said Twilight. "It'll be really comfortable wearing that. That way you don't have to wear corsets underneath in order to make the dress big and poofy." said Fluttershy. "It's like the dress my family wears for parties for jamborees." said Applejack. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get that dress done." said Rarity as she pulls out some needles and thread.

But before they could do a thing to the dress, the stepsisters and Lady Tremaine were calling for Cinderella. "Now, what do they want?" Cinderella complained. "Come on! Can they just give you some privacy just for an hour?" said Rainbow Dash. Cinderella looked at her dress and said, "Well, I guess it'll have to wait."

"CINDERELLA!" the stepsisters yelled. Cinderella finally leaves the room and yelled back, "Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" "Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll help Cinderella do the chores." said Applejack as she follows Cinderella.

After they leave, Rarity is concerned on how she's going to the design just like the picture on the book. "Poor Cinderella. Every time those big-butted pigs call her, she misses the best things that are happening in her life, like her own birthday parties." said Pinkie. "Don't worry, Pinkie. We are going to help Cinderella get her dream come true by making that dress. But, we need some more materials to make it look right." said Rarity.

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'll get the stuff for ya. Fluttershy, you're coming with me." Rainbow Dash volunteered. "Oh, okay." said Fluttershy in a nervous way. "Splendid. Twilight and Pinkie will help me do the sewing." said Rarity. "Good luck guys." Twilight said.

So, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went out of the room to get the materials for Cinderella's dress.

...

They went to the hallway where the bedroom chambers are and sees Cinderella and Applejack being treated harshly by Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters. When they left to get chores done, Rainbow Dash looked at the room to see if it's clear.

All she sees are clothes that the stepsisters drop on purpose. "Is the cost clear, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked. "Yep. Crystal clear. But, I have to warn you. There's a cat outside." said Rainbow Dash. "A cat? Isn't he sweet?" Fluttershy asked. "If that cat belongs to Lady Tremaine? Uh uh. He's as mean as that bossy witch." Rainbow Dash warned. "Gosh, he must've shared emotions with his owner." said Fluttershy.

The cat was sleeping on a little stool next to the clothes. Rainbow Dash sneaks behind him and quickly grabs the pink ribbon. Fluttershy clapped her hooves quietly. When Rainbow Dash came back with the ribbon, the cat was starting to wake up. They gasped silently as he stretches his arms and opening his eyes. He saw the two ponies stealing some pink ribbons and started chasing after them. Fluttershy immediately scooped him up so he can stay away from Rainbow Dash. "Thanks, Fluttershy." she said.

"Now, listen hear, kitty. You need to go back to sleep. Sleep is good for you and a little guy like you needs it. Now, just close your eyes and go to sleep." said Fluttershy as she rocks the cat back and forth. The cat starts to yawn and falls asleep in her arms. Fluttershy puts the cat into Lady Tremaine's bedroom and lays him on his bed. Then, she closes the door quietly.

Rainbow Dash was busy getting anything pink for Cinderella's dress. The only thing that's not pink are the beaded necklace which is blue. "Ok, Fluttershy. I think I got everything. Let's go before that cat warns Lady Tremaine." she called out. Fluttershy agrees and fol lows her friend back upstairs.

...

Meanwhile, Rarity is sewing up the dress and turning it good as new. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are back from getting the materials on exhaustion.

"There you are. And thank you for bringing the materials for the dress. Pink will be a good color on Cinderella." Rarity said as she turns a ribbon into a bow. Twilight is still sewing the bottom part of the dress till she's finally done with it.

The last material they need was some glitter in order for it to shine bright as the moon. Well, don't worry. Pinkie Pie can handle this with her famous party cannon. Once she fired it, the whole dress was sparkling bright in beauty. The girls were in awe as they saw the dress becoming perfect. Just the way Cinderella wants it.

Speaking of Cinderella, she and Applejack just came back from their god awful chores. "Hey, girls. How did it go?" Twilight asked. "Well, you're lucky you do don't volunteer to do the chores with Cinderella. Those snobs made us do the brooming, the dusting, washing the dishes, do laundry, and all of that boring stuff. You should see the way they yelled at us. It was horrible." Applejack explained. "Oh my. That is terrible." said Twilight.

Cinderella saw the dress the girls just made and hugs it tight. "Do you like it, Cinderella?" Rarity asked. "Are you kidding? I love it! You girls did an amazing job doing my dress. Thank you. Thank you so much." Cinderella said.

The mane six smiled at her.

...

After the dress got done, Cinderella immediately got it on and went downstairs to meet her stepmother and stepsisters. The mane six followed her.

She happily twirled her dress and showed them her creation. "What do you think? I'm ready to go." she said. "See? I told y'all that we can do it. Now, you ladies don't have to sell us to some farm." said Applejack. The stepsisters and Lady Tremaine were shocked that Cinderella and the mane six succeeded their task.

"Well, I can see you've done your chores very well. By the way, that necklace looks perfect on you. Just the right touch. Do you think so, Drizella?" said Lady Tremaine as she touches Cinderella's necklace. "Well, I don't care. I." said Drizella as she noticed that the necklace Cinderella has on her neck was hers. "Why, you little thief!" "Hey, don't take things too harshly. I'm the one who took the necklace. She needs it more than you do." said Fluttershy as she defends Cinderella from Drizella. "That's my sash wear and you stole it." said Anastasia as she tore it off of the dress. Cinderella gasped at this and tells her to stop. Drizella ripped off her necklace and helps her sister destroy the dress.

"Stop it! Stop it! It took me hours to get the dress done." Rarity yelled. "Leave her alone!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she pushes Anastasia away from Cinderella. "Lady Tremaine, stop this. You kept her promise on going to the ball." said Twilight. "I lied." Lady Tremaine said. "You lied? About everything you said?" Rarity asked in shock.

After the stepsisters destroyed Cinderella's dress and the mane six were upset at Lady Tremaine for lying to them, they left for the ball without them. "Good night." said Lady Tremaine as she closes the door. Cinderella was in tears and runs to the garden. "BIG BUTTED FREAKS!" Pinkie yelled. "Cinderella, wait!" Twilight yelled as she and her friends follow her to the garden.

Cinderella was already crying on the bench, losing hope on getting her dream coming true. Applejack went to her and pats her on the back. "There there, Cinderella. We can get you another dress for you to wear." she said. "No. It's hopeless. Hopeless. I'm never going to the ball. They ruined everything. My dreams, my hopes, my future, everything." Cinderella cried.

The mane six went to her and tried to comfort her.

...

Then all of the sudden, sparkles were surrounding Cinderella until they all transformed into a kind woman. The mane six gasped when they saw her.

"Well now, there's no need to cry. Have no fear, I'm here to help you and your friends." she said. Cinderella gasped and stood up. "Who are you?" she asked. "Why, I'm your Fairy Godmother." she introduced. "Wow, a Fairy Godmother. I can't believe you have one, Cinderella." said Twilight. "What are you doing to help us with, Fairy Godmother?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why, going to the ball of course. But first, you need a carriage for you to take you there." said Fairy Godmother as she was about to do the magic, but forgot her wand. "Oh, where's that wand? I knew I put it somewhere. Oh, I forgot. I put it away." Her wand magically appeared, much to their surprise.

Then with her magic words, she brought a huge pumpkin into the garden and turns it into a beautiful carriage. "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" she said as she finished it. Cinderella and the mane six were surprised on what she did for them. "Oh my Celestia. How did you do that outstanding trick?" Rarity asked. "Man, I wish I can do that. Perhaps I should learn it when we get home." said Twilight. "What are you going to do next, Fairy Godmother?" Pinkie asked in excitement. "I'm going to make another carriage for you six. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" said Fairy Godmother as she brought another pumpkin into the picture and turns it into a carriage attached to the other one. "That is so cool!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now, we also need nice gentleman and horses to take you there." said Fairy Godmother as she brought mice, Cinderella's horse and dog to them and turns the mice into horses and the dog and horse turn into fine gentlemen. "Oh my. Those mice sure like being horses." said Fluttershy. "I know what the next thing is. Dresses." said Rarity.

"Oh, that's right. Let me see that. Good heavens, child. You can't go to the ball like that." said Fairy Godmother. Cinderella shook her head no. "I know just the gown you'll wear to the ball. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Fairy Godmother said as she transforms Cinderella's ruined dress into a beautiful ball gown. The mane six were amazed at the sight of her dress. "Oh, it's a beautiful dress. Did you ever see such a beautiful dress? Oh look, glass slippers." said Cinderella as she twirls around with her new dress. "That is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen in my life." said Rarity. "Thank you. Aren't you guys going to get ball gowns too?" Cinderella asked.

"Goodness gracious, I totally forgot about you six. Ready? Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" said Fairy Godmother as she gave the mane six ball gowns and they all look like Cinderella, but different colors. They even have the same hair styles. Twilight has a pink gown, Rarity has a purple gown, Applejack has a blue gown like Cinderella, Fluttershy has a green gown, Rainbow Dash has a red gown, and Pinkie has a yellow gown. They were amazed at their dresses. "Oh, wow. I love this dress. It's so beautiful." said Twilight. "Kinda feels itchy, but I'll get used to it." said Rainbow Dash. "I like the way it sparkles." said Fluttershy. "Too bad we don't get glass slippers." said Pinkie. "Don't worry, you don't need glass slippers." said Applejack. "Oh, I wish I get to keep theses dresses forever." said Rarity.

"I'm glad you like the dresses, girls. But, I've got to warn you about the spell. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be back the way it was." Fairy Godmother warned. "Oh, really? Well, don't worry. I'm sure we'll be home till midnight." said Twilight as she and her friends went to their carriage and the man closes it for them. "Come on, Cinderella. We don't want to be late." said Rainbow Dash. Cinderella went into the carriage and the man closes the door for her.

"Have a good time, girls. Good luck!" said Fairy Godmother as she disappears with her magic. Now, the girls and Cinderella are off to the ball.

...

When they got there and entered the castle, they were excited to see what the ball looks like.

"Wow, this is a beautiful castle. I wonder who lives here." said Twilight. "Probably a king or a queen. If they have kids, a princess or a prince." Rainbow Dash explained. "Oh, I just hope there's a prince here." said Rarity. The guards watches them go upstairs and into the party.

Finally, they made it to the ballroom and sees Prince Charming looking for a girl to marry. "Is that a Prince over there?" Pinkie asked. "It looks like him." said Applejack. "Don't you think he's handsome, Cinderella?" Rarity asked. "I do, but I'm not sure he'll like me." said Cinderella. "Oh, come on Cinderella. This is your big night. I'm sure the Prince will love you no matter what. Go on, say hi to him." said Rainbow Dash.

But, Prince Charming walked over to the girls and asked Cinderella to dance with him. "Go ahead and take her. Shes all yours." said Twilight. Prince Charming nodded at the mane six and takes Cinderella to the dance floor. "Good luck!" Pinkie yelled. They watch Cinderella and Prince Charming dance together and never stops. "Isn't that romantic?" Rarity asked. "It sure is, Rarity." said Fluttershy.

...

A few hours have passed and the mane six are having a good time at the ball. Cinderella is having the best time of her life because she's with Prince Charming.

"I'm glad Cinderella's having a good time. Don't you, girls?" Twilight asked. "I agree. This ball is really delightful." Rarity said. "At least it's much better than the gala." said Applejack. "Way better. Besides, these people treat us much nicer than the ponies at the gala. They even have better food here too." Pinkie said. "Well, lets just hope that Lady Tremaine doesn't see us. Otherwise, we're in hot water." said Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry. They won't see us because of the crowd." said Fluttershy.

Then all of the sudden, the mane six hear the clock go BONG! They looked at the clock and it says it's midnight. "It's midnight!" Twilight yelled. "Oh my goodness! That means we have to go!" Rarity yelled. "Does Cinderella know this?" Applejack asked.

They saw Cinderella running from Prince Charming who is calling her to come back. "Let's get out of here, girls!" she yelled as she keeps running away. The mane six ran as fast as Cinderella. While running, Cinderella accidentally left her glass slipper. She went to get it, but the duke is chasing after her. So, she went to the carriage with the mane six and drove off.

The clock keeps ringing as Cinderella and the mane six are escaping from the guards that are chasing them. But suddenly, the carriage stopped. Thats because it turned back into a pumpkin. Cinderella's dress has returned to normal and the mane six aren't wearing the dresses anymore. The mice were turned back to normal and ran off. The dog and horse went back to themselves too. They saw the guards coming and ran to the other side as they watch them destroy the pumpkins.

Cinderella couldn't stop smiling. "What's wrong, Cinderella?" Twilight asked. "Oh, I just had the most wonderful time. I danced with the Prince and I loved the way he smiled at me. Oh, he was the most kindest person I've ever met. We just keep dancing and dancing until midnight." Cinderella explained. "That was so romantic." said Rarity. "Hey, what's that on your foot? Is that your glass slipper?" Pinkie asked.

Cinderella noticed the glass slipper which was kept from the spell. She picked it up and said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

...

The next morning, everyone was talking about the news from the king. He said whoever guys the glass slipper, gets to marry Prince Charming.

The mane six and Cinderella were up early just to give Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters some breakfast. Lady Tremaine was busy waking up her daughters just to tell them the news about the glass slipper. "What's the big hurry, Lady Tremaine?" Twilight asked. "This is the last chance for the Prince to marry one of my daughters. The duke is coming for us to fit the glass slipper and whoever fits it will be his new bride." Lady Tremaine explained.

Cinderella was shocked, so shocked that she accidentally dropped her tray, breaking it. "Look at you. There's no time to fool around. Get your chores done." Lady Tremaine scolded. "And I have to get dressed for the duke." Drizella said. "Me too." said Anastasia. "Getting dressed. I guess you guys go on ahead and do that." said Cinderella as she dozes off to her bedroom to get ready.

This made Lady Tremaine suspicious about her attitude. So, she follows Cinderella to her bedroom to make sure she will ruin her life. Twilight knew what she was doing and uses her magic to lift her and throws her downstairs. "Great job, Twilight. Now, let's help Cinderella get ready." said Rainbow Dash as she and her friends went upstairs to Cinderella.

When they got there, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were helping Cinderella get ready. "Cinderella, your stepmother is trying to ruin your future!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "What?" Cinderella asked. But suddenly, Lady Tremaine showed up and locked everyone in, except for Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. They were hiding from her.

"No, you can't keep me in here! Let me out! You must let me out! Oh, please!" Cinderella cried. "Twilight, get us outta here!" Applejack yelled. "Help us!" Fluttershy yelled. "We can't stay here forever!" Rarity yelled. "Don't worry, girls. We'll get you out!" Twilight promised. "We just need that key in order to get that open!" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go!" Pinkie yelled.

So, the girls went downstairs to get the key and save their friends.

...

What they didn't know is that the duke has already arrived and is letting Anastasia put on the glass slipper.

"Oh no. The dukes already here. What do we do so Cinderella can have a chance to try on the slipper." Rainbow Dash whispered. "I have an idea. We'll have a distraction. Pinkie, you go down there and make them laugh. That way, it'll keep the duke entertained and won't leave the house. I'll use my magic to get the key out of Lady Tremaine's pocket." Twilight explained. "What do I do, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You pick up Pinkie once I get the key." Twilight answered. "Sounds good to me." said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie immediately went downstairs and appears in front of the duke. "Hello." she said. "What on earth? A pink horse that can talk?" the duke asked. "Yep, that's me. I'm Pinkie Pie and I am here to make you laugh." she said. "Make me laugh. Alright, let's see what you got." the duke said. "Smell my flower." Pinkie said. The duke sniffed it and got squirted by water.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash got closer to Lady Tremaine so they can get the key. Twilight uses her magic to lift the key out, but Lady Tremaine pats her pocket and she lost concentrate. She tried it again, but she moved away. "Why is this so difficult?" she asked angrily. Well three times the charm, she tried it again and the key finally got out of her pocket. She brought the key towards her and Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash. You know what to do." she said. Rainbow Dash zoomed in and scooped up Pinkie. "Hey, I was doing something funny here!" Pinkie whined. "Sorry, Pinkie. But, we gotta save our friends." said Rainbow Dash.

...

When they got the key at last, the three girls finally made it to Cinderella's bedroom and unlocks the key by Twilight's magic. Once Cinderella and the rest are free, they hug each other.

"Thanks for letting us out." Cinderella said. "No problem. Now, let's get you downstairs and try on that slipper." said Twilight as she takes Cinderella downstairs to see the duke. The rest followed her.

He was about to leave, but stopped when he hears Cinderella shouting out, "Wait. Your grace. Please wait! May I try it on?" Lady Trmaine and the stepsisters were shocked to find out Cinderella is free. The duke was delighted to see her and said, "Come, my dear. Have a seat." He orders his servant to bring in the slipper, but Lady Tremaine purposely trips him and the glass slipper broke into pieces. The mane six gasped.

"Oh no! No no no. This is terrible. The king. What would he say? What would he do?" the duke panicked. Twilight immediately went down there and told the duke, "I'll help you fix the glass slipper." She uses her magic to bring the slipper back together, much to his surprise and amazement. "You know what else, your grace? I have the other slipper." said Cinderella as she brings out the other glass slipper from her pocket.

The duke puts the slipper on Cinderella and it perfectly fits. The mane six cheered for Cinderella as she is going to get her happily ever after. "This is unacceptable." said Lady Tremaine. "In your dreams." said Applejack as she kicks Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters out to the window.

"Thank you girls so much for making my dreams coming true." said Cinderella as she hugs each of them. "Your welcome, Cinderella. We better get going. My friends and I have more adventures to go to." said Twilight.

"Bye, Cinderella." The mane six said before they disappeared. "Bye, girls." said Cinderella.

...

The Book of Disney brought the mane six back home safe and sound.

"Oh boy, what an adventure." said Rainbow Dash. "I can tell the Book of Disney likes it when we have stories about romance." said Rarity. "And each fairy tale lives happily ever after." said Applejack.

...

Later that night, Applejack writes on the Disney journal. She wrote,

"What I learned is about hard work can help us reach goals. Ignore the people who make fun of you or treat you bad. Just concentrate on your dreams and everything will be just fine. Cinderella taught me how to dream of the best things and work hard at the same time, even in the hardest choices. If you work really hard and dreams of something you wanted your whole life, you get what you deserve."


	8. Winnie the Pooh

One day, Applejack and Fluttershy are getting some honey from the bees. They brought three empty jars to put the honey in and flowers for the bees to get distracted to.

"Alright, Fluttershy. Theres the bees, right over there. Got those flowers ready?" said Applejack. "Ready. Let's just hope we won't harm us because most of us are scared of bees." said Fluttershy. "Well, that's because of their stinging. Not because of how they live. We need the bees to grow flowers and food." Applejack explained.

They both put their bee suits on to be safe from their stings. Applejack opened all three jars and Fluttershy holds onto a bouquet of flowers. "Here, sweet little bumblebees. Come and get some nice flowers. They're really good for your delicious honey." said Fluttershy, luring the bees to come out. The bees came out and chases Fluttershy as she runs from them. She throws the flowers and the bees go after it.

"Nice work, Fluttershy. Now, let's get that honey." said Applejack. She grabs the bee hive and dumps honey on the three jars. Then, she packs them up and said, "Alright, we're done with the honey. Now, let's get home before that terrible wind hits. Heard it's gonna be nasty."

...

Rainbow Dash is having a close eye in the sky to see if the strong wind is coming soon. Rarity watches her as she relaxes.

"Come on, where is it?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently. "Since that wind is coming, why do we need it anyway?" Rarity asked. "So the Pegasus can gather up some dirt for something. I don't know why though. Wish they told the rest." Rainbow Dash explained.

Then suddenly, she feels a really strong wind coming towards her. The wind is so strong that it blew her away. Rainbow Dash held onto a tree branch while Rarity went inside.

But, it didn't last long as the wind dies down. Rarity came out and said, "Boy, that wind was dreadful. Don't you think, Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash fell off of the tree branch and replied, "Yeah. Remind me to tell the weather guys to change the wind scales a little bit.

...

At Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie is teaching Twilight how to bounce.

"Now, the first thing to bounce with your tail is you shake it, twist it, and jump. Got it?" said Pinkie. "I think so. Let me try." said Twilight as she did what Pinkie told her to do, but didn't do so well. "Uh, maybe we should try again.

...

But before they could do it again, they hear the Book of Disney calling them.

"It's the Book of Disney. It's calling us!" Twilight yelled. "Aww, we just got started!" Pinkie whined.

When everyone got there just in time, the Book of Disney was already glowing. Twilight went to it and opened the next chapter. The next story is Winnie the Pooh. Twilight began to read,

"Deep in a Hundred Acre Wood, lived a bear called Winnie the Pooh or Pooh for short. One morning, he was looking for honey for breakfast and couldn't find it anywhere. His friend Eeyore is sad because he's missing his tail. So, he and his friends have a contest to find a tail for Eeyore. Whoever wins gets a nice pot of honey. Meanwhile, Pooh finds a letter from Christopher Robin and it says he's been kidnapped by a monster called the Backson. Now, he and his friends are off to save Christopher Robin."

Once Twilight's done reading, she and her friends got sucked into the Book of Disney.

...

They were dropped off at a Hundred Acre Wood.

"Hey, are we in a forest or something?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We are, Rainbow Dash. It feel like fall here because of the colors of the leaves." Applejack said. "Girls, I have a feeling we're in a Hundred Acre Wood." said Twilight. "We are?" Rarity asked. "How? I don't see Pooh anywhere." said Pinkie.

But, they hear some noises coming from the other side. The mane six looked inti the bush and sees Pooh and his friends. Pooh saw them and shouted out, "Hey, guys. Look. I see colorful ponies looking at me!" "Hi Pooh!" Pinkie yelled as she pops out of the bush.

Pooh gasped and said, "My goodness. They even talk too. And knows my name." The mane six got out of the bush to see everybody. "Pooh, who are they?" Piglet asked. "Don't worry, little guy. We are here to help." Twilight explained. "With what?" Piglet asked. "To help you save Christpher Robin from the Backson." Twilight explained.

Owl flew towards them and said, "Splendid. I'm very thankful for that. Now, how about you could introduce yourselves." "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy." Twilight introduced. "My name is Owl." Owl introduced. "I'm Piglet." Piglet said. "I'm Kanga and this is Roo." Kanga said. "I'm Tigger." Tigger said. "And I'm Winnie the Pooh. But, you can call me Pooh." Pooh said. "I'm Eeyore. The one who misses a tail." said Eeyore. "I'm Rabbit." Rabbit said.

"Now, that we've all met each other. Let's hatch a plan to catch the Backson." said Twilight.

...

The plan was they dig a huge hole for the Backson to be trapped in and cover it up with a quilt. In order for the Backson to get in the trap, they drop random items for him to pick up since he likes to steal stuff.

"There. That should do it. I'm sure that Backson will get all of this stuff in no time." said Applejack as she and Piglet are done dropping items for the Backson. "Me too, Applejack." said Piglet.

"Ok, the trap is all set. All we need is the perfect bait." said Twilight as she stares at Piglet. "Me?" he asked. "No. What you're holding." Twilight explained. The item Piglet is holding is a pot of honey. He gives it to Twilight and puts it on the quilt nicely. "There. All set. Now, what we have to do is to wait for the Backson." said Twilight.

...

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Pinkie are walking with Tigger to help him find the Backson.

"Do we really have to look for the Backson?" Fluttershy asked. "We have to, in order to find Christopher Robin." Tigger answered. "It's fun, Fluttershy. Don't worry. We'll find him soon." said Pinkie as she keeps jumping up and down.

But suddenly, Tigger disappeared. "Uh, Pinkie. Where did Tigger go?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie looked everywhere and there is no sign of Tigger. "I don't know. He might play a good trick on us. I'm sure." Pinkie replied nervously.

Then, they heard something moaning. Pinkie and Fluttershy held onto each other for safety. And out of nowhere, is the Backson. They screamed and ran for it. But, it's actually Tigger who accidentally tripped over and got covered in leaves and the random objects.

...

Rarity and Applejack are helping Eeyore finding a new tail for him.

"Try this, Eeyore. It's long and it swings like your tail." said Rarity as she puts on a sparkly sock on him. "It looks nice, but it doesn't match me." said Eeyore. Rarity takes it off and puts on a tail made out of hay. "How about that?" Rarity asked. Eeyore shook his head no.

Rarity groaned and said, "You're making this really difficult, you know."

...

Twilight, Pooh, and the rest have been waiting for the Backson to show up, but nothing.

"It's been hours. What's taking the Backson so long?" Twilight asked.

But suddenly, Tigger popped out of nowhere and scares everyone. Pinkie and Fluttershy were running from him. Since he's blind from the leaves, he accidentally pushed everyone into the trap. Except for Piglet.

"Hey, we finally got the Backson." said Pooh. "Backson? I'm no Backson. I'm Tigger!" said Tigger as he shakes everything off of him. Everyone sighed in grief as it was Tigger all along. "Tigger? You were the one that chased me and Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked. "Sorry." said Tigger.

"Now, how are we gonna get out of this hole? I have wings, so I can lift you up and take you to the top." said Twilight. Rainbow Dash immediately got out of the hole. "Ta da!" she said. "Come on, girls. Use your wings. It'll be fine. Owl, you do the same thing to. Grab everyone who doesn't have any wings."

Then Twilight, Fluttershy, and Owl lifted everyone out of the hole and made it safely. "Hooray!" Everyone cried.

...

But all of the sudden, they hear rustling coming from the bushes.

Everyone gathered around and prepared themselves for the Backson. But, it wasn't the Backson at all. Instead, it was Applejack and Rarity bringing Christopher Robin with them.

"CHRISTOPHER ROBIN!" everyone yelled as they gave him a group hug. "It's so good to see you all. I missed you very much. But, what's with that hole over there?" he asked. "We dug a hole so we can capture the Backson." Pooh explained.

"The Backson?" Christopher Robin asked. "Yeah, he's a monster who likes to steal stuff and heard they kidnapped you. How did you escape?" Pinkie explained. "I wasn't kidnapped. I was at school. I wrote a letter to you just to tell you that I'll be back soon." Christopher Robin explained. That means the Backson is not real.

Everyone glared at Owl for telling them about that. Owl nervously chuckled.

...

Meanwhile, Rarity was dropping off some stuff for Owl.

She puts the box on the front porch and got distracted by something. It was some type of pulley that has the same color as Eeyore. She grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the rope. Then, she ran off with it.

After that, she went to Eeyore and told him, "Eeyore, look what I got for you. I think this might be yours." "Let me see that, Rarity." said Christopher Robin. Rarity gave him the tail and Christopher Robin immediately puts it on Eeyore.

"What do you think, Eeyore?" Rarity asked. The mane six were concerned on what his opinion might be. Eeyore swished his tail around and smiles. "Hey, I really like this. It's just like my old tail. I love it." Eeyore replied. Everyone cheered about that.

"Thanks for helping Eeyore getting his tail, Rarity. Here's your prize." said Christopher Robin as he opens a door and reveals a huge pot of honey. Poohs mouth became watery. "I can tell you really like honey. Well, Pooh. Why don't you have it?" said Rarity. "Really?" Pooh asked. Rarity nodded yes.

Pooh immediately went to the pot and eats every bit of the honey. "Wow, I can tell he's hungry." said Applejack.

"Well, girls. I think it's time for us to start a new adventure." said Twilight. "You're leaving already?" Pooh asked. "But, we had so much fun together." Tigger cried. "I'm sorry we had to leave you. But, we will never forget about you guys." said Pinkie.

"Bye, Pooh. Bye, Christopher Robin. Bye, Piglet. Bye, Tigger. Bye, Kanga and Roo." the girls said as they disappeared. "Bye girls." everyone said to the mane six.

...

When the Book of Disney takes them home, the girls were on the floor.

"That was quite a short adventure." said Fluttershy. "Don't worry. I'm sure our next one will be much longer." said Twilight. "I'm hungry. Let's have some honey with toast." said Applejack."

...

Later that night, Pinkie went to the Disney Journal and writes her lesson. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about imagination. Sometimes, imagination can be taken too seriously when it comes to something happening. But, you soon forget it what it really is in real life. But, you can see the goodness in the real thing too."


	9. Frozen

On a winters day, the mane six were on a warm fire drinking hot cocoa. Rarity is going to get her sister Sweetie Belle because she promised her that she'll spend the night at the castle.

"Isn't this relaxing? Drinking hot cocoa and sitting on the warm fire. Perfect day to stay warm and cozy, huh girls." said Twilight. "I can tell. I just can't stand the cold. My animal friends don't like it either and that is why there's such thing as hibernation." said Fluttershy. "Yeah, I know. Winter can be fun at times. When it comes to snowball fights." said Rainbow Dash. "How about building snowmen? That's fun." said Pinkie. "Yep, I agree. Snow can be fun to play with, but it can make you sick after playing with it too long." said Applejack.

Then, they hear the door open and sees Rarity with Sweetie Belle. "Hey, girls. Look I brought for the night." said Rarity. "Sweetie Belle!" the girls shouted out. "HI, every pony. I'm so glad that I'm going to spend the night you guys tonight." said Sweetie Belle as she went to her sister's friends to give the hugs. "It's so good to see you, Sweetie Belle. Are you excited for your sleepover?" Twilight asked.

"You bet I am. It'll be the best sleepover ever!" Sweetie Belle shouted out in glee.

...

That night, Sweetie Belle was having a midnight snack in the kitchen. She was going back to her bedroom until she sees a glowing light and hears weird noises.

She follows the sound and makes it to the throne room. There, she sees the mane six looking at the glow. "What's going on, girls?" she asked. The mane six turned around and saw her. "Sweetie Belle, what are you doing here?" Rarity asked. "I heard this weird noise coming from here. What was that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"That sound came from the Book of Disney." Twilight explained. "What's that?" Sweetie Belle asked. "The Book of Disney is a magical book that can transport us into the story we're reading. Just watch and see." said Twilight as she went to the book and opens the next chapter.

The next story is Frozen. Twilight began to read,

"Once upon a time, lived two sisters who live in a kingdom called Arendelle. The older sister, Elsa has the ability to make ice and snow appear with her bare hands. One night, she was playing with her younger sister Anna with her magic. But while playing, she accidentally hits Anna with her magic, freezing her head. Anna and Elsa's parents saw what happened and immediately went to the trolls to find a cure. Anna was healed, but her memories of her sister's magic was removed so she can be safe. As for Elsa, she needs to learn how to control her powers and her parents kept her away from everyone. Including Anna. As the years pass, Anna keeps wondering why her sister shuts her out. Elsa keeps her powers hidden and the more she does it, the more scared she gets. When the sisters were teenagers, their parents died at sea. Three years later, it was the time when Elsa takes her place as Queen. Anna is so excited because this is the perfect day to be reunited with her sister. All you gotta do is help Anna and Elsa reunite and be sisters again."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends got sucked into the Book of Disney.

...

It took them to the kingdom of Arendelle and it was summer.

"Oh, what a pretty place." said Sweetie Belle. "Indeed, it is. This must be Arendelle. The kingdom Anna and Elsa live in." said Applejack. "Look at the signs. Everyone's excited for Elsa to take the throne." said Rainbow Dash. "It's coronation day!" Twilight shouted. "It is?! Is it like a party?" Pinkie asked. "It is like a party, Pinkie. But, it's more fancy." said Rarity. "When are we going to see Anna and Elsa?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sure they're at the church over there. Come on." said Twilight as she and her friends went to the church where the coronation is held.

They saw Elsa having her crown put on her head and holds the royal objects. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" a priest said. "QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!" everyone shouted and clapped.

...

Later that night, the mane six and Sweetie Belle went to the ball after the coronation. They saw Anna and Elsa stare at the crowd as they watch them dance.

"I see them. Over there." said Rarity. "Good. Now, let's see them and help them reunite." said Twilight as she and her friends walked towards the sisters. Elsa saw them and greeted, "Hello there. Welcome to Arendelle." "Thank you, Queen Elsa. My friends and I are honored to be here to see you became Queen. We are also here to help you reunite with your sister." said Twilight.

Elsa gasped at her words. So did Anna. "Really? You wanted us to be reunited? Forever?" she asked happily. "That's what she said." said Rainbow Dash. "No. You can't help me. I might hurt you." Elsa said, turning away. "But, Elsa." said Anna. "I just can't!" Elsa yelled. "Well, fine then. Have it your way." said Pinkie. Anna sadly walks away from them. The mane six followed her except for Sweetie Belle.

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle." she introduced. "Hello, Sweetie Belle. Aren't you going with your friends?" Elsa asked. "Nope. I'm staying right here with you. I want you to be happy with your sister. You look sad. Is it because of your powers?" Sweetie Belle answered. "It is. But, don't tell anyone. Ok? People will be scared of me if they see my powers." said Elsa. "They won't. I promise." Sweetie Belle promised.

...

Meanwhile, the mane six are following Anna to calm her down.

"Why are you six following me?" Anna asked. "We want to help you." Twilight answered. "But, I don't know who you are." said Anna. "Why do I always forget that? I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack. There was Sweetie Belle who came with us, but we don't know where she is." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you. I'm Anna. I can see you already met my sister Elsa. So, you really want us to reunite and bring back our good old days?" said Anna.

The mane six nodded at her. "Wonderful. Let's do it right now..." Anna said as she accidentally tripped, but was caught by a handsome man. "Glad I caught you." he said. "Hans." Anna said. "Who's Hans?" Pinkie asked. "Oh, girls. This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He's my boyfriend." Anna introduced. "It's very nice to meet you all lovely ladies. If you'll excuse us, we are going on a date." said Hans as he takes Anna with him.

Pinkie became very suspicious about Hans and his attitude. "I don't like this Hans. Theres something suspicious going on around here." she said. "What do you mean by that? Hans seems like a nice guy." said Rarity. "He may be a nice guy, but he's not. His smiles not right. It looks like a villain's smile." said Pinkie.

"We'll see who Hans is once we get to know him." said Rainbow Dash.

...

Back at the ball, Sweetie Belle and Elsa have been taking for a while. The mane six caught up to them.

"There you are, Sweetie Belle. I was wondering where've you been." said Rarity. "Hi Rarity. I was just keeping Elsa company." said Sweetie Belle. "Well, that very nice of you." said Twilight.

Then, they saw Anna and Hans walking towards them in a happy mood. "Hey, girls. And Elsa. May I present. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna introduced. "We would like to ask for your blessing of our marriage." they both said.

"Marriage?" Elsa asked in confusion. "You guys are getting married?!" Pinkie yelled. "Yes!" Anna said. "Well, that's very lovely." said Twilight. "Hold on, how long have you known Hans?" Applejack asked. "Just today." Anna answered. "Today? Anna, you got to get to know more about Hans. Then, you get married." said Rarity. "But, it's true love." said Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked. "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." said Anna as she takes off one of her sister's gloves. Sweetie Belle went to them and said, "Wait a minute. Elsa just wants to protect you. She didn't mean to shut you out." "Well, what is she so afraid of?" Anna asked angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled as she accidentally spread ice in front of the mane six. They gasped at what she did. "Oh no." Sweetie Belle muttered as she went towards Elsa. "Elsa." Anna muttered.

Elsa was so scared that she runs away from the crowd and takes Sweetie Belle with her.

...

The mane six and Anna go after her.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled. "Sweetie Belle! Bring her back! Give me back my sister!" Rarity yelled. "Elsa, stop! I'm sorry this happened." said Twilight.

But, it was too late. Elsa keeps releasing more of her magic and scaring everyone. She ran farther away with Sweetie Belle in her arms. "Elsa, we gotta go back. They need you." Sweetie Belle pleaded. "No! They don't need me. We're going far away from here!" Elsa yelled as she crosses the sea with her magic.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled as she slips on her ice. Elsa and Sweetie Belle already crossed the river and keeps running away. "Sweetie Belle. She took Sweetie Belle." Rarity cried. "Look. The fjord." said Rainbow Dash as she sees the water freezing everywhere. The mane six gasped at the sight of the ice.

When they got back to the town, everyone was shocked and surprised to see snow falling from the sky because it's summer. "Snow? What's with all the snow?" Applejack asked. "Oh my goodness. Where did it all come from?" Fluttershy asked. "It must be from Elsa. She did this, but didn't mean to." Twilight explained. "We have to go after her and set things right. And also, we need to bring back Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled.

"She's right. We'll bring her back and everything will be back the way it was." said Anna. "Are you sure you have to do this? I don't want her to hurt you." Hans warned. "She's my sister. She will never hurt me." said Anna as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pick her up. "You better take care of the kingdom. And I'll be watching. Always watching." said Pinkie.

So, the mane six and Anna are off to find Elsa and Sweetie Belle.

...

In the mountains, Elsa and Sweetie Belle were walking through the snow and see how far away they've been from Arendelle.

Elsa begins to sing,

(The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go

Let it go

Cant hold it back anymore

Let it go

Let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

Its funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

Its time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

Im free

Let it go

Let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go

Let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one that crystallizes like an icy blast

Im never going back

The past is in the past

Let it go

Let it go

And I'll rise till the break of dawn

Let it go

Let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway)

While singing, Elsa makes a beautiful ice castle with her bare hands. She transforms he coronation dress into her own dress and also makes Sweetie Belle a necklace with bracelets and a tiara.

Now, she'll be safe from the world.

...

The mane six and Anna have been walking through the snow all day just to find Elsa and Sweetie Belle.

"Elsa!" Anna called. "Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called. "Elsa, Sweetie Belle! Where are you?" Twilight yelled. "It's me, Anna. I didn't mean for you to freeze the summer. Well, it would've been nicer if she told me her secret. She's a stinker." said Anna. "I think the reason why Sweetie Belle was with Elsa a lot is because she's curious why she's scared of her powers." Fluttershy explained. "Oh, so that's why she's with Elsa the whole time we were there." said Rarity.

But then, a huge pile of snow was dumped on Anna, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "You guys okay?" Applejack asked. "Snow. It had to be snow. Would've been nicer if Elsa has different powers than ice powers." Rainbow Dash complained.

As they keep walking, everyone keeps getting covered in snow and Anna slipped into a frozen river, freezing her dress. "Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold." she said as she walks with her frozen dress. "Is there a place that's really warm?" Pinkie asked as she shivers.

Rainbow Dash looked and saw a little store with smoke coming from the chimneys. "Hey, look. Over there." she called out. They all went to where she pointed at. Anna pushed the snow off the sign and read, "Wandering Oakens Trading Post. Oh, and Sauna."

...

When they got there, they were greeted by the owner of the store, Oaken.

"Big Summer Blowout. We have swimsuits, clogs, and some of my own inventions. Ya?" he said. "That's nice. But, we need winter outfits. Do you have them?" Twilight asked. "That will be in the winter department." Oaken said.

The winter department isn't quite full. "Has there another young woman? The Queen perhaps passed through here?" Anna asked as she picked all of the winter stuff her her and the mane six. "The only person who's crazy enough to pass through this storm is you, dear." Oaken replied.

But then, they see a man covered in snow entering the store. "You and this fellow. Wo hoo. Big summer blowout." said Oaken. Fluttershy was creeped out by the guy walking towards them. Anna thought he was awkward. "Carrots." he said. "What?" Twilight asked. "Behind you." he said again. "Oh, I see. Sorry." said Anna as she got out of the way.

The snowy guy got the carrots, rope, digger, and other snow stuff. "What's all that for? And who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Names Kristoff. I need all of this stuff for the North Mountain." he said. "North Mountain?" Anna whispered to herself.

"Do you think that's where Elsa might be?" Fluttershy asked. "I think so, why don't we ask him?" Applejack asked. "You know where the North Mountain is?" Twilight asked. Kristoff didn't answer. He was too busy angry at Oaken for making the stuff he's buying expensive. "Did it seem magical?" Anna asked.

Kristoff groaned in annoyance as he takes off his mask around his mouth. "Yes! Now, back up. While I deal with this crook here." he said. This offenses Oaken. "Vhat did you call me?" he asked as he throws Kristoff out to the snow. "Ooh." said Pinkie. "That's gotta hurt." Rainbow Dash commented.

"I'm sorry about this violence. Still want the winter outfits, ya?" Oaken asked. Anna and the mane six were concerned about what Kristoff said about the North Mountain. So, they bought the winter outfits and the stuff Kristoff was going to buy.

...

So, they found him in a shed with his reindeer Sven.

"We can hear your music." said Twilight. "What do you girls want?" Kristoff asked. "I want you to take us to the North Mountain. Please." Anna pleaded. "My sister and her sister are there. Please, we need your help." Rarity pleaded.

"I don't take people places." said Kristoff. "Let's rephrase that." said Rainbow Dash as she throws a bag of winter items at him. Kristoff yelled in pain as she looked at the items in the bag. "Take us to the North Mountain!" Rarity demanded. "Alright. I'll take you all there. We'll leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven." said Kristoff. Rainbow Dash threw another bag at him, this time in the face. "We leave now. Right now." said Anna as she leaves the shed.

They wait for Kristoff to decide what he's gonna do. Either take them to the North Mountain or not. So, he decided to take them on his sled.

"Hang on. We like to go fast." said Kristoff. "I like fast." said Anna as she puts her feet on the sled. "Whoa whoa, this is just brand new. What are you, raised in a barn?" Kristoff asked. "No, I was raised in a castle." said Anna. "I like to go fast. Watch this." said Rainbow Dash as she zooms one side to the other.

"So, why did the Queen go ice crazy?" Kristoff asked. "Well, it all started when I got engaged to a Prince and she refused to take the blessing. She said you can't marry a man you just met. So, I got mad and she got mad and." Anna explained. "Hold on. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked in shock.

"I know, right? I always knew something is wrong with Hans. Even his smile looks like a villain's smile. True, he has nice hair, dreamy eyes, his favorite food are sandwiches, best friend is probably John, and secretly picks his nose." Pinkie explaining what Hans is like. "Excuse me, Pinkie. He is a Prince." said Anna. "All men do it, Anna. Even I do it." said Pinkie as she picks her nose, which disgusts her friends.

While everyone was talking, Kristoff knows something's moving in the forest. "Stay quiet, girls." he warned. "Why? Is it because of our talking?" Rarity asked. "Just stay quiet!" Kristoff yelled as Sven stops his tracks and hears some wolves that are surrounding them. Sven runs as fast as he can, trying to avoid them.

"What are they?" Anna asked. "We're being chased by wolves!" Fluttershy yelled in fright. "Wolves?!" Anna asked. "You might wanna stand back, Anna. I'm gonna zap these stinkers." said Twilight as she begins to zap the wolves one on one. "Thats pretty cool." Anna said. "Thanks." Twilight replied.

As Kristoff fights them off, he got pulled down by one of the wolves as she hangs onto a rope. "Christopher!" Fluttershy shouted. "It's Kristoff!" Kristoff corrected her. Twilight saves him in time as she zaps the wolves who are biting his legs. "Thanks, Twilight." he said. "No problem." said Twilight said.

While fighting with the wolves, Applejack saw a canyon which they're going to crash into. "Uh, guys. Deadly cliff ahead!" she shouted. Everyone saw it and Anna said, "Get ready to jump Sven!" "You don't tell him what to do! I do!" said Kristoff as he picks up Anna and throws her towards Sven. "Get ready to jump, girls!" said Twilight as she flies off the sled and picks up Pinkie. The rest did the same. "Jump, Sven!" Kristoff yelled as he cuts the rope that attached to the sled and jumps off.

When they all jumped off the sled and made it to the other side, the wolves gave up on them and left. Kristoff's sled however, ends up getting burned. "But I just paid it off." he whined. He was about to fall off, but Rainbow and Fluttershy managed to catch him and pulls him up.

He sighed in grief as he doesn't want to do this anymore. "Sorry we made you do this. We just wanted to go to the mountain to find Elsa and Rarity's sister." said Twilight. "I'll get back your sled with everything that goes with it. I guess you don't want to help me anymore." said Anna as she walks away. "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. All this time, I don't." said Kristoff. "You should. I mean, you know the mountains more than my friends do. Plus, you won't get your sled back if you don't help us." said Fluttershy.

Kristoff groaned and said, "Hold on. I'm coming." "You are? That's amazing. Let's go." said Anna.

...

The mane six, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven have been walking through snow for quite a while now.

Anna sees her kingdom covered in snow and said, "Arendelle." "It's completely frozen." said Kristoff. "Oh, those poor people. I hope they stay warm and cozy." said Fluttershy. "Well, don't worry everyone. Elsa will thaw it. I hope." said Twilight. "Why don't you thaw out the snow?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sorry, Rainbow. I don't have the magic to change weather." said Twilight.

"So, is it this way to the mountain?" Rarity asked as she points the direction. "More like that way." said Kristoff as he points Rarity's hoof to the right direction. "Oh, right." she said.

They went to a beautiful location with ice that sparkles and dew drops that hang from trees. They were all amazed by the appearance. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful." said Anna. "It is beautiful. Just like the winter back at home." said Twilight.

But they stopped their tracks when they hear an unfamiliar voice. The voice came from a tiny snowman with no nose. He went towards them and asked, "Am I right?" Anna screamed as she kicks his head off and lands into Kristoff's hands. "You're creepy." he said as he tossed the head towards Twilight. "I don't want it! Here, you take it Applejack!" she yelled as she throws it to Applejack. "Holy Celestia! How is this thing alive?" Applejack yelled as she throws the head back to the body.

When the snowman got up, his head was upside down. "What am I looking at right now? It looks like I'm a bat." he asked. Anna went over to him and turns his head the right side. "Now, I'm perfect." he said. "Well, almost." said Applejack. "You know, snowmen like you needs a carrot for a nose." said Rarity as she picks up a carrot from the bag and puts it on the snowman, but accidentally pushes it too far. Now, his nose is tiny.

"Sorry about that darling." Rarity said. "Are you kidding? I am wonderful. I wanted a nose. It's so cute, it's like a little baby unicorn." the snowman said as Rarity pushes his nose back. "Better?" she asked. "Yes. Thank you." the snowman said.

"Now, let's start things over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." he introduced. "Olaf? That's right. Olaf." Anna asked, remembering him. "You know him?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes. This is the snowman Elsa and I used to build when we were kids." Anna explained. "And you are?" Olaf asked. "I'm Anna." Anna introduced. "And who are these colorful ponies?" Olaf asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Twilight introduced. "And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked. "That's Sven." Anna replied. "Uh huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked. "Sven. Anna just told you that." Twilight replied.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Why?" said Olaf. "Is Sweetie Belle with her?" Rarity asked. "Yeah. Why?" said Olaf. "Do you know where they are?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah. Why?" said Olaf. "Could you show us the way?" Twilight asked. "Yeah. Why?" said Olaf. "I'll tell you way. We need Elsa to bring back summer." said Kristoff. "Summer?" Olaf asked. "Yep." said Applejack.

"Oh, I don't why. But I've always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot." said Olaf. "Really? I guess you don't have any problems with heat." said Kristoff. "Nope. Buts, sometimes I like to close my eyes in imagine what it'll be like when summer does come." said Olaf as he closes his eyes and imagining summer. "I'm gonna tell him." said Kristoff. "Don't you dare." Anna warned.

When he's done imagining, Olaf leads the mane six and Anna to Elsa's castle. "Come on, Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf yelled. "I'm coming!" said Anna. "Wait for us, Olaf!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." said Kristoff.

...

When they finally made it to Elsa's castle, everyone was amazed at the design is.

"Now, that's ice. I think I'm gonna cry." said Kristoff. "You can. I won't judge." said Anna. "I can't believe Elsa made all of this with her bare hands." said Twilight. "I guess her powers aren't that bad after all." said Fluttershy. "Uh, I wouldn't say that. I have a feeling her powers get dangerous when she gets scared." Rainbow Dash warned. "Well, that's why we're here to comfort her. So, she won't be scared anymore." said Pinkie.

When they all climbed upstairs and reached the door, Anna was afraid to knock. "Knock. Just knock. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf asked. Anna knocks on the door and the door immediately opened by itself. "Wow, it opened. That's the first." said Twilight.

"Oh, you guys might wanna wait out here." said Anna. The mane six groaned in annoyance. "Why not? My sister's in there." Rarity complained. "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna explained. "Oh, I see. Well, I can come with you. I'm sure Sweetie Belle will be glad to see me." said Rarity. "Ok, why don't the mane six can come in with me while you two stay here. Sound fair?" said Anna. "Sounds good to me." said Twilight.

So, the girls went inside the castle and were amazed by the creativity Elsa made inside. "Elsa! It's me, Anna. And I brought the ponies from the party." Anna called. "Sweetie Belle! It's Rarity!" Rarity called.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she comes out from her hiding. "Rarity? Girls?" Sweetie Belle asked as she came out as well. "Elsa? Is that you? What happened to your dress? It's fabulous." said Twilight. "Whoa, you look different. I mean, it's a good different." said Anna.

"Thanks. I never knew what I was so capable of. This is where I belong." said Elsa. "But, you belong in Arendelle. You're their queen." said Fluttershy. "I'm not their Queen anymore, Fluttershy. How could they be scared of their own Queen? Here, I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa explained. "Um, Elsa. There's something that you should know." said Twilight.

But before she could tell Elsa, Olaf entered the room shouting, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" "Olaf?" Elsa asked in amazement. "Isn't that cool? You made him with your bare hands! Just like you made this castle with your bare hands." said Pinkie. "It's just like the good old days. We can be like that again." said Anna.

Elsa smiled, but stopped when she remembered the moment she accidentally hurts Anna with her magic. "No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna." she said as she was about to leave. "But, we just got here." said Anna. "Please, I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa said as she walks away. Anna follows her, trying to convince her to come back to her.

"Rarity, why did you come back? Oh, I see. You thought Elsa kidnapped me." said Sweetie Belle. "Well that. But, I wanted to know why you followed Elsa when she ran away." said Rarity. "She needs me. She thinks I'm the only person who understands her powers. I'm sorry for being away from you." Sweetie Belle apologizes. "Oh, Sweetie Belle. You really do understand stuff more than I do." said Rarity.

As the rest follows Anna and Elsa, she keeps walking away from them in fear. "Girls, please go back home. Your life awaits. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." said Elsa. "Elsa, theres something we should tell you." said Twilight. "What is it?" Elsa asked. "Arendelle's in deep deep deep deep snow." said Anna. "What?" Elsa asked in fear. "You kinda set off an eternal winter everywhere." Rainbow Dash explained. "Everywhere?" Elsa asked in fear. "It's okay, you could just unfreeze it." said Fluttershy.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." said Elsa as she fear starts to cause snow falling and cause a blizzard. "Sure you can. I know you can." said Anna. Elsa's fear grew and grew until she accidentally freezes her sister's heart. Anna was in agony as she was struck. "Anna!" Twilight yelled as she helps her up. "Elsa, what did you do?!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Elsa turned around and saw what she had done.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle went to the scene and saw what happened. So did Kristoff and Olaf. "Anna, are you okay?" Rarity asked. "I'm fine." said Anna. "Who's this? It doesn't matter, you have to go." said Elsa. "Elsa, we can't leave without you. No matter how you feel." said Twilight. "I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." said Anna.

"Yes, you are." said Elsa as she creates a huge monstrous snowman. He grabs everyone except for Rarity and Sweetie Belle. "Elsa, what are you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Im sorry." said Elsa.

...

After being thrown out by the snowman, everyone ran from him. But, they stopped when they reached for a cliff.

"That's a hundred foot drop." said Anna. "That's two hundred." Kristoff corrected her. "Well, that won't be a bad jump. We'll just fly down there." said Twilight. "See you down there!" said Rainbow Dash as she flies down the mountain without warning. The rest did the same.

As Anna and Kristoff tried to climb down, they immediately jumped when the snowman came back. But, it was revealed to be Olaf. "Man, I'm out of shape. Hey, Anna. Sven. Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there." said Olaf as Marshmallow appears out of nowhere. "Oh, hey. We were just talking about you. All good things. All good things." Marshmallow tried to walk, but Olaf tried to stop him and got thrown off the cliff.

The rope cuts and everyone falls, but lands safely. "Woo, soft as a pillow." said Anna. "I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs!" Olaf yelled, holding onto Kristoff's feet. Kristoff came out and said, "Those are my legs." Fluttershy helped him by putting him and his butt back together.

"So, now what? Hold on. Where's Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You're right. She must've stayed behind with Sweetie Belle. We gotta go back to get her." said Twilight. "But how? Every time we see Elsa, she thinks we're gonna harm her and may hurt us with her powers." Applejack warned. "Don't worry. I'll think of something." Twilight promised.

"Yeah, but we should pay attention to something else." said Kristoff. "Why?" Anna asked. "Look at your hair. It's turning white." said Kristoff as he sees Anna's hair turning white due to Elsa striking her. The mane six gasped when they saw it. Anna sees it too and asked, "Does it look bad?" "Not really. But, we need to find a cure to unfreeze your heart. That's where Elsa struck you. I read a book of spells and this one is pretty hard. I can tell you're getting cold by the minute. But, I do know the cure for a frozen heart. An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Twilight explained.

"An act of true love?" Anna asked. "Yes, that's the only cure." said Twilight. "Maybe a true loves kiss would help." said Fluttershy. "Good idea, Fluttershy. Anna, we gotta take you to Hans. He'll break the spell." said Applejack. "Are you sure about that?" Pinkie asked in concern. "It's the only way to save Anna." Applejack explained.

"Come on, girls. We gotta take Anna home. She's getting weaker." said Kristoff as he holds Anna in his arms while her hair gets whiter and getting weaker. He picks her up and puts her on Sven. "Hold on tight, Olaf." said Fluttershy as she picks him up and puts him on her back.

"Lets go kiss Hans. Who is this Hans?" Olaf asked.

...

Back at the castle, Sweetie Belle sees Hans and his army attacking them.

"Is that Hans?" Rarity asked. "Whats he doing here? I thought he's supposed to take care of Arendelle!" Sweetie Belle asked. They saw two men chasing after Elsa and they go after them. "Leave her alone!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

Elsa fights them off and tries to kill them by pushing one off the balcony and the other one might get his throat slit.

Hans and his army arrived to see what's going on. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans yelled. Elsa stopped on what she's doing and looks at Hans. "Hans, what are you doing here? This is just a misunderstanding." Rarity pleaded. The guards seize Rarity and Sweetie Belle as they saw a thug trying to shoot Elsa.

But, Hans stopped him and accidentally shoots at her chandelier. Elsa tried to run from it, but tripped and blacked out.

She woke up in the dungeon and sees Sweetie Belle and Rarity chained up like she is. "Rarity? Sweetie Belle? What's going on?" Elsa asked. "Hans kidnapped us and took us back to Arendelle. Look what it's like." Rarity explained. Elsa looked outside and sees her kingdom covered in snow. "No. What have I done?"

They see the door opening and Hans appeared behind it. "Hans. What is the meaning of this? Let us go, now!" Rarity demanded. "Why did you bring us here?" Elsa asked. "I can't let them hurt you. If only you can stop the winter and bring back summer. Please." Hans pleaded. "Don't you see? I can't. You need to tell them to let me go." Elsa pleaded.

"I'll do what I can." said Hans as he leaves the room. "I don't think he's telling the truth." said Rarity. This scares Elsa as she freezes her cuffs.

...

Meanwhile, the mane six and Kristoff are bringing Anna back to Arendelle to get Hans to kiss her. Anna shivered from the cold as Kristoff tries to keep her warm. "Hang in there. Faster, buddy. Faster." said Kristoff.

Sven runs as fast as he could. Olaf slides through the snow and went to the town. "Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Rainbow Dash warned. "I will." Olaf said as he accidentally scares a woman.

They finally made it to the castle and the guards see them in surprise. Kristoff got off of Sven while holding Anna. "Kristoff. Are you going to be okay?" Anna asked. "Don't worry about me. Let's get you taken care of." said Kristoff. Twilight opens the gates for Anna and lifts her away from Kristoff's arms. "Don't worry, Anna. You're gonna be just fine when we get inside." Applejack promised. "Make sure she's safe." said Kristoff. "We will. I promise." said Fluttershy.

Then, the gates were shut in front of Kristoff and Sven while the mane six take Anna inside.

When they saw Hans talking to some men, they rushed towards him to tell him what happened. "Hans, Anna needs you." Applejack called out. Twilight brings Anna to Hans as he caught her. "Hans, you have to kiss me. Now. Now." Anna pleaded. "Hold on, what happened?" Hans asked as he puts Anna on the couch.

"Elsa accidentally stuck her in the heart and only an act of true love can save her." Twilight explained. "A true loves kiss." said Hans. "Just kiss her already!" Applejack yelled. "Alright. Alright." said Hans as he leaned forward to kiss Anna. The girls were anxious to see the kiss happening. But, Hans stopped and gave Anna an evil smile. "Oh, Anna. If only there's someone out there who loved you." he said. The girls gasped as they see Hans' true form.

"I KNEW IT! I knew it! I always knew there's something wrong with you!" Pinkie yelled. "Hans, why would you do this? I thought you loved Anna." Twilight asked. "As the thirteenth line for the throne, I can't stand a chance to find a princess to marry and Anna was dumb enough to go Elsa after I scared her. So, all I have to do now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer. Since I captured your two friends, I might kill them as well." Hans explained his evil plan as he gets rid of the fires that'll keep Anna warm. "Hans, you monster!" Fluttershy yelled.

"You're no match for Elsa." Anna yelled. "No, you're no match for Elsa. As I'm going to save Arendelle from destruction. As for you girls, you are going to freeze to death by Elsa's power and you can't blame me for it." said Hans. "You won't get away with this!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Oh, I already have." Hans snickered as he closes the door and locks it.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack immediately bangs on the door to be let out. "Open up! Hans, you sneaky scum! Come back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Wait till Elsa hears about this!" Applejack yelled. They stopped when they see Anna getting colder and her hair is completely white. "Oh no. The curse is getting stronger." said Fluttershy. "We have to keep her warm. Pinkie, lit up the fire." Twilight ordered as she rubs her hooves in order to keep Anna warm.

Pinkie immediately lit's up the match and puts it on the fire. While doing that, she hears someone unlocking the door. It was Olaf. He was using his nose to unlock the door. "Olaf!" Applejack shouted. "Hey, girls. What's going on?" Olaf asked. "We're trying to keep Anna warm. You should've seen what Hans did to us, Olaf. He betrayed us and let us freeze to death." Rainbow Dash explained. Olaf gasped and replied, "That's horrible. We need a way to find an act of true love to save her."

"Olaf, you can't stay here. You'll melt." said Anna as she was warming up in the fire. "No. I am not leaving until we find another act of true love to save you. Any ideas?" said Olaf. "I don't even know what love is." Anna said sadly. "It's okay, I do. Love is when a person puts his own needs to someone else like when Kristoff brought you here and left you forever." Twilight explained. "Kristoff loves me?" Anna asked in confusion.

This gave Rainbow Dash an idea. "That's it! We gotta get Kristoff to kiss Anna! That'll break the spell! I'll get him for ya!" she yelled as she got out of the room by using a window and off to get Kristoff.

...

She flew as fast as she can until she saw Kristoff and Sven walking sadly. "KRISTOFF! Kristoff!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Kristoff stopped his tracks and saw Rainbow Dash coming towards him. "Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Anna needs you!" Rainbow Dash answered. "She doesn't need me. She's with her true love." said Kristoff as he walks away from her. "You don't understand. Hans pretended to love Anna. He did it so he can take the throne and he's gonna kill Elsa, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle. Anna needs you to save her." Rainbow Dash explained.

Kristoff gasped as he hears what's really happening. What's even worse it that theres a blizzard in Arendelle. "Anna." he muttered as he jumps on Sven and heads over there. Rainbow Dash followed him.

...

During the blizzard, Elsa, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle have already escaped from the dungeon and heads back to the ice castle. Anna and the mane six were in the blizzard to find Kristoff. Kristoff and Rainbow Dash got into the blizzard and tries to get through it.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" Anna called. Since the blizzard is so powerful, it blew Olaf away. "Olaf!" Fluttershy yelled. "Keep going!" Olaf yelled back. Twilight used her magic to shield Anna so she won't get cold by the blizzard. But, it didn't work since it pushed her and freezes her horn. "My horn is frozen." she said. "Every pony, stay together." said Applejack.

Kristoff and Rainbow Dash passed through the frozen ships and one of them made the ice break. It made Sven slip and fell into the water while Rainbow Dash and Kristoff get to safety. "Sven!" Kristoff yelled. Its revealed that Sven is okay. "Thank goodness he made it. Come on, we have to get to Anna." said Rainbow Dash as she tries to walk through the blizzard.

Elsa tried to get out of the blizzard, but couldn't because of her fear. This causes Rarity and Sweetie Belle get separated from her. But, the good news is that they got reunited by the mane six. "Rarity! Sweetie Belle!" they all said as they gave each other a group hug. "I'm so glad to see you all again. I'm sorry that I stayed behind with Elsa." said Rarity. "That's okay. We just need to get Anna to Kristoff. Rainbow Dash is bringing him to us." Twilight explained.

But suddenly, the blizzard stopped and everything was clear. Anna was getting freezing to death and the mane six were shaking. They see Rainbow Dash and Kristoff from a distance as they ran towards them. "Kristoff." Anna said weakly as she walks towards him. The mane six ran towards them, but stopped when they hear a sword being opened.

It was Hans ready to kill Elsa and claiming the throne for himself. Anna immediately went to them and stopped Hans from killing her sister. "Anna, where are you going?" Twilight asked. As the sword went towards her Anna froze and the sword broke. Her last breath was wasted. "Anna. No." Rainbow Dash yelled as she and her friends went towards Anna's frozen body. "Poor Anna." Pinkie sniffed.

Elsa noticed that Anna was frozen, she hugs the statue and cries. Kristoff and Olaf were in shock and filled with sadness. The mane six lowered their heads in grief at the loss of a princess. But suddenly, Anna begins to thaw and was back to normal. Elsa notices this and hugs her sister.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked. "I love you." Anna replied. Twilight gasped at this and said, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." "Love will thaw. Love. Of course." said Elsa. "Elsa?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Love." said Elsa as she uses her powers to bring back summer.

All of the snow was removed from Arendelle and was transformed into a big snowflake. Then, Elsa make it disappear. "Yay! Summer's back!" Pinkie yelled. "I knew you could do it." said Anna. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life. And quite surprisingly the last." Olaf said as he was about to melt. "Olaf. Hang in there little guy." Elsa said as she recreates him and makes a snow cloud for him so he can survive the summer. "My own personal flurrie." said Olaf. Everyone laughed.

They see Hans waking up and getting up. Rarity walked to him to give him a lesson. "Rarity? But, I thought Elsa froze Anna's heart," said Hans. "The only frozen heart around here is yours." said Rarity as she kicks in the crotch and punches him in the face. Hans fell overboard and into the water. The mane six cheered for her for that. Anna and Elsa hug once more.

"Well, girls. I think it's time for us to go." said Twilight. "You're leaving already?" Anna asked. "That's a shame. I'm sure you'll visit, right?" Elsa asked. "We'll miss you girls. Thanks for bringing back summer." said Kristoff.

"Bye Anna. Bye Elsa. Bye Kristoff. Bye Olaf." the girls said as they disappeared. "Bye girls." everyone said.

...

The Book of Disney brings them back home.

"That was the best adventure ever! Wait till I tell Applebloom and Scootaloo about this." said Sweetie Belle. "I'm glad you like it, Sweetie Belle. You know what? I think the both of us learned a lesson." said Rarity.

...

Later that night, Rarity and Sweetie Belle writes in the Disney Journal. Rarity wrote,

"What I learned today is sister love. It's nothing like I've ever learned from Anna and Elsa. But, they taught me how important it is to have a sister. Even if they have problems, you make sure that you're always there for them. Don't be afraid of who you are, just let it go."


	10. Robin Hood

One day, the mane six were watching a game every pony plays every year. Which is Pegasus Hockey. This is Rainbow Dash's favorite game and she goes here every year just to watch them play. Her favorite team is the red team and they are doing very well in the game.

"Come on! Knock them out. Ra ra!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Just one more point. They need just one more point." Applejack muttered. "Are they gonna win?" Pinkie asked. "Here it comes." said Twilight.

The red team wins by scoring a point. The mane six cheered for the team as they won the game.

...

When they got home from the game, they were talking about nothing but what happened in the game.

"That was the best game ever! Let's hope they make it to the Equestria games." said Rainbow Dash. "I agree. They make pretty good kicks." said Rarity. "That game was something. That's for sure." said Applejack. "I wonder when their next game might be." said Twilight.

While talking, they hear the Book of Disney calling them. "Hey, it's the Book of Disney. Why is it calling us when we just got back from the game?" Applejack asked in concern. "Let's find out, girls." said Twilight as she went to the Book of Disney to open the next chapter.

The next story is Robin Hood. Twilight begins to read,

"Once upon a time, lived an outlaw named Robin Hood. He is the most wanted outlaw of the city called Nottingham. Why is he an outlaw? Because he steals for the rich and gives to the poor. You see, the villagers have to pay taxes for the greedy Prince John who wants all of the money in the world. His brother is away for a while, so he has to take over everything. And by everything, he has all the money in the world and makes fun of the poor people. The poor people wanted Robin Hood to stop Prince John and won the heart of Maid Marian. Now, you must help Robin Hood and his followers to stop Prince John."

Once Twilight's done reading, she and her friends got sucked into the book.

...

They ended up in a forest and sees clothes hanging from branches and some stew getting cooked.

"Is this what Nottingham looks like?" Pinkie asked. "No, silly. It's a forest, and why would someone live here?" Rarity replied. "Do you think someone lives here? I don't see anyone." Fluttershy asked. "Is it Robin Hood who lives here? After all, he is an outlaw." Rainbow Dash asked. "I think you're right, Rainbow Dash. I wonder where Robin Hood is. The Book of Disney did sent us here to help Robin Hood save the poor from Prince John." said Twilight.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Robin Hood arrived in a flash. "Hey, is that Robin Hood?" Pinkie asked. Robin Hood hears her and says, "Yes, it's me. The most wanted outlaw in Nottingham. And who might you guys be? I haven't seen you before." "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Twilight introduced. "Very nice to meet you all. I can need a little help by getting some gold for my people. They need it more than Prince John." Robin Hood said.

"Well, I agree on that. Heard you steal a lot of stuff and I don't like stealing." said Applejack. "I have to. I can't just ask Prince John for money. He doesn't want to share his money with anyone. Not even his followers. Wish King Richard could see this." Robin Hood explained. "You know stealing is wrong, right?" Applejack asked. "Well, it's not right to steal stuff from good people, but you can steal from bad people." Robin Hood explained. "You sure about that?" Applejack asked. "Applejack, we need to stop Prince John and stealing from him can make him weak." said Rainbow Dash. "Really? I didn't know that." said Applejack.

"You know, you girls can help me by sneaking into the archery tournament. We need to disguise ourselves so that way Prince John won't spot us. Also, another good reason I want to go there is because I want to see my childhood sweetheart. Maid Marian. I'll bet she's dreaming about me right now." said Robin Hood. "Oh, I think of the same thing, Robin Hood." said Rarity. "So, when does the tournament start?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This afternoon." Robin Hood answered.

...

So, Robin Hood disguises himself as a stork while the mane six disguise themselves as peasants. Except for Rarity who is dressed up like a duchess.

"I really like this dress. Prince John shall call me Duchess Rarity." Rarity said. "Ok, Robin Hood. Is your costume all set?" Twilight asked. "Yep. And I'm ready to see the love of my life." Robin answered. "Is this why you want to enter the tournament? Just to see a girl of your dreams?" Rainbow Dash asked. Robin Hood nodded his head yes.

So, Robin and Rarity went to Prince John so he can enter the tournament. "Your majesty. I am Duchess Rarity and I have a volunteer for the game. May I present Mr. Stork, the best archer of his own town." Rarity introduced. "It's an honor to meet you all. Even the lovely Maid Marian." Robin said. Maid Marian looked at him like he's familiar and very handsome too. "Nice to see you, Duchess Rarity. Please, have a seat while watching the game." said Prince John as he allows Rarity to sit next to him.

The mane six watch as Robin Hood competes against to other contenders and even the sneaky Sheriff of Nottingham. "Take them down!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. "Knock them dead!" Applejack shouted.

The games have begun as the companions start shooting the arrows at the target. But, none of them are as good as Robin Hood. He shot his arrows at the same target. The Sheriff is doing the same thing, but he got boos from the crowd. "Boo! Boo, sheriff!" Pinkie yelled.

As Rarity watches the game, she noticed that Prince John is getting suspicious on Robin Hood. "Is everything alright, sire?" she asked. "It seems that your champion is just like my most wanted outlaw. Robin Hood." Prince John answered. Rarity pretended to laugh so she thinks that it was a joke. "Oh, sire. You make the best jokes. Mr. Stork can't possibly be Robin Hood. Sure, they have the same skill. But, he sure is amusing." she said. "He amuses me too." Prince John chuckled. Rarity gulped at this.

The mane six continues to watch the game and cant stand the Sheriff winning. "We cant let the Sheriff win. We need to help Robin Hood win the tournament." Rainbow Dash whispered. "Hey, guys. Look at the balloons I made." said Pinkie as she accidentally pops one of them and it flies in the air. It somehow lands on the sheriffs face, making him blind and misses his target. This helps Robin a lot as shoots his last arrow and wins fair and square.

Everyone cheered as he won the tournament. The mane six went up to Robin and sees Prince John. "Congratulations Mr. Stork. I can see that Duchess Rarity was right about your archery skills. I would like to give you this golden arrow and also a kiss from Maid Marian. But, you are also a loser." Prince John said as he brings out his sword and rips off Robin's disguise. The guards immediately seized Robin Hood and shoos the mane six away. "So, you've been lying to me, Duchess Rarity. Or is that who you really are?" Prince John asked. Rarity was stammering in fear as she tries not to tell him the truth. "Please, don't hurt them. Don't hurt Robin Hood. I love him." Maid Marian pleaded.

"Love him? Very well. The crown must die!" Prince John yelled. "Long live King Richar!" Robin Hood yelled. "Long live King Richard!" The mane six yelled. "Enough! I am King! King! Off with his head!" Prince John yelled. The crowd gasped as they watched Robin Hood going to be executed.

"We gotta do something and fast! Rarity, get over here!" Twilight whispered. Rarity sneaks to her friends and shivered. "Don't like the way he looks at me." she whispered. Rainbow Dash grabs a sharp dagger and puts it on Prince John's throat. "Stop! Hold that axe!" he yelled as he was being struggled. "Alright, fancy pants. You let him go or else. Do as I say." Rainbow Dash threatened as she puts it closer to him. "Release him! Release him!" Prince John yelled. The guards let him go and he is set free.

But, little did Rainbow Dash know that the sheriff is right behind her. Applejack sees this and kicks him far away. "Thanks, Applejack!" said Rainbow Dash. "No problem." Applejack replied. "Look, girls. Robin Hood is reuniting with Maid Marian." said Fluttershy as she watches Robin and Marian embracing each other. "Isn't that sweet? We better get rid of these guards before we go." said Twilight. "Alright!" Rainbow Dash yelled in excitement.

The girls split in threes. Twilight and Applejack help Robin Hood protect Maid Marian from Prince John. Applejack was too busy kicking Prince John everywhere. Fluttershy and Rarity were fighting the rhino guards. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie are fighting the hippos. Once they collide in a tent, they fight all at once as they made the tent move and not watching where they're going to. "WATCH OUT FOR THE TENT TRAIN!" Pinkie yelled. Everyone heard her and ran for their lives.

Once the girls got out of the tent, they caught up to Twilight and Applejack. They saw Robin Hood and Maid Marian running to the woods and followed them.

"So long, suckers!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

...

The next day, the mane six were walking through town and sees no one.

"Gee, where is everyone?" Twilight asked. "I guess they must be hiding from Prince Joh." Fluttershy guessed. "Are you sure? I don't see them in their homes." Pinkie said as she peeks at the windows of houses. "Hmm. Something's going on here. Since the people here like King Richard better than Prince John, it must mean Prince John has done something to them since he's after the taxes." Applejack guessed. "Oh my gos! We gotta warn Robin Hood! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she and her friends run back to the woods.

When they got to him, he was as worried as they are. "Thank goodness you're here. Have you heard on what happened to Frair Tuck?" Robin asked. "Who's Frair Tuck?" Pinkie asked. "He's the priest of Nottingham and heard he's been arrested by the sheriff. What's even worse is that he's going to be executed." Robin explained.

The girls gasped at this. "That's terrible. Why would Prince John do such a thing?" Fluttershy asked. "We got to save him! By the way, I think the people in Nottingham are arrested too." Twilight explained. "What?! No. Girls, we are going to Prince John's castle and save those people tonight!" Robin shouted.

...

Later that night, the mane six and Robin Hood are sneaking to the castle to save the people and bring back the taxes.

"Ready?" Robin asked. "We're ready, Robin. We just have to figure out how to get those people out of that prison." said Twilight. "And I know just how to do it." said Applejack. "How?" Rarity asked. Applejack smiled in a sneaky way.

The plan is Robin Hood and Twilight gets the gold from Prince John while the others release the people from prison. Twilight snatches a wagon nearby to pack the gold in. Robin Hood sneaks into Prince John's bedroom and takes one bag of gold at a time. Then, he throws it outside the window, but Twilight manages to catch them by using her magic and quietly puts them in a wagon. Once Robin has all of the bags of gold, he leaps out of the window as Twilight catches him with her magic. "Thanks, Twilight." Robin whispered. "Your welcome. Now, let's help my friends and yours." Twilight whispered back.

The girls were beating up the guards to get the key to the dungeon. Once they got it, Rarity unlocks the doors with her magic and sets everyone free. Including Frair Tuck. "Why, thank you girls for releasing us from this terrible place." he said. "No problem. Now, let's get you all out of here!" said Applejack.

...

After that's done, Twilight and Robin Hood were caught up by the mane six and the villagers.

"Great work, girls." Twilight whispered. "We got every person in the village on the wagon. I'm sure they'll be safe and sound when we take them home." said Rainbow Dash. "Perfect." Robin Hood said.

But all of the sudden, bells were heard and the guards were surrounding them with their weapons. The girls gasped at this. "Quick, to the gates!" Robin yelled as he and the mane six run towards the gates with the gold and the villagers. Twilight and Applejack drags the wagons quickly and made it safe and sound. But, they accidentally left behind a little rabbit. "Wait for me, mommy!" she said. Rainbow Dash immediately snatches the little rabbit and puts her back in the wagon.

As they all got out of the castle, the gates were closed and Robin Hood didn't make it in time. "Robin Hood!" Twilight yelled. "Don't worry about me. Just take the gold and the people back to Nottingham! Hurry!" said Robin Hood. "We're not leaving without you, partner. We'll stop at nothing to help you get rid of Prince John." Applejack promised. "All of you, take the gold and get back to Nottingham. We gotta save Robin Hood." said Rarity.

Twilight begins to zap the guards one on one while Rarity uses her magic to open the gate. "Not so fast!" Prince John yelled from the distance. "You think you can take all the money when the people needed it most? Ha! No wonder why they hate you!" Twilight yelled. "Enough! I want you all dead. Including Robin Hood!" Prince John yelled. "Not if I can take you!" Robin yelled as he runs to the tower Prince John is at to fight him. Applejack follows him so she can help him. "Go to the other side of the castle. I'll catch up with you." she said. The girls flew to the other side for their safety.

"You'll never escape me this time, Robin Hood! You're mine!" Prince John yelled as he uses a torch as a weapon. Applejack and Robin used sticks to fight him off. Since Prince John is a poor fighter and a coward, he used his torch to set the castle on fire. "No time to fight him, Applejack. We have to go." said Robin as he climbs up to the top of the tower.

Applejack tried to climb, but Prince John grabs her hoof and pulls her down. She cried out in pain as she broke her leg. Robin Hood turns around and yells, "APPLEJACK!" He went to her and picks her up. "What happened?" he asked. "I think he broke my leg." Applejack explained. Robin Hood carries her to the top of the tower and jumps into the lake.

"Kill them! Kill them!" Prince John yelled as arrows shoot at them, but missed. Robin Hood swims up to shore, catching up with the mane six. "Thank goodness you're alright." said Twilight. Applejack cried in pain due to her leg broken. "What's wrong, Applejack?" Rarity asked. "Prince John broke her leg by pulling her down." Robin Hood explained. The girls gasped. "Oh, Applejack. Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked in worry. "We'll get that leg fixed in no time." said Fluttershy.

As Prince John suffers his consequence, Twilight decided to leave so she can heal Applejack. "I think we need to get back. That leg needs to be healed right away." said Twilight. "You're right. You should go home. I want Applejack to heal perfectly." said Robin Hood. "Thanks for everything, Robin Hood. You're a hero. Wether you're a thief or not." said Applejack.

"Bye, Robin Hood!" The girls shouted as they disappeared. "Bye, girls. Get well soon, Applejack." said Robin Hood.

...

As the mane six went home thanks to the Book of Disney, they immediately took Applejack to the hospital.

The doctor puts a cast on her and she has to be on a wheelchair until her leg is healed. "How long am I going to wear this cast?" Applejack asked the doctor. "For an injury like that, I'd say two months. I'm sorry, but healing takes time." the doctor explained. Applejack sighed in sadness. "Its okay, Applejack. We'll be here for you once your leg is healed." Twilight promised.

When they got home, Applejack was sitting on her bed as looks at the window. Twilight opens her door with the Disney Journal. "Twilight, what are doing with the Disney Journal?" Applejack asked. "I can tell you learned a lesson from Robin Hood. And I want you write about what you learned from him." said Twilight. "Is it because of my broken leg?" Applejack asked. Twilight laughed and said, "No. Well, he did save you."

She gave Applejack the Disney Journal with a feather to write on. Applejack wrote,

"What I learned today is about stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. That's what Robin Hood did. Though thieves are bad, but this one isn't and I'm sure they're some good thieves out there. What he told me is stealing from the good is bad, but stealing from the bad is good because they don't deserve the stuff they have for their selfish needs. I did broke my leg during my adventure, but it's a good thing he saved me and that's what a good hero and thief should do."


	11. The Lion King

Twilight is waiting for the sun to rise for a perfect day to arrive. She allows her friends to sleep in for a while. Then, she saw the sun beginning to rise by Princess Celestia. Twilight smiled.

But, she got startled when Pinkie went behind her and shouted, "GOOD MORNING, TWILIGHT!" Twilight screamed and tripped. "Pinkie, don't do that. You know how I feel when you sneak on me and yell into my ear." she said. "Sorry. I noticed you were up early just to see the sun rise and decided to tell you that Applejack's leg is all better. She can walk now." Pinkie said.

"Really? That's amazing. It has been two months since she's been on a wheelchair." said Twilight.

They both went to Applejack's room to see if she's alright. "Hey, Applejack. You feeling alright?" Twilight asked. "Aw, I feel better than ever! So sick and tired of being in a wheelchair." said Applejack as she gets up from her bed, revealing that her cast is gone. "Wanna celebrate?" Pinkie asked. "That'll be great!" Applejack answered.

...

But before they can, they hear the Book of Disney calling them.

"Oh, come on Book of Disney! Why do you always ruin my party plans?" Pinkie complained. "Don't worry. We'll celebreate when we get back." Twilight promised.

When the mane six entered the throne room, the Book of Disney glowed more than ever. Must be special. Twilight went to the book and opened the next chapter. The next story is The Lion King. She began to read,

"Once upon a time, lived a young lion named Simba. He is the next heir to the throne and will be the king of Pride Rock when he gets older. This makes his uncle, Scar jealous of him and his father. He's jealous because he wanted to be king. So, he decided to kill them by causing a stampede with the help of the hyenas. Simba was in the stampede because he thought his father was having a surprise for him. He came as fast as he could to save him. He did, but didn't make it with him. Instead, he was climbing the cliff and was begging Scar to help him. But what Scar did was he clawed his paws and lets go. He falls into the stampede and dies. Simba was blamed for his father's death and Scar told him to run away and never return. He ran far away from Pride Rock and everyone thinks he died from the stampede. But in the middle of the desert, he was rescued by Timon and Pumbaa, a warthog and a meerkat that likes to eat grubs. They taught him to put the past behind you and say Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. Many years have passed and Simba has grown into an adult. Your job is to find Simba and help him claim his throne."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends get sucked into the book.

...

They ended up in a nice jungle filled with leaves and tall trees.

"Are we supposed to be in Pride Rock?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't think so, since Scar is taking over. Who knows what could happen to us when he sees us." said Fluttershy. "Fluttershy's right. This doesn't look like Pride Rock. We must be in some type of jungle." said Twilight. "Do you think Simba's here?" Applejack asked. "Well, the Book of Disney did say he is living with Timon and Pumbaa. So I guess we should find them first." said Rarity.

As they began seeching for the two, they hear rustling from the meadowed grass. Pinkie turned around and asked, "What was that?" "Prabably the wind." Rainbow Dash guessed. "Let's just keep moving." said Twilight.

But suddenly, a lioness appeared out of nowhere and starts chasing the mane six. "Was that the rustling sound you heard, Pinkie?" Applejack asked. "YES! RUN!" Pinkie yelled. They ran as fast as they could to get away from the lion. She went after Fluttershy first since she's behind her friends. "Oh goodness!" she cried. "Fly into the air, Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled. "Oh, ok." Fluttershy replied as she flies up to the trees and went to the other side. Twilight zaps the lioness in the chest so that way she and her friends can get away much faster. But, she manages to get up and still chases after them.

"HELP US!" Twilight yelled in fright as she saw Timon and Pumbaa in front of her. "What's going on here?" Timon asked in confusion. When he saw the lioness coming right at him, he panicked as Pumbaa got stuck in a branch. Twilight uses her magic to make a shield for her and her friends so that way the lioness won't get them.

As she attacks, a male lion comes to the rescue and attacks the lioness. The mane six watch as the two lions fight one on one. Fluttershy flies down towards them and watches the fight. "Oh my." she muttered. When the lioness pins him down, he immediately recognized her. "Nala?" he muttered. Knowing her name, she got off of him and asked him, "Who are you?" "It's me. Simba." he answered. The mane six gasped when he said that. They finally found Simba.

The two lions were so happy to see each other in years. "So, you really are Simba. Thank goodness we found you." said Twilight as she gets rid of her shield. "Who are you guys?" Simba asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. And we are here to help you reclaim your throne at Pride Rock." Twilight introduced. "That's right. You're the king. Oh, and sorry for trying to eat you." said Nala. "That's okay. We didn't know who you were until now." said Twilight.

"King? Are you guys nuts?" Timon asked. "At your service." said Pumbaa. "Look you guys, I'm not the king." said Simba. "But, you must." said Rarity. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked. "Sure. Why not." said Twilight.

They watch the couple walk together.

...

The mane six follows Simba and Nala on their date and hearing them talking about Simba coming back to Pride Rock. Simba refuses to come back for an unknown reason which makes Nala angry.

"Are they arguing about something?" Pinkie asked. "Sounds like it." said Applejack. "It sounds like Simba doesn't want to come back to Pride Rock." said Rainbow Dash. "No. How could he ever refuse?" Rarity asked. "I guess he lets go of his past and doesn't want to come back." Fluttershy said. "He must come back to Pride Rock. Whether he likes it or not." said Twilight.

Once Simba and Nala are done fighting, Simba leaves angrily and went into the meadows. The mane six followed him to try and comfort him.

"Simba, wait!" Twilight yelled. "What do you want?" Simba asked in a grumpy voice. "We heard Nala wants you to come back to Pride Rock and she's right. You must. We wanted you to do that too." Rainbow Dash explained. Simba groaned and said, "Listen, girls. I'm not the king. Scar is." "That Scar fellow is the wrong King. I'm sure everyone hates him for what he's doing." Applejack explained. "Are you sure Scar is a really bad king?" Simba asked. The mane six nodded yes at him. "What should I do then to help?" Simba asked. "Going back to Pride Rock would be nice." said Fluttershy. "I know all of you including Nala wanted me to become king, but I won't be a great one like my father was." said Simba.

"You don't have to be like your father in order to be king. He's you and you're him." Twilight explained. "What's that supposed to mean?" Simba asked. "He lives in you. It was a lesson I learned a long time ago." Twilight explained.

Suddenly, a booming voice was calling Simba up in the heavens. "Father?" Simba asked. "Where is he? I don't see him." Pinkie asked. "Look up, Pinkie." Twilight said as she looks up in the sky and sees Mufasa's spirit in front of them. "Simba, you have forgotten me." he said. "I didn't mean to." Simba said. "You have forgotten who you are and also forgotten me. You must take your place in the great circle of life." Mufasa said. "How can I go back? I'm not the lion I used to be." said Simba. "Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king. Remember who you are." said Mufasa as he starts the fade away. "No, please. Father! Don't leave me!" Simba pleaded.

"I can't believe it. Even your father wants you to be king. How does he do that if he's dead?" said Applejack. "So, what do think Simba? Do you want to go back to Pride Rock or spend the rest of your life eating bugs?" Twilight asked. Simba thought for a moment and said, "I guess I have to go back." The mane six cheered for him as he made the right decision. "Way to go, Simba!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Things are going to get much better around here thanks to you." said Rarity. "Scar, you're going down!" Pinkie shouted. "Let's kick some hyena butt!" said Applejack. "Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go!" Twilight shouted.

So, Simba and the mane six are heading to Pride Rock and defeat Scar.

...

They ran across the desert into the savannah. When they got their, they were in shock and horror.

The Pride Lands were covered with animal skeletons and no plant life. No animals for the lions to eat. The only animals that are here right now are the lions and th hyenas. That's because there's no more food, no more water, and everyone is going to starve.

"Pride Rock." Twilight muttered. "Oh my. What happened to this place? I'm sure it was beautiful before Scar was king." said Fluttershy. "Look at all of the dead things on the ground. No wonder why we wanted you to become king, Simba." Pinkie said. "Oh my Celestia." Applejack muttered. "Why would Scar do this? Is this what he gets for taking the throne?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I believe so, dear. But don't worry, we'll fix all of this once we defeat Scar." Rarity answered.

"Simba, wait up!" Nala called as she ran towards them. "Nala!" Pinkie shouted. "What are you doing here?" Rarity asked. "I heard that you girls helped Simba getting back to Pride Rock. How'd you made him come back." Nala asked. "Well, I told him that his father lives in him and his spirit came and tells him remember who you are." Twilight explained.

"Yes, I'm thankful for the girls to find my true path. And this is my kingdom. If I'm not gonna fight it, who will?" Simba explained. "I will." said Nala. "You sure? It can be dangerous." said Simba. "Danger? Ha. I laugh at the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Nala. "Yea, we're not afraid of danger. We fight it one on one!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I guess you need some more help." said Timon as she showed up with Pumbaa. "Timon. Pumbaa. What are you doing here?" Simba asked. "I can tell you two are helping us, right?" Applejack guessed. "That's right. We've known Simba for a really long time, so we decided to help him till the very end." Timon explained. "That's very brave of you." said Fluttershy. "Alright. Be prepared, everyone. This will be the battle we'll never forget." said Twilight.

They all watched Pride Rock as they prepare themselves for battle.

...

They sneak into Pride Rock, only to find out hyenas are everywhere and can't be seen by them.

"Hyenas. I hate hyenas." Timon complained. "So, what's your plan on getting past these guys?" Twilight asked. "Live bait." Simba said. "Good idea. Hey!" said Timon. "Come on, guys. You've got to create a distration." said Simba. "Oh don't worry, Simba. I know just the thing to get the hyenas attention." said Pinkie in a sneaky voice.

Her idea was to dress and do the hula. She also forces Timon and Pumbaa to do it. "If your hungry for some juicy meat. Eat some Pumbaa here and if you want it. All you have to do is get in line. He's a juicy pig. He's a big pig. You can eat me too." she sang. The hyenas started chasing after them after that since they're hungry.

While Pinkie distracts the hyenas, Simba sees Scar and the hyenas trapping the other lionesses including his mother. "That's must be Scar over there." said Rainbow Dash. "He'll be having the best surprise of his life." said Applejack. "Nala, you find my mother and the other lionesses. The girls and I will look for Scar." said Simba.

When they did find Scar, he was calling Simba's mother and hurting her for disagreeing his wishes. Enraged, Simba roars at him. Twilight zaps some rocks at him. " Mufasa? No, you're dead. And what did you bring with you?" Scar asked in fear. "It's over, Scar. Your time as king is up." said Twilight. "Yeah, you shall pay for what you did to the Pride Lands!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "This is what you get for taking the throne which is not yours. You're not the true king!" Applejack yelled. "Kings like you should never let his people starve." said Rarity.

Simba was busy helping his mother. "Mufasa?" she asked. "No, it's me." Simba corrected her. "Simba? You're alive? How can that be?" she asked. "It's doesn't matter. I'm home." said Simba as he nuzzles his mom. "Simba. Am I glad to see you alive?" Scar asked in anger. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart." Simba growled. "Must this all end in violence?" Scar asked. "You're the one who started this violence! Now, we ended this!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh, must be disappointing to tell them the truth Simba. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death." said Scar. Simba lowered his head and said, "I am." The mane six gasped. Pinkie managed to catch up to her friends and sees Scar framing Simba. "What's going on here?" she asked. "Young lady, do you think this lion is responsible for the death of the great Mufasa?" Scar asked her. "What? No. He never did it. I think you're lying." said Pinkie. "He's not lying, Pinkie. He's telling the truth." Simba said sadly. "Simba, no." Twilight muttered.

"See? You are a murderer! You are guilty!" Scar yelled. "I'm not a murderer!" Simba yelled back. "You're in trouble again and this time. Daddy isn't here to save you and everyone knows why!" Scar yelled as Simba falls on the edge of the cliff. "SIMBA!" Twilight yelled. "Scar, you can't do this!" Rarity yelled. Lightning stroke and it hits the ground, causing a huge fire.

Scar ignored her. "Now, this looks familiar. Yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." he said as he grabs Simba's claws. "And here's my little secret. I killed Mufasa." he whispered in his ear. "NOOOOO!" Simba yelled as he got up and tackled Scar. "Murderer!"

The mane six gasped. "I knew it." said Twilight. "We knew the truth all along, Scar. Now you tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death." said Pinkie. "Alright. Alright. I did it." said Scar. "So they can hear you." Simba growled. "I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar yelled. Nala arrived with the lionesses as they fight off the hyenas. The mane six joined them as well as Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa knocks them off one on one. "Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. Coming through." Timon said. "Glad you two can join the fight." said Applejack as she kicks three hyenas at once.

Simba was fight a lot of hyenas, but got help from Fluttershy. She yelled out a battle cry and enters the fight. She kicked them, punched them with her martial arts moves. "Thanks, Fluttershy." said Simba as he got up. "Your welcome, Simba." Fluttershy replied.

While fighting, Pinkie and Rarity saw a bird named Zazu and Timon getting attacked by three hyenas. "Timon! Bird!" Pinkie called out. "Who's the donkey?" the hyena asked. "Are you talking to me? ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Rarity yelled. "Now, you've done it." Pinkie warned. "Then call me Miss Mule!" Rarity yelled as she charged at the hyenas and attacked them. Pinkie sets Timon and Zazu free.

...

Meanwhile, Scar is trying to get away, but Twilight chases after him. Simba saw them and follows Twilight.

"Quick, Simba. He's getting away!" Twilight yelled. "Not for long." said Simba. They both chased Scar until he reached the end of his tracks. Scar gasped in fear as Twilight and Simba managed to catch up to him. "Murderer." Simba muttered.

"Simba, please. I'm family. It was the hyenas. It was their ideas. It's their fault." Scar pleaded. "You don't derserve to live." said Simba. "Why should we believe you? Everything you told us was a lie. You even lied to everyone." said Twilight. "What are you doing to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle." said Scar. "No, Scar. I'm not like you." said Simba. "Oh, thank you, Simba." said Scar. "But, there's one thing you should do." said Twilight. "And what's that?" Scar asked.

"Run. Run away, Scar. And never return." said Simba. "Now get going before I use my magic to kick you out!" Twilight warned. "Yes, of course. As you wish, your majesty!" Scar yelled as he throws ash at Simba's face. Simba yelled in pain as he gets it off of his face. "Simba! Oh, that is it!" Twilight yelled as she kicks Scar in the face.

Scar pushes her out of the way and attacks Simba. Simba attacks him back as he swats him in the face. Scar smacks him in the face and pushes him to the ground. Twilight manges to protect him by zapping Scar in the chest. Scar attacks her and throws her to the ground. She watches the tyrant about to attack Simba, but uses her magic to throw Scar off of the cliff. Simba gets up and helps out Twilight. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine. At least I didn't get hurt when I got thrown." said Twilight.

They both watch Scar getting confronted by hyenas and eating him alive. Twilight closes her eyes from that. The Pride Lands is now safe.

...

Simba and Twilight got down from the top and sees their friends celebrating their victory.

"Twilight!" the girls yelled as they hugged her. Twilight hugs them back. "I'm so glad you're all safe." she said. "You too, Twilight. I saw Scar falling off Pride Rock." said Applejack. "He deserved it. I can tell Simba is getting his rightful place in the circle of life." said Rainbow Dash.

Simba walked towards the mane six and hugs them. "Thank you for helping me defeat Scar and save Pride Rock." he said. "Your welcome, Simba. You're king now and we are all very proud of you." said Twilight. "Now, that you have your kingdom back, I think our work here is done." said Rainbow Dash. "Dont tell me you're leaving already." said Simba. "Sorry, Simba. We have other people to help out and defeat more bad guys." Twilight explained. "Okay then. I'm gonna miss you all." said Simba.

"Bye Simba. Bye Nala. Bye Timon. Bye Pumbaa." the girls shouted as they disappeared from the Pride Lands. "Bye girls." they all said.

...

The Book of Disney drops them off at their home and it's still morning.

"Now, that's what I call the circle of life." said Applejack. "It's a good thing we learned that from Simba today." said Fluttershy. "Actuall, he learned from us. If he didn't ,he wouldn't have taken his rightful throne of the great circle of life." said Twilight.

...

Later that night, Twilight begins to write at the Disney Journal. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about the greatness of the circle of life. I taught Simba that his father lives in him and he took his rightful place for the throne. What I learned from him is that its hard to be the leader. But, being the leader is powerful if you know how to deal with it. I'm a leader myself and a ruler of Ponyville. So, I do take my place in my own circle of life. The circle of friendship."


	12. The Nightmare Before Christmas

It was Nightmare Night and the mane six have to dress up in their costumes for the special night. Twilight is a witch, Pinkie is a clown, Rarity is a princess, Fluttershy is a bunny rabbit, Rainbow Dash is Peter Pan, and Applejack is a Viking.

"What do you think of my glorious costume? Made it myself." said Rarity. "It sure is beautiful, Rarity. Thanks for the costumes for us." said Twilight. "Yeah, this Peter Pan costume really works out on me. It's even better than my shadow bolt costume." said Rainbow Dash. "It'll be cooler if I'm a scary clown instead of a normal clown. But, it's fine." said Pinkie. "Do you think my bunny costume will be ok for the festival? I don't want any pony to laugh at me." Fluttershy asked. "No pony will ever make fun of your costume, Fluttershy. Plus, it's Nightmare Night. You get to be whatever you want. You wanted to be a bunny, so that's that." Applejack explained. "Come on, girls. Let's eat some sweets!" said Pinkie.

...

As they were about to go out for the festival, the Book of Disney was calling them, making the mane six groan in annoyance.

"Come on, Book of Disney. You're killing us here." Rainbow Dash complained. The mane six went to the book and Twilight opened it to the next chapter. The next story is The Nightmare Before Christmas. She began to read,

"Once upon a time in Halloweentown lived the pumpkin king, Jack Skellington. He's the one who's in charge to make plans for Halloween every year. This makes him sad and bored because he wants to do something new for Halloween. Something that no one has ever done. So, he decided to change things a little bit by going to Christmastown. But Jack doesn't know that taking someone else's holiday is wrong."

Once Twilight is done reading, the mane six got sucked in by the Book of Disney.

...

They appeared in the woods with trees who have holiday symbols on them.

"Where in the hay are we?" Applejack asked. "Aren't we supposed to be in Halloweentown?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm not sure. We are supposed to find Jack since he was here." Twilight explained. "Hm, I think these objects on the trees are doors. Don't you see the knobs?" said Rarity.

Twilight looked at each door and said, "You're right. Jack must've opened one of these doors. Now, we gotta find the one that says Christmastown." Pinkie looked at them, but got distracted when she saw a door with a green tree covered with decorations. "Hey girls, do you think Jack went into this door?" she asked. "I don't know, Pinkie. Are we supposed to go in there to see?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." said Twilight as she opened the door with her magic. When she did, the mane six peeked inside and sees nothing. "Heh, I don't see anything. Maybe we're at the wrong place." said Rainbow Dash. But, she was wrong.

Snowflakes and a powerful wind surrounded them and pushed them all inside. And the door shuts behind them.

"Whoa!" Twilight yelled. "AHHHHHH!" Pinkie screamed. "What in tarnation?!" Applejack yelled. "Oh my gosh! I'm getting dizzy!" Rarity shouted. "What's going on!?" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Somebody help us!" Fluttershy yelled.

...

The girls stopped spinning and lands on a pile of snow.

"Snow?" Applejack asked herself as she picks up some of it. "Oh my goodness. That was irritating when I got spun around." Rarity complained as she dusts off her costume and hat. "Where are we?" Fluttershy.

Pinkie and Twilight looked around and saw a town full of lights. "Wow, this is the beautiful town I've ever seen!" Pinkie said. "Girls. I think we made it." said Twilight. "We are?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked at the town too. "Holy Celestia!" said Applejack. "No wonder why Jack went here." said Rarity. "Then, let's find him." said Fluttershy.

They explored the town as they looked for Jack. Pinkie immediately loved this place because it's filled with happiness and joy, plus it's part of her nature. What she likes most are the gingerbread houses. "This place is amazing! I wish we have this in Equestria!" she said. "I like this place too, Pinkie. And who's that really tall guy with a skeleton head?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looks at the guy who's gathering Christmas items to his wagon. Twilight sees him too and guessed, "It must be Jack Skellington. Let's go check."

She walked to him and tapped his shoulder. Jack turned around and got startled. "Oh, you startled me. You know, scaring people is my thing. By the way, are you girls wearing costumes? They're stupendous." he said. "Thanks. Are you Jack Skellington?" Twilight asked. "Why, yes I am. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" Jack answered. "And who are you since you startled me?" "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity." Twilight introduced.

"Heard you wanted to do something different for Halloween and you're taking these stuff from this place why?" Applejack asked. "So, I can show my friends this stuff and do something diffrent around here. Plus, I heard about the guy running the place. Sandy Claws." Jack explained. "Sandy Claws? I've never heard of him." said Rarity. "Well, now you do. Come on, girls. We have some planning to do." said Jack as he gathered the last Christmas item in his wagon.

He and the mane six left Christmastown and went off to Halloweentown.

...

When they got there, the ghouls who live there were staring at them like theyre curious about them. This scares Fluttershy that she hides in the wagon.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" Applejack asked. "That's because they've never seen you before. Don't worry, I'll tell them you're friendly." said Jack. "Well, can they stop? It's creeping me out." said Fluttershy.

The mayor of Halloweentown arrived in front of them and said, "Jack, there you are. I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?" "Mayor, I have discovered a new way for Halloween and would like to have a meeting about this." Jack explained. "Whe?" Mayor asked. "Immediately. And these girls are going to help me with this. Wouldn't that be exciting?" Jack answered.

"Sure, Jack. But, I'm not sure they like it or not." said Twilight. "Do you think Sandy Claws would mind if we do this?" Rainbow Dash asked in worrisome. "Don't worry, girls. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Jack promised.

This makes the mane six worried about the meeting.

...

Later that night, they were all invited to Jack's meeting along the other ghouls, including a rag doll named Sally.

The mane six sat in the front while they wait for Jack to be on stage. The mayor went on stage and spoke on the microphone, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm so glad you could all join us on a special night. Now, Jack has something for us to share with him. Without further a do, may I present Jack Skellington." The audience cheered as Jack appeared onto the stage.

"Thank you, mayor. And thank you everyone for joining me on this wonderful night. Now, the main reason I called you all here is because of this." Jack introduced as he opens the curtain to reveal Christmas stuff he got from Christmastown. The audience and the mane six were amazed by the colors and the wonder.

"Yes, I know you're excited as I am. This is called Christmas." "What does it do?" a monster asked. "We celebrate it, of course. This box I'm holding is called a present. Children open it and get a toy for being good." Jack explained. "Does it hold potions and dead things?" a witch asked. "No. They hold toys. Oh, and I haven't told you the best part about Christmas. The ruler of the town. He is called Sandy Claws." Jack answered in a sinister voice.

The audience cheered for him.

...

Later on, Jack is discovering what Christmas really means. Twilight tried to explain to him, but he's too busy doing science experiments and reading books about Christmas.

His anxiousness makes everyone else worried about him. "What does it mean? What does it mean?" he said to himself. "Um, can we help you with that?" Fluttershy asked. "Thanks for volunteering, but I have to do this alone. I'm the one who got the idea, so I have to plan all of it one by one." Jack explained. "So, what are planning?" Pinkie asked.

"Im planning to be like Sandy Claws. Like riding on a sleigh, having reindeer, giving presents to children." Jack answered. "Um, Jack. Isn't that his thing? I mean, your thing is to scare people during Halloween." Twilight explained. "Plus, he's not sick or anything." said Applejack. "Isn't Christmas supposed to be a happy holiday, not a scary holiday?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course it is. I'm making it happy to everyone." said Jack.

"Well, it better be kid-friendly. I don't wants those poor kids screaming and crying about their toys being scary." Rarity warned.

...

The ghouls and the mane six help out Jack getting ready for Christmas by making presents in a scary way, creating skeleton like reindeer, the wrapping are covering in Halloween colors, and so many Halloween themed stuff being Christmas.

While Twilight and Pinkie are helping Jack with something, three kids named Lock, Shock, and Barrel came to the room. "Lock, Shock, Barrel. How lovely to see you all." said Jack. "You called, Jack?" Lock asked. "We're here for you, Jack." Shock said. "What do you need form us, Jack?" Barrel asked as he licked his lollipop. Pinkie thinks they are creepy.

"Well, I would like you to find Sandy Claws and bring him to me." said Jack. "Jack, isn't that kidnapping?" Twilight asked. "Of course not. I Just want to talk to him for something." Jack explained. This made Twilight suspicious about Jack's plan. Whatever it is, it's not good.

The three kids just left to kidnap Sandy Claws and they continued to do what they're doing.

...

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is decorating some candy canes to the present and doesn't know that Sally is watching her.

She went to her and quickly tapped her shoulder. "Can I help you, miss?" Fluttershy as she turned around to see who tapped her. "Sorry to disturb you. Um, can I ask you something? It's about Jack." Sally explained. "Um, sure." said Fluttershy as she follows her to a wall.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Fluttershy. "Do you think it's wrong for Jack to take over someone else's holiday? Halloween is our main holiday, not Christmas." Sally asked. "I understand what you mean, but he doesn't know its wrong. What's your name?" Fluttershy explained. "I'm Sally." Sally introduced. "My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy introduced.

"So, do you share my opinion about what Jack is doing?" Sally asked. "You don't like it that he's bringing Christmas here?" Fluttershy asked. Sally shook her head no. "Oh my. I totally agree with you." said Fluttershy. "Then, we have to do something about this." said Sally. "But, what?" Fluttershy asked.

So, Fluttershy and Sally plan to stop Jack from bringing Christmas to the world. Otherwise, he'll be in big trouble. Trust me.

...

When the mane six are still getting ready for Christmas, Lock, Shock, and Barrel has a huge bag for Jack.

They opened it and it's revealed to be Santa Claus. Or in this case Sandy Claws. "Hold on. Is that?" Applejack asked. "Sandy Claws. Am I glad to see you." said Jack, dressed up as Santa. "What is the meaning of this?" Santa asked.

"So, that must be Sandy Claws." said Twilight. "But, what's he doing here in Halloweentown?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I heard that Jack ordered Lock, Shock and Barrel to kidnap Sandy Claws. That's why he's here." Pinkie explained. "What? Why would Jack do such a thing?" Rarity asked.

Twilight went up to Jack and asked angrily, "Jack, what is going on? And what are you doing to Sandy Claws?" "My name is not Sandy Claws. It's Santa Claus." Santa corrected her. "What are you doing, pony? Get out of the way!" a werewolf shouted as he throws Twilight into the crowd.

"You okay, sugar cube?" Applejack asked as she helps her up. "I don't understand. I thought he's going to do this the other way. I have a feeling Christmas is going to be Halloween themed, which is not good." said Rainbow Dash. "What are we gonna do?" Pinkie asked in worry.

Fluttershy went up to her friends with Sally and said, "Girls, I have an idea." "What is it, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "This is Sally, a really good friend of Jack and she just told me that she shares the same opinion about Jack's decision." Fluttershy explained. "You two don't like it that he's taking over Christmas?" Rainbow Dash asked. They both nodded yes. "Well, we feel the same way. Not at first, but changed our minds when he kidnapped Santa Claus." said Twilight.

They watch as Santa is being taken away from Halloweentown.

...

That night, Jack is getting ready to take off to deliver presents to children while the mane six and Sally are planning to stop him.

"Okay, I think fog juice will do the trick. That way, he won't see a thing." said Sally as she shows the girls fog juice. "That's really cool. Where'd you get that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "From the science lab." Sally answered. "Cool." Twilight said.

They sneaked behind the well and sees Jack making a speech. "I'll distract him. You pour th fog juice into that well." said Twilight as she flies towards Jack and lands in front of him.

"Why, hello Twilight. You've come to see me fly off?" Jack asked. "You bet I am. I just have to stare at you, that's all." said Twilight.

While she distracts him, her friends gave her the signal, meaning they're ready for the plan to be set. Applejack saw her waving at them and whispers to her friends, "Ok, she's said we're ready. Pour the fog juice." Sally immediately poured the fog juice into the water, causing it to make fog all over the place. Now, they can't see a thing because of it. "You sure this plan will work, Sally?" Fluttershy asked. "Don't worry. It will. Jack will give up on Christmas for the sake of everyone." said Sally.

The fog made Jack in shock and in disappointment. "Oh no. Where did all of this fog come from? I can't see a thing if fog is in the way." he said. "What are we gonna do? Jack, I have a feeling we should cancel Christmas." said Twilight. Jack sighed and said, "You're right, Twilight. We should cancel Christmas. Sorry, everyone." said Jack.

They hear Jack saying he's canceling Christmas, they silently cheered and Sally sighed in relief. The plan was working until Twilight's horn begins to glow unexpectedly "What's this? Is your horn glowing?" Jack asked. Twilight gasped at this and said, "It's not what you think." "Uh oh spaghettios!" Pinkie shouted. "I have a feeling Jack has a plan B." said Rainbow Dash.

This gave Jack an idea. "Twilight Sparkle with your horn so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" he asked. Twilight was shaking in nervous as she does not want to do this, but doesn't know how to say it by not hurting his feelings. "Please?" Jack pleaded. "Um, Jack listen." Twilight began before Fluttershy went in front of her. "Well, she'll be delighted to guide the sleigh, Jack. I would like to come with you as a personal guidance by telling you where to go." she said.

Twilight grabbed her and whispered, "Fluttershy, what are you doing? We can't just let him scare people on a cheerful holiday." "I won't. He'll learn about it when he doesn't it, then he knows it's wrong." Fluttershy whispered back. "Ok. Let's hope this works." said Twilight.

"So, what do you say?" Jack asked. "I accept your request, Jack!" Twilight answered. The audience cheered for her, except for her friends and Sally. They were concerned about what's gonna happen to them.

Twilight and Fluttershy went onto the sleigh. Twilight was in front because of her glowing horn. "Ready, girls?" Jack asked. "Ready." both Twilight and Fluttershy said. "Alright. Wish me luck! Merry Christmas to all!" said Jack as he flies off to deliver presents to children.

Lets hope Fluttrshy's plan works.

...

While in the human world, Twilight and Fluttershy watch Jack delivering presents to children which scares them and their parents.

He gave one kid a severed head, a Jack-in-the-box that comes to life and chases one, a giant snake eats a Christmas tree in front of a child, a wreath like monster attacks an old lady, and scary looking toys chase after children. This scares them so much that the parents call the police and secures their houses. The military gets involved and searches for Jack so they can shoot him down.

"Jack, do you think this is a good idea?" Fluttershy asked. "How many times do we go through this? Yes. It is a good idea and I'm not changing my mind." said Jack as he looks at the naughty and nice list.

Suddenly, missiles were aiming at them. "Oh my gosh! I knew this would happen." said Twilight. "You said it, they're celebrating by thanking us." said Jack. "Um, I don't think they're celebrating us. They want to kill us!" Fluttershy shouted. "Don't be silly, Fluttershy." said Jack as he realizes the missles are aiming at them. "You're right! Hold on tight!"

But, it was too late. A missile shot them and destroyed the sleigh. "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!" Jack yelled as he, Twilight, and Fluttershy fall from the sky. The girls were screaming as they fell.

They landed in a graveyard not too far. "Oh my Celestia, I've never thought we landed that hard." said Twilight. "Oh, my head." said Fluttershy as she rubs her head. "Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "I'm okay. Wait, where's Jack?" Fluttershy asked in worrisome.

Jack was hanging on an angel statute with his Snata outfit ruined. The girls found him and Twilight asked, "Jack, are you okay?" "What have I done? What have I done? I've ruined Christmas for everyone." said Jack. "Well, you did. We tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. This is not who you are, that's why. That's even why me and Fluttershy voulenteered to join you on your quest. To teach you a lesson." Twilight explained.

"I guess I leanred it very well. I'm so sorry for not listening to you. Not even Sally. I must've broken her heart." said Jack. "No, you didn't. She just wants you to do wha you're good at. It's for the best for everyone. You're not Santa Claws, you're Jack the Pumkin King. And it's wrong to take over someone else's holiday." Fluttershy explained. This made Jack feel better by her words and immediately jumped into action. "You're right. You're right all along. I am Jack the Pumpin King! Now, let's go back to Halloweentown and set things right." he said.

"Thats the spirit, Jack." said Twilight.

...

Back in Halloweentown, the girls and Sally are planning to rescue Santa from Oogie Boogie who was out there by Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Are you sure this where Santa is?" Pinkie asked. "Yep. This is it. Those brats were right." Rainbow Dash said. "This must be where Oogie Boogie lives. I hope he hasn't killed Santa yet." said Applejack.

They sneaked inside and sees Oogie Boogie messing with Santa. "Come on, Santa. Let's play." he said as he rolls his dice somewhere in his room. "We need to distract him. But how?" said Rainbow Dash. "I have an idea. It just might work." said Rarity.

Her plan was to act like she's flirti with him. "Woo hoo! Oh, Oogie Boogie. Come over here so I can kiss you." said Rarity. "Why, hello gorgeous." Oogie said as he went to Rarity.

The rest were saving Santa from his trap. "Don't worry. We'lol get you out of here." Sally whispered. Applejack unties his ropes and helps him up. "Thank you." he said. "Don't thank us yet. We have to get you back to Christmastown." said Rainbow Dash.

As they were about to escape, Oogie was too busy paying attention to Rarity. "My my, you look beautiful tonight." he said. "Well, I guess you deserve this then." said Rarity as she slaps him in the face and runs off. Oogie rubs his check as he sees the girls and Santa escaping.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCPAE FROM ME!" Oogie yelled.

...

Jack, Twilight, and Fluttershy run as fast as they can to get to Oogie's lair and save Santa. But, they didn't know that Oogie has captured the girls and Sally.

"There it is! We're almost there!" Jack yelled as he opens the door to the lair and went downstairs. "Jack, wait up!" Twilight yelled.

They saw their friends tied up and was about to be killed. "Oogie, you won't get away with this!" Rainbiw Dash shouted. "Too bad. Because you're about to fall to your doom." Oogie laughed as he pulled down the lever and everyone fell. Twilight immediately uses her magic to lift them and puts them to safety. "Twilight!" Pinkie yelled.

"What? How is this possible?" Oogie asked in anger. "Surprise!" Jack yelled. "What? Jack? I thought you were dead! No matter! Prepare to face your doom!" Oogie shouted as he sets traps to catch Jack and succeeded. "Let me go, Oogie!" Jack shouted. Oogie laughed evilly and said, "Not a chance. You will never get out of here!" He also trapped Twilight by getting caught by robotic nutcrackers.

The only person whose free is Fluttershy, who is scared of what's going on. "What's the matter, pony? Afraid?" Oogie asked. Fluttershy covered her eyes so she won't see the fear. "You should be. Just wait till I kill your friends." Oogie laughed.

His words make Fluttershy angry. We went towards him and yelled, "How dare you! How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" She noticed a string on him and pulls it. When she did, Oogie's skin was clean off and has bugs that are coming out of him. "No! Look what you have done! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs!" Oogie shouted as he loses more of his bugs until he becomes nothing. The only bug that survived is the mind bug until Fluttershy squishes it with her hoof.

"Alright!" Pinkie shouted. "Way to go, Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled. "I've never seen you that brave before." said Applejack. Fluttershy went to them and sets everyone free. "Well, I better get going. And you better make sure you don't take over somebody else's holiday without permission." said Santa as he flies off.

"Dont worry. He leanred his lesson." said Fluttershy. "I would like to thank you girls for helping do what's right. And thank you, Sally." said Jack. "You're welcome, Jack. We better get going as well. We have other adventures to get to." said Twilight. "You're leaving? Ok, we won't forget you." said Sally.

"Bye, Jack! Bye, Sally!" the girls shouted as they disappeared. "Bye, girls." Jack and Sally said.

...

When they got home from the Book of Disney, they got off the ground and dusted themselves.

"Fluttershy, I've never been so proud of you that much. How does that make you feel?" Twilight asked. "It fells wonderful. It kinda makes me feel like I'm not scared of Nightmare Night anymore." said Fluttershy. "Alright! Let's go to the festival!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

So, the girls went off to celebrate Nightmare Night.

...

When they got back home, Fluttershy went to the Disney Journal and begins to write. She wrote,

"What I learned today is doing what's right. It's wrong to take over someone else's holiday without permission or at all. It's because it's not you. You must do what you're good at. Plus, I'm also getting rid of my fear of Nightmare Night or Halloween."


	13. The Legend of Sleepy Hollow

It was the night after Nightmare Night and everything was quiet. It was bright because there is a full moon and has been empty since Luna was released from her banishment. The mane six were in Twilight's room, listening to a story.

"And so, the little filly managed to get out of the haunted house just in time before it collapses to the ground. All she did was running away from this place and never coming back. She never talked about it since." Twilight read. "Pretty spooky story, huh?"

"I don't know. It didn't have much detail to it. All she did was going inside a haunted house and then it collapsed just like that. What kind of a house haunted is that anyway? I mean, I didn't have ghosts or zombies living in that house." said Rainbow Dash. "I think it's scary. Because if the filly is scared, I'm scared." said Fluttershy. "Is there another scary story for us? Something that'll be much more scarier." Pinkie asked.

...

While they're talking, the Book of Disney is calling them.

"Hey, maybe the Book of Disney will give us a scary story." said Applejack. "Let's see." said Twilight as she and her friends went to the throne room.

When they got there, Twilight opened the next chapter. The next story is The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. She began to read,

"This is a dark tale about Ichabod Crane who comes to a town named Tarry Town and is a teacher. He loves food and never gets fat. While he's there, he falls in love with the daughter of a wealthy rich man. Her name was Katrina Van Telsing. She wins the hearts of many men in the village, but the man who wants her was the towns hero Brom Bones. Everyone loves him because of his good skills and is caring to everyone. But, he's not very caring to Ichabod since he has feelings for Katrina. What you should know is the Headless Horseman. He's the ghost everyone fears and comes out every night, looking for a new head."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends get sucked into the book.

...

The mane six ended up in a village called Tarry Town.

"Where are we?" Rarity asked. "I thought we were supposed to be in a scary story." Rainbow Dash complained. "We are. It's just that it gets haunted during the night. It's daytime now." said Twilight. "Do you think we should find Ichabod Crane first?" Applejack asked. "You're right. I think he just moved here to become the new teacher for the town." said Twilight.

So, the girls entered the town and sees its very busy. That's because all of the men are paying attention to Katrina who is walking through town. "Is that Katrina?" Fluttershy asked. "I think so. Let's ask her." said Applejack.

They went up to her to ask her questions. "Excuse me. Are you Katrina Van Telsing?" Twilight asked. Katrina turned around and said, "Yes, I am. How can I help you girls?" "We're looking for a new guy named Ichabod Crane. Have you seen him?" Rainbow Dash asked. "And did you know he has a huge crush on you?" Pinkie asked. Katrina giggled and said, "Well, he's over there giving girls music lessons. He's one heck of a ladies man, if you ask me." "Great. Thank you." said Twilight.

"Oh, girls. One more thing. I want to invite you to my father's halloween party." Katrina called. "A Halloween party!? Oh boy! Oh boy! Let's go!" Pinkie shouted. "Are you going to invite Ichabod?" Twilight asked. "I'm inviting everyone in the town, including Ichabod. The party's tomorrow night." Katrina answered. "Ok. Thanks for the tip." said Twilight as she and her friends left to find Ichabod.

"A Halloween party. Wouldn't that be fun?" Pinkie asked. "It sure will. Besides, it'll help Ichabod get to know Katrina and falling in love with her." said Twilight. "But, what about Brom Bones? He has a crush on Katrina too." Rainbow Dash warned. "You're right. We should aware of that. I have a feeling Katrina invited him to the party." said Twilight. "So, what can we do about it?" Applejack asked. "We'll see. Perhaps we should wait when the party starts." said Twilight.

They found Ichabod playing the piano with three women.

...

He couldn't hear the mane six coming in because the piano is too loud for him to hear everything else around him.

"Ichabod! Ichabod Crane! Excuse me!" Twilight yelled. Ichabod can't hear her. "ICHABOD CRANE!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Ichabod finally heard her and stopped playing his piano. He turned around and asked, "Why, hello there. How may I help you lovely ladies?"

"Ichabod, we came here to help you win the heart of Katrina Van Telsing." Twilight explained. "You do? Ahh, the lovely Katrina. Wish I can have her hand in marrige. But, that Brom Bones wanted her too. I just don't know what to do." said Ichabod. "Well, that's why theres this Halloween party you're invited to tomorrow night. Maybe you can win her heart there." said Rarity. That cheered him up. "Say, that's it. Thanks, girls. But, I don't know your names." he said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." Twilight introduced. "Pleasure to meet you. So, when can we plan on what we should do at the party?" Ichabod asked.

"Why don't we do it now?" Twilight asked.

...

The next day, the mane six and Ichabod are getting ready for the Halloween party.

Ichabod was dressed in his best suit and his hair is nice and straight. Rarity is making dresses and hairstyles for herself and her friends. She also puts makeup on just to look good.

"Ok, girls. We are ready to go. You nervous, Ichabod?" said Twilight. "Nope. I'm ready to see the girl of my dreams. Wish me luck." Ichabod replied.

Ichabod borrowed a horse from a nearby farm and they're off to the Halloween party.

...

There, they danced through the music while Pinkie is busy eating pumpkin pies.

Ichabod is having a great time since he gets to dance with Katrina throughout the entire party. Twilight and her freinds watch while dancing. "Isn't that romantic? Who knew we are so good with romance." said Rarity.

While dancing, Applejack saw Brom Bones sitting in the corner pouting. Probably he's jealous of Ichabod dancing with Katrina. "There's Brom Bones like you said." she said to Twilight. She sees him as well and said, "Well, I think we need some distraction so he won't get to Katrina." "How do we do that?" Applejack asked. "A girl that can dance with him and I know just the pony." said Twilight, looking at Applejack in a sneaky smile. "Uh, Twilight. Why are you looking at me like that?" Applejack asked in a nervous way.

Twilight pushed her close to Brom so he can see her. Applejack gulped at this. "Howdy there, partner. Sure is nice of you to come to the party. I'm Applejack." she said nervously. Brom looked at her and said, "Are you a pony dressed as a towns girl?" "Yes. Look, my friend made me dance with you. So, just shut up and dance with me!" Applejack yelled. "Okay then." said Brom as he began to dance with her.

He twirls her around and lifts her in the air. Applejack screamed the entire time. "Twilight!" she yelled. Twilight just watched and winked at her.

...

After the dancing, everyone gathered around to talk to each other. Applejack was pretty mad at Twilight for making her dance with Brom.

"I can't belive you forced me into that. Would've been nicer if you made Rarity do it. She would've had a good time." said Applejack. "Sorry, Applejack. I have to, so Katrina won't be taken away from Ichabod." Twilight explained. "Ok, I forgive ya, but don't make me dance with anyone ever again!" Applejack yelled. "I won't. I promise." Twilight promised.

Pinkie was eating food with Ichabod like pies and cupcakes. "Let me tell you, this pumpkin pie is delicious." she said. "I'll say. Wait till you eat the rest of the food." said Ichabod as he eats a stick of celery.

Brom Bones appeared in the center near the fire place, calling out, "Hey everyone! Listen up! I have something to tell you. Something that'll make you scared of the dark." Rainbow Dash disgusted at this and muttered, "Nonsense. Nothing scares me." "What's that you say? Nothing scares you? Well, this tale will. A tale of the Headless Horseman." Brom said. "Is he real for fake?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh, he's real alright. Just listen to this tale." said Brom.

Then, he begins to sing,

_(When spooks have a midnight jamboree,  
__they break it up with fiendish glee.  
__Now, ghosts are bad,  
__but the one that's cursed_  
_is the Headless Horseman,_  
_he's the worst._

_That's right,  
__he's a fright on Halloween night._

_When he goes a-joggin'  
__cross the land,  
__holdin' his noggin',  
__in his hand,_  
_demons take one look, and groan,_  
_and hit the road for parts unknown._

_Beware, take care, he rides alone.  
_

_Now, there's no spook like the spook who's spurned.  
_

_They don't like him, and he's really burned.  
_

_He swears to the longest day he's dead,  
_

_he'll show them that he can get ahead  
_

_Now, they say he's tired of his flamin' top,  
__and he's got a yen to make a swap.  
__And so he rides one night each year,_  
_to find a head in Hollow here._

_Now, he likes them little, he likes them big.  
_

_Part in the middle, or a wig.  
_

_Black or white, or even red.  
_

_The Headless Horseman needs a head.  
_

_With a hip-hip and a clippety clop,  
__he's out looking for a top to chop._

_So don't stop to figure out a plan,  
_

_you can't reason with a headless man.  
_

_Now, if you doubt this tale is so,  
__I met that spook just a year ago.  
__Now, I didn't stop for a second look,_  
_but headed for the bridge that spans the brook._  
_For, once you cross that bridge, my friend._

_The ghost is through, his power ends.  
_

_So, when you're riding home tonight,  
__make for the bridge with all your might.  
__He'll be down in the Hollow there._  
_He needs your head._  
_Look out! Beware!_

_With a hip-hip and a clippety clop,  
_

_He's out looking for a head to swap.  
_

_So, don't try to figure out a plan,  
__you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!)_

When he's done singing, Ichabod was shaking all over the place. Katrina just laughed because she likes it when he gets scared. As for the mane six, Pinkie and Fluttershy were frightened by the story. Rainbow Dash wasn't scared of the story at all because she thought the Headless Horseman is a made up story.

"This isn't scary. It's just a plain old myth." she said.

...

As they walk through the forest after the Halloween party is over, Ichabod tried to calm himself down from the story Brom told him by whistling to himself.

"Rainbow Dash. Do you think the Headless Horseman is real?" Fluttershy asked. "Please. The Headless Horseman is not real. Brom made it up just to scare us." Rainbow Dash answered. "You sure about that, Rainbow Dash? The Book of Disney did warn us that the Headless Horseman comes here every Halloween night and tonight is Halloween night." said Twilight. "I'm sure he's fake." said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, they hear some hooting coming from an owl which scares Ichabod. "What? It's just an owl." said Applejack. "That scared me too. Come on, we better get outta here quickly." said Rarity. "You're right. This forest is creepy at night. Let's just keep going." said Twilight.

Then, they hear a croaking voice calling Ichabod's name. "What was that?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know. This is creeping me out." said Pinkie. "I don't know what it is, but I'll find out! said Rainbow Dash as she pushed some leaves out of the way and the sound came from a frog that's just croaking. "False alarm guys. It's just a frog croaking." she said.

Everyone sighed in relief. "That was close." said Pinkie.

Then, they hear some clopping noise, sounding like horse steps. Ichabod shouted and hides underneath his horse. "ITS THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" Pinkie yelled as she hides behind Twilight. Twilight readies her magic to zap whoever is frightening her friends.

Once she did, it is revealed to be cattail plants hitting on a log. "See? I told you the Headless Horseman is not real!" said Rainbow Dash. They sighed in relief once again. "I guess you're right, Rainbow Dash. There is no such thing as the..." said Twilights, but got interrupted by an evil laugh. This startles the mane six and Ichabod.

The evil laugh came from none other than the Headless Horseman.

The mane six and Ichabod screamed in terror and immediately ran for their lives. "I guess you were wrong about the Headless Horseman being a myth!" Applejack yelled as she ran. "I know! I'm so sorry!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she runs with her friend. Twilight zapped the Headless Horseman with her magic, but he got over it and still chases them. "Uh oh. Not good." she said.

The Headless Horseman laughed as he swung his sword at Ichabod, but misses. Rainbow Dash kicks him on the shoulder, but nothing worked. "What do we do now? He's too invincible to fight!" Rarity yelled. "We need to find his weakness! It's the only way to defeat him!" Twilight yelled back. "But, he doesn't have a weakness!" Fluttershy cried out.

They keep running until they reached the bridge nearby. "We have to cross the bridge! Maybe that'll be his weakness." said Twilight as she and her friends crossed the bridge safe and sound. They were all panting as they got away from the Headless Horseman. "So, that bridge is his weakness. Strange, but good." said Rarity. "Shouldn't he be leaving?" Pinkie asked as she sees the Headless Horseman still standing there with his horse. Twilight looked at him and said, "I don't know. Come on, we should get back."

But before they can do anything, the Headless Horseman has a flaming pumpkin in his hand and throws it at Ichabod. Ichabod screamed in terror as the pumpkin was thrown at him. The girls tried to save him, but it was too late. Ichabod was gone.

Then, the girls disappeared after the tragedy happened.

"ICHABOD!" Rainbow Dash yelled in fear.

...

The Book of Disney sent the girls back home.

Rainbow Dash immediately went to the book and opened it to see what happened to Ichabod. "Ichabod! Ichabod!" she cried out. Twilight went to her and said, "Rainbow Dash, it's okay." "No, it's not okay. It's all my fault. I'm the one who didn't believe in the Headless Horseman. And then, he just killed him. I can't believe it." Rainbow Dash cried. Twilight hugged her to comfort her.

"There there, Rainbow Dash. You'll be okay. I'm here." she said. Rainbow Dash's eyes were filled with tears.

...

That night, Rainbow Dash began writing in the Disney Journal. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about believing. I didn't believe in the Headless Horseman because I thought he was just a myth story for Halloween. Now, I learned he's real and nothing can stop him. If you don't believe in a story, go see for yourself if it's real or not."


	14. Lilo and Stitch

It was a quiet and relaxing day and the mane six are having a good time at the balcony.

"This will help us get over our encounter of the Headless Horseman." said Twilight. "Yeah, thanks for comforting me, girls. From now on, I should pay attention to every story I hear. Whether they're real or mythical." said Rainbow Dash. "Atta girl, Rainbow. Say, where's Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy just arrived at the balcony bringing a wolverine with her. "Hi girls. Sorry I'm late. I just wanted to bring a guest over. Isn't he cute?" she said as she shows her friends a wolverine. The girls looked at him in shock. "What in tarnation is that?!" Applejack asked. "It's a wolverine. These creatures don't exist in the wild anymore. But, this one manages to live in the wild." Fluttershy explained.

Twilight groaned and said, "Fluttershy, how many time do I have to tell you? Don't bring anymore animals in the castle! Remember last time you brought in a leopard and it tried to tear us into bits?!" "Oh, yes. I remember that. But, this little guy isn't as dangerous as the leopard." said Fluttershy.

Pinkie looks at the wolverine in a suspicious way. The wolverine didn't like on what she was doing and growls at her. Pinkie yelled and hides behind Applejack. "Uh, why is he growling?" she asked. The wolverine attacked them, but manages to get out of the way. He attacks Rarity by chewing on her mane. Rarity screamed and shouted, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Twilight immediately stopped the madness by picking up the wolverine with her magic. "Bad wolverine! Bad!" Fluttershy yelled. "Do you know what this animal could've done? It attacked your friends! And I believe this wolverine has to leave." Twilight scolded. "Alright. I'll take him back where he belongs in the wild." said Fluttershy. "I mean it, Fluttershy. This is the last time you bring an animal to the castle." said Twilight.

"Sorry, every pony. I promise not to bring my animal friends here ever again." said Fluttershy as she leaves to get the wolverine back home. Twilight sighed in relief.

...

When Fluttershy came back, the Book of Disney is calling them.

"Alright, another adventure!" Pinkie shouted as she and her friends went to the throne room. Twilight went to the book and opened to the next chapter. The next story is Lilo and Stitch. She began to read,

"On an island called Hawaii lived a little girl named Lilo. She is very lonely since she gets bullied in hula dancing and her sister Nani is working hard so they can have a nice future since their parents died. One night, Lilo sees a falling star and makes a wish. Nani hears her and was thinking about getting a dog for them."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends got sucked into the book.

...

They ended up in front of a pet store where Lilo and Nani are getting their own dog.

"Where are we?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is that a pet store we're in front of?" Applejack asked. "I think so. Are we supposed to be here?" Rarity asked. "Well, the Book of Disney did say that Lilo and her sister are getting a dog. So, yeah." Twilight answered.

She opened the door with her magic and sees Lilo and Nani talking to the shelter lady. They turned around and saw the mane six coming in. "Who the heck are you guys?" Nani asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. My friends and I are here to help you and your sister become a family again." Twilight explained. "You are? Talking ponies wanting us to become a family again? Well, Nani and I are getting a dog just to fix it." said Lilo. "Well, can we help you get a dog?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sure, but I don't know your names." said Lilo.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you. My names Lilo and this is my older sister, Nani. We're getting a dog so we can be a family again." Lilo introduced. "Aww, that's so sweet. Would you like for us to help you get a dog?" Applejack asked. "Sure. Come on." said Lilo as she leads the mane six to where the dogs are.

But, it turns out there are no dogs in any cages at all. "Hey, where are the dogs?" Pinkie asked in disappointment. "I don't know. Usually, dogs are here every day." said Rarity. "I'm sure there's one somewhere." said Lilo.

While looking for a dog, they heard something coming behind them. It was a blue like dog with long ears and sharp claws. They turned around and saw him. "Aw, look how cute he is." said Fluttershy. "I agree, but what kind of a dog he is?" Rarity asked. "Who cares? He's so adorable and I love him already." said Fluttershy as she picks him up and squeezes him tight. "Hi." Lilo said to the dog. "Hi." he said back. The mane six were in shock to find out he talks. "He talks?!" Pinkie asked. "Even better!" said Fluttershy as she keeps hugging him.

When they got back to Nani, the shelter lady freaked out and took him away from Fluttershy. "Don't get this one! It was dead this morning!" she said. "It was dead this morning?" Nani asked, holding on to Lilo. "I like him!" said Lilo. "Then, why is he still alive and growling at us?" Rainbow Dash asked. He growls at them while the shelter lady tried to keep in control.

Fluttershy went in front of her friends and shouted, "Sit!" He obeyed her by sitting, much to everyone's surprise. "Good boy." she said as she pets his head. "Wow, that's surprising." said Nani. "Well, that's Fluttershy. She's good to all animals, including this one." Twilight explained. "Let's get him!" said Lilo.

The shelter lady gave them the paper so they can adopt him. "So, what should we call him?" Applejack asked. "His name is Stitch." said Lilo. "Stitch?" Pinkie asked in confusion. "Well then, Stitch it is." said Twilight. The paper was signed and Stitch was adopted.

Now, the only they have to do is to train him.

...

They started by teaching him how to catch a stick like other dogs do.

"Ok, Stitch. When I throw this stick, you go get it." said Rainbow Dash. Stitch growled at her. "That's the spirit. Now, go get it." she sad as she throws the stick. Stitch didn't do anything, he just sits there which angers Rainbow Dash. "Aren't you going to get the stick?" she asked. Instead of getting the stick, Stitch scratches her hoof. Rainbow Dash yelped in pain and yelled, "Geez, what was that for?" Stitch laughed at her for her reaction. Rainbow Dash growled at him for that.

While the mane six help Lilo train Stitch, they watch Nani's boyfriend David doing some cool fire tricks, but ended up getting burned and survived. "Oh. Poor guy." said Rarity. "Eh, don't worry about him. It's part of his job. Getting burnt alive and staying alive." said Rainbow Dash.

Lilo was busy drawing Stitch's behavior chart and shows it to him and Fluttershy. "Ok, this is you. This is your badness level. It's really high." Lilo said. "Well, my friends and I tried to train him, but he gets so aggressive every minute and nothing seems to be working on him." Fluttershy explained. "Want me to try any spell on him to calm him down?" Twilight asked. "Isn't that animal cruelty? I have a feeling it is." Fluttershy asked. "Sorry. It's just a thought." said Twilight.

While they're talking, Stitch smells some alien meat and sees one on the ground. And it's moving. Stitch follows it and bites it. But, its revealed to be a trap and was about to be captured. But not for him. Stitch immediately began to bite Pleakley's head and chews on it.

The mane six and Lilo saw what's happening and immediately comes to the rescue. Twilight uses her magic to pull Stitch away from Pleakley while Applejack is pulling. Once they completely got Stitch away from them, Nani arrived to see what's going on. "What's going on? Are you alright, ma'am?" she asked in worrisome. "Uh, she's fine, Nani. She's just drunk and I can tell Stitch doesn't like drunk people." Fluttershy lied. Nani's boss arrived and had a harsh discussion with her.

The mane six had worried faces on them as Nani was getting fired from her job.

...

When they got home, Stitch was acting bad again as he pushes Lilo, wrecking things, and growling at everyone. "What is the matter with you?" Nani yelled. "He didn't mean it. He's just cranky." said Fluttershy.

"Uh huh. So, this is how he acts when he's cranky? I've never seen anyone acting like that when getting cranky." said Applejack. "Or is it just his personality?" Pinkie asked. Nani groaned in annoyance and shouted, "That's it! He's going back to the shelter! We can't have a dog behaving this way!" She grabs Stitch and tries to take him outside.

"What about ohana? Don't you remember what dad said about ohana?" Lilo asked in anger. "Well, I know this thing isn't!" Nani shouted as she opens the door. "He told us that ohana means family!" Lilo yelled. The mane six stared at her in shock. "What?" Rarity asked. "What's ohana?" Twilight asked. "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Lilo explained. Nani closed the door and puts Stitch down. Twilight picks him up with her magic.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he will be a good dog." Fluttershy promised.

...

When everyone is getting ready for bed, Lilo makes a little bed for Stitch to sleep in.

"Here you go, Stitch. A nice little bed for you. It's small because you're the baby." said Lilo. "And here's some chocolate milk for you to drink. It's in a baby bottle so it doesn't spill. It tastes good. Try it." said Fluttershy as she gives Stitch the bottle. Stitch took a sip and likes it. "Good boy. Now, get in bed." said Lilo. Stitch refuses by pushing her and climbing into her bed.

Twilight picks him up with her magic and puts him back on his own bed. "That wasn't your bed. This is your bed." she said. Stitch growled at her and grabs ones of Lilo's dolls yo rip it apart. "No, don't rip her head! She's recovering from surgery!" Lilo yelled as she saves her doll in time and puts it on her bed. Then, Stitch looks for something to break like her painting for school. "No! That's for my blue period!" Lilo shouted. Stitch keeps growling until Fluttershy puts a flowerr necklace on him, which surprisingly calms him down.

"Phew! That was close. I thought he was going to wreck everything in the room." said Applejack. "You know, maybe he should make something instead of breaking something." said Rarity. What she said gave Stitch an idea to make something. So, he uses books and everything else in the room. Once he's done, he showed it to the mane six and Lilo. "Wow. San Francisco." Lilo said. And then, he breaks it pretending to be a monster that likes to destroy cities.

"No more caffeine for you." said Fluttershy.

...

The next day, Twilight is helping Nani get a new job while the others help Lilo with Stitch so he can fit in.

"Ok, Nani. How about you should work at a coffee shop?" Twilight asked. "That seems good. So that way I don't have to work at night." said Nani. But when they got there, Lilo was teaching Stitch how to play a ukulele, but he played so loud that every glass breaks around them.

"How about working at a hotel?" Twilight asked. Nani was talking to the manager of the hotel while the others teach Stitch how to be nice to ladies. Just like Elvis did. "Okay, Stitch, now pick up her hand and kiss it." said Rarity. Stitch did what she said and it didn't turn out so well. As a result, the woman screamed and they have to make a run for it.

"You must get this job. How about being a lifeguard?" Twilight asked. They went to the beach to have Nani get the job three times a charm. Meanwhile, the others are teaching Stitch how to be like Elvis by dressing up like him and play a guitar. "Alright, Stitch. Knock em dead!" said Lilo as she turns on the music so everyone can hear him. Plus, Rarity did the flashing lights just to make it look cooler.

"Hey, everyone! Look at this guy! How cool is that? I mean, no ones ever played like Elvis did!" Rainbow Dash called. Everyone gathered around to see him and takes pictures of him. But, the flashes from the cameras bother him which makes him lose control. "Stop it! He doesn't like it!" Twilight yelled. But, they didn't listen to her.

Stitch went insane as he breaks the guitar, rips off his Elvis clothes, and scaring everyone. While everyone is fleeing, Nani lost hope on getting a new job as the lifeguard leaves disappointedly. The mane six sighed in sadness. "I can't believe it! We've tried everything and nothing works. Nothing!" said Twilight. "Then, what do we do now? I'm sure there's another job for Nani and they're might be something else Stitch is good at besides breaking things." said Pinkie. "It's hopeless." said Applejack.

As the girls mope, David arrived with his smile on his face with surfboards. "Hey Lilo. How's Nani?" he said. "We had a very bad day." said Lilo. "Hey, aren't you that guy from last night who got burned alive?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You were there? Oh, that's right. You were the ponies that were with Lilo and her new dog." said David. "So, what are you doing here?" Applejack asked. "Perhaps I should wipe out those sad faces and I got some surfboards if you guys want to have fun with me." David suggested.

"That's a good idea." said Nani. "Now, there's something we can do to cheer us up!" said Pinkie. "I hope it's awesome!" said Rainbow Dash. "So, how do we do surfboarding?" Twilight asked.

So, everyone got in the ocean water with surfboards and waits for the waves to come by. One wave made it to Rainbow Dash and Rarity and went into the air. "Woo hoo! That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. "I'm as wet as a fish." said Rarity.

But while they surf, something big grabs Stitch, Lilo, and Fluttershy into the water. Everyone stopped surfing and saw what happened. "What happened?" Twilight asked. "Stitch dragged her down!" Nani yelled. "Wait, where's Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked in panic. "Oh no! Stitch must've dragged her down too!" Rarity shouted.

Twilight immediately went underwater to save them. She saw Jumba and Pleakley grabbing Stitch while Lilo is having a hard time swimming. She grabs her with her magic and lifts her out of the water.

Once Lilo git some air, Rainbow Dash went to her and picks her up. "Where's Stitch?" she asked in worrisome. "Twilight's getting him. He's going to be okay, you'll see." Rainbow Dash answered.

Meanwhile, Twilight is fighting off Jumba and Pleakley as they keep trying to catch Stitch. She saw an oxygen tank and zaps it with her magic, causing it to get both of them out of the water. After that, she sees Stitch drowning and immediately catches him with her magic. Then, Fluttershy was swimming towards them because she was far away from Jumba and Pleakley.

Once she got out of the water, she lays down Stitch to see if he's still breathing. "Stitch?" Lilo asked. Stitch was coughing up some water and starts to wake up. "Oh, thank Celestia he's still alive." said Applejack. "How did Stitch try to drown Lilo?" Rarity asked. "He didn't. Someone else dragged both of them and me. I don't know who they are, but at least they're gone for now." Fluttershy explained.

...

The next morning, Stitch ran away from them because he thinks he doesn't have a family. Fluttershy follows him so she can cheer him up.

"Go away. I'm lost." he said to her. "Stitch, you're not lost. You have a family. And they love very much, no matter what you do." Fluttershy explained. Stitch showed her the book he's holding called the Ugly Duckling and shows the picture of the duckling crying. "What's this?" Fluttershy asked. "Me. I'm lost. No family." Stitch explained. "Well, in the next page, the duckling found his family and he's happy. You would be, too." said Fluttershy. "I'm not lost?" Stitch asked. "That's right. You're not lost." said Fluttershy.

But all of the sudden, Jumba appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. Fluttershy screamed and takes Stitch with her back to the house. "Wait, come back! I just wanted Experiment 626!" he shouted.

When Fluttershy came back, she pants in fear and looks at the window. "What's the matter?" Rainhow Dash asked. "There's that same guy that tried to drown Lilo and Stitch yesterday and is still after Stitch." Fluttershy answered. "What?" Twilight shouted.

But then, Jumba arrived and began shooting the house. The girls screamed in terror and wnet outside for safety. But, Pleakley was at the door saying, "Hello!" "They're all over the place!" Lilo shouted. "What do we do?" Applejack asked. "We have to fight back in order to protect Stitch." said Twilight.

So, they hatched a plan to get rid of Jumba and Pleakley. Twilight looked around to find Jumba with Rainbow Dash. She finds him listening to Elvis and zaps him. Jumba yelps in pain and turned around. "Leave this house right now!" Twilight shouted angrily. "Oh, ok. But, first let me destroy you." Jumba said as he shoots at her, but missed because Twilight dogged his attack. She then caused a spell on him by forcing him to do ballet dancing.

Lilo calls the police in order to get the aliens out of the house. But, Pleakley grabs the phone and talks to them instead. Rarity pushes him off and holds him down. "Oh no no. Don't do this to me! I'm harmless!" Pleakley pleaded. "I don't think so. You're just playing along. By the way, you're a great actor." said Rarity.

As Twilight and Jumba were fighting, Stitch arrived with a car and whacks him. "Way to go, Stitch!" said Twilight. "Yeah, kick his butt!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Alright, we have to get outta here. Get everyone out of this house!" said Twilight as she leads everyone out of the house before it was blown up by Jumba's gun.

The explosion caused everyone to fall over. They turned around and saw the house completely destroyed. Lilo gasped in horror. "Oh no. Stitch." said Fluttershy. "Why would this happen?" Rarity asked.

Stitch woke up with wood on him and shakes it off of him. He accidentally bumps into the girls who are watching the tragedy. They turned around and saw him. "Stitch, there you are. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Twilight asked. "Oh goodness. Why do you think those alians are attacking you?" Fluttershy asked. Stitch backed up and grew his alien parts to show the girls that he's an alien, not a dog. The girls gasped in horror at this. "So, that's why they're after you and cause so much trouble. You're an alien." said Rainbow Dash. "You ruined everything." Lilo said angrily. "But. But." said Stitch. "No! I don't want you anymore!" Lilo cried.

But all of the sudden, a huge alien named Gantu caught Lilo, Stitch, and Fluttershy. "Let them go!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I don't think so. My boss needs him because he's a wanted criminal in my galaxy." Gantu said as he pushes them out of the way and takes the trio on his ship. Luckily, Stitch manages to escape before he takes off.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled. "Somebody help us!" Fluttershy yelled. "Fluttershy!" the girls shouted as the ship takes off. "No!" Twilight yelled. Stitch falls down and lands in front of them. "Stitch, you escaped!" said Pinkie.

But before Stitch could say anything, Nani whacks him with a tree branch. "Nani, what are you doing?" Rarity asked. "My sister is gone because of that creature and he better tell me where where she is!" Nani yelled as she keeps whacking him. "Nani, stop. Just give him a chance to talk!" Twilight yelled as she blocks Stitch.

But before Stitch can say anything, Jumba appeared out of nowhere and chains him up. "Oh, it's you again! Want me to zap you again?" Twilight yelled. "Sorry. You're too late for that. Experiment 626 is all mine!" said Jumba. "His name is not 626. His name is Stitch and we demand you to release him. By the way, your giant buddy kidnapped our friends." Applejack corrected. "I'm sorry, I can't fix that. You see, I'm only here for him." Jumba expained.

"So, you can't help us save Lilo and Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Bring her back!" Nani yelled. "We can't do that. Look on the bright side, you don't have to yell at anyone anymore." said Pleakley. Because of his words, Nani dropped down and started crying. "Thanks a lot, guys. You're ruining their lives. All they ever wanted was a family." said Twilight.

"Ohana." Stitch said. "Wait, what did you say, Stitch?" Applejack asked. "Oh, he just says randome stuff." said Jumba. "No no. Just let him speak. What did you say?" Nani asked. "Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Stitch explained. "You remember that?" Twilight asked. Stitch nodded yes.

Now, they know what to do. "Come on, everybody. Let's catch that ship and save Lilo and Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled.

...

So, they used Jumba's spaceship to catch up to Gantu's ship.

"Steady, now. We're almost there." said Twilight. "Just let me drive, woman!" Jumba yelled. When they got close to Gantu, Twilight and Stitch got off the ship to fly over to the other ship. "Hang on, Stitch. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." said Twilight.

When they finally made it, Stitch broke the window and fights Gantu while Twilight frees Lilo and Fluttershy. "Twilight." said Fluttershy. "You came back." said Lilo. "Nobody gets left behind." said Twilight. "Where's Stitch?" Fluttershy asked. "He's fighting Gantu. Come on, let's go." said Twilight as she and the others got off of the ship.

As for Stitch, he's still fighting Gantu and throws him off the ship. Twilight catches Stitch with her magic and puts him on her back. Gantu lands on Jumba's ship and they land on the ocean.

Everyone got off safely.

...

When everyone made it to the shore, alien soliders capture Stitch and chained.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Inside the ship, was the Grand Councilwoman. "626, we have found you. Now, you must go back to prison where you belong." she said. "No, he doesn't! He belongs here! Now, just go home with the rest of your crew!" Twilight shouted. "He has a family now! He's a better person because of this." Fluttershy. "I don't care. He's coming with me!" Grand Councilwoman shouted.

"Can Stitch have to go to the ship?" Stitch asked. "Yes." Grand Councilwoman said. "Can Stitch say goodbye?" Stitch asked. "Very well then." Grand Councilwoman said as she lets him walk toward the mane six and Lilo and Nani to say goodbye.

"Oh, Stitch. You did good things, even though you misbehave a lot. But, you're a good person, no matter what." said Fluttershy. "Don't forget about the ohana." said Applejack. "Ohana means family." said Stitch. "What?" Grand councilwoman asked. "This is my family. I found all on my own. It's little, but it's still good. Yeah, still good. I want to stay here with my family. Can I stay?" Stitch explained.

The Grand Councilwoman was moved by his words and said, "Very well then. This paper is telling me that this is your adoption paper. If I take him, Im kidnapping him. Stitch, you will remain on earth. As for Jumba and Pleakley, they can stay on earth too. Gantu, I believe that you're fired." Everyone cheered for that. Then, the Grand Councilwoman leaves with her ship.

"Thank you girls so much for giving me a bigger family." said Lilo. "Your welcome, Lilo. Stitch, you be a good boy to them, ok." said Twilight. "I will. I promise." said Stitch. "Well, girls. I think it's time for us to have another adventure." Rainbow Dash said. "You're leaving? Ok, we will miss you and you are an Ohana." said Nani. "Thank you, Nani." said Fluttershy.

"Bye, Lilo! Bye, Stitch! Bye, Nani! Bye, Jumba! Bye, Pleakley!" the girls shouted as they disappeared from them. "Bye girls." everyone shouted.

...

The Book of Disney took them back home in a flash.

"So, does mean we are Ohana?" Pinkie asked. "Yes, Pinkie. We are an Ohana. And nothing will break it." said Twilight.

...

That night, Fluttershy went to the Disney Journal and writes her lesson. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about the Ohana. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Animals can be family too, whether they can be bad or good. And Stitch is nothing like that at all. He's a good person with all of his heart."


	15. Pinocchio

On a clear and beautiful night, Princess Celestia and the mane six were watching Princess Luna create beautiful stars. It's one of her favorite things to do at night. What's he's about to do right now is to create a wishing star for the ponies all over Equestria.

"What do you think, girls? I think this wishing star would help the ponies be more happier in the night." Luna asked. "It looks wonderful, sister. Shiny and bright, every pony here will love your creation." said Celestia. "So, all you have to do is wish on it and your wishes will come true?" Pinkie asked. "Thats right, Pinkie. When you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true." Luna explained.

Then, she begins to sing,

(When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.)

When she's done singing, everyone was amazed at her singing and her explanation. "Wow, Luna. That was beautiful." said Twilight. "I'm sure the ponies on Ponyville can hear ya from far away." said Applejack.

Then suddenly, the Book of Disney is calling them for an adventure. "Well, the Book of Disney is calling you, girls. Better get yourself ready." said Celestia. "We will, Princess Celestia." Twilight promised. "Good luck, girls!" Luna yelled.

When the girls made it to the throne room, Twilight went to the Book of Disney and opened the next chapter. The next story is Pinocchio. Twilight began to read,

"Once upon a time, lived a man named Geppetto who wishes to have a child of his own. So, he creates a wooden puppet boy who he calls Pinocchio and dances with him. That night, he sees a wishing star and makes a wish on it. His wish was for Pinocchio to come to life and be a real boy. But, a cricket named Jiminy Cricket was at his house to stay for the night and watches him wishing on the star. When everyone fell asleep, a blue fairy arrived and made Pinocchio come to life. But, he's not a real boy yet. The only way to become a real boy is he has to be brave, truthful, and unselfish. When Geppetto wakes up and saw Pinocchio alive, he was thrilled and celebrated him. But, the blue fairy wants Jiminy to be Pinocchio's conscience so he can learn from right and wrong. In order to be a real boy, he has to go to school like other boys do. But, there are some people who want Pinocchio because he's a puppet with no strings. You must protect him from the selfish people around him."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends got sucked into the book.

...

They are now in a small village where Pinocchio lives.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to see Pinocchio?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah, that's right. He's about to go to school and it's his first day." said Fluttershy. "And we should keep an eye on him, too. The Book of Disney did say selfish people are after that poor boy." Applejack warned. "Oh, dear." said Rarity. "Don't worry, girls. I'm sure we'll find him before the selfish people do." Twilight promised. "What about that cricket who's with him? He's so small that someone might step on him." Pinkie asked. "I'm sure he'll help us, too." said Twilight.

While walking, they found Pinocchio walking to school with books and an apple in his hand. "Was that Pinocchio?" Pinkie asked. "Yep. I believe that's him. Since he's made out of wood and does not have any strings on him." Applejack answered. "Well, let's go and say hi to him to see if it's really him." said Twilight.

Pinocchio whistled while going to school until Twilight tapped his shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, kid. But, are you Pinocchio?" she asked. "Well, yes I am. And how'd you know my name?" Pinocchio asked the mane six. "We were sent here to protect you from selfish people and make sure you go to school safely. Plus, a book told us your name." Rarity explained. "Selfish people? I don't see anyone selfish around here." said Pinocchio. "Well, you don't know who the people are once you get to know them." Fluttershy explained.

"I know you ponies aren't. What are your names?" Pinocchio asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to school. I don't want to be late." said Pinocchio as he walks away from the girls.

"Wait, Pinocchio. Come back! Can we just walk you to the school?" Twilight shouted. "No thanks, I'm good. You girls should just run along." said Pinocchio as he keeps walking away from them. "Kids. They don't listen to anything you say." said Rarity. "I'll say. He never listens to me." said Jiminy Cricket as he stands in front of Rarity. Rarity screamed and was about to step on him, but Fluttershy stopped him. "Rarity, stop! It's Jiminy Cricket! Pinocchio's conscience!" she yelled. "Oh, sorry." said Rarity.

"That's alright. Sometimes, I wish I was as big as you girls. But, that won't happen. I heard you girls were talking to Pinocchio and warning him about selfish people who wanted to take him away all because he's a puppet with no strings." Jiminy said. "Aren't you supposed to be with Pinocchio just so you can help him solve problems at school?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, I was with him until something blew me away. Now, I have to find him before somebody else does." said Jiminy. "Then let's go! Hope no ones with him." said Applejack. So, the girls and Jiminy ran off to find Pinocchio.

They found him walking with a fox and a cat who are taking him to Stromboli. The guy who hosts a puppet show. "PINOCCHIO!" the mane six shouted. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Pinocchio asked. "Don't trust them! They're strangers!" Pinkie yelled. "We're not strangers. We are agents who want him to be famous and we are taking him to see Stromboli." the fox said. "Isn't that great?" Pinocchio asked. "No, it's great. You're just a kid and you're too young for this." said Rainbow Dash. "Not listening! Gideon, why don't you take the ponies to a meat store. I'm sure they'll make delicious meat." the fox ordered.

Gideon takes the mane six and Jiminy to the meat store and locks the door. Twilight immediately destroyed the door with her magic and everyone got out. But when they did, the fox and the cat disappeared with Pinocchio. "Where'd they go?" Applejack asked. "That darn cat!" Fluttershy yelled. "They disappeared. Just like that." said Rainbow Dash. "Where would they take Pinocchio since he's a puppet? I don't remember what that fox said." Rarity asked. Twilight thought for a moment and said, "I think they're taking him to Stromboli. Look at this poster. That must be Stromboli himself and I know why Pinocchio is going there. He's a puppet master."

They all looked at the poster and knew what Twilight was talking about. "Well, come on. Let's go save him before something bad is happening to him." said Jiminy. So, they ran off to save Pinocchio from who knows what.

...

That night, the mane six and Jiminy finally found Pinocchio at a puppet show where the audience loved his performance.

"There he is." said Fluttershy. "Pinocchio!" Jiminy shouted. "He can't hear you. The crowds are too loud for him to hear us. We have to get to him." Twilight explained. "But how?" Rarity asked. "Can you fly up there and catch him, Dashie?" Pinkie asked. "I'll try and get him as soon as I could." said Rainbow Dash as she flies up to the stage and tries to catch Pinocchio while he's dancing on stage. But, Stromboli sees this and caught her with her tail.

"You dare to capture my creation?!" he yelled at her face. "I wasn't. I was trying to save him. He doesn't belong here. He's too young. It'll destroy his life." Rainbow Dash explained. Stromboli growled at her and said, "That puppet doesn't have a life." Then, he throws her away from the crowd and back to her friends.

Rainbow Dash got up and dusted herself to get the dust off. "What happened?" Twilight asked. "I can't get to him. Stromboli won't let me to. He said Pinocchio doesn't have a life." Rainbow Dash explained. The girls gasped at this. "Now, what do we do? There's got to be another way to save him!" said Rarity. "Calm down, Rarity. We'll think of something. Any ideas?" said Applejack. "Well, I guess we have to wait till the audience is gone. Then, we'll get Pinocchio." Jiminy suggested. "Do we have to?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm afraid so, my dear. Patience is the best thing to get what you want." said Jiminy.

"Ok, Jiminy. We will wait for the audience to disappear." said Twilight. And wait they go.

...

After the audience left for the night, the mane six went off to Stromboli's trailer where Pinocchio is. They saw him putting the poor puppet in a cage and telling him he'll be firewood by the time he gets old.

"Ok, girls. Once Stromboli leaves, we immediately get Pinocchio out of there! No matter what." Twilight whispered. "Then, let's get him right now and punch Stromboli in the face many times." said Rainbow Dash. "That won't work that way, Rainbow Dash. Like I told you all, you need to be patient to get what you want." said Jiminy. Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance.

After Stromboli left, the mane six sneaks into the trailer to get Pinocchio out. "Psst. Pinocchio. You in here?" Pinkie asked. "Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" Jiminy called. What calls them back was some sobbing coming from the other side of the room. It was Pinocchio crying in a cage. "Pinocchio!" the mane six shouted out as they went towards him. "Girls! Jiminy! Boy, am I glad to see you. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about the selfish people getting me." said Pinocchio. "That's okay, dear. It's a good thing you learned your lesson." said Rarity. "Now, let's get you out of that cage!" said Twilight as she zaps the cage with her magic and Pinocchio is free at last.

Then, they ran straight towards home.

...

As they were about to reach Pinocchio's home, the mane six got separated by the fox and the cat again, but this time they used a wagon to push them over and crash into a wall.

"Hey! What gives?!" Applejack yelled. Fluttershy gasped and said, "Quick, girls! Its that same cat and fox who took away Pinocchio last time." "Well, they won't get him this time!" Pinkie yelled as she charges at them, but the cat hits her with a hammer and she lands right back where she was. "You okay, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm fine. Boy, are they tricksters." said Pinkie. "Well, lets get them before they take away Pinocchio again." said Rarity. The girls agreed with her on that.

But once again, they were too late. The cat and the fox already took Pinocchio, but this time they didn't take him to Stromboli. Instead, they're taking him to Pleasure Island. "Great. We lost them again. And I have a feeling they took him somewhere else besides Stromboli." said Rainbow Dash. "How should I know where they went? All I heard was Pleasure Island." said Pinkie. The girls and Jiminy just stared at her for what she just said. "What?" she asked.

"Pinkie, that's it. That must be where the fox and the cat are taking Pinocchio. Pleasure Island. I don't know what the place looks like, but I know its not a good place for him to be there. Besides, we know what that fox and the cat are up to. They want money and will do anything to get it." Twilight explained. The girls gasped at this. "Oh no! What do we do? Do we have to face them?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, the important thing is to get Pinocchio back home." said Twilight.

So, the mane six and Jiminy grabbed a boat and went fast as they could to get to Pleasure Island and save Pinocchio.

...

When they got there, they saw a huge fair full of rides and games to have fun with. But, there's no sign of Pinocchio.

"This is Pleasure Island? It doesn't seem dangerous. It's just a fair." said Pinkie. "Well, I gotta tell you something, Pinkie. It may look sweet and happy on the outside, but on the inside is a dangerous place where no one ever comes back as themselves." Twilight warned. Pinkie gulped at this.

They finally found Pinocchio playing pool with his new friend, Lampwick. "Pinocchio, there you are. We've been worried sick." said Rarity. "You were? I thought you've forgotton me." said Pinocchio as he smokes a cigarette. "What? We never forgot about you. That's why we came here. To save you." Twilight explained. "Well, he doesn't want you to save him. I'm the one who saved him." said Lampwick. "No, you didn't. You just turned him into a brat like you!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Get out of here!" Lampwick yelled as he kicks them out, leaving Pinocchio in shock.

They dusted themselves off and Rainbow Dash yelled, "You don't wanna be saved? Fine! We'lol just leave without you!" "I guess he's much happier here than with us. Like, every time we try to save him, he gets kidnapped again." said Fluttershy. "She's right. Now, what? Can we just leave the island?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, let's just go. I don't like this place ever since I got here." said Twilight.

As the girls were about to leave, they accidentally went to the wrong door and saw a shocking discovery about Pleasure Island. All of the boys were turned into donkeys and are going to be sold in slavery. "What the hay is this?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Where did the donkeys come from and where are the boys?" Rarity asked. But, they hear someone mentioning the boys have been turnings into donkeys. "Boys turning into donkeys? Oh no! We gotta warn Pinocchio!" Jiminy yelled. "No wonder why you said this place is terrible. What if we turn into donkeys?" said Pinkie. "Don't worry, Pinkie. We won't." said Twilight.

When they went back to Pinocchio, they watched in horror as Lampwick turns into a donkey. "Oh my goodness! It's so scary that it makes want to scream!" Fluttershy yelled. "How in tarnation does the boys turn into donkeys?" Applejack asked. Then, Pinocchio is getting some donkey ears and tail. "Girls, help me!" he cried out. Twilight grabs him with her magic and teleports her and her friends back to the village.

Away from this misery.

...

When they got back, they all sighed in relief as they hot out of there safe and sound.

"Phew! That was close!" said Rarity. "Too close! I was so worried that Pinocchio would turn completely into a donkey. Let's be thankful we didn't." said Rainbow Dash. "But, want about those poor boys? Don't they need our help?" Fluttershy asked. "No! We are not going back to that terrible place. I just want to go home and see my father!" Pinocchio cried. "You're right. We should take you home and make sure we get you there safely." said Twilight. "I'm sure your father must be very worried about you." said Fluttershy.

When they made it to Pinocchio's home, it was empty. No one was home, not even Geppetto. "Where are they? Are you sure this is the right house, Pinocchio?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It is the right house, I swear. Just don't know why he's not home." said Pinocchio. "Probably because he's looking for you. But, we need to find out where he is." said Applejack.

But all of the sudden, a glowing light appeared in the night sky and a small letter falls from it. The letter lands in front of the mane six and Pinocchio. "It's a letter." said Pinkie. "What does it say?" Rarity asked. "I don't know. Let's find out." said Twilight as she picks up the letter with her magic and begins to read,

"I know you are looking for Geppetto, and I know where he is. While he was looking for you, he got swallowed up by a whale called Monstro. He lives in the ocean not far from the town. You must save him, he needs you."

Everyone gasped at this. "Swallowed by a whale? How dreadful." said Rarity. "Papa! Oh no! This is all my fault!" Pinocchio cried. "It's not your fault, Pinocchio. It's just that we need to be more careful on what's going on around you since you're just a kid." Jiminy explained. "So, now we have to find the whale to save Geppetto?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's right, Rainbow. We're gonna hunt some whale." said Applejack. "Come on, girls. Let's go save my father!" Pinocchio shouted.

And they're off to the ocean to save Geppetto from Monstro.

...

The ocean seemed calm and relaxing, but not on the inside since Monstro lives there.

"Okay, this is it. You ready, girls?" Twilight asked. The girls, Pinocchio, and Jiminy nodded yes. "Alright, here goes." said Twilight as she uses her magic to create a submarine for her and her friends. "Whoa. What is that?" Pinocchio asked. "It's a submarine. This is how we are going underwater by going into this and find Monstro. That way, we can get your father and bring him home safely." Twilight explained.

"That looks so cool! How did you manage to do that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I like the color. It's really pinkish purplish color. I should have that color for one of my dresses." said Rarity. "You sure this will help us get to Monstro quicker?" Applejack asked. "Is it safe?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm sure it'll be safe for us and will get us to Monstro." said Twilight. Pinkie hops onto the submarine and looks around. She pops up and said, "Hop in, everyone. We've got a whale to catch." So, the girls, Jiminy, and Pinocchio went inside the submarine and got seated.

"Alright, everyone. This is gonna be a bumpy ride. You might wanna hang onto something." said Twilight. Everyone was hanging onto the bars from above. "Ok. Here we go." said Twilight as she pressed a button to make the submarine go underwater. Once it falls off the cliff, everyone screamed as it reached into the water and sees something else. "That wasn't so bad." said Pinkie. "I'm glad everyone enjoyed the ride. Now, let's go and find Monstro." said Twilight as she begins to drive the submarine and turns the light on so she can see the ocean.

As they search for Monstro, all they see was fish and other sea creatures. "Where is he? I don't see him anywhere." Fluttershy asked. "I'm sure he's sleeping somewhere." Applejack guessed. "Well, that's why I have this light on." said Twilight. She moved the light around until she skipped a huge rock. But, it wasn't a rock. It was Monstro. "Found him!" Pinkie shouted. "Now, let's get his attention by waking him up." said Applejack.

Twilight moved the light towards Monstro's eye so he can wake up. But, it didn't work. "Come on, big guy. Wake up and smell the coffee." she muttered. "How come he's not waking up?" Pinocchio asked. "Oh, we'll wake him up alright. We just have to give him an alarm clock." said Pinkie in a sneaky attitude. She pressed the blue button and the submarine unleashed a really loud honk. Everyone covered their ears as the noise was heard.

Suddenly, Monstro's eyes were wide open. He got up and saw the submarine. "Well done, Pinkie. Your idea worked." said Twilight. "Now what?" Jiminy asked. "He has to swallow us. If he does, we'll find Geppetto." Twilight answered. Monstro growled at them and immediately swallowed the submarine whole. Everyone screamed as they go inside the whale's mouth.

Look on the bright side, at least they'll rescue Geppetto.

...

Once inside the mouth, the submarine was risen from the water and had no damage from the attack. Twilight opened the lid to see if Geppetto's boat is around.

"See anything?" Pinocchio asked. "That was dreadful when he swallowed us." said Rarity. "Not yet. I might need some light." said Twilight as she uses her magic to light it up so she can see what's in the mouth other than the submarine. "Hello? Anyone here?" Rainbow Dash called. Nothing. But, they hear something. They all hear Geppetto calling them.

"It's my dad. I hear him!" Pinocchio yelled. They saw him waving his arms around so they can see him. "Over here!" he shouted. "Father!" Pinocchio shouted. "Pinocchio!" Geppetto shouted back. "There he is!" Twilight shouted as she uses her magic to move the submarine towards his boat.

When they landed, Pinocchio rushed towards his father and gave him a huge hug. "Oh, my boy. I thought I lost you." said Geppetto as he keeps hugging his son. "I'm so glad I found you, father. Thanks to the girls here, I would've been stuck with terrible people." said Pinocchio. Geppetto looked at the mane six and said, "Thank you for saving me and my son. Now, all we gotta do is to get out of here."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll think of something. Any ideas?" said Twilight. Everyone thought for a moment until Pinocchio said, "Why don't we make him sneeze?" "That's a great idea, Pinocchio. But, how do we make him sneeze? We don't have any pepper." said Pinkie. "We won't need pepper. We need smoke to make him sneeze." Pinocchio explained. "And by smoke? We." Applejack asked. "We need to make a fire. A huge one. That way he can sneeze us out of here." Pinocchio explained. "Good idea, Pinocchio. Let's do it." said Twilight.

Everyone gathered every wood they could find to build the fire. And then, Pinocchio breaks a lamp and they finally created a bonfire. The smoke immediately rises and flew up all the way up to the ceiling. "Oh, I just hope this works." said Rainbow Dash. Then, they hear Monstro huffing and the water is driving them backwards. "It's working! Hold on tight, everyone." said Twilight. And then, Monstro sneezed.

In a flash, everyone was out of Monstro's mouth. Then, he sneezed again. This time, it blew everyone away. "Gesundheit!" said Jiminy. "Man, that was one powerful sneeze." said Rarity. "I'll say. He's gonna suffer that for a week." said Pinkie. "I wouldn't say that, Pinkie. Look!" said Twilight as she watches Monstro get the smoke out of him and begins to charge at them. His tail whacks the boat and knocks out Geppetto. "Quick, to the shore! Hurry!" Applejack yelled as she swam to the surface. Pinocchio tried to pull his father to the shore where Applejack is heading.

While everyone is heading towards the shore, Monstro rushed to them and crashed. This causes everyone to fly in the air and fall to the ground safely. Which ends up everyone being exhausted. "Oh my Celestia. What a rough whale." said Fluttershy. "At least we made it out safely." Applejack said. "Say, where's Pinocchio?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about him. Let's go find him." said Twilight.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Where are you?" Jiminy called out. "Pinocchio?" Twilight called. But, she gasped when she saw him.

Pinocchio was found on the ground, unconscious.

...

They brought him back home as they mourn for Pinocchio. Tears were shed by everyone, including Jiminy.

"Oh, Pinocchio. We are so thankful you saved your father. You really are a brave little boy." Twilight cried. But suddenly, a glowing light was surrounding Pinocchio as he transforms into a real life human boy. The mane six were gasping in surprise. Then, he begins to wake up. "Pinocchio! You're alive!" Twilight shouted. "I am?" Pinocchio asked as he looks at himself. "I don't believe it, you're a real boy!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. "You're right. I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio shouted.

Geppetto stood up and saw his boy alive and has become a real boy. "You're alive? And you're a real boy? I don't believe this! My boy is real!" he shouted in glee as he picks him up and twirls him around. The mane six cheered for him. Jiminy was excited too as he won a medal for being an official conscience.

"Well, girls. I think it's time for us to go." said Twilight. "You're leaving, already? Ok, I'm gonna miss you. Thnaks for helping me become a real boy." said Pinocchio. "We appreciate you coming here and helping us out." said Jiminy. "My life wouldn't be the same without you." said Geppetto.

"Bye, Pinocchio! Bye, Jiminy! Bye, Geppetto!" The girls shouted as they disappeared from them.

"Bye, girls!" Everyone shouted.

...

When the Book of Disney dropped them off, they realized Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have left.

"Where did the princesses go?" Twilight asked. "I guess they left for their duties. Don't worry, they'll come back." said Rarity. "Yeah. At least Luna made something wonderful for us." said Twilight as she watches the wishing star shining bright.

...

Later that night, Twilight went to the Disney Journal and begins to write. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about wishing. When you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true. But, there will be people out there that wanted it for themselves. If you want something, you have to be brave, truthful, and unselfish. That's what I am to my friends."


	16. The Princess and the Frog

Every day and night, Applejack has been working so hard for her family since they are running out of supplies for the sweets. But, the problem is she doesn't spend any time with her friends and family which worries them.

So, Apple Bloom went to go get her sister's friends for help. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. Twilight opens the door and saw the little filly. "Oh, hey Apple Bloom. How's it going?" she asked. "Uh, it's fine. It's just that Applejack has been working too hard on our farm and she hasn't had any sleep. It's because we've been running out of sweets, so that's why she's been making so many sweets for us and we had dozens of bits. But, she's not taking care of herself because shes worried about us instead of herself. I have a feeling she's gonna pass out from it." Apple Bloom explained. "Well, I'm as worried as you are, Apple Bloom. We'll bring her back the way it was." Twilight promised.

Apple Bloom leads the mane six to Applejack's farm where she bakes at the kitchen. "Applejack!" she called. "Not now, Apple Bloom. Can't you see I'm busy with the ingredients so I won't mess up?" said Applejack as she puts flour on the bowl, then the water. "I've brought your friends!" Apple Bloom yelled. Applejack immediately stopped what she's doing and looked at them. "Heh heh, hey guys. Didn't know you're coming." she said. "Applejack, your sister told us you're working too hard and you're not getting any sleep. Because of this, you're not spending time with us and with her. We're worried about you." Twilight explained. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm the one who needs to do the worrying." said Applejack.

"You're missing the point, Applejack. If you work too hard, you'll hurt yourself. I think you need a schedule. Like when you need to work and spend time with us." Rarity explained. "I agree with Rarity. I miss your challenges." said Rainbow Dash. "You're missing all of my parties." said Pinkie. "Why don't you take a really long break, Applejack? It'll calm you down and make you feel all better." Fluttershy asked. "What am I doing? I can't believe I'm doing this to y'all. I'm sorry. Maybe I should hang out with you and I'll work later." said Applejack.

"Don't worry about the kitchen, Applejack. I'll take care of it." said Apple Bloom. "Ok, Apple Bloom. Make sure Granny helps you with the cleaning." said Applejack as she leaves her house with her friends.

...

When they got home, the Book of Disney is calling them.

"Alright! The Book of Disney is waiting for us so we can have an adventure!" Pinkie shouted as she zoomed to the throne room. "Wait for us, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she follows her in a fast speed.

When everyone made it to the throne room, Twilight went up to the Book of Disney and opened to the next chapter. The next story is The Princess and the Frog. Twilight began to read,

"On a town called New Orleans, lived a waitress named Tiana. She's been working hard each and every day because she wanted to buy the sugar mill and turn it into a restaurant she and her father have been dreaming of. But, her father didn't get a chance to see it because he died when Tiana was young. At a party, she was hoping to get her dream come true, but two business men told her that she was outbid and didn't care. Saddened, she starts to lose hope while her friend Charlotte tried to help her feel better. She still wants that restaurant, so she wishes on the wishing star. Hoping to get her dream come true. But suddenly, a talking frog appeared and scared her. The frog introduced himself as Prince Naveen. He explained to Tiana that he got turned into a frog by a witch doctor called Dr. Facilier and made his assistant Lawerence to turnd into him so he can marry Charlotte and he will kill her father so he can rule New Orleans with his dark magic. In order to break the spell, Naveen has to kiss a princess so he can be human again. Thinking Tiana was a princess because she dresses like one, he told her to kiss him. But when she did, she turns into a frog herself. Tiana freaked out and blames Naveen for it. They escaped from the party by hanging onto some balloons and flew towards the bayou. There, they almost got eaten by a group of vicious alligators and a bird. But, they managed to escape by hiding in a tree stump. The next morning, the two frogs set out to find someone to break the spell."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends get sucked into the book.

...

They landed in a bayou where they got themselves wet by falling into the river.

"Eww! Gross gross gross gross gross!" Rarity cried out as she got out of the water, getting stuff off of her. "Are we in a swamp?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. It doesn't smell like one. It smells like we're in th bayou." Fluttershy answered. "The bayou? Is that where Tiana and Naveen landed after running away from a party?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's right! We need to find them so we can help them break the spell." said Twilight. "Well, come on y'all. Let's go and find those froggies." said Applejack.

While looking for them in the bayou, they finally found Tiana and Naveen sitting on an alligator. "Excuse me. Are you Tiana and Naveen?" Twilight said. The frogs turned around and saw the mane six. "What the heck? Ponies talking to us?" Tiana asked. "Uh uh. Don't be alarmed. We're here to help you two frogs turn you back to humans." Applejack explained. "Well, we are going to see Mama Odie. She does a lot of magic and will help them turn back. If she does, she'll turn me into a human too so I can jam with the big boys." Louis explained. "So, who are you girls?" Naveen asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you. My names Tiana. This here is Naveen. A prince who got himself turned into a frog by a shadow man. And this gator is Louis." Tiana introduced. "You got help us get to Mama Odie." said Naveen. "Who's Mama Odie?" Rarity asked.

"Mama Odie is the queen of the bayou. Shes got magic and spells and all of the voodoo." Louis explained. "Cool." said Pinkie. "I know, right. That's why we are going to see her. So, we can get our lives back on track. I'm going to get my restaurant. Nave so is going to get his princly life back and Louis will jam with the big boys." Tiana explained. "Well, Twilight here does magic stuff too." said Rainbow Dash. "You do? Is it scary?" Louis asked.

"No, it's not. It's just very magical and very new to you guys. I'll try to make a spell for you two to become human." Twilight explained. "Well, do it! I've been waiting all morning!" Naveen yelled. Before she begins the spell, Twilight cracks her neck and takes a deep breath. "Hope this works." she muttered as she zaps Tiana and Naveen, hoping they'll be human again. But surprisingly, it didn't. Instead, they were turned into ponies like the mane six. "Oh my. I thought the spell was going to work." said Rarity. "Hey, they look like us! Cool!" Pinkie shouted. "That not cool. We need to be turned into humans, not ponies. Now, change us back into frogs please! I don't care if I'm slimy or not!" Tiana yelled. "Sorry." said Twilight as she uses her magic to turn Tiana and Naveen back to frogs.

"I guess we have to see Mama Odie since it's the only way to turn you guys back." Applejack said sadly. "We are. You girls can come along if you want." said Louis. "Really? That would be awesome! I've never seen a voodoo witch doctor before. Plus, we are seeing a mama!" said Pinkie. "Well, let's go and find Mama Odie." said Twilight as she creats a raft for her and her friends so they can travel through the bayou.

And they're off.

...

Later that night, the mane six were listening to Tiana talking about her new restaurant while walking through the bayou in a quiet tone.

"So, tell me all about that restaurant you've been dreaming about." said Applejack. "Oh, it's gonna have it all. The food will be made by family's recipe, a nice dance floor, and a huge chandelier." Tiana explained. "Now that sounds fancy. I really do like fancy restaurants. Even though they are expensive." said Rarity. "Man, all of this restaurant talking is making me hungry." said Pinkie as she rubs her belly.

Speaking of being hungry, Naveen is trying to eat some flies, but couldn't because he doesn't know how to be a frog. "Hey, Naveen. What are you doing over there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Shhh. Youre scaring off the food." Naveen hushed as he released his tongue at the flies, but ended up catching a branch instead. "Nice try, Naveen. You don't have the skill to catch a fly with that bubble gum tongue of yours." said Applejack. "Oh, yeah? Well, watch this." said Naeen as he sneaks up to the fly that's sitting on a dandelion.

Meanwhile, Tiana's tongue wants to catch the fly too. "No no no! Fluttershy, help!" she cried out. Fluttershy grabs Tiana and pulls her away from the fly. "Hold on, Tiana. I'm trying my best." she said. But, she accidentally lets go because she tripped on a little rock and falls to the water.

Because of that, it causes both Tiana and Naveen have their tongues stick together. "Whoa. I didn't see that coming." said Pinkie as she watches them argue. "Are you two okay?" Twilight asked. "I wonder how you guys got stuck together that quick." said Rarity.

But before they ca help the frogs, the firefly they tried to catch flew up to them. "I'll say. That's one nasty knot you got there." he said. "I was going to do it, until you came along." said Twilight. "Well, I'm an expert on untying knots. Just watch and learn." he said as he immediately unties the tongues and they're free. "Wow! That was cool! Say, what's your name?" said Rainbow Dash. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Raymond. But, you can call me Ray." the fly introduced. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. The frogs you helped out are Tiana and Naveen. And there's an alligator named Louis, but I'm not sure where he is." Twilight introduced.

"So, where y'all going?" Ray asked. "We're going to see Mama Odie." Tiana answered. "Whoa whoa whoa. Mama Odie? You're heading to the wrong direction. Now, what kind of person led you to the wrong side of the track?" said Ray. "We are?" Rarity asked. "That's not good." said Fluttershy. Louis came out from the bushes and shouted, "I found a stick!" Everyone glared at him angrily. "Louis!" Tiana said angrily. "Ray says here you led us to the wrong direction." Twilight scolded. Louis chuckled nervously and said, "Well, I just get confused with the geography and all of where to go." "Don't worry, I'll take YA there." said Ray as he whistles loud for his family to hear him.

Then, thousands of lights appeared around them. "Holy Celestia." Applejack muttered. "Come on, y'all. Let's follow the light." said Ray as he leads the way. The mane six followed everyone to see Mama Odie and dances with them along the way.

And, it's much quicker too.

...

After Ray's family dropped them off near Mama Odie, Ray told everyone his true love.

"That's your girl?" Tiana asked. "No. My girl is Evangeline. She's the prettiest firefly I've ever seen. We talk to each other every night and one day. We will be together forever." said Ray. "Aw, that's so sweet." said Twilight. "How romantic. I just love romance." said Rarity. "Yes yes. Let's just move along." said Naveen. "Come on, Naveen. Have a heart. What's gonna happen when you fall in love with a girl?" said Rainbow Dash. "Nonsense. I am marrying miss Charlotte Labouff and about to be rich again." said Naveen. "But, you haven't met her yet. You don't know what she's like." said Fluttershy. "I don't care. All I care about is being rich again like a prince." said Naveen as he hops away and went to the thorny bush with Tiana.

"Did I just hear what Naveen said about marrying a rich girl all because of money?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy nodded yes. "Oh, that is so wrong." Pinkie replied. "I agree. How could a prince act this way? I like princes who are kind, strong, and thinks about his one true love." said Rarity. "Ditto." said Rainbow Dash.

But before they could move on, Louis accidentally tripped and fell into a bush with thorns. He yelled in pain as everyone noticed he got hurt. "Louis!" Twilight shouted. "Oh goodness. What happened?" Fluttershy asked in worrisome. "I got pricked by a thousand thorns. The darkness. It's getting close to me. I'm so cold." Louis cried. "Don't worry. Im gonna make you fell better. Just wait and see." said Fluttershy as she starts picking the thorns off of Louis. Louis keeps shouting out in pain as the thorns got out of his skin. "Will you hold still you big baby?" said Applejack.

Ray sighed in grief and said, "I guess it could take a while to get to Mama Odie now because of this." "Don't worry, we might need some rest before we see her." said Twilight. "I'll say. I'm sick and tired of walking in the mud. Eww." said Rarity. "Well, we can make Louis feel better. What would you like?" said Pinkie. "You know what would make me feel better? Craw fish with some sauce on it and." said Louis as Fluttershy keeps picking out the thorns off of him. "How about some swamp gumbo?" Tiana asked. "That'll do." said Louis.

As the mane six helps Tiana with the gumbo, Applejack watches Naveen just sitting there and doing nothing. "Hey, Naveen. Are you going to help us out?" she asked. "Well, no. I'm just gonna wait here until dinner arrives." Naveen answered. "No no no no, your highness. You need to mince the mushrooms." said Tiana as she gives him a mushroom and a knife for him to cut them with. When he was cutting the mushroom, he was sweating already just for cutting one slice. "Wow. It's like you've never cut something before." said Pinkie. "Shh, Pinkie. Just give him a chance." said Applejack.

"Step aside, mister. Watch and learn." said Tiana as she went to him and cuts the mushroom for him within seconds. Then, she picks up another mushroom and helps him cut it. "See? Not so hard now, huh." she said. "I know. It's just that I've never done this before." said Naveen as he keeps cutting the mushroom by himself. "Wait. You've never cut something before? Ever?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No. Everyone does things for you. Feed you, bathe you, dress you, drive you, brush your teeth." Naveen explained. "Oh, you poor baby." said Tiana. "You never did anything by yourself? Man, that's tragic." said Applejack. "I know, right. I never did anything until my parents cut me off. But ever since then, I don't know what to do." Naveen explained. "Well, at least you did the mincing." said Tiana. "Keep it up, partner. And then, you'll get it right in the future." Applejack promised.

As everyone eats the gumbo, Ray gasped as he finally sees the love of his life. Evangeline. "There she is. Isn't she beautiful?" he said. The mane six and the rest were in shock to find out that Evangeline is a star. But a wishing star to be exact. "A star? Your girlfriend is a star?" Rainbow Dash asked in disappointment. "Rainbow, be nice." Twilight scolded. Ray wasn't paying attention. He was too busy loving Evangeline.

But suddenly, an evil shadow came out of nowhere and grabs Naveen to capture him. "Naveen!" Tiana shouted. "Oh my Celestia! What's kidnapping him?" Pinkie asked in fear. "Shadows. But, I don't know where they came from." Twilight explained. Everyone chased after the shadows to save Naveen until light beams were aiming for the shadows and blasting them.

Once Naveen was released, the figure that was saving him came out and revealed herself to be Mama Odie herself. The voodoo Queen that everyone was looking for. "Not bad for a seven hundred year old blind lady." she said. "Are you Mama Odie?" Twilight asked. "Why yes, I am. And you must be Twilight Sparkle. I can tell you came with your friends to help out two little froggies to turn them back to humans." Mama Odie explained. "Wow! How did you know us and everything else? That is amazing!" said Pinkie.

"Now, which of you naughty children has been messing with the shadow man?" Mama Odie asked. The mane six points at Naveen like he did it. Naveen smiled innocently.

...

Mama Odie took everyone to her house so she can help them break the spell.

"Thanks for finding us, Mama Odie. We've been searching for you ever since we got here." Tiana explained. "It's true, ma'am. Both Tiana and Naveen have to become human." Twilight explained. "Ha! Being human? I can help you, but your missing something that you need." Mama Odie explained as she sat down thanks to her pet snake. The mane six were confused about what she said. "Uh, what are you saying?" Rarity asked.

"Well, let me demonstate to you girls. Prince froggie was a rich little boy and wants to be rich again. He wants to be happy, but he wont be happy with his money. Money ain't got no soul. Money ain't got no heart. He just needs someone in history life. As for the lady, she's the hard one. Her daddy was a loving man and is desired to get what he's been dreaming of. She just needs to have fun while working hard. All they both need is to have what they need in their lives. See what I mean?" Mama Odie explained.

"Yeah, we get it. But, that doesn't help us on curing them." said Rainbow Dash. "Yes, we need a cure for the spell. That's why we're here." said Naveen. "Well, if you want a cure. There's only one way." said Mama Odie as she leads everyone to her gumbo pot and she uses her magic to find an answer to break the spell. "Ah, it says that this young lady right here named Charlotte is the princess of Mardi Gras and Naveen must kiss her before midnight. When he does. POOF! Both of you are back to yourselves once again. But, he must kiss her before midnight." Mama Odie explained.

"Midnight? Why does it always have to be midnight?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You know magic. Always ends before the next day." said Pinkie. "If we all go to Mardi Gras and find Charlotte before midnight, everything will be okay. But, how do we get there though? We only have tonight to find her." said Twilight.

"Hold on, guys. I got an idea." said Louis.

...

Louis' idea was to travel to a boat which leads them to the Mardi Gras.

There, Naveen is trying to hide his feelings for Tiana from the mane six. He does so by making a proposal ring with a bead and some wire. Then, he puts it in a nutshell. While he's practicing to propose to her, Rarity and Ray saw him and was wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Rarity asked. "Are you in love with my girl? You better not be." Ray warned. "No, I'm not in love with Evangeline. I am in love with Tiana." Naveen explained. "You are? Oh, how romantic. I thought you wanted to marry that rich girl." said Rarity. "Well, I think Im gonna change my mind about that. Mama Odie is right. I do need someone in my life. And Tiana is the perfect person for me." said Naveen. "Oh. I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Ray yelled. "But, you have to keep it a secret. I'm the one who has to tell her. Got it?" said Naveen. Both Ray and Rarity nodded their heads yes.

Pinkie arrived and bumps into them. "Hey guys. What's going on?" she asked. "Nothing. We were just talking about what my life is going to be like after this is over." Naveen lied. "Okey dokey loki." said Pinkie as she bounces away. Naveen sighed in relief as Pinkie walks away.

Tiana is anxious about her life in her new restaurant which she is about to get. Twilight and Applejack walked to her because of her worrisome. "What's wrong, sugar cube? You seemed worried about something." Applejack asked. "Well, I am. It's just that when I come back as human, I'm going to get my restaurant I've been dreaming of. But, I'm going to lose it. If I don't get the money by tomorrow, I'll lose this place forever." Tiana explained. Applejack and Twilight were in shock and sadness. "Oh, Tiana. I'm sure you'll get your restaurant. You'll see." Applejack promised. "Applejack's right, Tiana. You just gotta believe in yourself. Find out what you need." said Twilight. "Oh, I hope I will. Thanks." said Tiana.

While talking, they didn't know that Naveen is being captured by evil shadows.

...

When they finally made it to the Mardi Gras, the mane six and Tiana are waiting for Naveen to show up. Ray arrived to the girls so he can tell them what Naveen said to him.

"There you are, Ray. Have you seen Naveen?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No. But, I have something to tell y'all." said Ray. "What do you want to tell us, Ray?" Fluttershy asked. "Naveen is in love with Tiana!" Ray yelled as he covered his moith after he said that. "He is?" Tiana asked in excitement. "Ray, you are supposed to keep it a secret." Rarity complained. "Sorry. Im just too anxious to say it out loud." said Ray.

"Do you think we should find Naveen? I'm starting to get worried about him." Pinkie asked. "Yeah, I agree. Let's go find him." said Rainbow Dash as she flies towards the Mardi Gras parade. Everyone else followed her. But, what she found was absolutely shocking.

She saw Naveen getting married to Charlotte on a wedding float. "What? How is this possible?" she asked herself. "What'd you find, Rainbow Dash?" Tiana asked as she gasped in horror when she sees the same thing Rainbow Dash sees. Everyone else were in shock too. "But, that can't be true. Mama Odie said that both you and Naveen are going to be human beings once Charlotte kisses him." said Ray. But before he turns around, Tiana was gone.

They were looking for her until they found her in the cemetery. "Tiana, are you ok?" Twilight asked. "No. I can't believe wishes don't come true if you wish on a star." said Tiana. "Tiana, don't say that. I'm sure we'll work things out for you." said Fluttershy. "You know, Evangeline knows what's going on." said Ray.

"It's just a star, Ray! A big light that's millions of miles away! Open your eyes, now! Before you get hurt!" Tiana yelled as she hops away in sadness. "Tiana!" Applejack shouted. "She just has a broken heart, that's all." said Rarity. "Come on, girls. We gotta find what's really going on. And I thint I know who's behind this. Dr. Facilier. The most dangerous witch doctor in New Orleans." Twilight explained. "Then, let's go get him!" said Rainbow Dash.

So, they're off to find Dr. Facilier.

...

When they came back to the Mardi Gras, Rainbow Dash finds a little chest that's moving and shouting 'Help!' behind the wedding couple.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Do you see that chest behind them that's moving?" she asked. "I do. Do you think thats, you know?" Fluttershy replied. "Well, let's find out and see." said Ray as he went to the box to take a peek.

"Ray? Is that you?" Naveen asked in the box. "Ha! It is you! But, who is that guy pretending to be you?" said Ray. "Hey, it is Naveen! In the box! Let's get him out of there!" Rarity yelled as she uses her magic to lift the box towards them. "Thank you, girls. Now get me out of this box!" said Naveen. Twilight uses her magic to unlock the chest and Naveen is finally free.

"Alright! We got the real Naveen back!" Pinkie shouted. "Girls. That guy who's pretending to be me is Lawrence. He used to work for me, now he's with Dr. Facilier so they can take over New Orleans." Naveen explained. "Really? So, that explains why Tiana was hurt on the inside." said Applejack. "How did he become like you anyway? I know there is some spell going on. But what?" Rarity asked.

Twilight looked at the fake Naveen and saw a voodoo like necklace around his neck. She knew it belonged to Dr. Facilier. So, she uses her magic to get it off of him, but failed as she accidentally made him fall off the float. He growled at them and chases them to a church.

Lawrence grabs Naveen while the mane six tries to stop him. "Lawrence. Why are you doing this?" Naveen asked. "It's payback. All of those years of humiliation." said Lawrence. "Let him go, Lawrence!" Twilight yelled. Lawrence gasped at them until Dr. Facilier showed up out of nowhere. The mane six gasped at him.

"What is going on here?" he asked. "Are you Dr. Facilier? The witch doctor that caused this mess?" Twilight asked. Dr. Facilier chuckled evilly and said, "Yes, I am. I was about to kill the king of Mardi Gras until you showed up and ruined everything!" Dr. Facilier yelled. "Well, I'm sorry for ruining your plan and guess what. You're never going to get it." Rainbow Dash yelled as she kicks Dr. Facilier in the crotch. Now, it's the perfect time to take action.

Applejack beats up Lawrence and takes the voodoo medallion while saving Naveen. Rarity kicks him in the face to knock him out, but it didn't work. "What are you doing? Stop them!" Dr. Facilier yelled. With the medallion in her hooves, Applejack ran for her life so no one can get it. Fluttershy and Twilight went after her. Dr. Facilier growled in anger and told Lawrence, "Take care of the rest of them. I've got to get that medallion back."

Ray saw what is happening as he watches Dr. Facilier calling out his evil shadows to capture his friends. So, he follows them to warn them. He flew as fast as he can until he saw Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight running towards the cemetery. "Hurry! He's catching up to us!" Fluttershy yelled.

When they catch up to Tiana, she was surprised to find them panting from running. "What's going on?" she asked. "It's Dr. Facilier! He's was using this thing to fake a guy who's pretending to be Naveen. The real Naveen is still a frog. We better make a run for it! Dr. Facilier is on our tracks." Applejack explained. Tiana gasped in horror and ran with the girls.

While running, Fluttershy saw Ray coming towards them, but stopped when the evil shadows arrived. "Don't make me light up my butt." Ray warned as he was about to attack. "Ray! No!" Fluttershy yelled. Ray was fighting off the shadows with his light and is very good at it. But, he stopped when Dr. Facilier slaps him and sends him to the floor. Fluttershy gasped and shouted, "No! Dr. Facilier, leave him alone!" Dr. Facilier saw her and kicked her in the head, knocking her out. Then, he purposely steps on Ray and walks off.

Fluttershy wakes up to find Ray all crippled and weak. "Oh no. Ray." she cried as she picks him up. Louis went to her and asked, "What happened?" "Dr. Facilier stepped on Ray and is hurt really bad." Fluttershy explained. Louis gasped and looked at the dying Ray.

...

Twilight, Applejack, and Tiana are running while the shadows and Dr. Facilier are chasing them.

They stopped when one shadow was right in front of them. "Back off! Or I'll smash this into a million pieces!" Applejack warned. Twilight was about to zap the shadows until Dr. Facilier used his voodoo magic to trick Tiana and the girls so he can get the medallion.

His trick was to think that Tiana is finally getting her restaurant and turning back to a human. "Tiana, you're human. How?" Twilight asked. "What's going on?" Applejack asked. "I don't know what's going on." Tiana answered.

They saw Dr. Facilier in the corner drinking. "Dr. Facilier." Twilight muttered. "That's right. This is your dream Tiana. Just look at this place. Everything you ever wanted is right here. Ignore the people who have doubted you. And also, think of your poor daddy." said Dr. Facilier. "Don't listen to him, Tiana. He's lying." Applejack yelled. "Come on, Tiana. You're almost there." Dr. Facilier whispered in her ear.

"No. Daddy didn't get what he wanted. But, he had what he needed. He had love and that never stopped him. And neither will I!" Tiana shouted as she was about to smash the medallion from Applejack. But, Dr. Facilier's shadow catches it while everything went back to normal. Tiana was turned back into a frog while the girls were blinking their eyes from what happened.

"Now, you're going to spend the rest of your life being a slimy little frog. As for you two, you are going to be part of my voodoo." Dr. Facilier laughed evilly. "I got news for you, Dr. Facilier! It's not slime, it's mucus!" Applejack yelled as she grabs the medallion from his hand and smashes it with her hoof. "No! No!" Dr. Facilier yelled as he picks up the pieces Applejack just broke.

The girls were hiding behind the tombstone and watches as Dr. Facilier was confronted by his own voodoo magic. Then, he was dragged to where he belongs. His friends dragged him to the voodoo world where he is trapped for eternity.

They watched in horror until it's finally over. "Wow. That's going to give me nightmares." said Twilight. But then, they hear the clock ringing. They looked at the clock and it's almost midnight. "Oh no. It's almost midnight! We have to hurry!" Applejack yelled.

They went back to the church where Naveen is.

...

When they got there, they found Charlotte talking to Naveen while Rainbow Dash is putting Lawrence in jail.

"So, you're saying is that I have to kiss you and if we do, we'll live happily ever after." said Charlotte. Naveen nodded has and was about to kiss her, but Tiana stopped him by shouting, "No, don't do this!" "Tiana?" Naveen asked. The mane six watches as the two frogs reunite. "What's going on?" Pinkie asked.

"Tiana, I have to do this so you can get your dream." said Naveen. "My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete without you. I love you, Naveen." said Tiana. Naveen walked up to her and held her hands. Charlotte was sniffing and had tears of joy. "All of my life, I've been reading fairy tales and believing in happy endings. You found it, Tiana. I'll kiss him, for you honey." said Charlotte as she picks up Naveen to kiss him.

But, it was too late. It's already midnight. The mane six gasped at this. "Oh no. We're too late." said Rarity. "Uh, don't worry. The clock is just a little fast." said Charlotte as she kissed Naveen, but nothing happened. She kissed him many times, but nothing. "Oh no. I'm so sorry." said Charlotte as she puts him down. "I'm sorry we didn't make it in time." said Twilight. "It's okay." said Tiana. "As long as we have each other." said Naveen.

"Tiana! Naveen! Mane Six!" Louis shouted with Fluttershy with him. "Louis, what is it?" Naveen asked. "Rays going down low. He's hurt pretty bad." said Louis as he shows everyone Ray. "Dr. Facilier did this to him." said Fluttershy. "Oh, poor Ray." said Pinkie.

Once Louis puts Ray down on a leaf, Tiana strokes his head in comfort. "Hey. How come you're still?" Ray asked. "We're staying frogs, Ray." Tiana said. "And we'll be together." said Naveen. "Oh. I like that very much. Evangeline liked that too." said Ray. "Please don't go, Ray. You have so much to live for." Applejack pleaded. "Ray?" Fluttershy asked.

But, it was too late. Ray slowly closed his eyes and died peacefully. The mane six gasped and starts to shed tears. "Oh no. Ray." Twilight cried. "Ray's gone. Forever." Rainbow Dash cried.

Everyone mourned for the death of Ray.

...

When everyone went back to the swamp, they held a funeral for Ray. Everyone cried for him as they said their final goodbyes to him.

But, suddenly out of nowhere was a shining bright light coming from the sky. It was Ray transforming into a star so he can be with Evangeline. The mane six gasped in excitement and cheered for him. "He's a star! Ray is another wishing star!" Pinkie shouted with glee.

Tiana and Naveen hugged each other.

...

Then the next day, Tiana and Naveen are finally getting married.

"I now pronounce you frog and wife." said Mama Odie. "Congratulations." said Pinkie. When the two kissed, bright lights surrounded the both of them. They are transforming back to humans. The mane six and Louis watched in excitement. Once the transformation is done, Tiana and Naveen are done kissing and are surprised at each other as they found themselves human again.

"You're human again! How did you manage to do that?" Pinkie asked. "Like I told y'all. Kissing a princess breaks the spell." Mama Odie explained. "I get it. You two got married and then you kissed. Naveen, you kissed yourself a princess." said Twilight. "Really? I can't believe it. That's so amazing." said Tiana. "And I'm about to do it again." said Naveen as he kisses Tiana once more.

"Well, we better get going. We have other adventures to attend." said Twilight. "You're leaving already?" Tiana asked. "Sorry. But, it's been nice knowing you." said Rarity. "Well, we're going to miss you all. Be careful with your adventures, girls." said Naveen. "Oh, we are always careful." said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye Tiana. Bye Naveen. Bye Louis. Bye Mama Odie." the girls said as they disappeared. "Bye, girls." everyone said.

...

When the girls got out of the Book of Disney, they came out all wet from the swamp.

"Yuck! Remind me not to go to bayou again. It's so disgusting in there." Rarity complained. "That wasn't so bad. At least I leanred something." said Applejack.

...

Later that night, Applejack went to the Disney Journal and begins to write her lesson. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about hard work. Hard work can be good at times, but not too hard because you're missing the stuff that's happening in your life. Tiana did the same thing too, even I did. Well, I'm thankful for for my friends to be there for me when I work or not. Sometimes, I don't get what I want, but I get what I needed. My friends. And that's never going to change."


	17. Tangled

Today is Rarity's birthday and the girls are going to give her a surprise party because it was Pinkie's idea. She loves surprise parties.

They are decorateing her room with sparkling ribbons and anything class because those are the stuff Rarity likes. "Oh man, wait till Rarity sees her room when she comes home. She is going to flip." said Rainbow Dash. "Yep. And I'm thankful for Pinkie to remind us that today is her birthday. She knows everyones birthday." said Twilight. "Yeah. That's my thing. Also, tomorrow is Mrs. Cake's birthday and has the same birthday as Big Mac." said Pinkie. "I heard she likes French vanilla. So, Pinkie and I made a French vanilla flavored cake with fancy looking icing." Applejack said. "I don't remember the last time we had a birthday party. Was it Twilight's birthday or Rainbow Dash's." said Fluttershy.

But when they were busy getting ready, Rainbow Dash saw Rarity humming to herself with a basket of thread. "Here she comes! Get ready!" she shouted. Everyone got a chance to hide and turn off the light.

They hear Rarity coming in and turning on the light. That is when her friends shouted out, "SURPRISE!" Rarity jumped in surprise and said, "Oh my goodness. What a surprise." "Happy birthday, Rarity." Twilight said. "Thank you. I can't believe all of you remembered my birthday. And you threw this party just for me? Look at this. It's just the right touch. And the cake. Is it French vanilla?" said Rarity. "It sure is. Your personal favorite flavor." Pinkie answered. "Then, let's eat this thing!" said Rarity. "Wait. You have to blow a candle to make a wish." said Fluttershy as she puts a candle on the birthday cake. Rarity thought hard on her wish and she blew the candle. The mane six cheered for her.

...

While celebrating, the Book of Disney is calling them.

"Wow, Rarity. It sounds like the Book of Disney has something for you on your birthday." said Twilight. "Oh, how nice. Let's see what the story is." said Rarity.

When they get to the throne room, Twilight went to the Book of Disney and opens to the next chapter. The next story is Tangled. She began to read,

"Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and formed into a magic golden flower. It had the ability the sick and injured. Where it grew, there was a kingdom nearby. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. But the queen was about to have a baby and got really sick. She was running out of time and everyone is trying their best to find a cure for her. As for the flower, an elderly woman named Mother Gothel used its powers to keep herself young and healthy for centuries and all she has to do is to sing a special song. When she hears someone coming, she ran off and accidentally knocks over the bush where she is hiding the flower. The guards found the flower and took it back to the kingdom. The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl. A princess was born with beautiful golden hair. Her name is Rapunzel. To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. Everyone was happy until one night. Mother Gothel broke into the castle and stole the child just like that. Gone. She took the princess away because her hair has the flower's power and she uses it to keep herself young. The kingsom searched and searched, but could not find her. Rapunzel was hidden in a tall tower away from everything in the world. Gothel had found her new flower, but this time. She is determined to keep it hidden. She tells Rapunzel that the world is filled with horrible selfish people and the only place safe is the tower. But, the walls of the tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the lanterns released thousands of lanterns into the sky. The kingdom was hoping one day, the lost princess would return."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends got sucked into the book and off for the adventure.

...

They ended up near the tower where Rapunzel was held captive.

"Wow. That's the biggest tower I've ever seen!" said Pinkie. "Do you think Rapunzel is in there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I guess so. Since she's been locked in a tower all of her life. Do you think she will be scared of us?" said Fluttershy. "I hope not. I don't know what Mother Gothel taught Rapunzel throughout the years." said Twilight. "She did tell her that the world is a terrible place. Which is not." said Rarity. "Yeah. We better tell Rapunzel the truth." said Applejack.

When the mane six were about to enter the tower, they hid behind the tower because Mother Gothel is coming down with the help of Rapunzel's hair. They saw her leave and into the world. Once she's finally gone, they came out from their hiding place to see Rapunzel. "Ok, coast is clear." Twilight said. "So, can we go and say hi to Rapunzel now?" Pinkie asked. "Yep. Since Mother Gothel is gone and will kill us once she sees us." Applejack answered.

"Mind if I go up there first?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sure, give it a try." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and flew up to the tower. There, she saw Rapunzel sitting there like a lonely person. "Hello." Rainbow Dash said. Her hello gave Rapunzel a scare as she screamed and fell backwards. "Oops. Sorry I scared you. My friends and I are here to help you." Rainbow Dash explained. "Are you a ruffian? A thug? A giant bug?" Rapunzel asked. Rainbow Dash laughed really hard because of what she said. "No, I'm not all of that stuff. Who told you such ridiculous things about people you haven't met yet?" Rainbow Dash asked. "My mother." Rapunzel explained. "Really? Well, don't listen to what your mother says. Listen to what you have to say." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, ok. Since you and your friends are not ruffians, can I see you guys and come into my tower?" Rapunzel asked. "Of course. Wait right here." said Rainbow Dash as she flew down towards her friends to tell them that it's alright to come up.

"Ok. She wants to see us now. Come on." she said. "Really? I guess she's not scared of us at all." said Fluttershy as she picks up Rarity and flew up to the tower. The rest of her friends followed her. Rapunzel was amazed that the mane six are not dangerous. Instead, she finds them gentle and kind.

"Hi there." Twilight said. "Hello. I'm half you guys are not scary and mean as I thought you were." said Rapunzel. "Why would you say that you were expecting us to be scary and mean?" Applejack asked. "Well, my mother told me that the world is dark and selfish and cruel. And the people are the same thing too." Rapunzel explained. "Really? Why would your mother tell you such terrible things about the place you're living in. You know there's good things about the world." Twilight said. "Ok. I know the world is nice, but I have to be careful with the people. That's the problem. By the way, I didn't get your names." said Rapunzel.

"Why didn't you say so? Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. What's your name?" Twilight introduced. "My name is Rapunzel. So, I heard you guys wanted to help me with something. Is that right?" said Rapunzel. "Why yes. Something is reminding me that tomorrow is your birthday! Yay!" Pinkie shouted.

"That's right. Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm turning eighteen. I told my mother that the lights are going to appear and I've been curious on what they are. I wanted her to take me, but she refuses because of the stuff she's been warning me about for all of my life." Rapunzel explained. "I know what these lights are that appear on my birthday. They're floating lanterns people lit up for the lost princess." Rarity explained. "Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars." said Rapunzel. "I know, right. But, what about them?" Pinkie asked. "I wanted to see them in person. Not just theough the window, but right near my face so I can touch them." Rapunzel explained. "Now that's what I call a birthday gift!" said Applejack.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" said Rainbow Dash as she was about to leave the tower, but Twilight stopped her with her magic. "Hold on, Rainbow. We have one problem. We don't know how to get there." she said. "But how? We don't want to ruin her birthday." Pinkie asked. "Maybe we should ask someone to get us there." said Fluttershy. "Good idea, Fluttershy. Oh, and I hear someone coming." said Rarity as she hears someone climbing up the brick wall.

"Quick, hide! I'll take care of this!" Rapunzel yelled.

...

Once the girls hide, a young thief called Flynn Rider entered the tower with his satchel on his shoulder. What he stole was a crown for the lost princess.

"Alone at last." he said. And just before he opens that satchel. WHAM! Rapunzel whacked him with her frying pan and is knocked out just like that. Then, she hides behind the mane six. "Wow. That's one massive frying pan you got there, Rapunzel." said Rainbow Dash. "Is he dead?" Pinkie asked. "No. He's just knocked out." said Twilight. "So, now what?" Fluttershy asked.

Rapunzel went towards Flynn to see if he's a monster like Mother Gothel told her about. Strangely enough, he had no razor sharp teeth, doesn't have any bugs on his hair, doesn't have any weapons on him, and doesn't look dangerous at all. "Well?" Twilight asked. "He doesn't seem dangerous." said Rapunzel. Then, Flynn starts to wake up which frightens Pinkie. "QUICK, HIT HIM AGAIN! HES A ZOMBIE!" she shouted as she hits him with Rapunzel's frying pan many times. "Pinkie, he's not a zombie. Now stop whacking him before you kill him." said Rarity. Pinkie stopped whacking him and dropped the pan. "Sorry."

"So, now what do we do with him?" Applejack asked. "Tie him up and torture him in order him to make him see the lanterns." said Rainbow Dash. "What? No, Rainbow. We can't do that. But, that tying up thing wasn't a bad idea." said Twilight.

"Hey, what's this? Ooh, shiny." Pinkie asked as she gets into the satchel and pulls out the crown. "A crown? Is that what's in there?" Rarity asked. "Its so beautiful. Who do you think it belongs to?" Twilight asked. Rapunzel picks up the crown from Pinkie and tries it on. Then, she looks at herself in the mirror. The mane six were amazed at this. "So, can we deal with the guy now?" Rainbow Dash asked. Everyone nodded at that.

So, Rapunzel ties up Flynn in a chair with her hair. "Good thinking, Rapunzel. Tying him up with your hair." said Rarity. "Now, we just have to wake him up. Pinkie, will you do the honor?" said Rainbow Dash said. "Absolutely." said Pinkie in a mischievous way as she went up to Flynn and brings out her air horn. She shakes it and pressed on it, making a loud noise. The noise immediately wakes up Flynn and Pinkie ran back to her friends. Flynn screamed when he woke up and he finds himself tied up with hair.

"Is this hair?" he asked. "Don't try to struggle. It's pointless." said Twilight. "What?" Flynn asked. "I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you." said Rapunzel. "What?" Flynn asked again. The mane six and Rapunzel came out of their hiding place and showed their faces to the young thief. "Who are you and how did you find us?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn said nothing to them, just stood there looking at Rapunzel's beautiful face. "Hey! Didn't you hear what she said? Who are you and how did you find us?!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Flynn cleared his throat and said, "I don't know who you are nor how I came to find you. But, may I just say. Hi. How ya doing? The names Flynn Rider. How's your day going, huh?" "Really?" Applejack asked. "Really really. It's how I talk to women." said Flynn.

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel asked. "Alright, Blondie." said Flynn. "Her name is Rapunzel!" Fluttershy yelled. "Bless you. Listen, I just saw the tower and. Oh no! Where is my satchel?" said Flynn. "We've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it. Perhaps you'll never see it again." said Pinkie. Flynn looks around and saw the satchel in the pot. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" he asked. The girls looked at where he's looking and gave him a look. "QUICK, HIT HIM AGAIN!" Pinkie shouted as she hits Flynn again with the frying pan.

"Seriously, Pinkie? Do you have to do that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What? He's getting on my nerves. Besides, he's onto something. Maybe he's after Rapunzel's hair." Pinkie explained. "Nonsense. Flynn Rider is not after her hair. I think he came here just to hide." said Rarity. "Hide from who? The police? His worst enemies?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know. He didn't tell us." said Twilight. "So, what can we do with this satchel?" Rarity asked. "Keep it?" Applejack guessed. "No, we can't keep it. This crown might belong to someone who's royalty like a princess. I think we should take it back to the kingdom where it was made. Agreed?" Twilight said. The girls agreed with her.

But then, Flynn starts to wake up again with the girls in front of him. He saw Twilight holding his satchel and said, "Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" "No. We are taking it back where it belongs. Also, turning you into a better person." Twilight explained. "What?" Flynn asked in confusion.

"Do you know why we had you like this?" Rapunzel asked. "No." Flynn answered. "You're like this because we wanted you to do something for us. Mostly her." Rarity replied. "What do you want me to do?" Flynn asked. "Look over here." said Twilight as she turns the chair to the painting of the lanterns Rapunzel drew. "You know what they are?" Rainbow Dash asked. Flynn looked at the painting and asked, "You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" "Exactly. You will be our guide, take us to the lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then will set you free." Rapunzel explained.

However, Flynn refuses. "No can do. You see, the kingdom and I don't really get along very well. So, I'm taking you anywhere." he said. "Oh, you will take us. Whether you like it or not." said Pinkie. "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. What is it? Fate, destiny." Rapunzel said. "A horse." Flynn replied sarcastically. Rapunzel pulled him towards her and the mane six went face to face. "You can tear this tower brick by brick. But, with our help, you will never have your precious satchel. Why? Because it's going back the way it belongs. And I am never ever breaking that promise. Ever." said Rapunzel.

"Alright listen. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." said Flynn as he shows the girls his most famous cute face. Rapunzel wasn't amused. Twilight was disgusted, Applejack was confused, Rainbow Dash was about to laugh at him, Rarity made goo goo eyes on him, Pinkie was imitating his face, and Fluttershy was blushing. "This is kinda an odd day for me, this doesn't really happen. Fine. I'll take you all to see the lanterns." said Flynn.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked in excitement. "You really mean it?" Pinkie asked. "Wonderful. Lets get going." Twilight said.

...

When Flynn and the mane six were exiting the tower, Rapunzel was nervous about going out of her tower for the first time in her life.

"You coming, Blondie?" Flynn asked impatiently. "Give her time, darling." said Rarity. Rapunzel takes a deep breath and goes down to the ground. But suddenly, she stopped. She looked at the green grass and pressed her foot onto the soft ground. "Are you ok, Rapunzel?" Fluttershy asked. "I've never felt this excited before in my entire life. I'm free. Im completely free. I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I did this!" Rapunzel shouted as she ran towards the outside world where she can run all over the place.

The mane six were surprised at her enthusiasm. "Wow. I guess she's that excited about going to the lanterns." said Pinkie. "Wanna follow her so she won't hurt herself?" Applejack asked. "Good idea." said Twilight.

They keep watching her being happy and being sad at the same time which annoys them, mostly Flynn. "So, can we go to the lanterns now? This is boring." Rainbow Dash asked.

After Rapunzel went all over the place, she started crying. "What's wrong, Rapunzel? You were happy for being out of that tower and now you're this? Girl, get a grip." Rainbow Dash asked. "Don't cry, Punzie. There's still your birthday we have to celebrate." said Pinkie. "You know. This whole idea wasn't a good one at all. Maybe we should go back. What would her mother say? She'll be worried sick. You know what? I'm not doing this anymore." said Flynn.

"What?" Rapunzel asked. "But, you promised." Twilight said in disappointment. "Did you lie to us?" Pinkie asked. "Maybe." Flynn answered as he walks away with Rapunzel, but Rainbow Dash stopped him. "No! We are seeing those lanterns!" she yelled. "We have to. Ive been dreaming about them my entire life." said Rapunzel. "Oh, come on! How am I ever getting my satchel back from unicorn fairy?" Flynn asked. "First of all, I'm an alicorn. Not a unicorn fairy. Second, I'm going to hold onto this satchel till we get to the castle. And third, quit being so self centered." Twilight scolded. Flynn groaned at her.

Pinkie's stomach begins to growl. "Oh man. I didn't eat anything ever since we got here." she complained. "Are you hungry. Because I know a perfect place for lunch." said Flynn. "Where?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh, you'll see." Flynn replied.

He leads the girls to the "perfect place" for lunch.

...

He led them to a little place called The Snuggly Duckling.

"The Snuggly Duckling?" Applejack reads. "That sounds adorable. I wonder if they have ducklings in there." Rarity suggested. "I do like ducklings. They're so adorable." said Fluttershy. "Does it have parties for birthdays and other celebrations?" Pinkie asked. "So, what's really in there?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiosity. "Come on, girls. Our meals await." said Flynn as he takes the girls inside the pub.

"You're finest table please!" Flynn shouted out. Rapunzel gasped out loud and the mane six screamed at what they saw. They saw a lot of ruffians and thugs staring at them. "You know what? I think I take it all back. Let's get outta here!" Pinkie shouted. "Flynn, I thought you said its the perfect place for lunch. But, you lied. Look at us, we're scared to death." Twilight said. Rapunzel tried her very best to defend herself with her frying pan with Fluttershy behind her back.

"Wow, you girls don't look so good. Maybe we should go home and give it a rest." said Flynn as he takes the girls out to the door. "I see what's going on. You sent us here to scare us just so you can get that satchel from Twilight and run off. Dude, get a life." said Applejack. "How'd you guess?" Flynn asked. "I'm honest with everyone I'm with." Applejack explained.

The thug slammed the door in front of them and asked while holding a wanted poster of Flynn Rider, "Is this you?" Flynn looks at the poster of himself with his nose looking bad. "Oh, come on. They just can't get my nose right." he complained. "Oh, it's him alright. Get some guards. His reward is going to get me a new hook." said a thug who has a hook. "I could use the money." said a thug with his face covered as he grabs Flynn. "What about me? I'm broke." said the thug as he grabs Flynn also.

"Hey! Put him down! Ruffians!" Rapunzel yelled. "This is kinda interesting." said Applejack. "Applejack!" the girls shouted. "What? We're here because he wants to get rid of us just so he can run off with his thieving life." Applejack explained. "But, we still need him because he knows where the lanterns are. Not us." said Rarity. "Ok, fine. Let's save him." Applejack groaned. Twilight uses her magic to make a sparkling noise to get the thugs' attention. Once she did, the sparkles went high in the air and exploded into smithereens. "Put him down!" she yelled. The thugs stared at the mane six and Rapunzel.

"Ok, look. I just need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity. Haven't any of had a dream?" Rapunzel explained. The hook thug went to her and said, "I had a dream once." "Wow. Who knew a big guy like you has a huge heart." said Fluttershy. "Indeed. I always wanted to play the piano." said the hook thug as he shows the girls his piano and plays for them. "Want me to tell you my dream?" said Big Nose. "Sure. What is it?" Pinkie asked. "I really wanted to find a connection? Can you see me with a really lovely lady? Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?" Big Nose explained. "Aw, that's so sweet." said Rarity.

"This guy wants to be a florist. Over here, he's really good at design. Ulf is into mines. Attila's cupcakes are supreme. Bruiser knits, Killer sews, he owns a puppet show. And Vladimir collects rare unicorns." the hook thug explained. "What about you, Rider?" Applejack asked. "I'm sorry. Me?" Flynn asked her. "What's your dream?" Pinkie asked. "Whoa whoa. Sorry, girls. I don't do stuff like that." said Flynn. In response, the thugs were aiming their weapons at him and forcing him to tell his dream.

"I have dreams like you. No really. I wanted to live somewhere warm and sunny. On an island, rested and alone. Surrounded by a thousand piles of money." Flynn explained nervously. "Really? That's your dream? Just to be all by yourself surrounded by shiny things that'll make you blind?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What?" Flynn asked. "We know what you're is, Rapunzel." said Twilight. "Take it away, Punzie!" Pinkie shouted.

"I just wanted to see the floating lanterns clear. Every passing hour, but m so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream." Rapunzel explained. Everyone cheered for her. "Alright, girls. Its your turn to tell everyone your dream." said the hook thug. "Well, you see. We all have the same dream. To have an amazing adventure with each other." Twilight explained.

But after the mane six told their dreams, the guards showed up looking for Flynn Rider. They searched everywhere for him, but found nothing. Flynn, Rapunzel, and the mane six were hiding underneath the bar from the guards. The hook thug helps them escape by showing them the secret passage.

"Go. Live your dream." said hook thug. "I will." said Flynn. "Your dream stinks. I was talking to her and the ponies." said the hook thug. "Thanks for everything." said Rapunzel as she kisses him on the cheek and goes into the passage.

They all went inside the passage and off to find the way out.

...

While walking through the passage, Flynn is curious about Rapunzel and her decision why she wants to go to the lanterns so badly.

"Phew! This passage way smells like something died in here." Pinkie complained. "That's because someone did die, Pinkie. Look at the dead pirate who got stabbed." said Applejack. "I hope we get outta here before we get caught by the guards." said Rarity. "Don't worry. We'll be there before they could even see us." Twilight promised.

"So, what made you go see the lanterns?" Flynn asked. "Well, I've been dreaming about them my entire life. So Flynn, where are you from?" Rapunzel asked. "Whoa whoa whoa. That is totally classified." said Flynn. "Why?" Pinkie asked. "Because I said so. By the way, if you wanted to go see the lanterns so badly. Why haven't you gone before?" said Flynn. "Well, um." Rapunzel stammered. "We don't know how to get there, and that's why we forced you to take us there to see them." Twilight answered.

But all of the sudden, the guards and their horse named Maximus are chasing after them because of Flynn Rider. "Uh, Flynn!" Rapunzel shouted. "They found us!" Applejack shouted. "Rider!" the captain of the guard yelled. "Run!" Flynn shouted. The mane six and Rapunzel ran for their lives.

They kept running until they reached the sunlight and to the edge. There, they saw the guards, Maximus, and the two guys Flynn used to work with. "Who the hay are these guys?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Let's just assume that everyone here doesn't like me!" said Flynn. "Yeah, no kidding!" Twilight yelled. "Let's get outta here!" Fluttershy yelled as she flies away to the other side in fear. "Good thinking, Fluttershy. Let's get to the other side so the guards won't get us." said Twilight as she picks up Raity and flew to the other side where Fluttershy is. Rainbow Dash picks up both Pinkie and Applejack to the other side as well. "Made it." she said. "But, what about Flynn and Rapunzel?" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry, girls! I got it all covered! You might wanna stay back!" Rapunzel shouted out as she uses her hair as a rope and swings to the other side. As for Flynn, he was fighting off the guards with Rapunzel's frying pan. After he fight them off, Maximus was fighting him too. But, Rainbow Dash managed to save him just in time. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash!" said Flynn. "No problem. No, let's get outta here." said Rainbow Dash.

But before they can, a huge wave of water came in and destroyed everything. Everyone survived including the mane six, Rapunzel and Flynn. They managed to get into a cave where they get trapped in. "Oh no. There's no way out!" Applejack shouted. Rapunzel tried to find a hole to get through. Flynn did the same thing, but he cuts his hand by accident. "Flynn, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm fine. I can't see anything." Flynn answered. "Then, I'll use my magic for light." Twilight suggested as she uses her magic to light up the room. But, here's one problem. It's not bright enough. "My light isn't bright enough. We need more light. Anyone know where can we find more light?" said Twilight.

"Well, I have magic hair that glows when I sing." said Rapunzel. "What'd you say, Rapunzel?" Applejack asked. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." said Rapunzel. "Better sing now!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the water gets close to her. Rapunzel begins to hum her song. And when she did, her hair immediately glows, which surprises everyone. Her light really works as they found a way out. Flynn moves every rock out of the way until they reached the surface.

Once they got out, the water bursts open and they fall into the stream. They got out of the water safe and sound. "That was close. I thought we were going to be there forever." said Twilight. "We're alive! We're alive!" said Rapunzel. "Her hair glows." Flynn muttered. "I know. I feel the same way." Applejack agreed. "Why does her hair glow?!" Flynn shouted.

"It doesn't just glow." said Rapunzel.

...

Later that night, the mane six get settled in for the night while Rapunzel is healing Flynn with her magic hair.

"So, this is kinds awkward that you are wrapping hair around my injured hand." said Flynn as he yells in pain. "Sorry. Just, don't freak out. Girls, you too." said Rapunzel. "Why?" Fluttershy asked. "You'll see." said Rapunzel. She takes a deep breath and begins to sing,

(Flower, gleam, and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Being back what once was mine

What once was mine)

As she sings, her hair began to glow. The mane six were amazed at the sight while Flynn is just confused. When she's done, Flynn unwrapped his hand and was shocked to find his hand completely healed. He began to scream, but Rapunzel stopped him by saying, "Please don't freak out!" "I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out?" Flynn asked.

"That was amazing! How did you manage to do that and how long?" Twilight askd in excitement. "Forever, I guess." Rapunzel guessed. "Wow. Have you healed someone else before?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No, just my mother. When I was a baby, people try to take the power by themselves by cutting it. But once it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that has to be protected. That's why I never left." Rapunzel explained.

"You never left that tower." said Rarity. Rapunzel sadly nodded yes. "You know, there are some people who aren't like that." said Twilight. "They're not?" Rapunzel asked. "Well, it depends on the person you meet." said Twilight.

"Can I tell you girls something I've never told you before?" Flynn asked. "Sure. What is it?" said Fluttershy. "My real name is not Flynn Rider." said Flynn. "Then, what is your name? Bob? Larry? Hiccup?" Pinkie guessed. "No, none of those. My name is Eugene Fizterbert. Kinda lame, isn't it?" said Flynn. "No, actually. It's a really nice name. It's much better than Flynn Rider." said Rarity. "Thanks. No ones ever said that to me before." said Flynn. "Does that mean we call you Eugene from now on?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It doesn't matter to me. You can call me whatever you want." said Flynn. "Nah. We just call you Eugene. It's more appropriate for you." said Rapunzel. "Thanks, girls. Oh, it looks like we are out of firewood. I'll just go out and get some more. Some of you can go with me. Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? Applejack?" said Flynn. "Ok." said Rainbow Dash as she, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack went with Flynn to get some firewood.

Rapunzel giggled at him. "Aw, I think you like him." said Rarity. "Yeah, I think so, too." said Rapunzel. They both giggled until Mother Gothel showed up. "Well, I thought he would never leave." she said. Rapunzel and Rarity were shocked to find out she's here. "Mother? How did you find me?" Rapunzel asked. "Oh, it was easy really. I just followed your voice, listening to your heartbreaking cries." said Mother Gothel. "That's not true. She had a wonderful time with us. You just say that for I don't know." said Rarity. "Who's this? She might've hurt you badly." said Mother Gothel. Rarity was disgusted at this and yelled, "I did nothing terrible to her. And I will never do that to anyone I see."

"You see, mother. I'm not going back home." said Rapunzel. "Oh, I see how it is. That satchel is why he's here and I won't say I told you so. If he's lying, don't come crying! MOTHER KNOWS BEST!" Mother Gothel yelled as she vanished.

"What in Equestria just happened? How does she know Eugene?" Rarity asked. "Let's hope she won't get to him or you and your friends." said Rapunzel. "But, she's mostly after you, Rapunzel. I don't know why though." said Rarity. "Well, she's just protective. That's all." said Rapunzel. This makes Rarity suspicious about what Rapunzel just said. Is Mother Gothel really protectingbthe sweet girl or treating her like a prisoner?

When everyone else got back getting firewood, they dropped the firewood right next to the fire. "Hey, you two okay?" Twilight asked. "Yes, we're fine." said Rapunzel. "Girls, can we talk alone? It can take a minute." said Rarity. "Sure. What is it, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

Rarity leads her friends to a tree next to the one Eugene and Rapunzel are. "What's going on, Rarity? Is something bad?" Twilight asked. "Yes, it's bad. While you guys are gone, Rapunzel and I have been encountered by Mother Gothel. The lady who trapped Rapunzel her entire life. I think she's onto something, but what?" Rarity explained. Her friends gasped at this. "Mother Gothel was with you? I thinks she's been following us and I know why." said Twilight. "Is it because of Rapunzel's hair?" Rainbow Dash guessed. "I think so. Since Rapunzel has healing powers with her hair, I think Mother Gothel wants Rapunzel because of her hair." said Twilight. "Well, that means we have to protect Rapunzel no matter what." Applejack suggested.

"Then, let's protect her until we realize what's going on around here." said Twilight.

...

The next morning, everyone was asleep until Maximus showed up trying to capture Eugene.

Once he screams, the mane six and Rapunzel immediately woke up from it. "Eugene!" Rarity shouted as she went towards him to save him from Maximus. Her friends followed her as they drag Eugene towards them while Maximus is dragging him towards him. "Let go of him!" Twilight shouted.

Maximus finally lets go, but he still has Eugene's boot. "You okay, Eugene?" Applejack asked. "No. That horse is trying to kill me!" Eugene shouted. "I'll handle this." said Fluttershy as she went towards Maximus to calm him down. "Whoa whoa. Easy boy. Easy. Easy." she soothed. Maximus calms down by her words. "Now, sit." Fluttershy ordered. Maximus tried to, but refused. "Sit." Fluttershy ordered again. Maximus finally sits down. "Now, drop the boot." Fluttershy ordered. Maximus refuses. "Drop it." Fluttershy ordered again. Maximus finally dropped the boot in front of her. Fluttershy was proud and starts petting his head which he really likes because his tail is wagging like a dog. "You're such a good boy. Yes, you are." said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing? He's a bad horse." said Flynn. "Oh, Eugene. He's nothing but a big sweetheart." said Fluttershy as he keeps petting Maximus. "Hey, guys. Guess what? It's Rapunzel's birthday!" Pinkie shouted. "Happy birthday, Rapunzel." said Twilight. "Thank you, girls. Today is pretty much the biggest day of my life and I want you two to do me a big favor." said Rapunzel, gesturing Eugene and Maximus. Maximus snorted at this and Eugene turned away and ignores it. "I just wanted you not to get him arrested. Just for twenty four hours, and after that, you can chase him all you want to. Ok?" Rapunzel explained. Eugene showed his hand to make a handshake, but Maximus turned away. "And it's also my birthday. Just so you know." said Rapunzel. Maximus snorted and shook hands with Eugene. "Thank you for not ruining her birthday." said Rainbow Dash.

But then, Rapunzel and the mane six hears some church bells not too far away from here. The church bells are coming from the kingdom that does floating lanterns for the lost princess. It was beautiful. So bright all the time with nice people.

When they got there, Rapunzel was so excited to go there that she ran off without them. "Rapunzel, wait for us!" Rarity shouted. "Hold on! One at a time!" Twilight shouted. "This is so exciting. No wonder why we are like this." said Fluttershy. "Are you kidding? This place looks great! I can tell they have the sun as a symbol just like Princess Celesita's cutie mark." said Rainbow Dash.

While walking through the village, Rapunzel is having trouble with her hair since its long and people are stepping on it. "We better do something with your hair so no one can step on it." said Twilight. "And I know just the thing." said Rarity as she leads Rapunzel to sit down. She lifts her hair and turns it into a braid. Then, she adds flowers to it just to make it look pretty. "All done. What do you think?" Rarity asked. Rapunzel looked at her hair and spins it around. "Oh. Thank you, Rarity." she said. "Your welcome, darling. Anything for the birthday girl." said Rarity. Eugene smiled at her.

They walked through the town and discovered many things that amazes them. When they are getting something to eat, Rapunzel was looking at the picture of the King and Queen with their baby daughter. "What are you looking at, Punzie?" Pinkie asked. "That baby looks familiar." Rapunzel answered. "I know, right. She looks just like you." said Pinkie. "Yeah, I think so." said Rapunzel. "Look! There's a band! Let's dance!" Pinkie shouted as she takes Rapunzel to the dance floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Twilight asked. "Dancing. For Rapunzel's birthday." Pinkie answered. "Yee hah! Let's boogie!" Applejack shouted as she went to the dance floor with Pinkie and Rapunzel. "Come on, everyone! Let's dance for the birthday girl!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Once everyone was dancing, Eugene just watches them. "Come on, Eugene! Dance with us!" Rarity shouted. "No thanks, I'm good." said Eugene. Maximus pushes him to the dance floor where Pinkie grabs him and dances with him.

Eugene tries to dance with Rapunzel, but ends up dancing with other people. Finally, he has her in his arms to the final dance. "To the boats!" a man shouted. "Alright, the lanterns. Come on, guys." said Twilight.

"Ready for your dream to come true, Rapunzel?" Rarity asked. "I sure am, Rarity." said Rapunzel.

...

Eugene bought two boats for the mane six and himself with Rapunzel. Once it got dark out, they are ready to see the lanterns.

"Ok, they're going to be out any minute." said Applejack. Rapunzel sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Eugene asked. "I'm terrified." said Rapunzel. "Of?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, I've been living in the tower for eighteen years dreaming about what would happen in the night sky. What if it's not that I dream it would be?" Rapunzel explained. "Well, your dream will happen, but won't be like the one you expect. Just appreciate what you have right in front of you." Twilight explained. "Thanks. But, what do I do after this is over?" Rapunzel. "That's easy. You go on and find a new dream." said Eugene. Rapunzel smiled at him.

Finally, the first lantern was up in the sky. Rapunzel was up on the edge of the boat to see it. "There it is! I see the lantern!" Pinkie shouted. "Look, there's more of them." said Rainbow Dash as she saw dozens of more lanterns coming up. "Wow." the mane six said at once. "Best birthday wish ever!" Pinkie shouted. Rapunzel giggles at them and waves. The mane six waved back.

Fluttershy noticed Eugene and Rapunzel are about to kiss for the first time. "Girls, look. They're in love." she said. They watched attempted to kiss, but Eugene stopped for a reason. He was looking at something behind her and saw his enemies. "Is everything okay?" Rapunzel asked. "Eugene, what's going on over there?" Twilight asked. "Nothing. Um, there's just something I'm going to take care of." Eugene explained.

Once they went to the shore, Eugene left and promised he will be right back. Twilight handed him the satchel and he went off to deal with something. "Does this have to deal with Mother Gothel?" Fluttershy asked. "Let's hope not." said Twilight. "It's alright, girls. He'll be back like he promised." Rapunzel promised.

After a while of waiting for Eugene, the girls saw a shadow that looks like Eugene, but it's not. "Whew. I thought you just ran off without me." said Rapunzel. "He did." said the stabbington brother. "No, he wouldn't. He would never do such a thing." said Rarity. "See for yourself." the stabbington brother said as he lets the girls see that Eugene is leaving on a boat without them. "Eugene? Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted. "How could he do this?" Applejack asked. "Fair trade. For a crown with the girl with magic hair that can keep you young and healthy forever." said the stabbington brother as he touches Rapunzel. "Get your hands off of her!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "No. Please. No. No!" Rapunzel shouted as she runs away. "Run, Punzie!" Pinkie yelled. "We'll be right behind you. We just have to deal with these guys." Applejack promised.

But before they do, a cloaked figure went up behind them with a big branch and knocked them out. Including the stabbington brothers. "PUNZIE!" Pinkie shouted as she got knocked out by the figure.

The figure who knocked them all out was Mother Gothel.

...

The next morning, the mane six found themselves in a cage and near the dungeon.

"Ugh, what happened?" Applejack asked. "Something really big and hard knocked us out just like that. How did that happen?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Wait. Where's Rapunzel?" Twilight asked in worrisome. The mane six gasped in horror as they realize Rapunzel is missing. "Punzie! What happened to her?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. All I remember is Eugene is about to deal with something with the satchel and the next thing I know is that he left us. And these two twins attacked us and we got knocked out by someone else." Fluttershy explained. "Does that mean Mother Gothel is behind this?" Rarity asked. "I believe so, since the twins didn't knock us out. A cloaked figure did. Which means that cloaked figure is Mother Gothel. She must've kidnapped Rapunzel." Twilight explained.

The mane six gasped. "Well, we can't just sit there. Let's get outta here and save Rapunzel!" Rarity shouted. "Then, let's go right now." said Twilight as she uses her magic to break out of the cage with her laser spell. When they got out, Fluttershy realizes they're missing someone. Eugene. "Wait. What about Eugene? He must be worried about Rapunzel too." she said. "What about him? He left us. I believe he's in jail by now." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, let's find Eugene to find out what really happened last night." said Twlight as she and her friends went to the dungeon to find Eugene.

They found him being taken away by the guards. Twilight uses her magic to freeze the guards and frees Eugene. "Girls. What are you doing here?" Eugene asked. "Rescuing you, of course. Also, you got some explaining to do." Twilight explained. Eugene sighed and said, "I know you girls are angry at me for leaving you and Rapunzel. But, I didn't leave you. What really happened is that the stabbington brothers knocked me out and tied me up to the boat. Then, I was taken by the guards and was sentenced to death. Thankfully, you girls showed up and saved me. I'm sorry that this happened and your guys didn't trust me at first because I was trying to get rid of you for that satchel and we really just." The mane six stared at him like 'really'. "Yeah, we should go." said Eugene.

Twilight used her magic to get out of the dungeon and into the village. There, Maximus was waiting for them and runs with them. He nieghs at them to get the attention. "Max. Glad you can join us. Now, let's go save Rapunzel!" Twilight shouted. Eugene was on Maximus' back and rides alongside the mane six.

And they're off to save Rapunzel.

...

They ran as fast as they could to get to Rapunzel's tower as soon as possible. When they got there just in time, the tower sounded like it was empty.

Rainbow Dash flew up there and opened the door. "Don't worry, Rapunzel! We're coming!" she shouted in the dark. She flew back down and said, "Let's go up there!" She picks up Eugene while her friends follow her to the tower.

But when they got up there, they found Rapunzel all tied up and gagged screaming as she is trying to warn them. "Rapunzel!" Twilight shouted. "What is she saying?" Fluttershy asked. They didn't know that Mother Gothel went up to Eugene and stabbed him. Eugene fell to the floor in pain. "Eugene!" Rarity shouted. "Mother Gothel!" Applejack growled. "Let go of Rapunzel right now, you wicked old witch!" Twilight shouted. "You will never see Rapunzel again. Because we are going somewhere no one will ever find you again!" said Mother Gothel as she drags Rapunzel to the secret passage.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she attacks Mother Gothel, but she shoves her out of the way. Rainbow Dash got up and tried to fight back, but Rapunzel stopped her. "No. No. I wouldn't stop for the rest of my life I would fight. I would stop trying to get away from you. But, if you let me save him, I will go with you. The girls will be free from you and they don't have to worry about me anymore. Just like you want." Rapunzel promised.

"Punzie, no. You can't live like this." said Pinkie. "I'm sorry, Pinkie. But, it's best for everyone. Even Eugene." said Rapunzel. "Don't do this, there's gotta be another way!" said Twilight. Mother Gothel let's her go and allows her to heal Eugene.

Eugene was on the edge, holding onto his wound. "Eugene! Are you alright?" Rarity asked. "I'm fine, it's just. Ahh!" Eugene said. "I'm so sorry, Eugene. It's gonna be okay. You have to trust me." said Rapunzel. "But, if you do this. You will die." said Eugene. Rapunzel hushed him softly and said, "Hey. It's gonna be alright." "Hang in there, Eugene. You're gonna make it." said Rainbow Dash.

Before Rapunzel can sing, Eugene stopped her by saying, "Rapunzel. Wait." He was about to kiss her, but instead. He uses a broken piece of glass and cuts Rapunzel's hair, making it short and turning brown. "Eugene, what did?" Rapunzel asked. "You cut her hair! What have you done?" Twilight asked. "No!" Mother Gothel shouted. Rapunzel's hair is completely brown and Mother Gothel begin to age.

"What have you done? What have you done?" Mother Gothel asked in horror as she turns into an old woman. She covers herself with her cloak and was about to go to the window. Rarity pushes her to the window where she falls to her death. "Good riddance." she muttered.

Rarity turned arounds and saw her friends trying to save the dying Eugene. "Oh no. Eugene." she said. Rapunzel holds him as she tried to save him. "No, don't go. Stay with me Eugene. Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." Rapunzel sang. "Rapunzel. Girls." Eugene said. "What? We have to save you." said Twilight.

"You were my new dream." Eugene said. "And you were mine." said Rapunzel. "That's a good dream. It's much better than your last one." said Rarity. Eugene smiled, but he closed his eyes and was no more. The mane six gasped and starts crying. "No. No. Eugene, please. Don't do this. Please." Rarity cried into his chest. Rapunzel was crying too. She bagan to sing the song one last time,

(Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine)

When she did, her tear fell onto Eugene's cheek and still cries for him. But all of the sudden, the tear went inside Eugene's body and into his wound to heal. Then, it began to glow. The glow got inside Rarity as the power wants her to have healing powers instead of Rapunzel. "Girls. What's happening to me?" she asked. "Rarity, you're getting healing powers from the flower. That's amazing." Twilight explained. "I am? Wow, that is amazing." said Rarity.

Once the healing is done and it passed onto Rarity, Eugene starts to wake up. "Rapunzel?" he asked in a weak voice. "Eugene?" Rapunzel asked. "Did I ever tell you I got a thing for brunettes?" he asked. "EUGENE!" the girls shouted as they gave him a group hug. "I'm so glad you made it." said Twilight. "Me too." said Eugene. Rapunzel went to him and kissed him on the lips. Eugene kissed her back.

When they're done kissing, Rapunzel has something very important to say to the mane six and Eugene. "Guys, there's something I want to tell you. I'm the lost princess. I'm the one people have been hoping for." she said. "You're what?" the mane six and Eugene asked at once. "So, you really are a princess. That means your parents are the king and queen. We have to see them. Now." said Twilight.

So, they got out of the tower and went back to the kingdom.

...

When they got there, they wait for the King and Queen to show up and let them see his daughter for the first time in years.

When they show up, Twilight presents them to Rapunzel by saying, "Hello, your majestys. I would like to introduce you to you long lost daughter, Rapunzel." The Queen went towards her and regonized her. She immediately hugs her. The King hugs her too. The mane six and Eugene watch the family reunion.

"Well, girls. I think it's time for us to go." said Twilight. "You're leaving already? Ok. Thanks for celebrating my birthday. It's the best one I've ever had." said Rapunzel. "I'm a changed man because of you girls." said Eugene.

"Bye Rapunzel! Bye Eugene! Bye King and Queen!" the mane six said as they disappeared. "Byes, girls." said everyone.

...

When they got back home, Rarity was proud to have healing powers thanks to Rapunzel.

"Wow. I could really use my new healing powers from now on just in case any pony gets hurt." said Rarity. "That's a good idea, Rarity. I believe that's the best birthday gift for you." said Twilight. "Yeah, I believe so, too." said Rarity. "Happy birthday Rarity!" the girls shouted.

...

Later that night, Rarity went to the Disney Journal and begins to write her lesson. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about birthday wishes. If you really wanted something for your birthday and didn't get what you expected, that's okay. Just appreciate what you have. You can have other wishes, just do one at a time. If your dream has already came true, ho out and find a new one. I'm so glad I have healing powers now. I might be powerful because of that."


	18. Hercules

One day, Rainbow Dash is getting ready to fight off a hideous monster. The monster was a dummy she made for herself so she can get ready for her next adventure. She knows that all of the villains she'll face in the future are scary and dangerous.

She puts her dummy monster in the center of the field where she's pretending she's saving Fluttershy from the monster. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll save you." she shouted. "Um, I'm really in trouble. I'm just tied up, waiting for you to defeat that monster you made." said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash scoffed and said, "Fluttershy, I'm pretending to save you. That's the thing. This is just a practice to our further adventures. Who knows. We might fight some monsters." Fluttershy gulped and said, "Ok. Save me from whatever that thing is."

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew towards the dummy and attacks it. She threw it, punched it many times, kicked it, and even did the Sonic Rainboom. Fluttershy watched every bit of it of her friend practicing. Once she's done, she went up and untied Fluttershy. "See? That wasn't so bad. Was it, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, a little. You know, you have to be careful with the villain or monster you're fighting. Otherwise, you'll get very hurt." Fluttershy warned. "Fluttershy, please. Since when did I ever get hurt from a disney villain?" Rainbow Dash asked.

...

But all of the sudden, the Book of Disney is calling them.

"Hey, the Book of Disney is signing us for our next task. Yes!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew fast to get to the throne room. "Um, Rainbow Dash. Wait for me." said Fluttershy.

When they got to the throne room with the rest of the mane six just in time, Twilight went up to the book and opened the next chapter. The next story is Hercules. She began to read,

"Long ago, lived many heroes in ancient Greece. But, the one that stood them all was the mighty Hercules. His story began when he was born on Mt. Olympus. His parents were Zeus and his wife Hera. Zeus was the leader of the gods and goddesses and all of Greece. He even protects them from terrible threats by banishing the evil Titans to a watery prison. When Hercules was born, everyone was having a celebration for his birth by bringing him gifts and saying their blessings. But, not everyone was delighted for the celebration. Zeus' brother, Hades wanted to take over Mt. Olympus and throw out Zeus and the other gods. He does so by having a plan to get rid of Hercules. The Fates told him that in the next eighteen years the planets will line up in a line to set the Titans free. He has to free them and when he does, he will rule all. But, there's a change. If Hercules fights, he will fail. So in order to kill Hercules, he sends his henchmen Pain and Panic to kidnap him and make him drink a potion that'll make him mortal. That night, Pain and Panic snook up to Mt. Olympus and captured the baby. When they landed on the ground, they forced Hercules to drink the potion. But, he didn't drink the last drop. That's because they heard someone coming and they have to hide. The people who arrived are a couple who wished to have a child. They found Hercules and took him in. When Pain and Panic turned into snakes, they attacked. But, Hercules grabbed them and spun them around to throw them out. It was happy for the couple to have the baby, but Zeus' heart was broken after the tragedy happened. He sent every guard to find Hercules, but nothing. Hercules can't come back home because he's mortal now, but he still has the strength since he didn't drink the last drop of the potion. Many years later, Hercules grew up as a young man and doesn't seem to fit into the town he lives in. That's because of his clumsiness and his strength causes trouble. Hercules wants to find out where he belongs. He discovers a medallion he had when he was a baby and knows its a sign of Zeus. So, he sets out to the statue of Zeus to find out where he belongs. When he got there, the statue Zeus came to life and greets him happily. Hercules was frightened at first, but valmed down when he realized Zeus is his father. He told his boy that he has to become a true hero in order to get home and be trained by Philotes. To get there, he gave him a Pegasus named, well Pegasus. Zeus wishes him luck and they're off. When they got to the place where Philotes lives, they found him and he's pretty grouchy. He likes to be called Phil. Hercules asked him to train him, but Phil refuses because he's retired. He told him that his dream was to have the hids make a stars constellation on the hero he's trained and they say, "That's Phils boy." But, he doubts that'll come true because he thought dreams are for rookies. Hercules made him train him, but finally Phil did. During a few years, Hercules has grown muscles and is doing very well with his training. And now, he has to prove himself to be a true hero."

Once Twilight is done reading, she and her friends got sucked into the book.

...

They ended up in a forest near a waterfall.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. We are supposed to meet Hercules in some place or something, but not a forest. Why does always land in a forest?" Applejack asked. "How should I know? I think the Book of Disney likes giving us surprises. Maybe theres a surprise for us right now." Pinkie suggested. "Where? I don't see any surprises." said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, the mane six hears a scream from a girl. "Did you hear that? Sounds like someone's in trouble." said Fluttershy. "You're right, Fluttershy. Someone is in trouble and we're going to save that person." said Twilight as she and her friends went to the waterfall to find out where that scream came from.

The scream came from a young woman named Meg who is being held captive by a huge centaur. "Not so fast, sweetheart!" the centaur said as he picks her up with his hand. "I swear to my will, put me down!" Meg shouted. "Hey, you! Stop!" Twilight yelled. The centaur stopped on what he was doing and stared at the mane six. "Step aside, punies!" the centaur growled. "Sir, I believe you are holding a woman hostage and wishes to be set free. Now, let her go or else you will be suffering what we have planned for you." Twilight warned. "Why would puny horses like you are going to stop me?" the centaur asked.

But before they attack, Hercules showed up out of nowhere standing next to Rarity. Rarity gasped loud when she saw him. "Don't worry, girls. I got it from here." he said. "Excuse me, sir. But we are saving this girl first! Now, back off!" Applejack yelled. "Who are you?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm Hercules. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to defeat this monster." said Hercules as he was about to attack, but the centaur punched him in the face which causes him to fly off to the other side. "That's it! You're dead!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she punches the centaur many times. Twilight uses her magic to freeze the centaurs feet with the water. The centaur couldn't move a muscle and tried to move to get to them.

Fluttershy went up to Hercules to check if he's alright. "Are you ok, Hercules?" she asked. "I'm fine. I just need to save this girl." Hercules answered as he got up and went back to the centaur. "Hey, I thought I told you we got this!" Applejack yelled as she got punched by the centaur and got herself wet. "Well, watch this!" said Hercules as he punches the centaur high in the air and he drops Meg. "You okay, darling?" Rarity asked. "Yeah. Thanks. So, who's that wonder boy over there?" Meg asked. "Oh, isn't he handsome? I think his name is Hercules." said Rarity. "Hercules, huh?" Meg asked.

When the centaur falls back down, he charged at the mane six and Hercules. Hercules good in front of them and threw another punch at the centaur, knocking him out. The mane six were amazed at his strength and his way of fighting. "Wow! That is amazing! How did you manage to beat him up just like that? Sure, we helped out a little bit. But, wow." said Pinkie. "Thanks. I'm glad you guys helped me. So, who are you guys?" Hercules asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. Pinkie Pie, Rainbiw Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. You must be Hercules and we are here to help you become a true hero." Twilight introduced. "Nice to meet you all. I saw one of you helped out that girl over there." said Hercules. "Then, let's see if she's okay." said Fluttershy.

They went up to Meg and sees her drying herself up. "Excuse me, miss." said Twilight. "Megara. My friends call me Meg." Meg introduced. "I'm glad you're safe and sound, ma'am. It's our job." said Applejack. "Thanks. I owe ya girls and wonder boy." said Meg. "That wonder boy is the mighty Hercules." Rainbow Dash corrected. "Well, Hercules. It's been a real slice. I'll see you guys later, ok." said Meg as she leaves. "Bye." said Hercules as he watches Meg walk away and feels love in his heart.

"Well, I have to say. Meg does have a sassy attitude." said Rarity. "At least she's out of that centaur's grip. That would be uncomfortable if that happens to me." said Fluttershy. "Ok, girls. I'm going to the city where I might become a hero. You can come if you want." said Hercules. "Sure, we'll help you deal with the monsters you have to face. Don't worry, I'm good at beating up bad guys." said Rainbow Dash. "Then, let's go. I'll go get Pegasus. He'll give us a ride there." said Hercules.

He called his horse over, then out of nowhere Pegasus arrived in a flash. "Cool." said Pinkie. "Come on, girls. We better get going." said Hercules. "Right you are, Herc." said Twilight.

And they're off to the big city.

...

When they arrived, it was very crowded filled with thousands of people walking all over the place.

"Question. When's the last time we've been into a city?" Pinkie asked. "I don't remember, darling. But, it sure is a busy one." said Rarity. "Ok, y'all. We have to find someone who can tell that Hercules is a hero." Applejack said. "But, where can we find someone? There's tons of people." Hercules asked. "Or we could just save someone out of nowhere or pretend to rescue someone." Fluttershy suggested. "Good idea. Hey, there's an arena over there. We should do our act there." said Twilight. "Then, let's do it!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flies towards the arena.

They all followed her and hears two little boys crying for help. "Help. Get us out of here!" a boy shouted. "Ugh, I can't breathe." another boy said. "Did you guys hear that?" Twilight asked. "I hear boys crying for help and its coming from underneath there." Rarity said as she saw the boys trapped underneath a huge rock. "Easy, fellas. I got it from here. Just stay where you are." said Hercules as he lifts up the rock really high, so high that the boys got out just fine. "Thank goodness you kids are alright. Just play safer next time, ok." said Applejack. "We will. We promise." the boy said as he and his friend left.

After that, they hear an audience clapping for them. "Hey, we got ourselves an audience. That quickly." said Rainbow Dash as she waves at the crowd. "Really? Wow, that's amazing. Hercules, you are going to be a hero that quick." said Twilight. "Great. Now,meets see what else can I do." said Hercules. "Who knows." said Pinkie.

But all of the sudden, the mane six and Hercules hears growling from a cave with glowing red eyes. There was a monster coming out of the cave with a long neck and tail. It was called the Hydra. When they saw her coming, they were frightened very quickly. "Hey, girls. What do you call that thing?" Hercules asked. "I have no idea. But, it sure is terrifying!" Twilight answered. "Let's get outta here! Run!" Pinkie shouted as she and the others ran away from the hydra and hides behind a nearby rock. "Hercules! Get out of there!" Fluttershy shouted.

"No way! If I'm gonna be a hero, I have to defeat the monster!" Hercules shouted as he brings out his sword to kill it. But before he does, the hydra grabs him and swallows him whole. The mane six gasped in horror. "Whoa. I did not see that coming! Did you guys?" Pinkie. The hydra was about to attack the girls, but stopped when her head was sliced off by Hercules. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick." said Applejack as she throws up after seeing the hydras head cut off.

The girls went toward Hercules who is covered in hydra blood. "You okay, Hercules? You feel nauseous?" Fluttershy asked. "Quick, how many hooves am I holding up?" Twilight asked as she holds up both of her front hooves. "Six." Hercules answered. "Close enough, let's get you cleaned up." said Twilight as she and Fluttershy helped him up and got the filth off of him.

As it starts to rain and they took a break, the hydra got back from the dead and grew back her head, this time grew two more heads. "What the hay?! How did that thing do that? That's not fair!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Don't worry, I got it!" said Hercules as he went back to the arena to face the hydra. "Pegasus, help him!" Twilight ordered. Pegasus nig he'd as he flew towards Hercules and lifted him up into the air. That way, he can defeat the hydra better. "I'm gonna help him!" said Rainbow Dash as she was about to fly towards them, but Twilight stopped her with her magic. "No, Rainbow Dash. This is his battle, not ours." she said.

They watch Hercules chop off every head of the hydra he can get. But, the more he chops off, the more heads grow back. He finally stops when there's too many heads that wants to kill him. "Ok, maybe you should think of something else besides the head slicing thing." Applejack said as she throws up again. "That's one powerful monster. How are we doing to defeat it!?" Rarity asked. "We have to think of something, but what?" Twilight asked.

Hercules falls near the hydra where she pins him to the rock wall. Once she was about to attack, Twilight uses her magic to cause a rock Avalanche to kill the hydra once and for all. Many rocks fall on her and Hercules until she stops moving. "Oh no. Hercules." Fluttershy cried. "I can't believed I killed him." said Twilight. "I know you didn't mean to do it. You just wanted to save him, that's all." said Rarity.

But suddenly, the hydras fist moves and Hercules came out. The mane six and the audience cheered for him as he won the battle. "You did it! You did it!" Pinkie shouted. "Way to go, Hercules!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Well, I guess I didn't kill him at all." said Twilight. "Now that's what I call heroism." said Rarity. "I'm glad the bloody battle is over with. Man, who knew blood makes me want to throw up." said Applejack. "Thanks, girls. Couldn't have done it without you." said Hercules.

"Then, let's have a party to celebrate!" Pinkie shouted. Everyone cheers for Hercules, except for Hades who is watching them. "I'll get you, Hercules. And you're pony friends too." he growled.

...

During the past few weeks, Hercules gets more fame by defeating every monster he sees with the help of the mane six. The more he does it, the more famous he gets. Now, he has merchandise, posters, action figures, and many more things that have his name on it. And he's very rich too, he even has a mansion. Even though he's rich an everyone loves him, but there's one thing missing that he needs in order to become a true hero.

When he visits his father Zeus in his statue form to tell him what he and the mane six have been doing. "So, father. I have defeated many monsters, rescued some damsels, and becoming the most popular person in Greece. Next stop, Mt. Olympus." Hercules explained. "Ha! Son, I am proud of what you've been doing. And I would like to thank these young ladies who helped you out." said Zeus. "Your welcome, sir." said Twilight. "Eh, it was easy. Those villains are no match to our power." said Rainbow Dash. "I help out the damsels." said Rarity. "We even have cool merchandise like this plush version of me." said Pinkie. "So, when are we going to Mt. Olympus Mr. Zeus?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sorry. After all of the stuff I'm proud of you for, but I have to say this. You're not ready to be a tru hero." Zeus explained sadly. "WHAT?!" everyone shouted. "What do you mean we're not ready?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "But, father. I've beaten every monster I could face. I'm the most popular person in all of Greece. I'm an action figure." Hercules explained. "You'll find out what you need to become a true hero soon." Zeus answered as he vanished from nowhere and his statue was back to normal.

"Father, wait!" Hercules shouted. But, it was too late. "What does mean by saying we're not ready? Maybe we're missing something. But what?" Fluttershy asked. Hercules threw his fists to the floor in anger. "I'm so sorry, Hercules." said Twilight. "I just don't know what to do." Hercules cried.

So, they've been curious to know what they need to do in order for Hercues to become a true hero.

...

At the mansion while Hercules is getting his portrait done, the mane six are still curious about what Zeus said to them about becoming a true hero.

"Ok, girls. Let's think about something we haven't done yet for Hercules to be a true hero." Twilight explained. "But, we tried everything we did and nothing seems to be working." said Applejack. "Well, what haven't we done?" Rarity asked. "We could find a companion for him. Every hero has one. Or even a special sweetheart." Fluttershy suggested. "That's it! Good thinking, Fluttershy. But, we don't know who Hercules has a crush on." said Twilight. "Well, remember that girl we saved from a centaur the other day? I saw Hercules make goo goo eyes on her." said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, her. But, I forgot what her name is. Is it Megan or Missy or Mimi or Muffin?" Pinkie guessed. "I think her name is Megara or Meg." said Applejack. "Meg! Thats it! We should go get her so she can be Hercules' soulmate." said Twilight.

Hercules was hearing the conversation and asked the girls, "What are you guys talking about over there?" "Nothing." the girls replied. The painter left with the portrait undone because Pinkie accidentally broke the vase and got paint all over her. She shook it all off. "I heard what you guys are talking about. You want to help me go to distance. Going to Mt. Olympus, reuniting with my father, everything I've been dreaming of." said Hercules. "Hercules, don't lose hope. You can go to distance and we will help you go through there. And that's promise." Twilight promised. Hercules smiled.

Suddenly, a group of fangirls came out of nowhere and attacks Hercules. "It's him!" the girl shouted. "Girls, help." said Hercules. "Don't worry, Herc. I got it all covered." said Rainbow Dash. She whistled out loud to get the fangirls attention as they notice Hercules escaped. "Here he goes, right over there. And watch me do the Sonic Rainboom!" she shouted as the fangirls chase after her.

The door closes and its revealed Meg was behind it when she closes it. "Meg, what a surprise to see you again." said Rarity. "Hey, ponies. Anyone seen wonder boy around here?" Meg asked. "Yep. We just hid him from the crazy fangirls who pulled his hair and ripped off his clothes." Pinkie explained. "So, where is he?" Meg asked. "Hmm, let's see. Let's check curtain number one." said Twilight as she opens the curtain to reveal Hercules. Hercules screamed like a girl once the curtain opened.

"Meg. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Just dropped by to see what's up. So, you wanna do something fun? Just the two of us?" Meg asked. "Yes! Take him! He's all yours for the rest of the day." said Rarity as she pushes Hercules towards her. "Think of it as a date. After all, you do need a loved one to take care of. Every hero has one and its a pain in the neck." said Pinkie. "Don't listen to her. Her advice pretty much scares people. Trust me, she does it a lot of people she meets." Twilight adviced. "Oh, ok. So, you want me and wonder boy to have a date?" Meg asked. The mane six nodded their head yes. "Ok. You think I like him, don't you." Meg guessed.

The girls were silent for a moment until Twilight shouted, "Just take him out on a date!"

...

So, Meg and Hercules went on a date together and had a great time. The mane six were with them, but they minded their own business.

When they walked through the statue garden, they were talking and talking about their lives and everything else they did. The mane six were just wondering around, looking at stautes of couples. They got bored watching them, so they watched Hercules and Meg talking to each other.

"So, you noticed that I have weak ankles. See them?" said Meg as she showed Hercules her ankles. "Ok, I think this is getting too awkward. After all, we did have a big day in the city doing those fun things. But, Mr. Wonder boy has some training to do." Twilight said as she breaks up the two. "No, I don't." said Hercules before Twilight closes his mouth. "Yes, you do. We just gave you a break just to spend time with Meg, so we better get going. It's nice seeing you again, Meg. Hope we can hang out sometime soon." said Applejack.

But before they leave, Hercules gives Meg a nice flower and kisses her on the cheek.

...

At the training arena, Hercules never felt happier in his life. It's like he's hopping like a kangaroo. He did every course due to his enthusiasm.

"Boy, I've never seen him happy in his life. I guess hooking him up with Meg is a good idea, don't ya think Twilight." said Applejack. "Yep. Our plans never get old." said Twilight. "Don't you mean they always work?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes. That's what I meant." said Twilight. "Well, at least this is helping him out becoming a true hero." said Rarity.

But all of the sudden, the torches went out like the powers went out. "What's going on?" Pinkie asked. "I don't know. It wasn't windy out. Wait a minute." said Twilight. Hades appeared out of nowhere which scares them. "Who are you? What do you want?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Names Hades. Lord of the dead. How ya doing?" Hades introduced. "Girls, what's going on and who is this?" Hercules asked. "It's Hades. But, we don't know what he wants. I just want to beat him to a pulp!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Well, I just came to tell you about little miss nut Meg." Hades explained as he magically shows Meg to them tied up. "Meg!" Rarity shouted as she ran towards her, but Hades stopped her with his powers. "What did you do to her!?" Hercules asked in anger. "I just brought her here for an exchange." said Hades. "And what's that? It better not be a trick." Applejack warned. "It's not a trick. I want your strength. On all of you." Hades answered. "Um, anything but that please." said Fluttershy. "I'll give you my strength. But, only mine." said Hercules.

"Alright. It's a deal!" said Hades as he takes Hercules' hand and takes away his strength. "No! Leave him alone!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she kicks Hades in the face. "You're next, fillies." said Hades as he grabs the mane six all at once and takes away their strength, including their magic. The mane six screamed in pain at once as their strength was being taken away.

Once he's done, both the mane six and Hercules were weak and cannot defeat Hades. "Now, you're just like the rest of those mortals. Including this one." said Hades as he gestures Meg and grabs her. "Hades. Touch her one more time, I'll." said Twilight as she was about to get to Hades, but can't due to her being weak. Hades laughed evilly at them and explained to them, "Don't you know what Meg did to you all? She betrayed you, that's what she did. That's because she works for me. She helped me plan to get rid of you by telling me all of those things. She even told me his weakness. Her. You should blame her instead of me."

"Meg? Is this true? Did you really work for Hades?" Applejack asked. Meg sheds in tears and nodded yes. The mane six gasped when Meg responded. "I can't believe you. After what we did for you. Meg, why would you do this?" Rarity asked.

Hades laughed evilly as he watches everyone being in misery. "Now, if you all excuse me. I have some taking over to do. I'll tell the mighty Zeus you said hi." he said as he leaves the mane six, Meg, Hercules so they can suffer from his power.

Now, Hades is going to control everything.

...

They can't get up because of what Hades did to them. All they hear are screaming from the city.

"Girls. The city. Everyone's in danger." Twilight said in a weak voice. "How are we gonna stop whatever is attacking that place? Hades took away our strength and our skills." Rainbow Dash asked. "Then, we have to try." said Hercules as he got up slowly went to the city. Meg got untied unexpectedly and followed him. "Hercules, wait. Where are you going?" Fluttershy asked. But before they could do anything, they all passed out.

When they woke up, they saw Meg running towards them in fear. "Girls. Girls, wake up. Hercules needs you right now." Meg said. "Meg? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked. "You need to help Hercules. He's being beaten up by a cyclops and he couldn't face him without you." Meg explained. "But, you worked for Hades. How could we trust you?" Applejack asked. "Look, I know what I did was wrong. But, you have to listen to me. If you don't help him, he'll die." Meg explained.

Meg helps the mane six up and puts them back on their feet. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go save Hercules." said Twilight. They went off to find Hercules and save him.

When they got there to the city, they found Hercules injured and weak by the cyclops. "Hercules!" the mane six shouted. "Girls?" Hercules asked in a weak voice. "Heard you're in trouble. We have to help you. Whether we have strength or not." said Rainbow Dash. "That's very brave of you. But, we can't beat him. Hades took away what we need. I don't think I can go to distance." said Hercules. "You can go to distance. Don't ever say that ever again. And never lose hope. You have to believe. Trust me. Please." said Twilight. Hercules smiled as he got up and went to the cyclops. Rainbow Dash went with him.

The cyclops laughed at them when he saw them. "Any plans?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yep, and I got a really good one." said Hercules. He grabs some rope to tie up the cyclops legs. Rainbow Dash threw a torch at him, which blinds him. Then, she pushed him to a cliff, falling to his death. "Nice work, Rainbow Dash." said Hercules.

Before they turned around, a pole was about to fall on Hercules, but Meg managed to get him out of the way and ends up getting crushed herself. "Meg! No!" Hercules shouted. "Meg!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "We have to get her out of there!" said Applejack. Hercules lifts up the pole to get it off of Meg. Suddenly, his strength came back. The strength came back to the mane six, including their magic. "What's happening?" Hercules asked. "How did we manage to get our strength back?" Twilight asked.

"Hades' deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt." said Meg. "Meg, why did you do this? We have to heal you. Ready the spell, Rarity." said Twilight. "On it." said Rarity as she was about to sing her healing song, but Meg stopped her. "Don't. You have to stop Hades before he destroys everything." she said. "But, Meg. I can't live without you." said Hercules. "People always do crazy things when they're in love." Meg explained.

"You have to go. Everyone's counting on you. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Meg promised. "I'll heal you as soon as we get back. I promise, just hang in there." said Rarity. "Come on, everyone. Let's go and defeat Hades." said Applejack.

And they're off to save Mt. Olympus and stop Hades.

...

When they got there to Mt. Olympus, all of the gods and goddesses were chained up and treated like slaves. Zeus is being held captive by Hades as the Titans make a rock out of him made by lava and ice.

Hades laughed evilly when he saw his own brother fall into his own grip. But, he stopped when he hears Hercules call out his name. He turned around and saw him and the mane six ready to fight him and the Titans. "What? Impossible! I thought I left you with the cyclops!" he shouted. "Well, it was easy to fight him off. Now, it's your turn Hades. Get ready for your face to be punched." Rainbow Dash explained. Hades growled at them and shouted to the Titans, "Get them!"

The lava Titan attacked Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, but they got out of the way and the lava hits Hades instead. "No, get them. Not me!" Hades yelled. The ice Titan attacked Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash, but Twilight used her magic to make a shield to protect herself and her friends and the ice hits Hades which froze him. Twilight broke the shield and made it out safely.

Hercules went up to the mountain where Zeus is being held captive. Once he sets him free, Zeus came out in a flash. "Well done, my boy. You did it." he said. "Now, let's get the Titans out of here, father." said Hercules. Zeus brings out his lightning bolts and shot them at the titans.

"Alright, girls. Now it's our chance to get rid of the Titans. Let's start with the twister one." said Twilight as she grabs the twister Titan with her magic, but accidentally let's go. Hercules saw this and grabs the Titan for her. Then, he gathered the rest of the titans into the twister. With his mighty strength, he threw them out to space where they all explode. The mane six cheered for him.

"Alright! We saved Mt. Olympus!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "You did it, Hercules!" said Twilight. "Not without you girls." said Hercules. "So, does that mean you're a true hero?" Pinkie asked.

"You won't get away from this, Hercules. There's someone who's dying to see!" Hades shouted as he escaped from the mane six. Hercules gasped as he heard Hades mentioning Meg dying. "Meg." he muttered. "We have to get to her. Quickly." said Rarity.

They left Mt. Olympus so they can get to Meg and save her.

...

They flew as fast as they can to get to her. But, when they arrived. It was too late. Meg was not moving or breathing.

"Meg." Hercules muttered. "Why isn't she moving? She better be asleep." said Applejack. Twilight checked on Meg to see if she's still alive, but she wasn't. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it." she said sadly. The girls and Hercules gasped at this. "Meg! No!" Hercules cried as he picks her up and cradles her. "I'm so sorry. I should've healed her before we left, but she wouldn't let me. Maybe I should try." said Rarity as she hums her healing song.

But once she did, it wasn't working. "What? It didn't work? I guess she's really gone. Forever." she cried. "You did your best, Rarity." said Applejack. "So, now what do we do? I'm sure there's a way to bring back Meg." said Rainbow Dash. That gave Hercules an idea.

"There is a way. And I know who has her soul." said Hercules. "Who?" Twilight asked. "Oh, I know! Mr. Lord of the dead, Hades himself!" said Pinkie. "Of course. He controls every soul who dies every day." said Fluttershy. "Well, we haven't defeated him yet. So, let's go get him!" said Rainbow Dash. "Then, let's go. Meg needs us more than ever." said Hercules.

So, they go into the underworld to rescue Meg and defeat Hades.

...

Meanwhile, Hades was enraged at his plan failing. "WE WERE SO CLOSE! THESE PONIES RUINED EVERYTHING!" he shouted.

The mane six and Hercules arrived suddenly with a three headed dog. "Hades! You have something that's precious that belongs to Meg!" Twilight shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about." said Hades. "Let her go!" Hercules demanded. "Actually, I can't do that. Once she's dead, she's dead." said Hades.

Rainbow Dash punched Hades in the face for being careless. "I know you have her soul and we wanted it. Don't play tricks on us!" she warned. "You want to see her? Fine. I'll take you to see her." said Hades. "Good. And don't you think about killing us." Applejack warned.

Hades took them to a pit where thousands of souls are being kept. Meg is in there too. "Meg!" Hercules shouted as he reached to grab her, but the pit affected his hands. "Uh uh. No touchy the pit. It kills the mortal who touches it." Hades warned. "Then, how do we get her out of the pit?" Fluttershy asked. "I'll go in there. You take me, and Meg will get out and be free." said Hercules. "WHAT?!" the mane six shouted. "Herc. What are you thinking? There's gotta be another way!" Applejack yelled.

"Hm, the son of Zeus in my own pit of death." Hades said. "Going once. Going twice." said Hercules. "Are you sure you have to do this?" Twilight asked. "It's the only way to save her." said Hercules as he pets her head. Twilight uses her magic to put a shield all over Her uses, so he won't get hurt when he gets into the pit. Hercules takes a deep breath and dives in.

"Wow, that's quick." said Hades. "Shut it, you!" Rainbow Dash shouted. They watch Hercules go deeper into the pit and reaching for Meg. But suddenly, a glowing light blinds them. That's because Hercules became a god or in this case, a true hero. When he came out of the pit with Meg in his arms, everyone was amazed at him. "I don't believe it! Hercules, you're glowing." Applejack said. "You can't be alive, you have to be a a." Hades stammered. "A god." said Twilight.

Hades was enraged at this until Rainbow Dash punches him in the face to shut him up. "Ok, I deserve that." said Hades. "Do you what else you deserve? This!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she punches Hades really hard, so hard that he fell in the pit where the souls are grabbing him. "Great job, Rainbow Dash. Now, let's close this thing so he will never hurt anyone ever again." said Twilight as she uses her magic to create a shield covering the pit so Hades won't get out.

"Let's go home, girls. We have Meg to take care of now." said Hercules.

...

They got back from the underworld with Meg's soul safe and sound.

Hercules puts her soul back into her body, hoping that'll being her back. The mane six watched him saving her life once more. They were excited when they saw Meg waking up. "Wonder boy. You're a god." she said. "People always do crazy things when they're in love." said Hercules. The mane six laughed.

Suddenly, a cloud went behind them and lifted them towards Mt. Olympus. They saw all of the gods and goddesses cheering for Hercules as he shows up. "Wow. Will you look at that." Twilight muttered. "It's so shiny!" said Pinkie. "Welcome home, my son. We are so proud of you." said Hercules' mother as she hugs her son. "Ha! You finally did it! You're a true hero! It didn't came from your strength, but the strength in your heart." Zeus explained.

"So, that's how you become a true hero. I've never heard of that before." said Rainbow Dash. "You finally did it, Hercules. You get to live here now. Wouldn't that be exciting." said Twilight. "Yes, this is everything I've been dreaming of. But, a life without Meg would be empty. I wish to stay on earth with her. I finally knew where I belong." Hercules explained. The mane six accepted his decision. They watch as Herculs and Meg share a kiss.

"Well, girls. I think it's time for us to go." said Twilight. "You're leaving already? Ok then. We are going to miss you, my little junior heroes." said Hercules. "Thanks for saving me. Couldn't have a better life without you girls." said Meg. "That's what heroes do!" said Rainbow Dash. "Yep. And we'll always be there to save the day." said Twilight.

"Bye Hercules! Bye Meg! Bye Zeus!" the mane six shouted as they disappear. "Bye girls!" everyone said.

...

The Book of Disney sends them back home with cloud dust on them.

"Oh yeah! Now I can defeat villains way better now!" said Rainbow Dash. "I can't believe Hercules is a god. How amazing." said Rarity.

...

Later that night, Rainbow Dash went to the Disney Journal and writes her lesson. She wrote,

"What I learned today is about being a true hero. You gotta be strong, brave, and true. But, becoming a hero isn't about all of that. It's about being a hero in your heart. Care for the people around you, that's how you do it. People always do crazy things when they're in love."


End file.
